Winchester West
by Katrin Van Helsing
Summary: What was life like in the wild west for the Winchesters. How does a person get chosen to be the vessel of a archangel? Can Sam find his brother Dean? Will Dean survive a Indian life forced upon him by his father's actions. How does one become a vessel?
1. Chapter 1

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 1

* * *

You may think that the Winchesters having such a name where a solid American family but actually like all, ok nearly all American families they originally came from another country. Having had trouble there, their forefathers decided that moving to the then Americas was a great idea. The Winchesters originally came from England and as it was getting a little hot for them there, John had decided to up and move, hoping that this new world he had heard about would be good for him and his family, which comprised him, his wife Mary and his son, Samuel.

Now you may wonder why in the 1800's, England was getting a little hot for the Winchesters, well actually it wasn't their fault. Yes, I know you've heard that before when dealing with the Winchesters but this time it was true, absolutely true well nearly anyway. It was actually the feelings of the time, the attitudes of the people around them. You see Mary was of Irish decent and John was English and even then there where bigoted people who made their life, well not as good as it could have been. Now, before you come to the wrong conclusions let me give a brief description of the characters involved in this family. Now Samuel is easy to describe, he was young only about a year old and full of the wonderment that every little baby has at that age. He had no knowledge of the bigotry that surrounded his birth. Now Mary is rather harder to describe, she was Irish by birth and of a good well rich family. She was outwardly kind to her neighbors and loved her husband. The truth was a different matter. You see Mary had only married John though mutual understanding and greed. She had at the beginning wanted no children and had really only married John because her mother was prepared to give a handsome dowry and she wanted away from her mother as fast as she could. She did not understand her mother's attitude in dealing with people or her absolute refusal to mix with the upper classes where Mary wanted desperately to be. John was her answer. At first he was enamored of her beauty and her wild nature or at least her wild background, Mary was a lady. He was over the moon when she actually responded to his cautious advances and though they shared a mutual hatred of her mother, the money was attractive to him too. So with this mutual attitude, they decided to marry. For Mary, John had the breeding and family connections that Mary figured would get her happily into upper society, and Mary had the money that would make John's future secure and comfortable. A happy and sensible marriage.

What they did not understand until after they where married was that people where even more bigoted then either Mary or John had counted on and John found that a Irish wife, even with all her money, did not replace the friends who stopped coming over or help him feel better when he got scorned at the clubs, well at least this one didn't. Mary found that John's connections did not really want to have anything to do with her or him now, and she found that taking care of a husband and household did not hold any appeal if you could not brag or show off the improvements you had made and then disaster struck and life in England became intolerable for the Winchester's. You may think what could happen that could be bad enough to drive them out of England, well marrying a Irish woman is one thing, but having a child with her, well polite society of the 1800's did not understand it. It was with the birth of Samuel that made John decide that they, like his doctor friend, should move and start over somewhere else. Mary's mother Martha O'Hara (showing her own Irish and Scottish roots), immediately suggested that they move to Ireland but John vetoed the idea immediately and decided that the only place where they could start over, be the lords of the manor and live (some what) happily ever after was the Americas, Wisconsin (now), to be exact.

It was the sad truth that the doctor friend, a certain Henry O'Connal was the only friend who would still talk to John and his family. Henry and his wife Lynda already had two children a Son Daniel (about 3), and a daughter Maureen, who was roughly the same age as Samuel. Henry was moving to the Americas because he too wanted a new start, but not for the same reasons as John (who was running away), but for the reasons that he hoped that a practice there would be better for his children (the wide open spaces) and mean that though it might be hard work, he could spend more time with his family. Believe it or not he actually wanted to help people. When John told him that he was moving also to what now is the Wisconsin area, the doctor was overjoyed, believing that John was moving with him as a friend and dreamed ideally of having a doctor's office right next to maybe a trading post somewhere in the untamed (as it was) Wisconsin Area.

His dream, was shaken when he heard a knock at his door at about 10 o'clock at night. Now, for a doctor being woken up in the middle of the night was usual, and his wife went to make tea and boil water (just in case), but what was not usual was that the lady standing on his doorstep asking to be admitted, was not one of his known patients. That was the first time he laid eyes on Martha O'Hara, not a lady to be ignored which her daughter had been. Settling down in the lounge he asked what was wrong and Martha explained that nothing was wrong with her, but she found that she could use his services. Henry was intrigued, if nothing was wrong, she did not ill, in fact she looked in the prime of life for a forty year old woman, she looked twenty odd, so he asked how he could be of service.

Martha, "Well you see, (she said delicately), I need to keep a eye on my daughter and her son and (holding her hand up) please hear me out, you may be my only hope."

Henry, cautiously asked, "What do you mean keep an eye on them."

Martha, "Well my daughter, is a willful and arrogant woman and I fear she will not understand that she is in trouble, until she cannot get out of it. This marriage was not what I hoped for her and I only found out that she had a son, when I arrived here in London. I aim to visit them tomorrow, but I want to have news of her and my grandson when they are in the Americas and I fear that she will not keep me informed of anything. She will not understand that in my way, I want what is best for her and I do not think this marriage to John is what's best, but (she swallowed and drunk some of the tea, Lynda had made), I am willing to help them as much as possible. (She sighed) I just need someone to keep me informed of the truth of the matter and not the flowery letters, I get from my daughter asking for money."

Henry, was about to answer that he did not want to spy (no other word for it), on one of his patients when his wife Lynda spoke up. "I know it has not been easy for them. It never is with a Irish / English couple, but I am sure that your daughter tells you all there is. Martha handed over the latest letter, "Then tell me is that all true?. I received it 1 month ago".

Henry and Lynda read the letter, while Martha drunk her tea and ate a sandwich. The letter spoke of parties that Mary had gone to, and people she had tea with. It described a perfect upper class life where everything was perfect and people accepted her. It then went on to ask for the rest of the dowry, some £2000, saying that the money was going to set John up in a business venture and that her mother was not to worry about her. It made no mention of the move to the Americas or of the birth of a grandchild. In fact, Henry realized that it was a tissue of lies, gauged to make sure that Martha handed over the second half of the dowry, which she had (being part Scottish), held back until she was convinced that the marriage would work and he would not leave her in some country house and enjoy his new life in London alone.

Lynda tried to convince Martha that this letter was written without malice or greed but she failed dismally, mainly because she did not believe that herself. Her husband's dream of the doctor's office next to a trading post run by John, was fading fast. Henry sighed, it had been to good to be true. He thought of Samuel growing up in a family that might blame him for the move to the Americas and made his decision. "How can I help and what do you wish to know."

Martha, "I understand that you wish to move to the Americas with John and will be staying in the same area. All I wish is to be kept upto date on how my daughter and her son and John (she sighed, she did not like him), are faring. A letter every 2 or 3 months is not much to ask, is it?. I also understand that, I do not want to seem vulgar, but I understand that you have been looking to raise some funds and it has not been easy for you. I am quite willing to become a silent partner in your business, so that at least that worry would not trouble you."

Henry looked at his wife. He fully understood what Martha was offering and he had to admit that he had been offered a very low amount for his practice and house. All knew he was going to the Americas and the amount they offered would barely see them though the first winter. He admitted he could use the money, but... "I do not wish to spy for payment. I would not be right. I will keep you informed for Samuel's sake, but I do not wish your money. My conscious would trouble me more then the money problems would have."

Martha stood up, putting a hand on his arm, stopping him from turning away, "Forgive me, I am used to people demanding payment for everything. Please accept it as a gift from someone who wishes to be your friend and aid you. You are right, it is Samuel I worry over. My daughter can not care for a animal much less a child and I do not want him to grow up with his mother's attitude to life. She thinks only of money and not of ..."

"people, friendship, nature, life, kindness." Lynda said, with a smile.

Martha chuckled, "yes, exactly." Henry sat down, while Lynda went to heat up the tea. He got Martha's name and address and jotted it down to make sure he got it right. He also promised to write her as soon as they arrived in the Americas. After some more hot tea and sandwiches Martha left with the knowledge that she would know if anything happened to the family she held so dear. She also knew that that night, she had met a man who shared her love of others and worry for their welfare. As she left, she handed Henry a envelope, saying that he was to treat it as a gift. Then she left and Henry sat down and opened the envelope. He looked at it's contents and wondered what exactly had he got himself into. Lynda came in and gasped, she had heard that Mary's mother was rich but she had not expected to see $3000 ever in her entire life.

Next Chapter - They reach the Americas.


	2. Chapter 2

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Previously: She also knew that that night, she had met a man who shared her love of others and worry for their welfare. As she left, she handed Henry a envelope, saying that he was to treat it as a gift. Then she left and Henry sat down and opened the envelope. He looked at it's contents and wondered what exactly had he got himself into. Lynda came in and gasped, she had heard that Mary's mother was rich but she had not expected to see $3000 ever in her entire life.

NOW: Henry looked out across the sea, land had just been sighted and though John and his wife, did not want to see the new land, they just wanted to lounge in their first class cabin and order items for the waiters to bring to them, Henry and his wife though loved the view and could not wait to get on land. They had purchased second class tickets trying to save their money till they got to the Americas and more importantly to the town of "New Stand", where they where going to start fresh as Henry used to say. The perfect place to raise a family they where told, by the property seller, a lawyer they had written to whilst in England, who was selling the Winchesters a beautiful ranch house just 3 miles out of the town. What they where not told was that, well, the places had been vacated quickly and the town re-named "New Stand (Against The Indians)", because the for mentioned Indians had wiped out the previous owners, and the living relatives wanted no part of the, then wild west. So the lawyer, being a lawyer and knowing that no-one would buy property that was under possible attack by the Indians, simple choose not to tell them. He did feel slightly sorry for the Doctor, because he seemed a nice chap. What he thought of the Winchesters was not recorded. He did infact write a telegram to the town mayor saying, that his much needed Doctor was on the way, with a rich friend. Both of which the mayor was very happy to hear, especially about the Doctor, since the last one had been shoot while treating some soldiers in the near-by (15 miles away) fort.

So it was with hope towards the future that the two couples entered New Stand, Wisconsin. Two covered wagons, trundling into town, accompanied with some new recruits for the fort. The Doctor stopped in front of his new home and helped his wife down. It was a nice wood build home, solid looking (very true, the doc found out later), and comfortable. Lynda was ecstatic, she had expected something that resembled a shack, in need of work shack, maybe even desperately in need of work, but here was a home and to her amazement it was clean looking. Daniel being three was already exploring and picking out his room. Henry being well, old fashioned picked up his wife and amid fits of giggles (from her and Daniel), carried her across the threshold into their new home. He put her down, and they looked around the inside. Henry smiled, Lynda was amazed, it had two more rooms then their house in London and a office attached to the side, right next to a trading post. And the sheriff's office is on the other side Henry observed, looking out the window. He watched a short middle aged woman come to front door and knock, whilst a crowd seemed to be gathering outside. Lynda opened the door, "Yes". "Welcome", beamed the lady, whilst handing her a pie. She then shushed in a child with a rash and a toothache. Lynda smiled, "Henry, your first patient is here", and put the pie in the kitchen.

Henry went out to the wagon and got his bag, noticing that several people had pies, and pots and dragging children. He smiled to John, "Looks like I'm going to be busy for a while". John nodded and said "When you can, your welcome over to the ranch." Mary added, "Make sure Lynda, keeps a record of who owes you what." She wanted to make sure that, Henry did not end up with no money for this impromptu work. Mary thought, that if she had been his wife, she would not have allowed any patients until the house was in order and definitely never any blood stains, as she show a man walking towards the doctor's office bleeding from a knife wound. Mary decided then and there, that her son was not going to deal with this riffraff, only the richest and the best for her doctor. As you see Mary had already decided that Sam would grow up into a doctor, since it was obviously a wealthy carrier.

Unfortunately, for Mary, she did not hear what the townspeople said about her comment. One man, carrying a boy, who was talking to the Doctor at the time, turned looking very worried, "I can't pay, not now anyway, not in money that is. The crops ain't grown right". His wife a middle-aged woman who had obviously had a hard life, had brought a loaf of bread. "Backed this morning." Henry looked at his wife, there was no money, or very little of it. She smiled and he sighed, taking the boy from his fathers arms, and lying him on the couch. "Well then, I'll put the bread in the kitchen and boil some water for the bandages.", Lynda said. Henry looked at the boy's leg. "We'll need two straight pieces of wood for splints, and he should not move around that much for about the next two weeks. We see how it's mending then. As for the bill, another four loaves of freshly backed bread and that will be fine." he said to the parents. The man smiled, "Yes Doc, thanks." Then Henry went onto the next case. By the time the cases stopped coming, he had dug out two bullets, dealt with three knife wounds, (one being a cut finger, which he believed was done on purpose by the boy, just to meet the new Doctor. Bill - one lollipop and his wife rolling her eyes at it too.) and unknown number of rashes and sun stroke and one broken leg. They had earned (as Lynda put it), 5 chickens, 3 loaves of bread (with 8 more to come), 2 gallons of milk, 2 tubs of butter, a leg of lamb, a leg of beef, and one foal. That came from a bullet wound that he did not want his parents to know about. Not to mention the umpteen number of pies of all sorts. Result of the first day, as Lynda put it, was that they had slices of beef on freshly backed bread with lashes of butter, and a nice slice of blackberry pie, for supper. Of course Daniel fell in love with the horse and during the next week, some bills where paid in riding lessons and horse feed. All in all, Henry thought, a marvelous way to start. He had met the entire town, shown that he was fair, caring, and honest, as the kid's dad said about his son's knife wound when instead of the usual $3 fee, Henry billed him for a lollipop. It is worth noting that during the coming weeks anyone who traveled though and popped into the trading post could see that bill framed hanging on the wall, with the note underneath reading, "The fairest Doctor in Town". Henry laughed when he saw it, he was the only Doctor in town, but on the strength of that note, Henry found that he was suddenly, during the coming months, the recommended Doctor not just for "New Stand", but also for the fort and the nearest 5 towns around, "Dead End", "Laughing canyon", "Bent Arrow", "Fort Hill", and "Mail".

The Winchesters first supper was not as elegant, they had cold turkey and stale bread, in a cold ranch house. In the morning, they got their first look at the place and John after talking to the soldiers the previous night, had decided that the best thing for him to do was to raise and take care of horses for the fort. It would be a good hobby as he put it and a steady flow of money. You can see that first impressions count when not many people visited them. The first impressions had not been good for the Winchesters and getting the business started was difficult but John managed it. He also took over the trading store in town when the owner decided to sell up and move west. Mainly it was to get him out of the house and into town, because life with Mary just was not what he had thought it would be. She was always taking Samuel for carriage rides to the near by bigger towns, and showing off their best horses, and her new clothes. Not that John minded, her trips did bring him more business, but sometimes John wanted to spend a night or two indoors with her sitting on his lap and admiring each other and not what dress she had purchase from Laughing Canyon. So that was why, he purchased the trading post, and put her in charge of the accounts. Suddenly she was there next to him everyday, dealing with the books, balancing the budget (the store Mary had no faith in had to make it's own way), and haggling with the merchants for better deals. She seemed to shine when she managed to squeezes a few more coins out of the customers and John realized unhappily that this had been a mistake. Mary was now all business and it was all about money.

Next: Life Continues


	3. Chapter 3

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Previously: Mary was now all business and it was all about money.

This was how life went on for the next few years. The Doctor sending his letters every month or so, saying how things where and keeping Martha informed, whilst he was very busy making calls all over the area, sometimes upto 20 miles away. John and Mary building up the trading store and his horse business. Samuel growing up into a small boy and then one day he was called to the trading post urgently, Mary needed help. It was really not a good time at all, because his wife needed help too, but Lynda insisted that he go help Mary. I mean she said, "Mary is just not the kind of woman who can do this alone." Mary said this better gasps and grunts of pain, savagely pointing to the older women around her. Henry shook his head, "stubborn, I married the most stubborn woman on earth." With that he dashed off to deal with Mary, who in comparison was screaming blue murder and yelling that this was definitely the last child she was ever having. You see both women had discovered they where pregnant and though Lynda looked forward to the birth, Mary on the other hand did not. She figured that it would take her months to regain her precious figure and surely one child was enough, but nature said different. Mary gave birth to a son and they called him Dean meaning from the valley, which since the town was in a kind of valley, was very appropriate Mary thought. Whilst Lynda gave birth to a daughter and they called her Sarah, which means princess. This was Henry's idea since she would be his little princess, since his other daughter, much to Lynda's laughter, had turned out to be a tom-boy, as we call them. Sarah was Henry's second chance at having a daughter, frilly dresses and all. Dean was Mary's and John's second chance too, because even though outwardly they did not blame him, inwardly they blamed Samuel for ruining their life's in London.

And so life continued, now with Sam and Dean growing up together, and yet apart. Now that Mary had another son, she seemed to favor him, which made a young Sam even more determined to prove himself worthy of her. Now there are many turning points in a person's life and two of them happened very quickly for Dean, far quicker infact then most others, especially Sam who's only life changing event, ended up hitting him over the head so to speak and changing his life forever, but that comes later. Dean's first life changing event happened when he was six, and in town with his eight year old brother and mother. He had begged various people for a lollipop but both his parents had said no, they where for the customers and Mary was not giving free samples, even to her own kids. Finally in desperation Sam dug out some of his pocket money and paid for a lollipop, much against his mother's advice, but somehow when dean cheered and clapped and hugged his brother, Sam decided that maybe having a little brother though a pain most of the time, had it's good points. Dean ran out of the store before his mother decided that the lollipop was to be eaten later and stop when he heard some kids yelling. Even at six he was into everything and always curious so he followed the noise and glancing down a side street saw 2 big kids threatening a smaller one and Dean for the first time in his life, saw red. Dropping the forgotten lollipop he barreled straight into the back of one of the boys and the ensuing fight was only broken up when Sam arrived. It left Dean and the young kid on the ground, but at least Dean figured the kid wasn't alone. Getting up he realized that his mouth and eye hurt, but smiling he helped the other boy up and turned to his brother. Now Sam heard the fight from indoors and had dashed out to find out, what was going on. Finding the lollipop lying on the ground was one thing, finding the fight and scaring off the two older kids was another, but seeing his brother, who had a developing black eye and a split lip, helping up what was obviously a Indian boy was the last straw he could take. Sam yelled and the Indian scattered, whilst Sam dragged his brother to the doctor. He was beside himself, what would his mother think Dean fighting on the side of an Indian. Sam could not believe his eyes. Henry could not believe Sam's attitude, which sparked disbelief in both Sam and his mother, who arrived at the Doctor's shortly after Sam got there.

Henry listed to everything Dean said and informed him that no matter what anyone else said, even his family, he had done the right thing. Standing up for what you believe in, is always the right thing to do. Mary was of another mind, full of hatred and fear of the Indians, and she forbad Dean to have anything more to do with any Indians ever. Of course this should have been a warning shoot for Mary, John and Sam, but they choose to ignore it. Henry on the other hand, wrote all about it in glowing praise, direct to Dean's grandmother, who he further suggested should come over and meet her grandson Dean. Now I am not being hard on Henry, and he is not being hard on Samuel, but Samuel just was growing up to be like his mother. Yes, there was a ray of light, he wanted to be a Doctor, but he wanted to practice in the big cities of the west, and only for the rich, like a private doctor, for people could pay in money instead of groceries. So the actions of Dean was a bright light shinning in the Winchester household and Henry was going to make sure this light was not put out. He needed reinforcements and thus come Hell or High water between him and John for it, he invited Martha to New Stand.

Three months later she arrived and Mary was not happy but she accepted the explanation that Martha had tracked her down full of worry because she had not written at any time during the past eight years. John of course, who never got along with Martha, blamed Mary saying that she should and that he had told her too. Of course Martha met both Samuel and Dean, which was why she was there. She further decided on actually looking around the American west, that she kind of liked it, which Mary really did not understand. Mary had to admit to herself that if the horse business had not really taken off, she had thought of asking John to move West, to somewhere more civilized, but the horse business had taken off in a big way. The trading store was just breaking even but it was not doing well. It was really for that reason, that Mary decided to suggest a way of increasing the profits from the store, to which John, to his undying shame (nearly) agreed. They would mix the flour with some sand or even dirt and thus make 2 kilos of flour in 3.5 kilos of flour and nobody would be the wisher, or so they thought. During all this, the first visit by Martha, that is, Martha herself was getting to know the children. Unfortunately she agreed Samuel was growing up just like his mother, but Dean was not. Martha thought him to throw a knife and hold a gun. She looked on with pride as he practiced much to the carnage of Mary who never wanted any of her sons to grow up with weapons however much weapons where needed, that was what hired men where for, in Mary's opinion. Dean though loved it and he was terrible upset when a knife that Martha gave him broke, especially since his grandfather had made it for his grandmother. Martha though saddened by the loss of the knife her husband made her, she did not blame Dean for the error. When throwing knife, sometimes they break, when their well worn. She simply smiled and reached for another one and showed Dean what he had done wrong. Dean on the other hand blamed himself and promised himself, he would find a knife to replace it.

Now two months after Martha had gone, as she called it traveling to see this united states, he was still looking for that special knife. He was nearly Seven and he knew that Martha had promised to be back for his Eighth birthday, which he figured gave him time to find the perfect knife. He turned to voices complaining about the taste of bread and another voice stating that the only thing that had changed was the flour was not as good as it had been. Much to Mary's and John's surprise the local hillbillies had noticed the change in the flour, so they stated that this was the flour they where sent and that it was the best they could find at the price. Mary's solution was to have the regular flour in one barrel (half flour, half sand) and then a more expensive flour in another barrel, but then she got greedy and made the second (better) flour a quarter sand. No-body was happy with the situation, and the sheriff unknown to anyone else was actually looking into the matter. Both he and the mayor like their freshly baked bread in the morning and it just was not the same. It had a sandy grit to it complained the mayor. It was that comment that told the sheriff who was doing it and all he had to do now was catch them in the act. Being sneaky is required for all sheriffs, the sneakier you are, the higher up the rank you go. So he employed a spy, but not just any spy. He employed one he trusted, one that was loyal, and would tell him the truth. It broke his heart, but the boy had a right to know what his father and mother where doing, he choose Dean.

He started very nonchalantly, stating that John and Mary, most people thought where behind this and he need to find the culprit soon, otherwise his parent might get into trouble. Dean thought something was up but even he had heard the rumors, and he too wanted to find out who was responsible. So he agreed, he would keep his eyes open and would call the sheriff immediately he saw anything. It happened a few days later, he had fallen asleep during his parents accounting night and had woken up because of noises he heard. He could not see his parents anywhere but figured they where still in the back working on the accounts. He was then that he heard a noise from the basement when the flour was kept cool. He quietly slide out of the storeroom window and ran to the sheriff's office waking up the sheriff who was also on night duty tonight, since his deputy was ill at home. The sheriff and him climbed quietly back in the storeroom window and crept down the stairs to the basement. Watching the shadows, both of them could see two figures pouring something into the flour. They watched them until the sheriff was satisfied then, "Stop, right there." The sheriff leveled his gun at the figures who froze, while Dean lit a lamp to see who it was.

This was the second big turning point in Dean's life, when he looked into the faces of his father and mother and realized that they had lied not only to him but to the whole town. "Dean, I'm sorry. I", the sheriff had no words to comfort the stricken boy by his side, who he watched walk up the stairs and back into the storeroom. The sheriff led the couple to the jail house where they spent the night. Dean spent it in the storeroom, crying his heart out because he realized that his parents never cared about the town or it's people, all they wanted was the money. He would never trust his parents again. Sam though woke up to a whole new world. The towns people wanted to hung both John and Mary, but Henry managed to calm them down on that score. They did however decide that both John and Mary where not fit to raise their children, so Samuel and Dean where told that for the moment they would be staying with Henry and his wife Lynda.

John and Mary where sent home to their ranch, and things went from bad to worse. News spread about what they had done and the horse business suffered. The mayor much to his carnage had another problem though, a big problem. If John and Mary weren't allowed in the town, (tarred and feathered if they where caught by the nicer town people), who would run the trading post, as it had come to be known. Dean had an answer to that. The mayor laughed but knowing Dean as the sheriff said was a level headed youngster, good head on his shoulders, agreed temporally, to see how things worked out. So the very next morning Dean opened up the store, with Lynda by his side, he figured he could make things work again. In fact, over the next few months he did better then that. The main difference between how Dean ran the store and how his parents had run the store was simply. He did it for the love of town, and he traded with anybody fairly which meant he did not screw every cent he could out of a deal. He even made it know that his store was a trading post for all i.e. he traded with Indians too. Much to carnage of his parents when they heard about it, but he did they admitted turn a much better profit then they had.

Next Chapter - John and Mary make their (near) final error.


	4. Chapter 4

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Previously: John and Mary where sent home to their ranch, and things went from bad to worse. News spread about what they had done and the horse business suffered. The mayor much to his carnage had another problem though, a big problem. If John and Mary weren't allowed in the town, (tarred and feathered if they where caught by the nicer town people), who would run the trading post, as it had come to be known. Dean had an answer to that. The mayor laughed but knowing Dean as the sheriff said was a level headed youngster, good head on his shoulders, agreed temporally, to see how things worked out. So the very next morning Dean opened up the store, with Lynda by his side, he figured he could make things work again. In fact, over the next few months he did better then that. The main difference between how Dean ran the store and how his parents had run the store was simply. He did it for the love of town, and he traded with anybody fairly which meant he did not screw every cent he could out of a deal. He even made it know that his store was a trading post for all i.e. he traded with Indians too. Much to carnage of his parents when they heard about it, but he did they admitted turn a much better profit then they had.

It is often said that big things grow out of little acorns, the most popular illustration of this theory is the giant red woods which did indeed, maybe thousands of years ago, grow out of little acorns. Thus when such a little acorn happened to Dean, it was bound to grow and grow and grow, as all life's big events or life defining moments do. This life defining moment was really very small in fact, it happened when Dean was rearranging the front window display, he raised his head and saw a small girl watching him. He smiled and she smiled and that was as they say it. This was how Dean truly first met Sarah, a girl exactly his own age, he later found out, who was the daughter of Henry and Lynda. He found that out when Lynda went out and fetched her in. Dean had heard that they had a younger daughter but it was only now that he actually saw her. You may think what could grow out of a smile but for Dean, it seemed like his whole world had just moved. He watched as Lynda fussed over Sarah, and looked sad over the water and soap that covered the front of her frilly dress. Obviously she had been watching Dean for some time, leaning against the newly washed window. However was Lynda going to get it all out without ruining the dress of course. Sarah just wanted to talk to the boy helping out in the window. Lynda turn and faced in the direction her daughter was looking and saw Dean smiling holding a jar in his hands. She recognized that look, it was the same look Henry had given her the first time they met, ok the first time she had actually managed to grab his attention. She sighed, Sarah with her blonde curls and cute dimpled smile, had got herself a boy. Now she and her husband had known this would happen sooner or later, figuring on sooner rather then later, but at 7-8, Lynda thought it best to send Sarah home and she disappeared next door. For the rest of the day, she answered questions from Dean, all about Sarah, It was obvious Dean had his first crush and apparently so did Sarah since when Lynda got home, Henry matched up to her demanding to know just who the boy she had hired to rearrange the window was, wanting to know all about him and his family, as any good father would want to know about the boy that his daughter had talked non stop about since she came home. Tired and half way though supper by the time she managed to get a word in, that is, she explained to Henry's totally disbelieving eyes that the boy was Dean.

The next morning was when a bleary eyed doctor, after visiting a farmer 3 miles away to discover it was a stomach ache his child had, discovered that his little princess, had passed the stage of nice dresses, infact dresses altogether, and suddenly arrived at breakfast looking like her sister in a set of hand-me-down clothes from either Maureen or Daniel. He glared at his wife over the hot coffee and warm bread, as Sarah jumped up and down waiting for Lynda to help Dean open up the store. Knowing that his mother would bring Dean breakfast because well Dean, had refused to move in with them favoring staying in the store, where Lynda had helped him clear out one of the storerooms to use as a bedroom. And so life continued for all, Sarah and Dean growing closer each day, Sam beginning his medical training by helping Henry with his practice, Lynda helping Dean run the store, Maureen getting a job helping John with his horse business and Daniel surprising everyone by actually joining up at the local fort, much to the disapproval of his father and the fear of his mother, he wanted to be a soldier. And so life would have continued happily but in the west you can never tell and though, summer had been glorious with the occasional dust storm, autumn had been chilly, winter though was disastrous. Not only did it come early ringing some of the late growing crops that had not been harvested but it got very cold. Dean started to accept chickens instead of money as people started holding back, remembering the bad years that they suffered, and the horse business that his parents had started to cost more in feed then they where getting in. Even the Indians who moved around where looking hungrier then usual and Indian attacks where up. John had already lost 5 horses and he did not want to lose any more. To make matters worse Mary started to make noises of headed west till the weather got better, and selling up. Both John and Mary looked at their income going down and envied the store which seemed to be ticking over though even here profits, as Mary said where down. She had been keeping a eye on how the business ran and had wanted for a long time to get back in and run the place herself, since she thought that Dean was too kind in the deals he made, but Dean had refused. More to his surprise then hers, he had help with refusing. The Major, The Sheriff, even the local Priest, where all on Dean's side, especially now. You see they realized that the trading store was the heart of the town and Dean was running it wonderfully. People would rather stay and build their homes and businesses in "New Stand", then any of the other 5 towns around, "Dead End", "Laughing canyon", "Bent Arrow", "Fort Hill", and "Mail". They realized that if New Stand was to succeed, they needed to keep Mary and John out of the store. No-body wanted a repeat of the flour incident. So again to his great surprise, the entire town stood behind his decision not to hand the store back to his parents. He realized people had a long memory and really so did he. He would never forget seeing his parents pour sand into the flour and for that reason alone he would not give them back the store. Mary was furious. John on the other hand understood something that Mary did not, she wanted to sell up and move west on the money they made. John had actually grown to love this land and though he too wanted the store and the income it produced, he did wonder sometimes, rarely, if the store would provide him the same sort of income. This he never told Mary and years later, on looking back after a long life, he sometimes wished he had.

Now what was saving the town actually and the towns around it was the fort. The fort had soldiers and they had guaranteed pay, and that meant that really they where the only ones who spent money instead of chickens and pies. There was actually a exchange rate depending on who baked what, in New Stand and the towns around. For instance "Dead End", was known for it's excellent chicken or apple pies. "Laughing Canyon" was know for the best entertainment and the gambling inn. "Bent Arrow", well there where no better at baking bread, all kinds of bread. "Fort Hill", was know for raising the best beef around and "Mail", well that was where the mail got sorted and the best blackberry pies or cakes made. "New Fort", though was where the store was and everyone traded with the store. I do mean everyone as Dean found out when a 10 year old Indian rode into "New Stand", flowered by a troublesome horse. He had come to trade for flour and food for the camp, nearby. He's name was White Wolf, and he was the grandson of the Dark Eagle, the Blackfoot chief and son to Sioux Chief, White Feather. So Dean greeted him politely and smiled, viewing this as just another trade. You see no matter who you where Dean treated you equally, no matter the major or a Indian and this is what made Dean such a good trader. But White Wolf had a different idea, he wanted to get the flour and food free, and still walk away with all his furs and the horse, all he had to do was convince Dean to take on, what he had heard the white man call a bet. He explained this to Dean, he started out very nicely and calming discussing a trade of furs for food, which he had no intention of doing. He then said that no white man could break a horse the Indian way and he could prove this. Dean on the other hand figured (somewhat proudly) that anything a Indian could do, he could do, and he said that and landed right into the Indians trap. Here is the best as Dean and Lynda understood it. The Indian had a wild horse, that he was planning to break later that day, he would bet all the furs he had against Dean's ability to break the horse, Indian style. If Dean broke the horse, he would get all the furs, and the horse. If however, Dean failed to break the horse, he would provide the requested flour and food, totally free of charge. Lynda said no, Dean said YES.

Lynda turned, "NO"! You are not going to break your neck on a simple bet, but Dean was already half-way out the door, following the Indian to look at this horse. A small group of people where gathering wondering what was going on and the sheriff had arrived to deal with any trouble. Lynda come out and explained to him what was about to happen and even he was not happy. Neither was the mayor or the priest, who was urgently summoned just in case. Dean though, still put his faith in his ability to do anything a Indian could do and this boy was roughly his age, ok he was 2 years older but, all things considered looking at the furs, it was a good deal, if he could break the horse that is instead of, as Lynda put it, his neck. He watched several people, grown men, grab the horse and steady him. All of them where shaking their heads. In a last bid attempt to stop this, Lynda asked him what would happen if something went wrong. He reply was heard by all the people gathered, which included the sheriff, the mayor and the newly arrived priest, among others including his brother. "Simply, the store goes to three quarters to Sarah, and a quarter to my brother, but is run by you till Sarah is old enough to take over." With that Dean mounted the horse and everyone stood well back.

Next: Who Won The Bet and What happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Previously: Lynda turned, "NO"! You are not going to break your neck on a simple bet, but Dean was already half-way out the door, following the Indian to look at this horse. A small group of people where gathering wondering what was going on and the sheriff had arrived to deal with any trouble. Lynda come out and explained to him what was about to happen and even he was not happy. Neither was the mayor or the priest, who was urgently summoned just in case. Dean though, still put his faith in his ability to do anything a Indian could do and this boy was roughly his age, ok he was 2 years older but, all things considered looking at the furs, it was a good deal, if he could break the horse that is instead of, as Lynda put it, his neck. He watched several people, grown men, grab the horse and steady him. All of them where shaking their heads. In a last bid attempt to stop this, Lynda asked him what would happen if something went wrong. He reply was heard by all the people gathered, which included the sheriff, the mayor and the newly arrived priest, among others including his brother. "Simply, the store goes to three quarters to Sarah, and a quarter to my brother, but is run by you till Sarah is old enough to take over." With that Dean mounted the horse and everyone stood well back.

A few hours later and it was all over, the horse had quiettened down and to make sure of this Dean rode it up and down the main street a few times. Both of them where tired, thirsty and aching, especially Dean. He parked the horse and was about to limped literally back into the store, when the Sheriff picked him up and took him straight to the Doctor's Office, hoping that the doctor who was out of town at that moment would hurry back. Lynda ordered the stable to take care of the horse, which they carefully, very carefully considering what they had just seen did. Now if you know anything about the art of braking a wild horse Indian style, you will realize why the white man never does this. In plain language he is not used to riding a tame horse bare back, forget about a wild one intent on getting you literally off his back. The reason as Dean found out for the next few days, while being nursed and hovered over by Sarah and Lynda, was that you just ached all over. I mean you ended up aching in places you thought did not even exist, or if they did, could not ache i.e. even his hair ached and he had bruises over his bruises. Not to mention that even though he had won the bet, leaving a very unhappy Indian, he got yelled at by everyone for taking such a risk, everyone except Sarah, who simply said, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He know owned 20 more furs and a very good horse, and he did not move off the couch for the next week. All in all he thought, he done a pretty good bet, of course he was the only one who thought this.

About two weeks later the same Indian boy came back, wanting to trade some scrawny furs for some flour, Dean allowed more then he should have for the furs, and the Indian was about to walk out when Dean said that he was looking for a nice knife. Now Dean had been looking for a nice knife for months and he suddenly thought that maybe a nice Indian knife would fit the bill. It would remind his grandmother of her visit to the Americas and it would replace the one he had broken. The Indian seemed to think and them said that he might have a knife that would do but he turned quickly, it would be expensive. He said this with a slight smile, already the Indian was forming a plan. Then Sam walked in and the "White Wolf" left. Sam walked over to Dean and said "I need to talk to you". Dean was immediately worried, had something happened but Sam seeing his worry settled him down and said it's something I want you to know first. Dean visible relaxed and let Sam continue..

Sam, "Dean, you know I've been studying to be a doctor like Henry". Now Sam did not know why he was explaining his discussion to leave to his, soon to be eight year old brother, but he continued. "Well, I have had really great news." Dean smiled, Sam looked so happy, he thought.

"and", said Dean when Sam seemed to have stopped talking.

Sam took a deep breath, this was it, "and a friend of Henry's, a doctor on the west coast, wants me to be his apprentice. He says I'm really good by Henry's description and my coach leaves day after tomorrow." There it was said, and he watched as Dean slowly understood what he was telling him.

Dean, "Your leaving .."

Sam "Yes", God why was this so hard. It felt like he was removing a kidney or something, Sam thought. I mean it's not like we even get along. Which is truth they really did seem to have different lives that kept them apart.

Dean, "When are you coming back. Will you be back for my birthday."

Sam, "No, the apprenticeship will take about 3-4 years. I'll write."

Dean lowered his head, he was losing a member of his family and it hurt more then riding that horse had done. "Is this what you want?"

Sam, seemed surprised at the quiet question, "Yes, this is what I want. What I have always wanted. You the nice office, the rich clients. Not smelling horse the moment I get up, or having to dig the ground to plant a crop. Yes Dean this is what I want."

Dean, sighed, "Does mum and dad know?"

Sam, "No, I wanted to tell you first. Try to make you understand that I have to go. This is my big chance Dean. To live a life without horses and cows and bullet wounds. Not worrying at the next guy who rides into town, wondering if he's a gunslinger or bandit or just plain disagreeable cowhand. I want to be able to eat at a restaurant, to go to the theatre, to live like a gentleman instead of a cowhand. To be able to be paid in cash instead of chickens and pies." For the life of him, Sam could not say whether the speech was to convince himself or Dean.

Dean, "Sometimes, it's though for people to get money and chickens and pies would still have to be paid for if I did not take them in trade."

Sam, smiled and knelt down to look his brother in the eye, "I know and I know you love it here. This life is for you. You love it and it loves you, but I don't love it. OK sometimes it's fun but wondering whether or not you can catch your next meal is not so much fun. Please try to understand, I love you and I will always be your brother, but I have to live the life I want just like you do." looking up at the store, "Goodbye." Standing up, Sam walked out of the store. It was only when the door had closed that Dean could not hold back the tears any longer, and Lynda who had been in the back sorting the inventory and had heard every word, came out and did what his own mother should be doing, letting him cry his heart out on her shoulder.

Sam actually thought that had gone very well, and he looked forward to the remarks of admiration that his parents would no doubt shower upon him when he told them tonight at supper. He had saved $150 and his ticket, which he purchased the day before. That would be enough to set himself up in the best apartment and help him out with all the things people did in the big city of Gaithersburg, near Washington. Now Sam sat down to Supper, with the full expectation that both his mother and father would be proud of him. After supper, he proceeded to offer a toast.

Sam, "Mum, Dad, I have the best news for both of you. You both know that I want to be a doctor. (Mary smiled) Well, I have accepted a apprenticeship with a friend of Henry's on the west coast. I leave day after tomorrow." He smiled and drunk his wine. He was still smiling when he looked at his mother and father. They hadn't said anything. Mary put down her glass, "Well, you can just write and tell him you can't go. I am not giving you any money to go away to the west coast and enjoy yourself."

John, "Your mother's right. I need you here to help run the business."

Sam, "Dad, this is what I've worked for. This is what I want to do with my life. I want to be a Doctor, not a horse trainer."

Mary, "That is enough Samuel. I will not let you run away and enjoy yourself, when I and your father are here. Now, when we all move to the west, then I'll see about a nice assistant position. I'm sure I can find a good place as soon as I move back into society. Now that your fully grown, there should be no more problems." Mary regretted it as soon as she said it. They had never spoken about the reasons why they had left with anyone or the real reason Samuel just wasn't the preferred child.

Sam, "What do you mean problems."

John, "That's enough. You are not going and that's final. Mary's right, I am not paying for you to go enjoy yourself while we have to stay here and work hard for the money we have."

Sam turned angrily to his father, "I thought you too would be proud of me, but no. You've never liked me, never. I don't need your money, I have enough to make it there on my own and I will."

With that Sam went out of the room and back to his room, leaving both his mum and dad silent.

John, "Mary, when did you decide that you wanted to move west and why did you not tell me."

Mary, "I have always wanted to move west. When I moved here, you told me it was a up and coming town. It was going to be an important town and we would be the social elite of it. Look at us John. You have to raise horses. We get 10% of what the store profits are, when they should al be ours. It's time we sold up everything and moved to somewhere civilized. I can't go into town any more. We're banned from it remember."

John, snarled," and whose fault is that. We're lucky to have 10% from that store. If Dean wasn't running it we'd have nothing." John had never hit a woman, men yes and frequently but never a woman. At this moment nothing would have given him more pleasure then to hit his wife, but he left the room instead, "I'll be seeing the horses are bedded down right. Don't wait up."

Next: Mary settles the matter and Dean is Eight.


	6. Chapter 6

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Previously: John, snarled," and whose fault is that. We're lucky to have 10% from that store. If Dean wasn't running it we'd have nothing." John had never hit a woman, men yes and frequently but never a woman. At this moment nothing would have given him more pleasure then to hit his wife, but he left the room instead, "I'll be seeing the horses are bedded down right. Don't wait up."

When Sam woke up the next morning, nothing had changed. His father told him to see to the horses and his mother was not speaking to him. He silently bereted himself for ever thinking they might be proud of him, nobody was. Then he remembered what Dean had asked him, "Is this what you want". No, not nobody, Dean cared. For the first time in his life Sam realized, that having a little brother was worth every pain in the neck, he had ever complained about. He realized Dean cared and Sam decided he was going to make him proud.

Things started to go wrong when Sam come back that afternoon after seeing to the horses. He went upstairs to pack his things and after packing everything he thought he might need and double checking (as he had all day), that his ticket was still in his pocket, he went to get his savings out of the secret place he kept them, only to find it empty. Sam was in shock, he had counted it when the letter arrived, a few days ago and there was about $147 after buying the ticket. He searched his room and then he heard a humrrpph from the door. Sam turned to see his father leaning against the doorframe.

John, "If your looking for that money. It's gone."

Sam, "It was mine. I'm going on 13 dad. You had no right to take it. It's my life we're talking about. It's what I want to do."

John, "You are not yet 13 and I did not take it."

Sam, "Then where is it."

John, "Though I don't approve of her methods, your mother is right. You will stay with us. You have no right to enjoy yourself if we can't enjoy ourselves. You are not going to the west coast till we can and even then you will do as we say. I expect you to have those horses rounded up by supper time. They're running a little wild in that east enclosure."

Sam could not believe his ears. They had taken away his future and he did not even know why. He was going to town. The horses he decided could take care of themselves.

It was a few hours later when Dean, while working at the store, heard about a commotion in the bar. He didn't bother to listen until his brother's name was mentioned, then he went straight to the sheriff's office next door. Seeing his brother half drunk, how he had got the liquor nobody knew yet, was something, and Dean wondered why and what had happened to change him from a happy person yesterday to a half drunk today. When he heard his dad coming in he hid, suddenly not wanting to be seen.

John, "So this is your answer, I should have known."

Sheriff, "Do you want to take him home."

John, "No, leave him there. He's ruined our lives enough since the day he was born. He can rot in jail as far as I care. He choose this, he can suffer the consequences."

Dean had never heard his father so bitter. Well he had never seen his brother in this state either. Sam sat up and held his head in his hands ad looked up to see Dean looking at him, shaking his head.

Sam, "What,"

Dean, "Your, going to have a beautiful black eye for your trip."

Sam, "There won't be any trip. Mum took care of that."

Dean, "What do you mean,"

Sam, "She took every cent I'd saved for it. All $150. I can't go without anything to live a=on and they know that. I don't know what I ever did to make them hate me so."

Dean, "Don't worry OK. The Sheriff's going to keep you in here over night, but they serve a good supper and we can talk tomorrow ok, when your feeling better."

Dean walked out of the sheriff's office and straight into the bank. $150 was separating his brother from the future he wanted so badly. Dean knew it was a lot of money but he only had one brother. He walked upto the teller and said "I would like hmm $200 out of the store account."

The teller looked down at him and called the manager to speak to him, wondering what Dean could want with $200, there was only about $500 in the account. The manager came over and Dean explained the situation and then looked at the manager afraid that he would say no to the request. The Manager took a long breath and went to the teller and said to Dean that he would have $250, a much better sum for his brother he explained, ready for the stage when it arrived, the next day, but it was better to leave it in the bank over night. Dean smiled and went back to the store, Yes he would have to be careful what he traded and how he spent the hard earned cash from the store, but his brother would have the money he needed to start this great life of his and to Dean that was worth everything.

The next morning, Sam was released by the sheriff and escorted to the couch. He was about to explain why he was not going when Dean and the bank manager and Lynda and Sarah and a few others, come towards the coach too. The Sheriff pushed Sam in and told the driver not to let him out till he reached his destination. Then he got handed a hamper by Lynda, holding fresh bread (2 loaves), slices of cheese and a dozen eggs (wrapped very carefully) and some butter and some beef. Then there where one or two pies and more cheese and beef, because they last longer. The bar man even brought a bottle of light beer. Considering the shiner the barman had this made Sam smile. Last came his brother, who handed him a envelope, "You be a good doctor. Write to me when you get there ok and take care to spend it wisely."

Sam, "Dean, I can't take this. You work really hard for it."

Dean, "You take it. When your a doctor, you can pay me back OK, if that will make you feel better."

Sam, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Dean, gulped and got down from the carriage. As the carriage pulled away, Sam popped his head out the window, to wave goodbye. The scene he saw would be forever etched onto his memory, some people where waving back, some had moved off already, Lynda was still standing there watching the coach move away. The scene that he would never forget was his brother with his head buried in her skirt crying his eyes out, his shoulders shaking at the loss of his brother.

Sam opened the envelope before putting it in his jacket wondering absently how much £50 might get him in the big city, when he saw the envelope contained $250, he was shocked. He would have to spend this very wisely. Out went the fancy apartment and the restaurants to be replaced by maybe the doctor letting him a room and home cooked meals. He decided he would worked hard and make sure Dean was proud of him, very proud of him and he would write just like he promised to keep Dean upto date on everything that happened to him. He would make sure everyone knew, he owed all he had to his brother. Stuffing the envelope in his jacket, he bit off a chunk of bread, he was heading towards the big city and life as a doctor.

When Sam arrived and got himself settled, he wrote to Dean telling him, his address, and how life was in the big city and of the room he had managed to rent for the promise of doing odd jobs round the house. He figured by the time he became a doctor, he would also be able to mend roofs, paint walls, and all sorts of other interesting things the lady had him doing. He also said she was a better cook then mum and he enclosed a large bar of chocolate, which Dean shared with Henry and Lynda and Sarah while reading the letter.

Dean had Lynda write back for him since his penmanship still wasn't that brilliant, good enough for receipts and signing your name but for the big city hmmm Lynda wrote better, being a doctor's wife. He told Sam, all about Mum and how she had stormed into the store demanding to know what Dean had done. How he discovered why mum and dad disliked him and how he thought that it was silly. Who cared if you where half Irish, grandma was all Irish. He did not tell Sam about the Slap or the spanking he had got for doing it. All he had said was that Grandma arrived a week early and just in time to chase mum out of the store. (Lynda though, did as a postscript, saying that it was the first time she had seen Martha angry or Mary with a black eye). Sam wrote back that if he had been there, it would have been two black eyes and to tell Dean he wished him a happy birthday coming up and he enclosed another bar of chocolate, this time with nuts in it and he wondered what his brother thought of it. Lynda never saw that bar except for a little chunk Henry and her shared, but she did find two children with stomach aches and chocolate round their mouths. But unfortunately that was not what she had to write in the next letter. The next letter had Sam coming home by the fastest means possible, the next letter had the town in an uproar and Mary and John running back to England, after they sold their home to Martha. They went to sell the store also and they where furious when they found they could not because it was no longer theirs to sell.

The Next letter arrived a few months after Dean's birthday and said "Dear Sam, Dean is Dead. We're not sure how it happened. Your father and mother buried him before anyone really knew. Martha purchased the house and there are rumors. She's waiting for you to arrive before she acts on them. We'll explain when we see you. Sarah is beside herself. Please come, Lynda and Henry.

Next: What happened at the party. Why the store is not John and Mary's and Is Dean dead? What are the rumors Martha wants to act on.


	7. Chapter 7

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Previously: The Next letter arrived a few months after Dean's birthday and said "Dear Sam, Dean is Dead. We're not sure how it happened. Your father and mother buried him before anyone really knew. Martha purchased the house and there are rumors. She's waiting for you to arrive before she acts on them. We'll explain when we see you. Sarah is beside herself. Please come, Lynda and Henry.

Now to explain exactly what happened, we really need to go back to shortly before Sam actually left for the big city. It truly started when the Indian boy (White Wolf), came to show Dean a knife and Dean fell in love with it. It was perfect for his grandmother and though White Wolf demanded a high price for it, two wagons of flour, some blankets, and a jar full of sweets, Dean paid up. He had never seen a knife like it, and when it tested it, before paying for it, well he decided that it was even better then the knife he had broken. This one felt natural in his hand, flew straight when he throw it and it went straight though a two inch thick door, much to the disgust of Lynda who ended up with a hole or two, in her shed door. To Dean, it was exactly what he wanted. It's handle was made of some kind of bone and it resembled a type of Bowie knife, but what made Dean just know it was the right one, was the characters engraved in the blade. It was beautiful and he's grandmother would love it.

He was not to know that White Wolf intended to get it back though, any way he could, up to and including killing Dean to get it. Why, well Dean did not know but, the knife was old, older then anyone, even the Indians knew. It had been a gift to White Wolf from his grandfather Dark Eagle, and he knew that even though he had got a very good price for it, neither his father or his grandfather would understand him trading it. So White Wolf had thought of a plan, in which though he traded it, he would get it back, but as we all know in life, things happen.

Now we move forward to grandmother arriving and a week later Dean's birthday, where a party was to be held at the mansion and to make sure that it was held at the mansion, both John and Mary agreed that Dean could invite anyone he pleased. Now John had suggested this event and was pleased that it was going to happen, usually Dean had celebrated in town and his family where invited (and watched), to the Doctor's (neutral ground), but this year John made it a point to make sure the party was held at the house. Now John had his reasons, one of which was to try and get Dean to move back home and allow maybe his mother to help run the store, by slowing convincing him that they had changed (which really they had not). The second reason was literally everyone liked Dean and being his eighth birthday, John and Mary invited all the important people from the local area, except of course the mayor and the sheriff and Lynda and really anyone from New Stand. You see this party was going to be the start of a new venture for John and would give Mary the launching pad she needed. John it seemed was going into politics, which Mary thought would finally get her, (long range scheme), into high society. Who would turn down a governor, no-one. Of course she had no need for anyone from New Stand to remind people of the forgettable flour incident, so none of them where invited, she thought. Dean, on the other thought different and invited all his friends, to his birthday party. He looked at it as a way of trying to make peace between the town and his parents, much to his mother disgust, his father's disgust but his grandmother's total backing.

Unfortunately the guest list was about to get a little troublesome for Mary. You see Dean traded with a lot of people from all over the surrounding area, which was why the party was such a great idea or so thought Mary, but she forgot that Dean traded with Indians also. The trouble begun when he invited the chief and shaman of the newly arrived tribe to his party. He did tell them that, he wished them there and maybe others would not but it was his party, or so he thought. So when they arrived and Mary realized what had happened, she was in shock. John being John, tried to smooth things over and the Indians found themselves gentle told that they really where not wanted by either Mary or John and Dean had been wrong (mistaken was the word used), to invite them. This did not go down well with either Red Moon (Chief to the Apache) or his shaman Quiet Wind, and both where leaving, when Dean saw them and hurried to catch up.

When Dean caught up, he was rather surprised to be told that they where leaving. Now Dean had his father's ability to smooth things over and his mother's stubbornness. So soon both Indians understood that unlike his parents, Dean was far more interested in making friends, then being afraid of what others would think, so Red Moon settled under the tree when Quiet Wind suggested that maybe here they could rest before returning to their camp. Dean smiled, sat down and started talking and asking questions about Indian life. For instance why the tribes seemed to move, he had traded with two other tribes and if they decided to trade, it would be three, but he was never sure if they would come back next year or the year after or never. The chief understood, they had been invited to maybe open up trading discussions. "I am not trading with your father, you may tell him that." Red Moon got up and was about to walk away when two things happened. The first was Dean stating that his father had nothing to do with the trading because he dealt with it and did all the trades himself in town, "so the chief or any of his people would not need to speak to his father". Both Indians looked rather surprised that such a young child would be trading anything, let alone be willing to discuss future trading rights, which Dean was trying to do. He had long ago realized that his parents would be more trouble then anything when dealing with the Indians.

The second thing that happened was grandmother was seen approaching holding a tray and behind her came Sarah. Grandmother had seen them leave and Dean go after them and figured that she should maybe bring some food and drink and see how things where faring. Now politely approaching the group, she could see that even Dean might be a little out of his depth, though she admitted that she had thus far had no dealings with any and I mean any Indians. Martha looked forward to learning and joined the group offering slices of cheese and bread and beer for the adults, while Dean and Sarah settled for lemonade.

Actually, it went very well, both Red moon and Quiet Wind realized that Martha was to be consulted slightly in deals but Dean was the deal maker. Sarah seemed to be helping and staying close to Dean., Soon even the at first cautious and wary, Indians where happily discussing furs and flour and other things, that could be traded. Quiet Wind smiled when Sarah sat down close to Dean, and said seemly out of the blue, "You two will go well together." Dean smiled, "Yes, already our parents are discussing our wedding when we are older. Unfortunately they are not agreeing, but we hope they will." He grasped Sarah's hand, she was all he wanted.

Quiet Wind, "Your love for each other shines like a beacon. I do not understand why they do not see it."

Martha, "It is because they see it, that they do not agree. My daughter does not want the marriage sadly. She wants more for herself."

Red Moon, "But she wants the wrong things, you think."

Martha laughed, "Yes. She wants only money. She has forgotten all I tried to teach her."

Red Moon, "Children, can be like that." thinking of his own children impressed by the white man ways. "They forget what truly matters."

Quiet Wind, "You two belong together." He silently thought. "I could join you."

Dean, "What do you mean, join us."

Red Moon "They are too young, at this age, a adult is needed to agree." Why he had let Quiet Wind talk him into coming. He could see that they belong together but, white men changed their mind too many times.

Quiet Wind, waved his hand. He could see that these two belonged together. Their love shined out of them. "It is like a, hmmm marriage." Dean, looked at Sarah, "You want to do this", he whispered. Sarah smiled, and nodded, but Martha was still not sure. Dean looked at her and smiled, "OK".

Martha, "I am not sure about this."

Red Moon, "They are too young"

Quiet Wind, "Age does not matter when love strikes a heart. It is very simple. I cut each of your hands and bind them together. I ask for the blessing of the Great Spirit upon the union and that is it. You are together." Red Moon drew Quiet Wind away, "They are too young. They cannot know what they agree to and they can not know what they ask nor want." Quiet Wind, "This is why we had to come, I know that now. These two must be joined. I do not know why, it must be now, but I know this is right."

Now, to fully understand this and understand why Red Moon, sighed but interfered no longer, you must realize that Quiet Wind was a shaman, but not just any shaman, he knew things before they happened. He would appear almost magically when he was needed and where he was needed. He seemed to know where the waters ran in times of draught. He knew where the buffalo would be before they arrived. He knew the ways of the white man before even they with their singing wires could know. In other words as many Indians of many tribes, who had called for healing or understanding, or just help said, he was in touch with The Great Spirit and none argued with him.

So they returned and slightly worriedly Dean asked, Is everything all right."

Quiet Wind, "Yes, Now kneel down." He reached for his knife, but Dean stopped him. "Use this one." and he was handed a knife he never thought he would hold. Even Red Moon looked on with awe, as Quiet Wind used it to join the two children. Martha was worried and watched very closely everything that was going on, but she did not interfere. Afterwards the Indians said they should head back to their camp and talked of trade deals to be agreed. They realized the only one listening was Martha, because Dean and Sarah where just smiling at each other and resting under the tree.

Martha, "I don't fully understand way, I agreed to this, but as long as they are happy. That is all that matters to me."

Quiet Wind and Red Moon moved to return to their horses and go home and Martha took the children back to the house, where Mary and John where furious. They started to shout at both the children until Martha, Lynda and Henry had just had enough and tired or not they took them back to town. Now you may think they where yelling at the fact that both children where hurt, no such luck, they did not even notice. What both his parents where angry at was the fact that after inviting all the best people to the party, Dean had gone off half way through to talk to two savages. Worse still he had not even come back to say goodbye to any of his guests. Dean, snapped that they weren't his guests. His guests where the Indians and how dare they try to throw them out. At this point things went from bad to worse when John said that Dean was not better then the savages he traded with, and he was no son of his. It was at this point that Henry called enough and they left for town.

It is an important note here to say what Red Moon and Quiet Wind discussed on their way home. They talked of the two children joined now for life. They wondered why this moment was so important. They remembered what had been said for generations, that out of the Indians would come one, who would serve the great spirit in his work. But most of all they talked of the knife and wondered how a white boy had been chosen to hold such a knife . It was called, the knife of justice and the knife of the spirit, among other names, but it had always been held and guarded by the blackfoot. It had been passed from chief to chief down the generations. Red Moon stated that they should not speak of the knife to any and that this night should be forgotten. Quiet Wind agreed but still he wondered what the future had in for the boy and why was this night so important.

Next: The Store and the return of White Wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Previously: What both his parents where angry at was the fact that after inviting all the best people to the party, Dean had gone off half way through to talk to two savages. Worse still he had not even come back to say goodbye to any of his guests. Dean, snapped that they weren't his guests. His guests where the Indians and how dare they try to throw them out. At this point things went from bad to worse when John said that Dean was no better then the savages he traded with, and he was no son of his. It was at this point that Henry called enough and they left for town.

It was just before he went to bed that night that Dean smiled and handed his grandmother the knife. He and Sarah both wanted her to have it and Dean was right, she loved it the first time she saw it, when Quiet Wind joined them. Martha asked if Dean was sure and when both Dean and Sarah nodded, Martha put the knife into her belt and smiled. It was then that she gave Dean his birthday present. She had not had a chance all day. As Dean pulled the necklace out of it's box, he gasped. It was his grandmother's favorite, something she never took off and something that had been in the family for generations. To anyone else it was just a pendent but to Dean it was the best gift, he had ever got and he promised never to take it off. Grandmother smiled and then she tucked Dean into bed and escorted Sarah back to her home next door. That night Dean dreamed of growing up with Sarah by his side, of making this town his home, and watching his own children grow. He had never slept so well. Sarah, too seemed to be happier, more full of eagerness to help and learn all she could about the store. Even Lynda and Henry said they worked well together, whether it was stocking shelves or collecting eggs from chickens in the back yard. Sarah beg her mother to teach her how to bake bread and soon the trading store offered fresh bread and buns along with the eggs. About a week later Martha left saying she would be back in about 6 months since she had some business to settle. She surprised Dean by adding that she would be looking for a house in the area when she returned. Martha was coming to stay.

It was about a month later that Dean decided that he had to make sure that Sarah would get the store if anything happened. Now he reached this conclusion after a trip to his father's horse ranch, after being thrown by a horse. Now Henry did not understand why it took two hours to get Dean from the mansion to town. He did not want to think, the thoughts he was thinking. No father would do that, but he did decide that Dean was not going back without him. It was this event, that got Dean a week later, sitting down in the mayor's office quietly explaining what he wanted to happen. The Mayor swallowed and started writing down Dean's wishes, after calling both the priest and the sheriff. Something like this needed witnesses. Dean did not want anyone else to know, so with the witnesses signing, it was all agreed and the sheriff would make sure that it was all done as Dean wanted. Just as he had said before riding the horse, three quarters of the store went to Sarah, one quarter wet to his brother, and Lynda or Henry took care of the store until Sarah was old enough to take care of it herself, but John and Mary did not know about this, so they continued with their plans.

You see the horse business had got back up after the flour incident, and it was ticking over but Mary wanted to move and even John was tired of raising horse and had an idea that politics and Mary had suggested would be his way to a better life. Unfortunately they needed to sell up both the mansion and the store. It was a sad fact, that since Dean had taken over, the store had become the better business, worth even more with his contacts and customers, and order book then the horse business. So maybe it was with slight regret but still having a vestige of anger at Dean's behavior at his birthday party, that when Dean volunteered to round up some horses, John gave a horse that was not really, shall we say calm. Let's face fact's here John is a Bastard and Mary is not much different, just she has different reasons or wants. John just wanted Dean to say break an arm or leg, something totally recoverable from, in time. Unfortunately Dean blacked out and fell unconscious. After an hour of waiting John took him to the doctor. Henry was not pleased. The Sheriff was not pleased when Henry told him, his thoughts, but there was no proof.

Life settled down to Dean moving between the town and the mansion. He would spend the week in the town and the weekend (after much nagging and crying from Mary) at the mansion, and it was on the Sunday night that things went one week later. It started like any other Saturday, Dean had dinner and ignored the questions of how the store was doing and wouldn't he like to move west, maybe stay close to his brother (low blow), and how was Sarah. Maybe his parents, he hoped where warming to the idea of Sarah and him. He smiled when he remember his birthday. Then he would go to bed and tomorrow morning he would leave for town. It was half way though the night when he awoke to small pebbles being tossed at the window and seeing White Wolf down below, he went down to talk and find out what he wanted.

White Wolf secretly wanted to know where the knife was. He had searched the store that night and found nothing, so he was slightly worried but figured that Dean kept the knife with him. When Dean came down White Wolf talked about his tribe leaving in the morning and a final trade over a horse. The same horse Dean won the bet on. He had ridden it to the mansion so White Wolf asked if he could see how it rode. Dean smiled, "it has not turned wild again". White Wolf also laughed, he would fall from the horse sending it into the night and then volunteer to help Dean look for it. While Dean looked, he would get the knife from Dean's room. As he rode the horse towards the gate, about to jump it, he thought all was going to plan. Then a shot range out and he dropped from the horse. Dean ran to him, but it was too late, White Wolf died in his arms and turning his head towards the house, he say his father coming out the front door holding a smoking gun.

That is what Dean saw. He did not know of White Wolf's plans, but he did know that he had allowed him to ride the horse and he did not understand why his father had shot him. To Dean White Wolf was an Indian trying to do a deal involving a horse. To his father White Wolf was a savage trying to steal a horse, or so he said when Dean asked him and when the Sheriff asked him but the truth was not what John said. The truth was far worse. The truth was that, the stone pebbles had woken John and Mary also and they had watched in disgust as Dean went out to talk. They got angry at the fact that Dean it seemed was doing a deal at their house with a savage. How dare he allow a savage to come here. It was as the Indian climbed on the horse, that John picked up his gun. Mary looked at him and smiled, "Don't hurt Dean, too much." John smiled "Not at all. I'm going to ruin the store. Make it so that no Indian will deal with him again. He'll have no choice but to do as we say and move west. What do you think the Indians will do, when one of them dies." With that John raised the gun and fired.

When he got down to Dean and the Indian, he faked surprise and shock and worry for Dean, saying that they should move, that this was no longer the town for them. He added that this was not Dean's fault. Dean was crying and went up to his room. A boy he viewed as a friend was dead and it was all his fault. His father could not have been happier with the situation. He could use this. Mary and him would now sell up and nobody would be the wiser. I mean he had only killed a savage. John went back inside, he would fetch the sheriff tomorrow and tell him of the accident that had occurred. The sheriff would not really investigate, Dean would feel it was his fault, and they could move. I mean no one cared for a savage, did they.

Unfortunately for John and all concerned somebody did care. That is, the Indians cared. White Wolf was actually staying at that time with his grandfather, and his grandfather worried for him, so he had sent that night two guards to watch. They told him that the father had fired after watching for some time. It was murder but to the white man i.e. the sheriff, unfortunately there was no proof and he sent the Indians away saying that he was sorry but there was nothing he could. One month later another group passed though. They where a hunting party and no-one thought anything of it. Dean was still running the store, ignoring any advice that his parents gave him. Sarah did her best to make him smile but the Indians did not by any more and he regretted this. He even went to the priest, who said it was his fault, but Dean did not believe that.

He still spent the odd day at the mansion, but these had gotten less. He preferred to stay in town and John sadly admitted that he might have been wrong to shoot the savage but he only admitted that to Mary, he could not admit it to Dean. Two weeks after everyone thought the hunting party had left, Dean was staying a night at the mansion and the Indians came back, to settle for the life of White Wolf.

Next: We are back upto date. Samuel arrives and Martha acts on the rumors and We find out what really happened the night, the Indians attacked.


	9. Chapter 9

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 9

* * *

Previously: He still spent the odd day at the mansion, but these had gotten less. He preferred to stay in town and John sadly admitted that he might have been wrong to shoot the savage but he only admitted that to Mary, he could not admit it to Dean. Two weeks after everyone thought the hunting party had left, Dean was staying a night at the mansion and the Indians came back, to settle for the life of White Wolf.

When Samuel got off the coach the whole town was there to meet him and offer their consolations and regrets. His grandmother was also there as was Sarah, Henry and Lynda. His mother and father where not, for you see they did not know he was coming. They where at the mansion packing to leave and they where not happy. They had been told three days after they buried Dean, when Mary had gone in to take over the store, until it was sold, that they had no control or ownership over the store at all. Both Mary and John had been furious as the Major explained Dean's final wishes and what it meant as to the ownership of the store. John tried to argue that at least a quarter they could sell, because it was left to Samuel, but again the major, joined by the bank manager and the priest along with sheriff, explained that Samuel was the owner and until Sarah or he became of age, the store was to be run by Lynda or Henry. John finally realized his big mistake was letting money guide him. He had lost one son to the Indians and the other was in the big city studying to be a doctor. John wondered where it had all gone wrong. Mary suggested that they visit Samuel but John shook his head. He knew Samuel would never forgive for getting Dean killed and if he knew the truth, John had feeling that Samuel would kill him. Thus they only realized that Samuel had arrived in town, when he actual arrived at the mansion, with half the town following. Both John and Mary realized they would be in trouble if anyone realized the truth, so they got into their packed wagon ready to go, only to be stopped by the sheriff.

Mary, "You have no right to stop us. Haven't we lost enough. Our son is dead."

Sheriff, "Sorry, but no-ones leaving till we settle this and that means settling the rumors"

Mary, "Rumors, you really believe, rumors started by a unhappy serving girl."

The Sheriff moved to the side of the wagon, while another man grabbed the horses keeping them still. Mary realized she and John, where going nowhere and accepted the hand, offered to aid her to get off the wagon."

John, "And how are we going to settle these lies."

The sheriff scratched his head, he had no idea how, but loathed to admit it. Fortunately it was then that Martha arrived with a few strong men from the bar, who she had promised $20 each, for an afternoons work. She had also brought the priest, though he did not understand why, but then neither did anybody else. Martha led the way to Dean's grave, he had been dead 2-3 weeks and she did not want to do this, but it was the only way to settle the rumors and her own conscience.

What rumors, you may ask. Well the rumor was started by a young serving girl who said that Dean was alive, captured, well traded might be a better word, to the Indians by his father. Not a good rumor to have hanging over your head. His parents said that Dean had been killed helping to fight off some Indians, and that they had buried him quickly because his body was not in the best condition. The Indians had sliced him up a little, John said and Mary agreed. The problem was that there where no Indian bodies, and really the town did not like John and Mary, and it was nice for them (the town that is), to believe that somewhere out there Dean was still alive. Now tradition said that it was bad luck to disturbed the dead so, no-body was about to dig up the grave to find out the truth. OK nobody in town was going to dig up the grave, but when John and Mary accepted Martha offer of buying the mansion, things changed. You see Martha was traditional, and at first she purchased the mansion to make sure that Dean's final resting place was safe, that noone would disturb him. Then she heard the rumors and now she was here to settle them.

Martha held her head high and looking at the men she had brought with her, she said, "Dig it up!"

The men gulped, $20 dollars was a lot and making the sign of the cross, they started to dig. Mary and John where besides themselves and motioned to the priest to stop this.

The townspeople where also uneasy about it, and some of them stepped back not really wanting to be involved in anything like this. Others though stepped forward, wanting to know if the rumors where true or not. The priest stepped upto Martha, "This is sacrilege. Can you not let him rest in peace."

Martha, "If there is no body, then he is alive, and that I need to know. Sam and Sarah need to know. If he is alive, then there is hope of finding him. Hope that he will one day come back. I don't think God will punish me for wanting to know the truth. The priest turned to see Mary crying in her husband's arms and turned back to see Sarah and Samuel standing by Martha. Sarah was holding her hand and watching the men dig. "Surely his parents do not need to be here."

Mary, "If he is buried, then I regret having to put them through this, but if that coffin is empty, I will want to know why."

It was after two hours of digging that the men hit the lid of the coffin. Martha looked down, "Open It".

Digger, "I, hmmm I mean ", neither of the diggers wanted to open the coffin, in fear of what they might find. Samuel though did want to know the truth, so he jumped down into the grave and grasping the lid of the coffin opened it and looked inside. People watched him reach in and raise his hand, allowing the dirt to slip though his fingers. "Earth, it's filled with earth. Where is my brother." Sam clenched his fist and turned to face his parents, only to find them not there anymore. Mary and John had slipped away and people turned to hear a wagon roll away. They where fast, but not fast enough. After being caught and been dragged back to the graveside, Mary realized that they where in trouble and could be hung for this. The towns people just had one question before they considered whether to hang them now or later. The question was simple, where was Dean and what really happened that night!

Mary realized that they where the only ones who knew the truth, the whole truth, and Mary planned to exploit that fact. "OK, let us go, and we'll tell you what happened." The towns people where not happy but they agreed John and Mary could leave but first they wanted answers. So Mary started talking.

There had been no fight with the Indians. It had not been possible, they had got into the house quietly, and made sure to capture everyone, and bringing John and Mary to one room, while they locked the servants in another. They had nearly succeeded but somehow they had missed Dean and a young serving girl. They had hid under a bed and for once it worked, the searching Indian only looked in the room not under the bed. It was then that Mary and John where forced to their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. It was only when all was secure that another Indian walked in.

John, "Who are you."

White feather, "To answer your question I am White feather and White Wolf was my son. Where is the boy."

Brave, "We found no boy."

White Feather, "We know he is here. Search again."

Dean crept down the stairway. He had found his father's gun, the same one his father had used to kill with. He now realized that he was going to kill with it too. He hoped though that he did not have to go that far. As he came into sight of the Indians, he raised the gun aiming it at the chief, "That won't be necessary. Leave my parents alone. I'm the one you want."

White Feather, "I am here for revenge for my son's death. Why do you think you are the one I seek, when your father killed him."

Dean, "My father made a error. He did not know I had allowed White Wolf to ride the horse. He thought your son was stealing it. It is my fault that he is dead, not my father's."

White Feather, look at the two braves who had come with him, they shook their heads, "He does not know, he did not see."

White Feather turned to move behind John, he was filled with anger and hatred for the man. "One more step and I will fired." said Dean straightening his arm and preparing to shoot. He did not want to, mainly because it would start a fight that they would lose in his opinion. If he shot the chief, the others would kill them without a second thought. He knew this and the chief knew this unfortunately, "You will not fire. You are smart enough to know what would happen if you did." White feather raised his hand and the knife he held to John's throat. Looking straight at Dean, he prepared to slit his father's throat, when Dean spoke again. "Why do you blame my father for my error."

White feather paused, should he explain to the boy. "Your father watched both you and my son talk and he knew that you had allowed my son to ride."

Dean, "NO, that isn't true. He said, It was a mistake. Dad, tell him." For the first time the gun wavered in Dean's hand. The two braves that had watched, nodded their heads. "Dad." John shook his head, as much as is possible that is, with a knife to your throat. "No, Dad, you tell them." John could finally see the heart break his son felt, he should never have let Mary talk him into this.

White Feather, "Now you know."

Dean, "No, He's still my father and I won't let you kill him. What is your son worth. Maybe we can make a trade. There must be something that could maybe not replace your son, for that can never be, but maybe ease the burden of his death."

One of the braves stepped toward the chief, "You must listen, the child offer a life for a life. It is the law, the offer must be heard."

White Feather, "He does not offer that. He does not understand what he offers."

The Brave turned to face Dean, "You offer a life for a life."

Dean, didn't really understand what the brave meant by his question, but he did recognize a opening for a deal when he saw one. "Yes, I may not understand fully what I offer, but I do offer it, if it will save my family and lands."

White Feather, "I will not accept. My son was said to grow to be known by all the tribes for the deeds he had done. I will not trade that for him." he said pointing at Dean. He moved the knife back to John's throat, but was stopped by two of his braves. "We know your heart aches for your son but the law must be obeyed. When this offer is made. It must be listened too and considered. You cannot dismiss it."

The brave, looked at John, "You are his father and mother, what do you say."

To his shame, as he was helped to stand, John said, "You want him, take him. Everyone will get what they want."

Dean, understood what was happening, but he still could not help but be shocked at his father's uncaring tone. "Dad" White Feather though knew he had lost. The Indian law was clear in matters of this nature. When a life was taken unfairly, a trade could be offered and had to be listened to. Usually, the price requested was high, but it had never been paid without great thought and sadness. The only hole in the law and the main reason why it was seldom used was that the offended party could dictate any punishment he wished, thus White Feather could agree and still kill Dean or make him a slave. Death was the usual result though, a slow and tortuous one usually.

White Feather, looked on John, with disgust. He himself would rather have cut off his hand then hand over one of his sons. It was obvious the man did not care for the boy. "Come down here."

Dean walked slowly down the last few steps, his father's words ringing in his ears. "Everyone would get what they wanted". You may ask what John meant by that, well it was simple. Dean would learn all about the Indians, something he had wanted to do for years. The chief would get revenge for his son's death and John well, he and Mary would get the store. So you see in John's mind, it all worked out very nicely.

When Dean reached the bottom step, he dropped the gun and his hands where tied behind his back.

White Feather, "You offer a life for a life. You understand what you offer."

Dean, "I do not understand fully but I offer it."

White Feather grabbed him by the hair, "It means you are mine to do with as I wish. To serve any punishment I see fit, for the death of my son. Do you still make the offer?"

Dean, "Yes."

White Feather, "Take him to my horse." When Dean had been taken away White Feather turned to face John, "You do not deserve a boy like that." With that the Indians left, leaving John and Mary to untie themselves. They kept their word not a animal or person was harmed, but in the years to come, no Indian of the Sioux or the Blackfoot tribe came near the town. It was left to the Apache and the Cherokee to trade and hunt in that area.

John and Mary managed to get themselves untied and before releasing the servants, they shot off a few guns. Then they closed Dean's room and released the servants, pretending that Dean had been shot. They never saw the little serving hiding, watching and listening to all that occurred that night.

When Mary finished, the townspeople where seriously thinking of hanging them anyway, but the priest calmed them down and convinced the sheriff (who was actually making a noose at the time), to escort them to the wagon and out of town.

Next:

Mary and John leave. The rest decide what to do and we catch up with the Indians, as Dean discovers the punishment the chief has in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Previously: When Mary finished, the townspeople where seriously thinking of hanging them anyway, but the priest calmed them down and convinced the sheriff (who was actually making a noose at the time), to escort them to the wagon and out of town.

Samuel was beside himself, after listening to the truth, he admitted he wanted to hang them himself. A restraining arm on his shoulder stopped him two steps from where his father stood. Martha to was angry but she now had hope, and she was determined that Samuel would not end up in jail, for killing his father, however much the bastard deserved it. She motioned to the sheriff and the crowd parted allowing John and Mary to leave. Mary turned to Samuel before leaving, "When you have calmed down, and returned to the Doctor's office. You'll understand that this is for the best. We'll talk then." Samuel could not believe his ears, and it was at this moment that his life changing event occurred. "I am not moving back to the Doctor's, I am staying to find my brother." Mary straightened her back and holding her head proudly high, turned and walked away. Samuel was left shaking with anger, as Mary and John left. Sarah was left in tears and Martha, well she never wanted to see her daughter ever again. That was how John and Mary left New Stand, leaving the town hating them, and the area within days loathing them, when the truth about Dean spread.

Martha insisted that Samuel stay with her in the mansion. For Samuel, his much wanted life in the big city faded to disgust for what he had done. He wondered if he could have helped or changed things, if only he had stayed as his parents wished him to. Samuel regretted deeply, his choice of heading off to the big city. What was he thinking. He should have stayed, maybe then he could have helped. Martha found him crying his heart out for what he had lost. He only now realized that other then Martha, Dean had been the only one who cared for him. To think he had thought of Dean, just what his parents had thought of him. They thought him a savage, who was more interested in Indian life then normal life. A boy who would never fit into the upper levels of society that Samuel wanted so badly to be in. Mary had taught Samuel well. Samuel had thought him a fool for taking chickens and pies for goods, when bad times meant that little money was around. Samuel's dreams of high society living where now dashed on the rocks of reality. Samuel remembered the last words, he had told Dean. He remembered how he felt when he saw Dean crying, when the wagon left, taking him to the big city and he realized how much he regretted leaving.

Martha tried to give him comfort but Samuel was desolate. Maybe the Indians would have taken him instead, that night. He was older, he could survive better whatever the chief had in store for him. He deserved no less in his opinion, he had deserted his family. He had deserted Dean. All Samuel understood was that now somewhere out there, he knew Dean was paying the price for that desertion. Dean who had never done anything against anyone. Dean who's only thought had been for helping his family and the town. God, Samuel blamed himself for what had happened, he was the elder brother. He was responsible!

Martha was also sad and unhappy. She had lost the one person she thought was someone worthy of her family. Now she looked at Samuel and saw that maybe, sadly this had shocked him into reality. She knew that there was no hope in searching the area for Dean, the Indians would be long gone and Dean with them. Her only hope was the store, maybe when Indians passed by, she could ask questions of them. It had been now 4 weeks since Dean had vanished, and three days since Mary and John left. Martha would cry later, now she had a store to open and Indians to find.

The next morning, Martha was determined to talk to Sarah about the store and what would happen now. She could not it seemed get Samuel out of his sad mood, she determined to try to ease her own by working, which was how she had dealt with her husband's death. She had literally worked her fingers to the bone to make sure the business, his business succeeded. Now she would do the same for Sarah, whom she thought was in probably a worse state then Samuel. Martha realized Sarah was Dean's wife, the love of his life, and she was going to make sure Sarah was taken care of. With that thought in mind she left Samuel to his sadness and went to bed. Tomorrow she would go into town, she figured she would have to convince Sarah to reopen the store but she would do it, if she had to she would open the store herself.

The next morning Martha managed to convince Samuel to go with her to town, maybe it would help him get out of the state he was in, if he saw that Sarah was in a worse state. It was on the way to town that she was informed that maybe she had underestimated Sarah. It was the priest full of worry, on his way to Fort Hill, that informed her of this. He did not mean too. He had actually hoped that Martha would side with him and convince Sarah to close the store for a time and take time to deal with Dean's disappearance. He was grossly disappointed. Martha though was ecstatic. No wonder Dean loved her. Unlike Samuel, Sarah though shocked, saddened and angry, now felt alive again. Ever since Dean had been declared dead by his parents, she had seemed lost and alone and all she did was cry. She worked at the store but even the chickens stopped laying and the bread she made just wasn't right anymore. Now, well now she had hope. The very next morning, after John and Mary left, she opened the store. Her mother and father thought that maybe she was moving too quickly but Sarah was determined, she would open the store, she would make deals, sell bread, trade with anyone i.e. exactly what Dean and her had been doing for ages. Sarah thoughts where along the same line as Martha's, only she was quicker at it.

Martha was impressed, Sarah was a suitable addition to the family. Of course Samuel did not see things the same way. He was shocked that Martha wanted to re-open the store, but on learning that the store was not only already open, but trading, he was furious. He stormed into the store, closely followed by Martha, and started yelling at Sarah that she had no care at all for his brother and she was just as bad as his parents. You would have thought that after losing Dean to the Indians, and having to re-open the store alone, along with the all the rest of the events that had occurred, because of those events, Sarah would be in tears. You obviously do not know Sarah. She was fuming, how dare Sam tell her this and she told him exactly what he could do with his attitude, his thoughts, his quarter of the business (which she offered to buy) and that until he was calmer, she did not want to see him in the store again. His temper got the better of him and the ensuing shouting match, was heard by the entire town. Maureen came running from the stables to find out what was going on. Martha decided that she was not getting involved and dragged Lynda out of the store. "they need this!". Martha realized that both Sarah and Samuel needed to let go and this was letting go.

Maureen though unaware that this was just something that needed to happen, had unfortunately come in the back door, and on seeing her little sister being shouted at by Samuel, who had picked up a pie that was close by, stepped in-between them, at totally the wrong moment. Now Samuel would never truly understand why he had done what he did but on seeing a flash of anger in Sarah's eyes, and having been doused with flour, he reached for anything that he could throw at her, that would not get her injured but might make his point that she was too young to run the store, and that the store should be sold. Thus he picked up a pie. On seeing this Sarah picked one up too and you guessed it, Maureen stepped right into the middle.

Now the sight of a teenage boy dashing out of the store covered in flour was something that Martha and Lynda would remember for years. But it was the sight of Maureen stalking out of the store seething with fury, literally wanting to hunt Sam down, that had them laughing. Maureen had apple pie on one side of her and blueberry on the other and she hated them both. She literally chased Sam down the street and unfortunately for him, she caught him. It was a very wet Sam with a black eye and nursing his jaw that arrived later back at the Doctor's house, hoping that Maureen had calmed down. It had not been raining but getting dunk in a horse trough does get you wet and Sam realized, it also helped ease the pain, he was feeling. Sarah, on the other hand, had hidden behind the counter hoping that on seeing Maureen chase after Samuel, she was safe. I mean Maureen was her sister, right, she should be safe. But feeling that she should make herself scarce, she decided to sleep in Dean's room at the store, and really that was where she stayed. She moved out of her home and into the store, and after that Sarah never looked back, only forward. Forward to the day when she and Dean would be together again. She and the store would be waiting.

Samuel too had come to a decision, after escaping Maureen, he had met a few of the fort soldiers who mentioned that a Doctor's assistant position was going at the fort. Next day, Samuel went to the fort and with Henry backing him up, he signed up as a soldier and Doctor's assistant. Later he also learnt about tracking and hunting and one or two Indian languages. He was determined to find his brother and becoming a Indian tracker was his way of doing it. Maureen also wanted to find Dean, for her sister's sake, but she could not live the regimented life of the army, so though she too learnt to track, she used her skills to hunt. Henry wasn't surprised at the fact that Maureen turned Bounty Hunter and Bartender. He had know she would grow up to be wild the moment she was born, all that red hair meant trouble and her temper made it official - she was trouble with a capital "T". Henry though was surprised when Samuel joined the army, he had never been one for taking orders and yet finding his brother turned out to be far more important then his pride and Henry though sad, was proud of the man Samuel was becoming. As for Sarah she kept the trade store open, trying to find out information and spread the word to every Indian that came in. She was kept up to date with how both Maureen and Samuel where fairing in the search and she kept them up to date on how her research was going. The only problem was that, so far nothing was being found. It was as if Dean had vanished off the face of the earth. In her heart she knew he was still alive, but it seemed obvious that this was going to be a long search.

Next: We find out what Happened to Dean and why no Indian will say anything about him.


	11. Chapter 11

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 11

* * *

Previously: As for Sarah she keep the trade store open, trying to find out information and spread the word to every Indian that came in. She was kept up to date with how both Maureen and Samuel where fairing in the search. The only problem was that so far nothing was being found. It was as if Dean had vanished off the face of the earth. In her heart she knew he was still alive, but it seemed obvious that this was going to be a long search.

Now to find out what happened to Dean, we must return to that night four weeks ago, when the Indians rode away from the mansion with Dean as their prisoner. It was a long ride and Dean's backside was stiff, but the Indians aside from brief half hour rest stops, did not stop all that night and the following day. The chief knew they had to be far away by the time a posse could be formed, and they where. It was three days later that they met up with the rest of the tribe and then another 2 weeks before they reached their camping ground for the coming winter.

Most of that time Dean hands where tied behind his back. The few times they where not, he was eating the small meals they gave him, but always he was watched. The most difficult thing was the fact that no-one talked to him. When he had managed to talk to one of the Indian children, the chief had overheard and he had been shouted at and after that he was gagged, at all times other then eating. Dean understood this was part of the punishment and he should get used to it, but still it was hard. Dean had always liked talking, it was the way he settled arguments and made deals, but now all he could do was wait and see what happened when they got to, what had been called (from his limited knowledge of the language) their winter place. Now, you may think this was cruel treatment on the part of the chief, but White Feather, knew that if he let people talk to the child, the tribe would be less agreeable to any punishment he decided on, so making sure that the child was silent, was necessary. He was beginning to think that it would have been better to just kill the child, but somehow however much he hated him, for the death of his son, White Feather could not find it in his heart to outright kill the child. That is not to say he wasn't trying.

When they arrived at the Indian camp, Dean was tied to pole, that was standing out in the open. He hung his head, whatever happened, he would not regret doing the deal, even if they killed him for it. He expected to die, he just was not sure how they would do it, but he had fully realized that this deal could and probably would cost him, his life, but still he did not regret it. His life in exchange for the lives of his entire family, the servants, the land, the house - It was probably the easiest decision he had ever made. He saw White Feather enter what must have been his tent, and then a tall majestic and very proud women came out and looked at him, she did not look happy. After she re-entered the tent, an argument was heard between the woman and White Feather. It was obvious even to Dean, the woman was White Feather's wife and she was not happy. She had wanted all the family dead and instead White Feather had brought back a child, what's more the child was alive. Dark Flower, for that was her name, was not happy. She did not want a replacement for her son, she wanted blood to flow and for all to know what happened, when one dared to kill one of her family. Instead she faced, raising another child, even if he was their slave, it would not give her the justice she craved. She wanted blood to flow in payment, not a slave and definitely not a replacement son. She had to find a punishment for Dean, that would give her the blood revenge, she craved.

You see Dark Flower was well versed in Indian law, she had managed to negotiate treaties and deals that others would have found impossible. Even her father Dark Eagle (chief of the Blackfoot) was proud of her, not proud of her choice of husband, whom he thought weak, (and this was going a long way to prove it), but he was proud of her and her two sons. For White Wolf was only one of them. Yes, he was the elder of the two and the most favored by both his mother and grandfather, but there was another son. He was named White Stage, and he had been the child (unknown to Dean), that had spoken to him on the journey to camp. Again on hearing that her younger son, (he was about the same age as Dean), had wished to talk and learn from the white boy, Dark Flower grew even more angry. She mourned the loss of her eldest, one who was by her father's shaman, to be known by all tribes for what he did. The shaman had not foreseen this though and it was the shaman who had insisted that a great warrior would be given to her family if she married White Feather. She had thought her eldest son was that warrior. She started to think the shaman knew nothing and she wondered how much her husband, had given them for their advice to her about a future with him. White Wolf had been innocent, he was foretold a great future, why had the shaman not seen this. That angered Dark Flower more then anything and it made her hate Dean all the more, and her wish to see his blood flow, led to her having a great solution to her husband's problem.

You see there where three punishments that the chief could do to Dean, by Indian Law. One was to literally replace White Wolf with Dean. He would be watched but would grow to be a warrior of the tribe and the eldest son of the chief. This White Feather could not do for his heart was filled with hatred for Dean and he grieved for his lost son, far too much to have Dean replace him. The other choice was the one White Feather favored but still he was not happy with it. He could make Dean his slave. This would mean a life of work, hard work, and possible punishments for mistakes made, but the trouble was that Dean could win his freedom, from this life and that too White Feather, did not want. The tribe was unhappy with the situation, they saw a boy willing to give his life for what had been done. His acceptance of his enforced silence during the trip here, had shown them that he had courage and the ability to endure in silence. There were already whispers wondering how much such a slave would cost to buy from the chief and these whispers were spreading. The chief knew if he choose this punishment, there would be offers to buy Dean, and White Feather feared, Dean would win his freedom quickly, especially under another master. Even White Feather could see the boy had courage. That left him with choice number three, Kill Dean, anyway he liked, but this did not sit well with White Feather. Then his wife Dark Flower, came up with a fourth punishment. She knew the law well and this punishment would guarantee that Dean's life would be hard work. It would guarantee that he could never be free. It would guarantee that punishments could be given whenever White Feather choose. And finally it would guarantee Dean's death. White Feather just had to convince the medicine man to agree and Dark Flower would aid him in that. White Feather did not think twice, he liked the idea. White Wolf's murder for filled the conditions. Dean bore the murder upon his shoulders willingly. White Wolf was innocent blood. To White Feather's mind this was the perfect punishment. Dean would face a life of punishments and work, totally under White Feather's control. Yes, White Feather would make Dean his Termiqui. (Pronounced Ter-mi-quwi)

Now you must understand by now, that making a Termiqui was not an easy thing to do, even if you where the chief. There where both conditions and rules, that had to be followed. Termiqui's where rare, and only made for the worst of crimes. For you see becoming a Termiqui was a life sentence of service to your master. Where a slave could win his freedom, a Termiqui could not. Where a slave would be punished by up to 10 lashes, a Termiqui could bear upto 30, for the same error. For worse crimes, a master could set whatever punishment he desired. Where a slave would get fed on a regular, if not daily basis, a Termiqui had to wait till his master allowed him to eat. Where a slave could run away and would not be really chased that far, a Termiqui would be hunted down without mercy, and dragged back to his master for execution. (I'll describe the execution style used for the crime of running later.) You would think that no crime could be bad enough for this sort of punishment, but in the Indian view there was, it was the shedding of innocent blood without reason. By that I mean the murder of a woman or child, (usually more then one), without there being a reason for doing it, i.e. there where no arguments to be settled. So unfortunately for Dean, since his father had no argument with the Indians and Dean had accepted that he would bare any punishment the chief desired, and since White Wolf was judged innocent blood, Dark Flower realized that Dean just fitted the requirements for the punishment of Termiqui.

The next step was the difficult bit. You see there must be three people who agree that this was a suitable punishment, The Chief, The Medicine Man and the aggrieved party. Unfortunately the chief was also the aggrieved party and all that stood in the way was the medicine man. Now you may think that 2 votes out of three would do, and yes even under Indian law, it would, but both Dark Flower and White Feather knew that to guarantee that there was no whispers of cruelty, injustice, and calls for vengeance, (the killing of Termiqui and his master), they needed the medicine man to also agree. If he did not they would execute Dean, without wasting any more time, in as painful and lengthy process as possible. (Author: Don't ask, you don't want to know!)

They entered the medicine man's tent, knowing that he would have to be heavily convinced, that this was the just punishment. They also immediately knew they had problems.

The Medicine Man looked at them as they entered his tent. He did not like Dark Flower, he thought her filled with pride and though he had to admit she knew the law like none other, he was not sure that she truly followed the way of the spirit. He saw in her too much of her father, filled with pride, greed and very strong willed. "What punishment have you decided upon Chief and why do you bring your wife here to talk to me."

White Feather, "I have decided a punishment but I need you to agree that it is just."

Medicine Man, "It was your son that was killed. It was he who offered a life for a life. Why would you need my agreement to do as you wish with him. Kill him, make him your slave or your son. These punishments do not need my agreement."

"But, this punishment does." smiled Dark Flower. Suddenly, White Feather felt bad, he did not want to say it. Suddenly it did not seem to be such a great idea. "Tell him," said Dark Flower, wrinkling her brow, wondering why suddenly her husband was silent. At his wife's comment though, White Feather, turned to the Medicine Man, "I wish him to become my Termiqui. That is the fitting punishment for what he has done."

Medicine Man, "No!. I will not agree to such a punishment. How dare you. He bears the death of your son, I know. I know you are hurt, angry and want vengeance, but he does not deserve that. He is far too young. You sentence him to death, after a life of hard service, a short life. He is a child. He will not survive. You wish to destroy him, and that I will not agree to."

White Feather was annoyed, how dare the medicine man talk to him in this way, "He murdered my eldest. How would you know how I felt. I have decided this is the punishment and it will happen with your agreement or without. In the weeks to come, seeing him work and suffer and then die, will ease my grief over the death of my son."

Note: You may wonder why, the chief spoke of weeks instead of years. It really is simple, since the life of a Termiqui was hard, (working from dawn till dusk, little food, and punishments at any slight error), they tended not to live long. If fact the shortest had been 2 days, and though the longest lasted 15 years, usually they tended to last 6 months. Back to our story....

The medicine man saw that angering the chief was making little headway, and could cause the boy punishment, so quickly he thought of any argument that would be in Dean's favor, but after stating quite a few i.e. he was too young, he had not agreed to this, he was not strong enough to do any work of value, the rest of the tribe would not agree, other tribes would not agree, there would be calls of injustice. He even tried to buy Dean off the chief pointing out how many of the tribe wish to have Dean work for them, but at every point Dark Flower would disagree and put points of value against him i.e. a Termiqui can be of any age, he had agreed to take any punishment the chief ordered, he was strong since as the medicine man said many wished to buy him, etc. The medicine man quickly saw that this discussion was going nowhere and he also saw that the boy would be punished in this way, no matter what he said.

So, with much regret the medicine man agreed, but with one condition, that a adult not of the chief's family, should be assigned to ensure that Dean would be fed every day. This condition did not sit well with Dark Flower or White Feather and after much haggling, it was agreed that Dean would be fed every other day and that the medicine man could choose the adult concerned. His choice on exiting his tent left Dark Flower cold and angry, He choose a woman called Manawa, much to the disagreement of both white feather and his wife, because she had taken a liking to the boy, having made sure he was fed something on the trip here. You see Manawa, was known by the entire tribe as being kind and gentle. She was a long hair (around 40), and had one son called Running Dear. Unfortunately her son was ill and had been ill for over a month. Manawa survived by trading the milk from her cow, and the honey, she always seemed to be able to find, and on the memories, others had, of her husband silver moon, a great and much loved warrior, now sadly gone to the happy hunting ground. But life had not been easy for the past month. This would aid her survival because the adult chosen to watch over Dean, would receive a share of any hunt the tribe made. This was done because this sort of job, was not a happy one or easy one, for the master had full control over the Termiqui's life. So it could easily end up with the guardian dead, killed over a disagreement in the Termiqui's treatment. The medicine man was counting on several things. One, Manawa's mistrust of Dark Flower. Two, her intelligence. She had been the only one, who had ever won an argument against Dark Flower. Third, the love the entire tribe had for her, which would make arguing for the boy easier, he hoped, but Finally, really, he was counting on the bond that seemed to have formed slightly between Dean and Manawa. He wanted that to grow stronger, since he believed it would be one of the few things, to make Dean's life bearable in the coming weeks. The medicine man was sure it would be a short life but in giving the job to Manawa, he hoped there would be some love and kindness in it.

Next: Dean finds out the punishment and lessons begin in Obedience.


	12. Chapter 12

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Previously: The medicine man was counting on several things. One, Manawa's mistrust of Dark Flower. Two, her intelligence. She had been the only one, who had ever won an argument against Dark Flower. Third, the love the entire tribe had for her, which would make arguing for the boy easier, he hoped, but Finally, really, he was counting on the bond that seemed to have formed slightly between Dean and Manawa. He wanted that to grow stronger, since he believed it would be one of the few things, to make Dean's life bearable in the coming weeks. The medicine man was sure it would be a short life but in giving the job to Manawa, he hoped there would be some love and kindness in it.

Dean was fed that night and then led to the campfire that burned in the middle of the camp. He was forced to kneel and Dean felt his life was over. White Feather walked up flanked by the Medicine Man and his wife, and all fell silent to listen. Several families in the camp where waiting for this, the chief would announce his decision and then the bargaining would begin. The whole camp expected Dean to be made a slave and, as I said several families where impressed with how Dean had behaved so far, so there where several warriors who wished to trade for him and they just waited for the chief to announce the decision. They where all going to be disappointed.

The chief stood, and spoke to the tribe of the crime that had been committed against him, and then he spoke of the punishment, he had decided upon. Immediately several warriors stood, making their anger and dislike of his choice known. Dean though had no choice when his master moved to stand behind him, and started the Ritual. For you see there is always a way that things must be done. As part of the ritual making Termiqui, the person condemned (Dean), had to admit his guilt, accept to bear the punishment, and swear to serve his master to the end of his life, whenever the master decided that was. You see a Termiqui must willing accept his punishment, which is another reason why Termiqui's where so rare, no-one in their right mind would accept it, unless they had a very powerful reason. Dean of course had, he was saving his family so he agreed to everything the chief said, helped via translation by Manawa of course. Then as a sign of what he was, the chief placed the a red bead collar round his neck. The collar was made of red beads, to show the blood that had been spilt, and showed to all what Dean was, a Termiqui. This was the Sioux way of marking a Termiqui, other tribes had other ways. Some would tie their hands and feet, so they could not run away. Others would brand them, with a hot knife. Sometimes drawing or rather cutting a design into their shoulders or back. But there was one thing that was the same in all tribes, the Termiqui would wear the mark to the end of his life, and the Indians believed beyond. For you see the Indians believed that a Termiqui's mark, once done, would be carried even into the after life.

Thus Dean's punishment began. As he found out next morning, he was totally at the chief's (His Master), mercy. There was no breakfast and as the sun rose, he was blindfolded and his hands tied to a small type of carrier, made of two LodgePoles (2 long, thin but very strong wood poles, cut from the Lodgepole pine trees), with a hide stretched between them. Usually this size of travois or drag-sled, was pulled by a dog, but in this case it would be pulled by Dean, or as the Indians now referred to him, The Termiqui. This was his master's way of teaching him obedience, by making him drag it up and down the trail, between the camp and the river, where fish where found for the tribe. His only rest was at either end, when he was told to stop and wait till either it was filled with either fish for meals or water for cooking. If he stumbled or slowed his pace, or did not seem to be working hard enough, he was hit on the back, as if he was a horse that was lazy. All this time he was blindfolded, all day, every day. He was led to the edge of the river, and then led back to camp, using a rope that was literally tied to him, round his neck. The only time he was allowed to see was when he ate which was, as I have said, every other day.

Some days where better then others, it depending who was leading him. Sometimes Indians would pull him though stinging plants, at others, they would leave him in a place where they know the water would raise to his chest. Some would beat him, if he talked or asked questions or if he was too slow, or too tired to continue, even when they gave him no time to rest. Others would leave him in the baking sun with no chance to drink water, for hours on end. All this his master saw and enjoyed. For seeing Dean suffer was the reason why White Feather had made him Termiqui, but there was a problem, and that was that Dean continued to work, to suffer and mostly to endure. White Feather hated finding himself, wondering what kind of man, the boy might have grown into. Indians you must understand admire courage, and a willingness to endure. Unfortunately for the chief, Dean was showing both and the chief did not understand how he was doing it.

Really Dean's Endurance was due to a combination of things. Manawa was one, Dean's own spirit was another, but the third was a voice that Dean could actually talk to, without getting beaten that is. He learned to recognize this voice, and know that he could talk and ask questions to it, but he did not know who the voice belonged to, but he knew that when the voice led him, it would be a nice day, a good day. For you see on those days, he was allowed to talk, to ask questions, to learn the language, and to drink. He was also stopped in a area that would remain dry, and usually in the shade, even if the river was further away then usual, which meant the voice had to carry fish or water further. Dean found that he longed for these days, just as he longed for the days when he was allowed to eat. The voice was that of a young boy, who wanted to learn his tongue, just as much as Dean wanted to learn Sioux, so they talked quietly, and taught each other, answering and asking questions. This helped Dean greatly, far more then learning the language, it gave him hope that he could survive this. Manawa helped by being generous when she cooked his meals, giving him a larger portion then that which was usually given to a boy of his age, much less a Termiqui, who usually made do on half as much as a boy got, if that. Others in the tribe aided also, by really not seeing, or hearing, by watching but not saying, and though the work was hard, and tiring, Dean continued, hoping one day he would be allowed to see again, more then just to eat, that is. He also hoped that one day he would be free, he would be able to return to his store, his life, but most of all to his Sarah. You see Dean did not truly understand the punishment that had been given to him, Dean thought he was a slave and in even his limited understanding of Indian law, a slave could win is freedom.

Unfortunately for Dean, his hard work, and willingness to endure was being noticed by not only his master (who it made very angry), but also by the rest of the tribe. Several members where unhappy to say the least, about the situation. They saw now a boy, that could have grown into a man, that would have been an excellent replacement for White Wolf. They saw him form a bond with White Stag, for that was the name of the kind voice that Dean longed to be led by. They saw courage and endurance and in the boy, they saw the markings of a warrior and some cried for the fate that the great spirit had allowed to happen to him. For they knew what Dean, did not, that a Termiqui's life can only lead to his death, by whatever means his master chooses. There was no chance for freedom, no chance to be a warrior of the tribe and definitely no chance for the boy to grow into the man, he should have been.

Some of them talked of what to do. They talked quietly and without happiness and they formed a plan, which they knew would solve the matter, the only way it could be solved, by the death of the Termiqui.

Next: In Their own way, some warriors try to help, but will Dean survive them.


	13. Chapter 13

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 13

* * *

Previously: Some of them talked of what to do. They talked quietly and without happiness and they formed a plan, which they knew would solve the matter, the only way it could be solved, by the death of the Termiqui.

It started out normally, Dean was lightly kicked awake, by his master and then tied to the travois. Then begun the day pulling it to the river, waiting for it to be loaded and dragging it back, and then doing it all over again. Unknown to Dean, he had been doing this for three weeks now. He was led to the river the first time by a female, the second by a boy (not the voice), and the third by another and then another. This did not usually happen, usually one voice led him all day, and Dean was finding it hard to please the different voices, he heard yell at him, the different positions he was left in. The fact that they beat him more then usual and urged him to go faster then usual. They left him more in the sun, and where quicker at filling the travois. By mid-morning, he had made at least 4 or 5 trips, but none had thought to put him near enough the water so that he could even get a drink, or had thought of bringing him one. He longed for the voice to appear among the different people who led him, so far that day. Then after about another four trips, when Dean was aching and tired, and longed for the little rest he usually got, or for the day to be over, several voices followed him down to the river. They where happy and playful and sounded to Dean like several children coming to play in the water. Finally among them, he heard the voice and even though he was being led by another, this time a man, he hoped that it would be the voice who would lead him back. He was not surprised when he was placed in a shaded area, even though he was knee deep in water, it was cooler, and he could have his first drink of the day. He was glad for the chance to rest, for he knew that the man would soon return with either fish or water for him to carry back. After a while though, Dean was hip deep in the water and he noticed that the voices sounded slightly distant and the man who had led him here, had not returned yet, to place anything on the travois. Dean though did not worry, he was enjoying the rest after a morning that had tired him out, but he should have.

You see this was the plan, and so far it was working. The warriors had thought long and hard before deciding on this course of action. They had no will to anger their chief, but the boy showed courage and endurance and they knew he did not deserve this punishment. Finally, it was agreed they would wait for a warm day, they would pass Dean from one to another, so that no one person could be blamed and then when he was tired, and near exhaustion, they would pretend to watch to some children playing in the river instead, leaving the Termiqui in a shallow, where they knew the water would raise well above his head, when the high tide came in. When the river rose, they would escort the children home, leaving Dean to his fate. They where not happy with the idea of killing him, but it was the only way they could end what they saw as a great injustice forced upon a boy, who should have had the chance to grow into the warrior, he was meant to be. Killing him, in their minds, was the only way to end his punishment. This in their minds was a great kindness.

It was when the water rose to his chest, that Dean started to worry. The voices had faded into the distance and he wondered where the man was, who had led him here. This was a new place where he had never been left before. He called out, knowing he may be beaten for it, but there was nothing else he could do. He had tried to move the travois back in the direction, he thought, he had been led, but it would not move. It acted as if it was stuck or tied to something, which unknown to him, it was. The warriors where taking no chances on him surviving, for they would be punished if he lived to tell what had happened to him. It was a rule that a Termiqui's death could only be ordered by his master. Actually the warriors where sad that this had to be done but they figured that truly this was the right thing to do, so as the water rose, they moved the playing children further away from where they had left the Termiqui, and closer to the bank. Over the sounds of the water, and the children, it was only the sharp eared ones, who knew what to listen for, that could hear the now distant call for help.

Maybe it was the sad look on some of the warriors as they told the children to head for the river bank, maybe it was the fact that he heard something, for he too was born very sharp eared, or maybe it was the fact that when he looked round, he saw all the people that came with them to the river. White Stag looked round if all where here, who was watching the Termiqui. In fact on looking round quickly, he could not see the Termiqui anywhere. He held back, following the others, towards the river bank. He slowed and was thankful when two younger children took the attention away from him. Quickly he slipped under the water, and swam to hid under a tree hanging over the edge of the river. He watched as the others all gathered on the river bank laughing and then headed towards the camp. Then he saw one of the warriors look sadly towards the river, further upstream, and shake his head. White Stag headed quickly upstream. As he went further, he could hear calls for help, getting louder and louder. White Stag pushed on, the water had risen to his neck and sometimes he had to swim hard to make even a short distance upstream. He worried, why had the Termiqui been left so far upstream, here where the water was deepest during high tide. He was now, he realised, already in a region of the river forbidden to children, and he still had not found the Termiqui. Then the calls stopped.

Yes, the calls had stopped but not because White Stage was too late, Dean was still alive, but with the water raising higher, sometimes the waves going over his head, he was getting tired and cold. It was then that he remembered his master's words, "I will enjoy watching you suffer and die." So that was it, the chief had grown tired of watching him suffer and had ordered him drowned. Dean wondered if above him, his master was watching as the river rose. Was he enjoying watching him struggle against the raising water, trying to keep his head above it. He stopped calling, no help would come. Maybe he thought, it would be better if he just knelt down and let the water take him. It would be over, no more work, no more beatings. A tear fell down his cheek, he would never see Sarah again. He bent his head and started to go down onto his knees, letting the weight of the travois force him down to his knees.

It was at that moment that White Stag rounded the bend in the river and called out hoping that The Termiqui would answer. Dean stopped and fought against the travois to stand again even against the wieght of it and the way the water was chilling him to the bone. The voice, the voice was here. He had to hold on. He was cold, and tired, but he had now hope of help and called out again. White Stag was over-joyed, the Termiqui still lived, though he was not sure how long he would last or if they would actually survive. What White Stag did not realize as he approached Dean, his knife drawn, with the idea of cutting him free, was that the camp was in uproar, and many warriors where now quickly heading back to the river to search, but not for the Termiqui, but for White Stag, who's disappearance had been found out.

Dean heard splashing and heard the voice, telling him to stand still. Help was here. Then he felt a knife, to his wrists, cutting the ropes that tied him to the travois. With his hands free, Dean took ff the blindfold. Blinking in the sun, he got his first look at the boy, he called the voice. The boy was just as tired as he was, and was having difficulty staying above the water. Dean grabbed him and headed towards the river bank. Pulling them up onto the bank was hard work and he collapsed soon after, next to the boy. The last thing Dean heard was shouts of people coming towards them. When he blinked his eyes open next, he saw the chief, his master hurrying towards them with the medicine man. He last thought was that he hoped the boy did not get punished for saving him.

When Dean next open his eyes, 2 days later (unknown to him), he was lying in a tent. Manawa and the medicine man where talking, when they saw he was awake. He tried to look around the tent, but did not see the boy, who had saved him. The medicine man came over, putting a hand on his forehead. Dean felt slightly dizzy and very tired, and he wondered what the smoke, he could see coming from the fire was doing to him, as the medicine man threw a few more twigs into the fire. More smoke came from the fire and Dean found he could no longer keep his eyes open. The medicine man shook his head, looking at Manawa, "I am not sure if he has the strength to survive. He turned to face the other boy occupying the medicine man's tent. Placing his hand on White Stag forehead, he was relieved to see that for him the chills had stopped. Both boys had been lost to it for 2 days. All the medicine man could say was that White Stag would become better, but for the Termiqui, he did not know.

It was the next morning before Dean opened his eyes again, to see Manawa's smile. During the night White Stag had recovered well enough to return to his parents tent, but it was not till this morning that Dean had shown any improvement. The water and cold had given both children chills and shakes, what we nowadays call hypothermia. Manawa brought over a bowl of hot soup and Dean sat up slowly to eat it. He was shivering and half way though the first bowl he sobbed, looking up at Manawa, he asked, "He's never going to free me is he?"

Manawa, "Free you?. I do not understand. You cannot ever be free. You are Termiqui."

Dean, "Yes, I know but a slave can win his freedom, can't he. All I have to do is prove I am worthy of it right." It was at this point that Manawa finally understood, that Dean did not understand. He thought himself a slave and thus he longed to win his freedom. Manawa put her hand on his cheek, caressing it. A tear fell as she explained to Dean exactly what his punishment was. She filled another bowl of soup, and hugged him as he cried for his lost freedom, and that now he understood, he would never be free. He would never see Sarah again. She eased the soup to his lips, slowly letting him sip it, through his tears and tremors.

Then White Feather walked in, closely followed by the medicine man. White Feather, "I see you are awake". Dean, "Nodded".

Medicine Man, "He still needs rest." but Dean knew already that he would get none and finishing his soup, he went to get up, but was stopped by Manawa, "Did you not hear, you need more rest." Dean looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow and fear, for what had happened and worry to what might have happened to the boy who helped him. He looked at his master and got what he expected, "Go fetch wood. My son needs to be kept warm." White Feather pushed past the medicine man and watched Dean stumble out of the tent and shiver.

Following his master to the woodpile. Dean turned to White Feather, "Why don't you just kill me. That's what you want to do. That's why I was at the river, wasn't it so that you could watch me die. Did you enjoy it."

Dean expected the blow that he got, knocking him to the ground, "I did not order your death. If I had, you would be dead." White Feather turned to walk away but stopped, "Who led you to the river." All the Indians around stopped what they where doing, and waited for Dean to answer. Some of them knew that if Dean pointed them out, they would be severely punished for daring to kill the Termiqui, without his master's permission. Dean also noticed that a lot of them where waiting for his answer. "I don't know. There where many leaders that day. What I know is that you want me dead, so why not just kill me now." Dean was not about to get anyone into trouble, especially if his master spoke the truth. He wondered how many of the Indians wanted him dead.

White Feather, "Bring the wood. Then I have other chores for you to do."

He smiled, The Termiqui would not last much longer. Then Manawa brought out a jacket and wrapped Dean in it. She turned eyes filled with hate towards the chief. The medicine man stood next to her, daring White Feather to say anything about the jacket. Several warriors also gathered, and White Feather realized the truth. Several warriors considered his punishment unworthy and undeserved and had tried to end the Termiqui's misery. He now knew that there would be a revolt if he ordered the jacket removed or made the Termiqui work as hard as before, when he was not fully recovered. He would have to think of a way to make the work harder yet still the same. He watched Dean come and go, collecting wood and bringing it to his tent. After several trips, White Feather ordered the Termiqui and a warrior to go get water and fish. He also ordered that the Termiqui was to carry the basket back and that it better be full.

And so it went on, day after day. Now instead of being tied to the travois, Dean was forced to carry the baskets or pots to and from the river. You would have thought this would have made things easier but it made it worse and the chief understood this. The travois held usually two or three baskets which took time to fill up, and that meant Dean could rest, but now the one basket was usually filled quickly especially if the journey was for water. This meant that Dean got little rest and it also meant that he had to make more trips. By the end of the day he was exhausted. His muscles ached. Though the blindfold had been removed and his hands untied, he was still led by a rope. The problem was that if he slowed now and got pulled forward, he may overbalance, thus spilling or dropping what he was carrying, which got him beaten. The worse thing for Dean was that, the boy who had saved him before, was not leading him anymore. He longed to talk to him but even around the camp, he did not see him for 5-6 days and even then he was kept far away from him. This saddened Dean greatly, for he had lost one of the few Indians he thought of as a friend. The others did not talk to him. They just kept him working day in, day out.

Next: The chief has had enough. He orders the trial to take place.


	14. Chapter 14

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Previously: And so it went on, day after day. Now instead of being tied to the travois, Dean was forced to carry the baskets or pots to and from the river. You would have thought this would have made things easier but it made it worse and the chief understood this. The travois held usually two or three baskets which took time to fill up, and that meant Dean could rest, but now, the one basket was usually filled quickly, especially if the journey was for water. This meant that Dean got little rest and it also meant that he had to make more trips. By the end of the day he was exhausted. His muscles ached. Though the blindfold had been removed and his hands untied, he was still led by a rope. The problem was that if he slowed now and got pulled forward, he may overbalance, thus spilling or dropping what he was carrying, which got him beaten. The worse thing for Dean was that, the boy who had saved him before, was not leading him anymore. He longed to talk to him, but even around the camp, he did not see him for 5-6 days and even then he was kept far away from him. This saddened Dean greatly, for he had lost one of the few Indians he thought of as a friend. The others did not talk to him. They just kept him working day in, day out.

The chief was convinced that Dean would not be able to continue for long. Had he not asked for death to end his punishment. The chief was happy, wasn't he. Day after day he continued to watch Dean continue, grabbing rest where he could, getting tired by mid-day, and yet continuing sometimes till after dark. He watched as Dean got beaten and smiled at seeing him suffer, and yet he could not be happy about it. At first he thought that his son's murdered was worth more punishment then Dean could suffer, but day after day, he watched him work, and get beaten and yet the chief could find no happiness in it. He too had begun to see strength, endurance, and spirit. The chief shook his head, no, he would not think of the boy in those terms. Dean had killed his son and the chief hardened his heart against him, still making him sleep outside with just a worn blanket to give him warmth, knowing that the winter was fast approaching and that the nights where getting colder. He secretly hoped that one morning the Termiqui would not wake up. But then he realized that what he really wished for was the death of Dean's father and no matter how much punishment Dean endured, his master would never get that. Unless of course Dean failed in his duty, broke the Termiqui rules and ran. The chief also knew that this was the one thing that Dean would not do. Manawa had made sure he understood that running was not a option. She had explained that it would not only guarantee Dean's torture and painful death, but it would also allow the chief to destroy all Dean had given his life for. The chief turned back to his tent and the warmth that was there, watching the Termiqui carry more buckets of water, fish and when a hunting party return helping cut up the meat and hang it from poles to dry. He would have to find a way to make Dean run and suddenly realizing how long Dean had been with them, he thought of a way.

For you see when Termiqui was made, usually his first month of service was considered a breaking in time. A time when the Termiqui would be slowly broken into the role, he would play in the tribe for the rest of his life. Though it depended on the master he had, how hard he was worked. Some masters where gentle in their treatment for the first month but others like Dean's master, made the Termiqui work hard from the beginning. After the first month, Termiqui's where expected to know all the rules and obey them. After the first month a master could force a Termiqui to endure the trial, but only after the first month was over. Dean was two days away from the end of the first month and the chief knew he would not pass the trial, and so when Dean failed, his master could call the Termiqui agreement broken and return to destroy the people he now realized he really wanted to destroy, Dean's father and mother. So the chief watched, smiled and waited for the month to be over.

Dean worked day after day, barely having the strength he needed to complete the long list of chores that his master assigned him. He seemed to get no rest, aside from the few minutes it took to fill the bucket with water or the half hour to hour to fill it with fish. The chief had realized that he rested at this time and had him carrying chopped wood back to the camp, while the bucket was being filled with fish. Dean would make about 15-20 trips to the river a day. If it had not been for the food Manawa gave him, he would not have survived this long and now it seemed that time was truly against him.

The chief did not announced that the trial was going to be done though, he bided his time and watched as several warriors gathered in groups to, he hoped, plot the death of the Termiqui. He did not have to wait long, but what saddened him was that his own son was among the warriors gathering. He would have to deal with that and still keep his plan hidden. His answer was to send White Stag hunting with a group of warriors who where not part of the gatherings. He explained this by saying that his son needed the hunting practice, when he thought the time was close, and he did not fail to see how on hearing about the proposed hunting trip, the Termiqui seemed to long, to learn how to hunt too. The chief could see that Dean longed to learn more of the Indian way of life, to hunt, to track, to live off the land. He shook his head. He should not think these thoughts, there would be no time for such matters. He had decided to kill the Termiqui and end this matter once and for all.

For you see the trial, was a ritual that most masters would never make a Termiqui endure. It was designed to burn out any feeling of individuality, any want of freedom. It was designed to make the Termiqui's only wish, to serve his master, to obey every command the master issued, even if it caused his death or punishment. It made the Termiqui totally loyal, with no thought of betrayal against the master, ever. Usually the Termiqui died during the ritual. Very few passed, and those that did where never the same. Their only thought was to serve their master.

A hunt especially one where a younger Indian is learning the ropes, so to speak, usually would take about 4-6 days, and the chief hoped that he had judged the meetings right, in thinking that is that the Indians where ready to try again, to end the Termiqui's suffering. For you must understand that they really thought this was the only option, left open to them. It was in fact, two days later that plans started to be put into action, both by the warriors and by the chief, you could say. Infact the chief had inadvertently moved up the schedule so to speak, for you see the warriors did not like having the chief's son in on the plan, because if caught they would all be punished, and at heart all thought the chief's son, a kind and gentle spirit. So when he was sent away to learn and practice hunting with a group of other warriors, the ones left behind thought it was the perfect chance to put their plan into action. And what was their plan, you might ask... Well it was simple, they would surprise the guard and the Termiqui, knocking the guard unconscious and simply cutting the Termiqui throat. The chief knew already that some in the camp did not agree with his decision of punishment but he would not know who had done it.

A simple plan and as always it is the simplest plans that seem to unendingly go wrong. It started out working just as planned, they knocked out the guard and grabbed the Termiqui, making sure to gag him so that he could not call for help, as he did the last time. They tied his hands behind his back and forced he to his knees, then one of them grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up, placing the knife at his throat. Then the knife was taken away, "I cannot do this. He does not even fight us." said the warrior.

Another warrior, took the knife. He could tell the boy was scared. He bent down, to look into Dean's eyes. Dean shivered and turned his head away, then he spoke, "Why don't you just get on with it." Dean looked up into the face of the Indian holding the knife, "Why do you hate me. I've tried to do everything I'm told. Tried to Work Hard." Dean lowered his head, "Just kill me, that's what you want to do. It's what my master wants. Just do it." Now they understood, the boy thought his master (the chief) had ordered his death. That was why he was not fighting them. The lead Indian tightened his gripe on the knife and placed his hand on top of Dean's head, moving it so that his neck was bared and ready. As he placed the knife against Dean's throat, he said, "We do not hate you. We see your strength and endurance and I ask your forgiveness for what I am to do. It is with a heavy heart that I end your suffering, for you have the makings of a warrior." He had just started to draw the knife across Dean's throat, when the chief's voice range out and the group turned to see White Feather and another group of warriors crossing the river towards them. The medicine man and Manawa where following close behind.

White Feather, "Stop. Continue and you will all be hanged for your deeds."

Warrior, "This is the only way. Your punishment was unjust, and you know it."

White Feather, "My punishment was just, and only I may order his death, and I made no such order." Dean, raised his head. His master had not ordered his death.

Warrior, "You have allowed your heart to guide you and it has chosen a unjust punishment. He is Loyal and follows all your commands. He submits to your punishments. Face the truth White Feather. Your heart is filled with hatred for him. You are not fit to be his master. All know this, even if they fear to state it. All also know that he is far better then your son."

White Feather saw red and grabbed the Indian by the front of his jacket. "How dare you, compare him to my son. My son was to grow into a warrior known by all tribes for what he did."

Warrior, "Your son, was not fit to clean the Termiqui's shoes and you know this in your heart. He was filled with pride and greed. The only thing he would be known for is the wickedness he would do. The great Spirit may have caused the death of White Wolf for his wickedness, but he gave you a warrior ten times the worth in his place, and look what you have made of him. A Termiqui. The boy is loyal, even now he believes you have ordered his death, and thus he will not fight against it. You have wasted the gift the Great Spirit gave you. You are not fit to be his master and you are not be fit to be our chief."

White Feather smiled and grabbed Dean by the arm. "So you are loyal. You will endure every punishment and obey every order." He turned to face the warrior, "That is what you believe. So be it." Dean neck was bleeding from where the knife had started to cut it, but White Feather gave that no heed, as he literally dragged Dean back to camp, followed by the others. When they reached the edge of the camp, just outside of the ring of tents, White Feather pushed Dean to the ground, "Stay There." The warriors who had tried to kill him where guarded by others, their hands where tied in front of them and they too where led back to the camp.

White Feather spoke to the tribe that had assembled, "I am told, I am not fit to be his master. I am told, I am not fit to be chief, yet it is they (pointing to the tied warriors), that have broken our most sacred law. They say the Termiqui is loyal, that he will follow all my orders, that he will bear any punishment." He smiled a wicked smile, this was going exactly as he planned. He would get rid of the Termiqui and deal with the revolting warriors, in one blow. White Feather raised his head to speak, He ordered the warriors tied, so that they would have to watch what was going to be done, but not interfere with it. The chief did not want anything to interfere with his plans. Dean shivered, he realized that this was not going to be easy for him. White Feather watched as the warriors where secured, "You have great faith in him, thus he will decide your fate." The lead warrior did not like the look he saw on the chief's face. He had long ago lost respect for his chief.

White Feather, "If he endures his punishment, (he did not call it the trial), then you will all be released and there will be no punishment for you. I will be merciful. If he fails then you will all be hung for what you have done." Dean understood, it was him or them and he promised himself that no matter what, he would not be responsible for their deaths, he would bear the punishment. He straightened his shoulders, ready for the beating he expected to come.

White Feather turned to two warriors, "I wish a hole dug, large enough for him (he pointed to Dean), to kneel in."

The Lead Warrior got worried, what was the chief about to do. Even he had expected a savage beating to be given to the Termiqui. He expected one that would bring about the Termiqui's death, but a hole made no sense. What was the chief doing.

The hole was finished an hour later and the chief dragged Dean to the edge of it, "They say you will bear any punishment. Bear this." He removed the gag but blindfolded Dean instead. Then he lowered him into the hole and ordered him to kneel. Dean was shaking, he had no idea what punishment his master had in mind. Was he meant to stay here all night? He felt cold and shivered. It was only afternoon and already there was a chill in the air. He knelt at the bottom of the hole and listened as his master, White Feather continued.

Warrior, "What are you doing. The boy has done no wrong."

White Feather, "He is Termiqui. If I say he is to be punished, he will be punished. Either he endures his punishment or you hang." Dean shivered. He was scared and got even more frightened when he heard his master order him not to speak or cry out, but to only endure. What his master said next had the warriors, who had tried to kill him, struggle to escape their bonds.

White Feather, "Bury Him!"

Next: Failure or Success


	15. Chapter 15

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 15

* * *

Previously: Warrior, "What are you doing. The boy has done no wrong." White Feather, "He is Termiqui. If I say he is to be punished, he will be punished. Either he endures his punishment or you hang." Dean shivered. He was scared and got even more frightened when he heard his master order him not to speak or cry out, but to only endure. What his master said next had the warriors, who had tried to kill him, struggle to escape their bonds. White Feather, "Bury Him!"

Dean was sure he had misunderstood what White Feather had said. He had done no wrong. White Feather would not sentence him to such a fate for no reason. Then he felt earth being dropped on his shoulders and back. No, No, No, he thought. I have done no wrong. I have worked hard. Done everything, I was told to do. He shook his shoulders to keep the earth off and felt it start to mount up on his sides. Fear rising in him, he realized that his master was not joking, he had understood correctly... He was being buried alive. Dean wanted to scream, to beg for his master not to do this, but then he remembered, it was him or the others. If he screamed or spoke, he was sentencing the others to hang. Tears begun running down his face. He would never see Sarah again. She would never know what happened to him, whether he was dead or alive. He felt the earth being thrown in, hitting his shoulders, his back, covering his legs as he knelt.

He shook his shoulders, trying to get the earth off, trying to give his master time to change his mind. He would change his mind wouldn't he. He would save him. As the earth grow, so did the fear. It slowly changed to terror, as the earth covered his legs, as he heard warriors beg the chief to stop. As he heard the medicine shout that this was not punishment but trial. Dean thought Trial, and shook his head trying to clear it of the panic that he felt. What had he done wrong. He trembled and shook the earth off, he did not want to be here. He wanted to be home, at the shop. He tried to remember better times, the first time he saw Sarah, the birthday party, the laughter he shared with the doctor and his wife. Anything to take his mind off what was happening, what he couldn't stop. What he had to endure. What was going to kill him. Before he realized, another lot of earth landed on his back. Why could they not just kill him. Why did them have to do this so slowly. Why did they not just push all the earth in. These where the thoughts going through Dean's head. He couldn't stop shaking, trembling all over. Fear, was taking over. Why did they not just end it. Dean realized that the Indians where throwing in small buckets of earth. He realized that this was going to take time and it was torture to him, that realization. He never knew when another bucket was coming, he never knew where the earth would fall. His legs where already buried. Was there space around him or was it just earth piled in the corners. How long more would he have to suffer this. His hair was filled with dirt. Inside himself, he just wanted to go home. He just wanted to be safe. The dust made him cough and the fear made him cry and hic-cup. What had he done to deserve this. How had he displeased his master. Dean begun to think, no to know, that he must have done something, but he could think of nothing. Then he remembered what Manawa had told him, a Termiqui totally belonged to the master. The master could do what he liked with him and to him. As another lot of dirt fell onto his shoulders, he realized he couldn't take this anymore. He was about to scream. Then another lot hit him and the trembles he had felt, grew worse and he could not stop himself shaking. It was all too much. He knew he was going to cry out, but he couldn't. He had stop himself from screaming, from calling, from begging the punishment to stop. He remembered Sarah, and Linda, and the store. He tried to remember where all the tins where kept. Anything not to cry out, anything not to sentence five people to their deaths. The shakes increased, the dust was choking him. He could hardly draw breath. He tried but it just wouldn't come. He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath. He was dying, no-one would save him. He tried to shake his head. He tried to clear his mind. He tried to breath but it just wasn't working. He must be buried, his mind screamed, but he made no sound. Tears rolled down his cheeks. It was then, that a voice reached his ears. He hic-cupped and tried to draw breath, but again there seemed no breath to draw. The voice was distant and he was scared. Scared to even listen to it. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be safe. The voice seemed closer, and Dean realized it was Manawa calling. He felt hands wrapping round him pulling him closer, brushing the dirt away. He dared to let it take him and he leaned into the warm body that wrapped it's arms around him. Letting his head fall on her shoulder, the tears came faster and flowed down his face like a small river. He was safe. Manawa was here. She would protect him. She would make everything right. Manawa would save him. That was his last thought as the darkness closed in around him and he lost what little consciousness he had.

To Dean the time had passed slowly, while the earth was being dropped into the hole he was kneeling in. To the Indians, though the time had passed quickly, for some too quickly. While Dean was suffering in the hole (previous paragraph), the Indians argued above with the chief. The captives begged him to stop, for this was a cruel way to die and all knew it. It was then that the medicine man as Dean heard, understood that this was not a punishment but the trial. To say that he was displeased was a understatement. For this is what happened for the Indians while Dean suffered.

Medicine Man, "You do not punish, You put him through the trial. I did not agree to this and you need my agreement."

White Feather, " I am his master and I am the chief. I no longer need you to agree to anything. It is my decision, and he will endure my decision."

Medicine Man, "You will destroy him. He is a child. You had not right to call this and you know this. Why do you hate him so."

White Feather, "You need ask. He murdered my son. He is my Termiqui and he will endure the trial when I wish it, and I wish it now."

Warriors (who where throwing dirt in the hole), "Chief. He has not spoken and his legs are covered. May we stop."

White Feather, "No, continue"

Medicine Man, "If you wish to kill him. Kill him. Do not do this. He is a young boy. How he has stayed silent this long, proves his courage."

White Feather, "No, It does not prove his courage. It proves his fear. He will run as soon as he is freed from this." Actually the chief wanted exactly that. For Dean to run.

Medicine Man, "I think all here would agree that fear would lead he to scream, not stay silent. In staying silent, he proves his courage and he proves that he does not wish anymore blood on his hands. Is that not what you told him. If he makes a sound, he sentences the others to death."

Manawa, "You have shown all of us, who he belongs to. Do not destroy him, for the sake of your pride." Manawa could not bear this much longer, watching Dean shaking like a leaf. coughing because of the dust that surrounded him. Looking so lost and alone, trembling with every breath he took.

White Feather looked at Manawa, watching her looking at the Termiqui as he struggle to remain quiet, shaking even earth was not being thrown in. He closed his eyes, Manawa was right. His Pride did not want to ever stop the earth being thrown in, but he was a chief and he had only planned this to continue for a short while and already it had been a much longer time then he had wanted at the start. He breathed, he just had to make sure that the Termiqui would so filled with fear of this happening again, that he would run. So when he saw tears begin to run down Manawa's face, he called a stop, and walked to the edge of the hole.

White Feather, "Termiqui." No answer. "Termiqui" Had he pushed too far. White Feather called again, but again no answer came from the Termiqui. The sounds he made where hic-cups and sobs. The chief went down into the hole and touch Dean's shoulder but again there was no response. White Feather realized he had pushed too far, and the Termiqui no longer saw or heared anything. His spirit had flown to hide from the pain he experienced, leaving only the shaking body behind, which neither heard nor saw nor recognized anything or anyone. (Note. Today we call this traumatic shock.) White Feather climbed out of the hole, anger clouded his features, this he had not understood could happen. This ruined his plans to kill the father. For now he would have to be satisfied with killing the boy. The boy he had wanted to make run.

White Feather, "He is not as strong as you thought. Give me a knife."

Manawa, "No, No, I will try. He will answer to me." White Feather looked at her, "So be it." and handed her the knife. "If he does not answer, end his life." With that Manawa was helped into the hole and faced a body that was still shaking as if the earth was still being dropped upon it. She called softly trying to reach the boy she knew was still inside. She called again when she saw the Termiqui, hic-cup and start to respond to her. Wrapping her arms round him, while brushing away some of the dirt, she cried in happiness that he had returned to her. How long she sat there with him leaning his head on her shoulder, crying his heart and pain out, she did not know, but when he finally opened his eyes again and looked at her, she was smiling and he returned a small smile before leaning his head back against her shoulder, breathing slowly, but thankfully deeply.

When Manawa called to those above to help her out, he did not want to let go of her and speaking slowly she explained that he too would be helped out, but Dean was reluctant to let go, even when two of the captive warriors reached in to pull him out. It was Manawa's nod of approval that allowed him to let himself be helped but he stayed close to the edge and as soon as Manawa was helped out, He clung to her again, not wanting to let go of his savior.

Manawa shoot daggers at the chief every time she looked at him, but White Feather ignored her. This was perfect, the boy was so frightened he would jump at the chance to run. And with that thought, the chief walked back to the village followed by the medicine man and Manawa carried Dean back, for when he tried to stand, his legs would not carry him. Manawa put him in her tent and brought in a meal for him. Still he had not spoken and she worried that fear might have frozen his tongue. Much to her unhappiness, he refused the meal, moving back from it as if it where a snake, about to bite him. He sat, pushing himself against the cloth of the tent, his knees tight against his chest, rocking gently. When she tried to offer him food, he shook his head and rocked slightly more, finally he pointed towards the chief tent where a argument could be heard between the chief and the medicine man. The Manawa understood, he had not been given permission to eat or to speak. Anger clouded her eyes and she went directly to White Feather's tent, walking straight by Dark Flower without even a hello, and demanded that the Termiqui should be allowed to eat and speak. White Feather was not in a good mood and was about to refuse permission when Dark Flower walked in and refused it herself. Manawa turned quickly, and before either the medicine man or the chief could speak let alone act, she hit Dark flower, causing blood to pour from her nose. She turned back to the two men daring them to say anything and again demanded that the Termiqui be allowed to eat, rest and speak. Neither one was about to argue and for the first time in many years both agreed with each other and watched as Manawa exited the tent, head held high, and walked back to her tent where the Termiqui was watching the event with great surprise showing on his face. She smiled kindly at him and moved him gently inside to sit and eat.

Dark Flower was shocked by the sudden attack. She was nearly six feet tall, and Manawa was barely five foot five. Yet she had knocked dark flower to the ground with one blow. Dark Flower went to complain to her husband, he wisely shook his head, and stated that she was in the wrong. She had no right to order anything to do with the Termiqui and Manawa was completely in the right. He did not say that he too was shocked that Manawa had managed to do what she had, and warned his wife to stay away from Manawa, least something else happen. Dark Flower was not happy but she understood, even in law, she had been in the wrong. For only the chief may decided or allow, anything concerning the Termiqui. White Feather told his wife to go prepare a meal for them while he continued discussions with the medicine man. By now the entire camp had heared of the fight between Dark Flower and Manawa and the ongoing argument between the medicine man and White Feather, so Dark Flower went to fix supper, while she watched other warriors of the tribe entering or leaving Manawa's tent, offering words of comfort and support or some small gift of a skin or rare food. Dark Flower gritted her teeth, when she saw a young warrior nip quickly in and out, bearing the remains of a bar of chocolate that he had traded for, with a soldier, a few months before. She had to keep her tongue when she saw his father and mother nod approvingly at his actions. The Termiqui was becoming too much loved for her liking and she had only made matters better for him, with the fight with Manawa. She would have to watch herself, she already knew that some of the tribe including the medicine man, did not like her, for she was part of the Black Foot tribe, not part of the Sioux.

The Termiqui rested after eating but still even though his master had sent word, through Manawa, that he could talk, he made no sound. Every time he heard snatches of the argument between the chief and the medicine man, he cowered and shivered and clung even tighter to Manawa. Then the argument ceased and White Feather walked into Manawa tent. It was getting late and the temperature had already fallen, but to the chief it did not matter, as he ordered Dean back to his sleeping place. Dean wrapped his blanket round his shoulders and started to follow his master, out of the warmth and into the cold night air. Manawa stood in the way, but the medicine man shook his head, and she had to let them pass. She watched the boy start to shiver as he knelt down by his master's tent, where he usually slept. Only having his jacket and a blanket to protect him from the cold, he pressed himself to the tent skin trying to shield himself from the wind.

Manawa turned with anger towards the medicine man, "He has passed the trial. Why does he still sleep outside like a dog."

Medicine Man, "I have tried but his master will not allow any reward until tomorrow, that is, if he survives the night."

Manawa, "Why"

Medicine man, "White Feather believes the boy only passed because you aided him. If you had not called to him, he would have failed. Thus White Feather wishes to see if the boy can survive the night. Then he will be rewarded. Food every day when food is plentiful and a tent to call his own. I know it is hard for you to watch this but I cannot change it. If you must know, I believe the boy will survive."

Manawa turned her back to him, "Get out". The medicine Man understood Manawa looked upon Dean as a mother would look upon her own child, so he left her to her sorrow and pain and went to explain to The Termiqui what was going on."

Dean understood and nodded his head to show it but still however much the medicine man among others tried, he had not said a word. Then when the others had retired to their tents, Dean saw his master return to his and wrapped himself with the blanket. Then his master approached him, he seemed troubled and started to walk away when Dean tugged a little upon the trousers the chief was wearing. "I will survive. I will learn to serve you better." said Dean. His master turned to face him, "You do not understand. I have no wish for you to survive. You are to be gone by dawn." and with that White Feather dropped his knife into Dean's lap and watched as Dean huddled into his blanket. Dean was confused, didn't his master want him to survive. He did not want to go back into the hole. He shivered at the mere memory of it. Fear filled him, when he realized that he was trapped. Manawa had told him, not to run, never to run, but his master wanted him to run. It meant certain death. Dean shivered he did not want to die, he did not want to run, but he had to obey or... he would be placed into the hole. He cried into the blanket whilst others slept. He did not know what to do. Then looking at the knife, left by his master, he understood. His master wanted him dead, so be it.

He picked up the knife and cut the ropes that secured him to his master's tent, then he crept into Manawa's tent and taking off the only thing the Indians had let him keep, he hung the necklace on a splinter of wood, where Manawa would see it and understand. Tears where falling, and he turned to go, when he saw Running Deer shiver under his blankets, and deciding that he would not need his, he covered Running Deer with it. Then Dean walked back to the place he spelt in and sat down. Picking up the knife, he realized he had no idea what would happen to him now. Far away from his people, it seemed so wild here. He looked around, the camp was quiet, all where sleeping. He would be gone by dawn and all would be happy, His father, and mother, the chief, all would be glad he was dead. Well maybe not all. He thought Manawa would be sad. Dean picked up the knife and placed it against his wrists, cutting them deeply so the blood flowed like a small river out of them. He leaned back against the tent and hoped that whoever watched over these people would not mind watching over him as well. As he begun to feel tired, he smiled and the cold wind wrapped itself about him and snow started to fall. He loved snow, and it made him remember better times, much better times. He remembered thinking that giving himself to the Indians to save his family might cost him his life, and when he made that bargain, he had accepted that fact. As he closed his eyes, he thought to himself that he had after all been right, it had cost him his life, but he had saved his family and that was worth the price, he was paying. Family was everything to Dean and he smiled as darkness took him.

Next: The Next Morning - Dawn arrives.


	16. Chapter 16

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 16

Previously: Picking up the knife, he realized he had no idea what would happen to him now. Far away from his people, it seemed so wild here. He looked around, the camp was quiet, all where sleeping. He would be gone by dawn and all would be happy, His father, and mother, the chief, all would be glad he was dead. Well maybe not all. He thought Manawa would be sad. Dean picked up the knife and placed it against his wrists, cutting them deeply so the blood flowed like a small river out of them. He leaned back against the tent and hoped that whoever watched over these people would not mind watching over him as well. As he begun to feel tired, he smiled and the cold wind wrapped itself about him and snow started to fall. He loved snow, and it made him remember better times, much better times. He remembered thinking that giving himself to the Indians to save his family might cost him his life, and when he made that bargain, he had accepted that fact. As he closed his eyes, he thought to himself that he had after all been right, it had cost him his life, but he had saved his family and that was worth the price, he was paying. Family was everything to Dean and he smiled as darkness took him.

The Medicine man had awoken when it was still dark, but he had waited till the first rays of the sun lit the center of the camp, Dawn had arrived. He left his tent to face thick snow upon the ground, and worried he went to check on The Termiqui. What he found was a boy covered with snow and as he started to clear the snow away and order a fire to be lit and blankets brought, he heard a yell from Manawa's tent and turned to see Manawa come out clutching a blanket and hurrying over to where the Termiqui was lying buried under the snow.

Manawa cried as she helped the medicine man sweep the snow off Dean, "Why, why are his pendent and blanket in my tent.", she said, tears streaming down her face. The medicine man was worried, but continued to move the snow away, praying that the boy still lived. Others hurried to fetch blankets and wood for the fire. The medicine man called a warrior over and told Manawa to go with him, as he, tended to the Termiqui. He did not wish Manawa to be by his side, if the boy was dead. Manawa was resistant at first but then allowed herself to be lead away, her head in her hands, crying for what she thought was lost. The medicine man swept the last snow away, and was relieved to see that Dean's chest rose slightly, but his breath was shallow and his body cold. It was when he went to wrap a blanket round the boy and lifted him from the ground, that a knife fell to the ground and on looking back to it, the medicine man saw that the snow where the boy had lain was red with blood. He moved him into his tent where a fire had been started and outside soup was being warmed. He laid the boy upon a blanket. Searching his body for wounds, he found the cuts on his wrists and wrapped them, trying to stop what blood that was left in the boy from running out. He just prayed there was enough left to keep the boy alive.

It was then that he heard White Feather coming into his tent, asking what had occurred. The medicine man could tell he was angered and ready to punish the Termiqui for what he had done. Even though he did not know what the Termiqui had done wrong, what he did know was that the boy needed aid and rest and healing and food if he awoke. The medicine man worried that he could not provide the healing, the boy needed. What he could do, he would do, he decided, as he pushed White Feather out of the tent.

Note: It should be said here that the Medicine man's name is actually Broken Eagle but I think it is better to refer to him as the medicine man for that is what he is.

White Feather, "I demand to know what has happened?" and why (he thought) is the Termiqui is still here.

Medicine Man, "What did you say to him last night."

White Feather, "That is none of your concern. Now let me awaken him. He has chores to do", and a punishment to take, he thought. But as he tried to move back into the tent, the medicine man blocked his way.

Medicine Man, "He is dying, he may not last the morning. Last night, you must have spoken to him, for he has sliced his wrists and let his blood flow out of his body. He gave away his blanket and his pendent." White Feather looked visibly shaken by the news. "Now, why would he do that. He was looking forward to a tent of his own, and the rewards that where promised to him for passing the trial. Why would he bring on his own death, except to please you." The Medicine man pushed White Feather further away from the tent. "Now, tell me what did you say to him."

White Feather gulped, now he would have to admit the truth, there was no choice. The medicine man knew something had been said, to the boy. White Feather raised his head, and straitened his back, he knew this would not go down well with any of the tribe. "I told him to leave, and not to return. To find a new life elsewhere."

The Medicine man could not really believe his ears, "You told him to run. You know the punishment for running, for a Termiqui, and yet you told him to do this."

White Feather, "You do not understand. I would not have hunted him. I would not have sent runners to other camps. None would have known. It would have been if he where made a slave."

Medicine Man, "You wished him to die alone in desert, hunted by all, for what he is. He is a Termiqui. The news would have been spread. You could not stop it. Why would you wish this for him?"

White Feather, "I wished life for him. I was wrong to make him Termiqui. Even I have seen that. I wished to correct my error."

Medicine Man, "Correct your error. This cannot be corrected." He starred at the chief. "You cannot change what he is. For the rest of his life, he will be your Termiqui. That is the law. It nor he nor you can change it." He gasped suddenly as realization hit him, "You want the father."

White Feather, bowed his head, "Yes"

Medicine Man, "That was not the bargain made."

White Feather, "I was forced to make that bargain."

Medicine Man, "So your answer was to make the Termiqui so afraid of further punishment, that he would obey you and run given the chance." White Feather simply nodded, much to the disgust of the medicine man. "Well you have succeeded, but not in the way you wanted. The Termiqui is dying, and with his death, the bargain is over. But his family is safe. You cannot go after them, for he has given his life for the life of your son. That was the bargain, and soon it will be completed."

It was then that two things happened, one good, one not so good. You see this was the morning, as it happened, that White Stag returned with the hunting party and he brought with him, a great and noble Indian that they had found camping in the forest. This white Stag viewed, as did the others of the party, as a great honour and blessing to the tribe. For this Indian was well know among tribes for his caring and gentleness, and healing. It was also known that great blessings happened to tribes that he visited and so the entire hunting party was excited when he accepted White Stag's offer of housing, food, and warmth. This Indian was recognized as Quiet Wind (see previous chapters) and the only thing they found strange was that he was traveling alone, for he always had others with him. Thus the hunting party returned carrying several full grown deer they had killed, upon their horses, only to find when they reached the camp, that the medicine was arguing with not only White Feather but Dark Flower also.

You see the not so good thing was that Dark Flower entered the argument over whether or not the chief could call the bargain broken and go kill Dean's father and burn the house to the ground. She had entered stating, that since The Termiqui had not followed his master's orders, then the bargain was indeed broken and the chief could do what he liked. The medicine man had countered with the fact that, no master should order a Termiqui to run, for it was a death sentence for the Termiqui and a long and painful one too. Thus it was to this scene that the hunting party returned. Quiet Wind shook his head, he did not look happy, to White Stag's eyes.

White Stag rushed over to the trio, "What is going on."

Quiet Wind though got down from his horse, a beautiful brown chestnut horse, that all knew had been with him since he was a boy. He then walked towards the medicine man, and into his tent. The argument stopped immediately and all three went to the tent also, to be stopped at the door (flap ok), by Quiet Wind.

Quiet Wind, "None of you may enter. I will deal with the boy. It is for this that I agreed to come." He looked at the medicine man, "Go get my bags from my horse."

Dark Flower, pushed herself forward and tried to get past, saying that she could aid Quiet Wind, in his work. She secretly hoped that she might insure the Termiqui's death. Quiet Wind turned to her, causing her to back up with just a look and thus forcing White Feather to back up as well. "Dark Flower, you have been given great wisdom, yet all you do is misuse it. Beware, you do not walk the desert for your deeds." Dark Flower, was suddenly filled with an unknown fear and turned, and all but ran away to her tent. White Feather though was much angered at Quiet Winds words and stepped forward, "How dare even you speak thus to my wife. She may make errors but to threaten her so, I would not expected that from a enemy, let along a honoured one such as you."

Quiet Wind who had turned his back to re-enter the tent, turned back to face White Feather and for a second White Feather would swear, that his eyes where of the bluest sky, instead of the brown that they should have been. White Feather stepped back, but he and all others heard what Quiet Wind said, "You will see the errors you have made and the results that could come from them." Then he turned and returned to care for the Termiqui, leaving White Feather standing alone in front of the tent.

The medicine man returned a few minutes later with Quiet Winds bags, but he stopped at the entrance of the tent. For inside him, he found he did not have the courage to enter for he had been told not to. Then he heard Quiet Wind call for him to enter. When he turned to leave, stating that soup would be coming soon for the boy and would Quiet Wind like something to eat, He was answered by being told to sit down and watch what was to be done. He watched as Quiet Wind placed his hand over the boy's heart and watched as Dean relaxed and seemed to go deeper into sleep. He watched as signs and sigils where carefully painted upon Dean's chest, face and legs and he saw as the very paint seemed to seep into the boy's body, causing him to moan and sometimes whimper. Each time Quiet Wind would calm him and then continue. It seemed to be minutes as Broken Eagle (The medicine man, remember), watched with fascination, as Quiet Wind worked, but if fact it was hours. Some signs he recognized, some he faintly remembered from dreams, others he did not know at all, but all the time Quiet Wind told him what each one was, and why, and how it was to be used and drawn. Then he throw some sticks in to the fire and blue smoke came out, that seemed to sparkle with points of light.

Quiet Wind, "It is time you left, remember what I have shown you and use the knowledge well. When food is ready, send it in with Manawa, for she too, will receive a gift, for the kindness and belief and love, she has shown."

The medicine man left, knowing that his gift had been watching and learning from such a honoured healer. He rushed to tell Manawa that she was to be the one to bring food to them. Then he left to walk a while in the woods and think upon what he had been shown. This was a great gift indeed, he decided, for all knew that Quiet Wind always worked alone and none where allowed to see what he did. But still he worried over the Termiqui and he prayed to the Great Spirit that Quiet Wind was strong enough to heal the boy. In the tent Quiet Wind smiled, Broken Eagle was a good medicine man and the signs he had been shown would make him better. Then he continue to wipe the boy's fevered brow for the signs he had painted would bring fever as they worked to aid the boy. They would give him strength, and faith, and speed. They would aid him to survive and learn during this life and those after. They would be another step in the path that had been written for him to walk.

Dean had not awoken when Manawa brought food into the tent, Quiet Wind after eating said that she was to keep the boy cool while he visited another, who needed his aid and with that Quiet Wind left the tent leaving Manawa to care for the boy, for a short while. He walked across the camp and entered her tent, seeing running deer sleeping. He laid a hand on him and draw just one of the many signs he had drawn on the Termiqui, on running deer. Then he smiled and left the tent. This was his gift to Manawa.

During his walk back to care for the Termiqui, he stopped to speak to White Feather who was eager to speak with him, about many matters, not only of the Termiqui, but Quiet Wind raised his hand for silence.

Quiet Wind, "The Termiqui needs more care then I had thought, it will take many days till he is able to work again. For the time I must take, I ask for a horse in payment. I ask for Wind Chaser". Now many heads turned at this and the chief himself was quite taken aback, by the request. For you see Wind Chaser was his son's most priced possession. A horse of great speed and strength and beauty. A all white Stallion that had taken many warriors and much time to catch. Thus the chief was not in favor of giving it away, no matter what the reason.

White Feather, "Wind Chaser you cannot have. He belongs to my son. I cannot give him to you. Only my son can." This was said, to hopefully appease Quit Wind for no Indian would demand this of a child. "I will offer you any two other horses."

Quiet Wind turned, "Then I will be leaving." It was then that a voice called "Wait".

White Feather turned to face his son. "No, I will not allow you to give Wind Chaser. Another like him will not be found. He is the horse of a chief. He is your horse and is not to be traded."

White Stag, "He is my horse and I am not trading him, I will give him. I have heard what you have done whilst I was hunting, and I believe you to be work in your deeds. The boy did nothing to deserve the trial. It is said that you did not wish it to ever end for him. It is said that others pleaded for his safety, to you. It is said that you are the cause of his illness now."

White Feather, "I am chief and you are my only son. I do not need to explain my actions to you or any."

White Stag turned to Quiet Wind, "The horse is yours."

White Feather, "You would give your horse away for the life of the one who murdered your brother." He was disgusted.

White Stag, "The Termiqui may carry the death of my brother on his shoulders but he did not kill him. He is kinder and stronger and wiser then my brother could ever be. I think you wrong for making him Termiqui, he would have been a great warrior and a better brother, then the one I had." With that White Stag turned and walked towards the horse enclosure. He did not wish to show his father, his tears at losing such a horse, for truly he loved it greatly and it was the pride of the tribe, that they had caught such as he."

Quiet Wind followed him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Take it to Wild Wind. He is at a camp 4 to 5 days from here, in the valley of the broken tree. The horse will be good for him. Maybe it will have a calming effect upon him."

Quiet Wind went to move away but then turned and said to White Stag, "Your Heart is the right place, and one day you will make a wise chief, but beware your pride for one day it will bring great sorrow to the tribe. Also do not take that which belongs to another of the tribe, for that will bring death. Go Now."

White Stag tied up two horse and then returned to his families tent to get some food for the journey. Neither his father White Feather, or his mother Dark Flower, where happy with what he had done. But now things could not be changed, the horse was to be delivered to Wild Wind, the eldest son of Quiet Wind. Two warriors where chosen to ride with White Stag, to give him company and counsel, and ensure the horse was delivered. Dark Flower watching them leave swore that one day she would get the horse back. She also swore that the Termiqui would pay for this insult.

Quiet Wind watched them leave to and waited till they where gone before returning to the medicine man's tent, where the Termiqui still lay, deep in sleep and suffering a high fever. Manawa was still endeavoring to keep him cool but the fever seemed to go even higher. Quiet Wind saw the trail of tears that had run down her face, and smiled to her as he took the cloth from her hand.

Manawa, "May I stay and aid you."

Silent Wind, "No. You have another to care for."

Manawa, "You must think me a fool, and I do not care. I feel like a mother to him."

Silent Wind placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go take care of your other son."

Manawa went to leave, picking up the bowls as she left, "Please do all you can for him." Then she was gone to check on her other son, as he had said to her to do. What she found was that, he had awoken and though tired and weak, he was hungry and she busied herself getting him several bowls of warm soup and making sure he was well taken care of. "After that she went back to the tent that Quiet Wind was using, she did not enter, for he met her at the entrance. She simply said thank you and left to see to her other son running deer. Quiet Wind smiled, running deer would return to health quickly but the Termiqui health would take longer to return. He turned to continue aiding the Termiqui. There where more things he had to do.

Next: Dean wakes up a Little and White Feather sees the cost of his decisions. Quiet Wind gives Dean a Indian Name.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 17

* * *

Previously: Silent Wind placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go take care of your other son." Manawa went to leave, picking up the bowls as she left, "Please do all you can for him." Then she was gone to check on her other son, as he had said to her to do. What she found was that, he had awoken and though tired and weak, he was hungry and she busied herself getting him several bowls of warm soup and making sure he was well taken care of. "After that she went back to the tent that Quiet Wind was using, she did not enter, for he met her at the entrance. She simply said thank you and left to see to her other son running deer. Quiet Wind smiled, running deer would return to health quickly but the Termiqui health would take longer to return. He turned to continue aiding the Termiqui. There where more things he had to do.

Yes, Quiet Wind had work to do. He was worried, the Termiqui should have awoken by now. The sigils and signs where doing their work, but still he did not awake. For the next step he needed the Termiqui at least on some level conscious, but so far that had not happened. Quiet Wind walked back into the medicine man's tent. The chief must have hurt him badly to cause one so young to seek death rather then life. He had been told of the trial and could see that the Termiqui had tried to end his life afterwards, but he also realized that the only reason left to prevent the Termiqui awakening was that he simply did not want to wake up, and that would not do. Quiet Wind would have to awaken him.

So he entered the tent and set about again drawing the signs that so far had kept the Termiqui alive, he gathered his thoughts. How was he going to awaken a boy who did not want to live. He knew he would have to draw the signs and sigils every day, to keep the Termiqui's spirit rooted to his body and thus give the body a chance to heal. He just prayed that the Termiqui would wake up soon, for there was only so much time he could remain at the camp. He sighed, as he painted, Termiqui, why had the chief made such a boy into a Termiqui. The chief had not even given him a name, nor bothered to find out his western name. It was just Termiqui. He looked at the boy, "You need a name, a strong name, a loyal name." hmmm, he thought, but what. All that day he worked and when the evening came, he still had no name that seemed fitting for the boy he worked on.

When all had retired to their tents, Quiet Wind was still awake, thinking. He heard moans coming from the chief's tent and smiled. It was not a vengeful smile, nor a kind one. It was just a smile that one gives when he knows that justice is being served. Quiet Wind lay down and watched the Termiqui mumble and shiver in his sleep. Then he saw a huge black shadow move past the tent. It was shaped like a wolf but it's size was far bigger. Then the shadow simple faded away, but Quiet Wind understood, he had been shown the name he sought. The next morning he would tell the chief, and with that thought he faded into sleep.

Next morning he was awoke before dawn, happy to see that the Termiqui seemed to be sleeping more restfully and his body seemed more relaxed then the days before. Quiet Wind bent down and listened to his heart, it was beating a little stronger. Soon the Termiqui would awaken, maybe today, maybe tomorrow but soon. As dawn broke Quiet Wind went to see the other boy he has nursed, Running Deer, son of Manawa, who also was better. He was awake and eager to get out of his sick bed, but Manawa was having none of it. When he looked pleadingly at Quiet Wind, all Running Deer got was a shake of his head, so he returned to his bed mooping as teenagers mope when they don't get their own way. (Yup, they mooped then too). Quiet Wind made things worse by stating that he should remain resting for another 2-3 days and simple jobs till he was stronger, maybe fishing, he suggested. This of course did not go down well with Running Deer, but Manawa simple told him that he was going to do it whether he liked it or not, so Running Deer accepted it and for the first time in some months ate a good breakfast.

Then Quiet Wind heard a commotion going on outside. It was between dark Flower, and the medicine man, he smiled, "good justice had started". When he and Manawa went to see what it was about, they could tell that it was Dark Flower who seemed worried and scared, for it was not about the Termiqui, or matters to do with the tribe. It was about the condition of her husband, the chief, White Feather, and let me say he was not in the best condition. Dark Flower said that he had tossed and turned all night and had awoken that morning crying out for his son, White Stag. She said he was pale with fear and seemed filled with sadness and worry over the boy, and had been afraid of her, when she had approached him in the tent. The medicine man did not know what to make of it but knew that the chief had left to go hunting before dawn had even risen. He approached Quiet Wind to discuss it.

Medicine Man, "Quiet Wind, I believe there is another who is ill and needs your aid."

Quiet Wind, "White Feather is not ill, so there is nothing I can do."

Dark Flower waited, she was worried about her husband and hoped that Quiet Wind would help him. She was very unhappy when the medicine man told her that Quiet Wind said there was nothing wrong.

Dark Flower, "I know my husband and he is ill. He is sick with a beginning fear and I know not of what or whom."

Medicine Man, "Do not worry. Quiet Wind says he is find. I am sure that he will be better when he returns. There is nothing to worry about."

With that he left Dark Flower standing there, worried and alone. It was later that day that White Feather returned. He brought with him 2 rabbits, and a turkey. The hunting had been good and to Dark Flower and the rest of the tribe, he looked well. It was only the medicine man who was not convinced. He went up to him before the tribe gathered for supper. Quiet Wind was to join them for the meal and all where looking for ward to it, especially the young children for Quiet Wind was also known for the telling of tales around the campfire.

Medicine Man, "White Feather, are you all right?"

White Feather stiffened, "Do I look unwell to you?"

Medicine Man, "That is not a answer to my question."

White Feather, "I am fine."

Medicine Man, "Dark Flower was very worried about you. Are you sleeping well. Rest is needed.."

White Feather interrupted him, "Do you not have others to tend to. My wife worries over nothing."

The Medicine Man realized that he was getting nowhere but he also now knew for certain that the chief was not well, no matter what he said, so he tried a different way of asking, "It is not good for the tribe for a chief to have to much pride. The tribe needs it's chief to be truthful and not hide if he is ill."

White Feather knew that he would not be left alone on this. He knew the medicine man could be stubborn, very stubborn, so he sighed, "It was simple a bad dream. I went hunting to clear my thoughts." and with that he walked away and settled down to eat.

It was during supper that Quiet Wind, sitting between the chief and the medicine man, raised the topic that the Termiqui should have a name. Now the giving of a name is very important in Indian cultures, because they believe that the given name, shapes the spirit of the child, as the child shapes the name. So usually they wait a while till the child exhibited some trait or they saw some sign that a certain name should be given. It also meant that you where becoming a member of the tribe. White Feather was named thus because he was a quiet child always listening and his parents thought that he would be a peace maker. This was shown when at five, he settled a fight between two Indian boys. On the other hand White Stag had been named after exactly that. While on a night hunt, White Feather had seen a beautiful all white male stag, standing tall and majestic in the moonlight. On his return his wife told him that she was with child and thus the child was named White Stag. Of course you have also naturally, heard of Indians called Sitting Bull (seen the creature sitting), and Mad Dog (a insane and very crafty Indian). So you see that when Quiet Wind raised the subject not many in the camp agreed with him, especially since, as I have mentioned, it would mean that the boy was a member of the tribe.

The chief in fact snorted his disagreement and wanting such a conversation to end quickly, said.

White Feather, "He is a Termiqui. There is no need for a name. He won't live that long."

Quiet Wind, "There is always a need for a name. It is how you are recognized among others. It is how the Great Spirit knows of your deeds.

White Feather, "Great Spirit. He does not believe as we do."

Quiet Wind, "Yet, He has followed our ways since he has arrived. He has done what he was told and suffered punishment without complaint. It is time he had a name, so that his deeds may be known by others."

White Feather bowed his head and thought, "He is my Termiqui, what other name should he be called by. I will not allow him to forget what he is."

Quiet Wind, "He will not forget. But he will need a name. It is not good that he is always called "Termiqui". He should have a name like others of the tribe have."

White Feather, "What would you suggest. "Killer of Chief's son" or maybe "Death Bringer" or maybe "Lazy Dog" That seems fitting.

Quiet Wind, if angered and he was angry at the chief's words, did not show it. Even others of the tribe where shaking their heads. They knew that the Termiqui was not Lazy and should not be called by the other names (I listed only some, but you get the drift), the chief had suggested. In fact, the chief smiled, he thought this battle he had won i.e. the Termiqui would remain the Termiqui - no name would be given. For you see the chief had to agree the chosen name and he was not going to agree on anything that sounded good. That the chief had decided. Unfortunately for him, he was to discover that Quiet Wind, always got his own way. Most of the times he got it because others that he helped wanted to thank him or do as he suggested, for they knew that it would be better for them and their tribe, but other times such as his dealings with the Blackfoot tribe, he would resort to trickery. For this reason he was not well liked by the Blackfoot. For after he left them usually, they found out they had done what he wanted whether they liked it or not. Now they just asked what he wanted and gave it to him. So now he resorted to trickery, not that you would expect this from such a kind and gentle and well loved healer.

Quiet Wind, "Hmmmm he is not Lazy but he does bear the death on his shoulders." He pretended to think on this and then said, "Death Bringer" as a ring to it but is not right. I suggest another version of it. One that will remind others and him of what he is and what he bears upon his shoulders." Again he pretended to think heavily on this, while eating a little. Of course all heads including the chief's where turned towards him and where waiting upon his words. "I suggest "sapa unktokeca". It translates in their language as the one who collects spirits of the dead.". Also it would remind all of your son "White Wolf" and of why and how, the boy is a Termiqui. The chief laughed and others seemed greatly saddened by the suggestion, for it would mark the boy with the weight of something he may carryon his shoulders, but had not done. Thus some raised objections and spoke of name like "Raising Eagle", or "Running Fox".

But White Feather laughed again and smiled, "I like it. I agree."

Now you and I may wonder why such a name was chosen but actually it was fitting for Dean, and it would not be till the chief thought it over, that night that he would realize why. For though it's meaning was as Quiet Wind said roughly translated, it actually translated into "Black Wolf". It did not really mean what he lead others to believe. Now the black wolf was a guardian sent to collect the spirits of the dead, very true, but only those who where worthy. He was kind of the equivalent to the Valkyrie of northern legend, on one side. On the other, he served the Great Spirit and did his bidding. His loyalty unquestioned. He would go and give knowledge or test for courage. He fought against the coyote (Indian trickster) and in some of the worst battles, it was said he was seen tearing the Indian's enemies apart with his teeth, and scattering them to the four winds. He was to sum this all up, the Great Spirit's right hand man. Quiet Wind knew this and that is why on seeing the shadow, he understood that this was the name that Dean would carry the rest of his life. You can now see why the chief was not happy when he went to sleep that night.

And it only got worse, for half way through the night, some in the camp where woken by a cry for mercy, and by him screaming his son's name. Again when morning came he would not say what had happened, but now all could see that he was pale and shaken and, there was a great inside him. But of what none could say.

It was the next morning when Dean or Black Wolf as he was now called tentatively opened his eyes. On seeing he was in a tent, he panicked and tried to sit up. Only to be held down by Quiet Wind. He mumbled and screamed and fought, to get away, but Quiet Wind held him until he grew to tired to fight any longer. Though awake, he was still held by the fever and filled with fear. Quiet Wind looked over him to check that he had not been injured in the struggle. It was then that he saw what kept the fever within the boy. It was the cuts on his wrists, they where filled with puss and badly (what we would call) infected. Quiet Wind knew what had to be done, and called in the medicine man to help him. Black Wolf eyes watched but did not see. If Quiet Wind hoped to save the boy, this was the only way, but he worried that after all he had been through, if Black Wolf would survive this.

Next: What happens next and We find out why the chief looks so ill.


	18. Chapter 18

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 18

* * *

Previously: It was the next morning when Dean or Black Wolf as he was now called tentatively opened his eyes. On seeing he was in a tent, he panicked and tried to sit up. Only to be held down by Quiet Wind. He mumbled and screamed and fought, to get away, but Quiet Wind held him until he grew to tired to fight any longer. Though awake, he was still held by the fever and filled with fear. Quiet Wind looked over him to check that he had not been injured in the struggle. It was then that he saw what kept the fever within the boy. It was the cuts on his wrists, they where filled with puss and badly (what we would call) infected. Quiet Wind knew what had to be done, and called in the medicine man to help him. Black Wolf eyes watched but did not see. If Quiet Wind hoped to save the boy, this was the only way, but he worried that after all he had been through, if Black Wolf would survive this.

When the medicine man entered, Quiet Wind explained that the wounds would have to be sealed and the poison (infection), burned out so to speak or as we would say sterilized. Both men knew there was only one way of doing that and it was to literally burn the area infected or as the Indians (among others) did back then, heat up a knife till red hot and place it on the affected area. It was this that Quiet Wind started to do. The medicine man was there to hold Black Wolf down while Quiet Wind did what was necessary to heal the boy. Inside he worried that the boy would not survive the pain, for he had only just opened his eyes, and Quiet Wind saw no recognition of anything in them until he raised the knife, that is.

Dean (Black Wolf) was sick with fever on seeing the knife, he responded, and pushed himself backwards as far as the medicine man would allow, trying to get away from it. He whimpered as Quiet Wind brought the knife closer and grabbed his arm to hold it steady. The first scream brought many to the tent, and the second had some of the more courageous ones entering to find out what had happened. But Black Wolf knew none of this though, for under the hold of the fever, in his mind, his master was again punishing him. The medicine man laid him back on the blanket, shaking his head. Though he knew it was the right thing to do, he too was afraid that this was a step too far. Black wolf was unconscious again, the pain having forced him to black out. Quiet Wind started drawing sigils and signs again over him and the medicine man listened to his heart, happy to find that it was still as strong as it had been that morning.

The medicine man, "Will he awaken again."

Quiet Wind, "He has survived the treatment. I believe he will awaken again but he will need food and rest. Go speak to White Feather, I believe he has need of your understanding."

The medicine man turned to look fully at Quiet Wind, "Then there is something wrong with him. He is ill."

Quiet Wind shook his head, "No, not ill just concerned over what has been shown to him. You will understand when you speak with him."

The Medicine man did not like riddles, but he also knew that what Quiet Wind said was usually right, either now, or very soon, and thus he left the tent, telling those outside that Black Wolf would be getting better soon. He just hoped that this was true. Then he went to the chief's tent to speak with him.

He entered the tent to find White Feather sharpening his hunting knife. He looked sad, and his shoulders drooped as if he carried the world upon them. "I should not have made him Termiqui" The Chief looked at the knife as he turned it in his hand, letting the light reflect upon it. "I should have killed him and all his family. He will bring nothing but death to the tribe." With that he stood up and moved to exit the tent, but the medicine man stood in his way. "Why do you speak like this. What is done is done."

The Chief, "Did you not hear me, he will bring nothing but death. I have seen it and now I go to stop him."

The Medicine man stood his ground and pushed the chief away from the tent opening. "Sit, talk to me. Tell me how you know this. Black Wolf is lying in my tent, sick with fever. How can he bring death to the tribe, when I do not know if he will live to see the next dawn."

The Chief, "My dreams have told me this. Each night I see the tribe suffer and I watch as my son dies in my arms, and it was not until last night that I saw that indeed it was him. Quiet Wind was right to call him Black Wolf, for he will bring death to us all."

To say that the medicine man was shaken would be an understatement. The sort of dream, the chief was describing where in Indian belief, sent by the Great Spirit himself to warn of what was to come. "Sit, tell me of the dreams. Maybe you have not read them right. For I do not understand how one so young could bring so much pain and suffering as you describe." He could tell the chief was shaken and determined to kill, what he saw as a threat to the entire tribe, especially his son, but the medicine man wanted to hear of the dreams himself, for he was sure that somewhere the chief had misunderstood the meaning of the dreams. This was easily done even by the best dream interpreters of the day i.e. the black foot tribe, who where well known for the translation of dreams and omens sent by the Great Spirit. The chief wanted to end the threat of Black Wolf, but seeing that he would have great trouble if he did not speak, he decided to get the medicine man on his side, so to speak, so he started.

"The first night, it was as if I was awake and I walked among the tribe and watched what occurred but they could not see me, and I could walked though the walls of tents and the flames of the fire. I watched as the Termiqui cut his bonds, the night of the trial, and this time he ran as I had told him to do. I remember, I smiled in my spirit form and wished that he had run in the real world. Then suddenly I turned and it was several moons later. I saw myself gather my warriors, and ride to destroy his home and family. It was as if I had wings for the next moment I saw myself and the warriors watching the house burn, but then I was amid the flames, within the house. I saw arrows and bullet holes liter the wall and a young man lying by the door, an arrow through his heart. I saw the Termiqui within the house, dragging himself up the stairs, a broken arrow in his leg. Then though I did not want to, I found myself following him, as he searched the rooms. He found a long haired (elderly) lady, lying dead, though she had no wounds - (Smoke inhalation). Then I saw him enter a room and heared him scream a name. As I entered I saw him knelling by the body of a girl, the same age as him. I had never wanted him to die that night, and now I tried to tell him to run but he could not see nor hear me. I thought the fire would make him leave, for I could see that the roof was about to fall but still he did not move. He just sat there with her head in his lap, talking to her of all the things they would do, when she was better and of how he did not understand why the Indians attack for he had done all he had been told to do. He did not move when the roof started to come down, and I turned away when it fell for all I saw was flame. In my heart, I felt great sadness at seeing him surrender to death with no battle. Then as the flames died, I was back amongst the tribe and I saw great hunger and an illness of the white man, and many of the tribe died from them. I watched my wife thin and starving die in her sleep. I awoke to this world as my son took his last breath, in my arms and the few that where left of the tribe, went on to join other tribes. They spoke of the Termiqui still, and said that he had cursed the tribe for the injustice done to him and you ask me why I wish to kill him. This dream shows what he can do and will do. He will bring death and destruction upon us."

The medicine man could see why the chief was upset but raising his hands to calm him, he said, "Surely, the other dreams you have had do not end like this. You must remember he did not run."

The Chief, "I thought that, the first day, but then came the night, and the second dream. It started as the first one had, with the Termiqui running instead of staying. I thought on seeing him run again, that my heart could not take the same dream again. But this time it was different. This time as we watched the house burn from the top of the hill, we saw a rider coming fast towards the house and some warriors went and captured him and brought him to me. It was the Termiqui. He fought to get away, and return to the house, but soon all that was left of it was aflame and he sank to his knees in tears. In my heart I knew that I would not have been happy at this, for upon his capture, the law would have to be followed and I had wished him to live. I had wanted the father dead. I watched as his hands where tied and he was taken back to the camp. I watched as the fire was prepared and he was tied to the pole at it's centre. I watched myself take a knife and remove some of his skin. I heard him ask, as I did this, why it was being done, because had he not obeyed all my orders. I did not answer and I watched as the flames where started and he burned. Other then that one question, he did not say a word and he did not scream as the fire took him, until he could bear the pain, no longer and I felt sick to my heart for what I had seen and done. Then again I saw the tribe starve and the white man bring illness to it. In this dream my wife lived through the illness but my son, died in her arms and she would no longer speak nor look at me. Soon after that she lay down and refused to eat or speak or move. All she did was cry for the sons she had lost. A moon (a lunar month) had not gone by, till she was with me no more, and I watched again as I wailed her loss and the regments of the tribe moved to other places with other tribes, again speaking of the Termiqui, and the curse he had placed upon the tribe."

The Chief, "Now tell me, I am wrong. Tell me that the Termiqui is not guilty of causing the tribe death and illness."

The medicine man, "First, I would like to hear of the dream you had last night."

The Chief, "I do not wish to remember it. It was the worst of the three. It is the reason that I believe the Termiqui will bring death to the tribe and that only his death will stop it."

The medicine man, "If the third dream makes the Termiqui guilty, then I should know of it. I cannot agree that he deserves death, without knowing all you have seen."

Next: The Third Dream


	19. Chapter 19

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 19

* * *

Previously: The medicine man, "If the third dream makes the Termiqui guilty, then I should know of it. I cannot agree that he deserves death, without knowing all you have seen."

The Chief was actually saddened by what he had decided, in his mind had to do, for he had grown to like Black Wolf and to know that he had indeed made a grave error when making him Termiqui. If only he had waited till he was calm then maybe his judgment would have been different but time and more importantly his anger, did not allow that. He looked at the medicine man, and sighed.

"The third dream started as the others did with the Termiqui running. It continued as the first one and I watched as the house burned to the ground but I saw no rider and was not moved among the flames, as I was before. Instead I watched the tribe move on and grow. Illness came but most lived and the tribe knew blessings and good hunting for many years. I watched as my son grew into a great warrior, but was saddened when he took more from his mother then from me. He was tall and strong and un-equaled among the tribe, but his pride was great and he did not have the patience necessary to lead, nor the willingness to hear both sides of a talk. Once his mind was made, none could change it. His mother and his grandfather, where proud of him and he spent much time staying and learning the black foot ways of dream walking and listening to the spirit. This worried me greatly. Then I saw the tribe move back to the land where the house had stood and to the nearby white man village. It was known that there was a great trading store there and the owner traded with all, Indians, white men, black men and even the ones with the yellow skin - All where welcome and he gave fair trades, whether over a skin or over the yellow metal that is so valued by the white man.

In fact, I saw him come and welcome the tribe to the area and I watched as he was invited to dine with us. We needed wheat among other things and had furs to trade. The deals where good but as I watched myself talk with him, I felt great fear in me. He was tall and strong, with sharp eyes and a welcome smile. A man anyone would have been proud to call his son. It was only when I turned to welcome my son that my spirit saw the smile change to that of a hunter who had found his prey and my fear grew greatly. This man was not to be trusted. But though I tried to talk, none heard me, not even you. Then he said goodbye and told us to come to the town tomorrow and the items would be there. I watched him go and again tried to tell the tribe to leave but I saw that we could not. For our stores where empty because we had not stopped on the journey here to gather meat or wild wheat. I watched as my son spoke of how well the tribe would do from the trade and watched as he went hunting nearby. Later that night, the trader returned and circled the village quietly as a vulture circles it's pray. I saw that he left behind him black powder on the ground, where he walked and covered it with dry leaves. Then after he had finished he went to where the horses where kept, killing the guard, he lit the black powder and then released the horses driving them through the village. Many tents where crushed and the people within. While others fled to face the flames that the black powder started. I watched as I and my wife left the tent, to be shot where we stood. I was hit in the shoulder, but Dark Flower was killed. Then I watched him walk towards them, through the smoke and the fire. He was not wearing his jacket or the thick shirt that he had worn before, now he was bare chested and as he came closer, he raised his gun and pointed it at me.

Dean, "I wanted you to know who killed you. Who destroyed the tribe. I wanted your last sight to be of me."

The chief, "Termiqui." I watched myself as I recognized him. I watched as the disbelief in my eyes turned to anger. "I let you go. Why do this. I did not hunt you. I let you live."

Dean, "Live, no, not live, never live. You destroyed all I loved. My brother. My grandmother. My wife. They all died because of you. I did everything you told me to, I have not even removed the collar you placed upon me and what was my reward. My reward was losing everything I loved. I knew you'd come back. You know what the biggest laugh is, with all you did, you did not kill the man you wanted dead, my father."

With that he fired and I watched myself die. Then I heard another shot, and looked to see who had fired. I watched as Black Wolf fell to his knees and as my son came out of the shadows, his gun smoking in the darkness. He checked on his mother and father, and found them dead, Then he turned to check on Black Wolf but found no body. I watched as he tracked Black Wolf to the ruins of the house that had burned so long ago. I followed as he climbed a hill and found him. He was kneeling in front of a tombstone, blood running from his wound. I watched as my son raised his weapon, "Before you die, why. Why would you do this."

The trader did not even turn to face him, "Voice, I have not heard you for many years."

White Stag, "Termiqui." The gun shook in his hand. It was then that Black Wolf turned, "He killed them." He pointed to the graves. "I did everything he wanted. Obeyed all his commands. Took all his punishments, and yet still he killed them. My brother, My grandmother and my wife, - Voice, I have nothing left. Go ahead, have you revenge and send me to join them."

White Stag, lowered his gun. "You do not need me to end it. The end is coming to meet you.." I watched my son shed tears as he saw that Black Wolf was gone to the great one above. I watched as he captured the horse and placed Black Wolf's body upon it, bringing him back to his people. I heard as he told them of the attack on the Indian village, but not the attack as it happened. I listened as he told them how Black Wolf had stayed, and fought with the Indians to protect the tribe, against a foe that came that night and killed many. I watched as my son changed from a proud man who would not listen to counsel to one who shed tears over the body of one, who long ago, he had called brother. I watched as he was taken in by the white man and continued the work of peace that Black Wolf was known for. I watched as he married a white woman. It was then that I awoke. Now you know, He will bring death and disgrace and sorrow. This is why I must kill him.

Medicine Man, "I understand your grief but I do not agree. All the dreams begin with him running, but he did not run. Maybe these dreams are to show you what could have been and what now will never be. He must not destroy a boy who is loyal to you. Who will keep his oaths to serve you till the day he dies. You should not blame him for things he has not done."

The Chief left his tent and made his way to the medicine man's tent, where Black Wolf lay healing. He settled down to wait. He had to speak to Black Wolf. He also had to decide whether to kill him or let him live. For the chief after dreaming, this was a very hard decision. The dreams seemed to say Black Wolf would bring death and destruction to the tribe. He remembered what Quiet Wind had told him, "You will see the errors you have made and the results that could come from them." Maybe the medicine man was right. So he sat and waited for Black Wolf to awaken.

He watched the sun start to set and the evening started to be made. It was then that he heard mumbles and whimpers coming from Black Wolf, he was close to waking. He watched as Black Wolf opened his eyes slowly and tried to make himself as small as possible against the tent wall. He waited till Black wolf rested his head on his knees, after pulling them close to his chest, before speaking.

White Feather, "Black Wolf". The Boy panicked and looked round the tent. In the darkness, it took him time to see where his master was sitting. On seeing him he started shivering, and the chief watched with concern, as Black Wolf tried to make himself even smaller and started whimpering. At this the chief moved closer and Black Wolf pushed himself closer to the wall. The chief placed a finger under the boy's chin and lifted his head, only to see that his eyes where already reddening from the tears he had shed.

He heard him whisper, "forgive me, for failing you." He dropped his head back to his knees, now visibly shaking. The chief sighed, how could the boy think he had failed him. "Black Wolf, how have you failed me."

Black Wolf, "I'm still alive. I tried really I did."

White Feather, "I do not want you dead."

Black Wolf, "You ordered me to run. You wanted to hunt me. Drag me back to die. Manawa told me what happens to a Termiqui who runs. I .. I ...I don't want to die that way. I don't want to die in the hole. I'm sorry, so sorry. I know that a Termiqui should endure but I... I (he hugged his knees tighter) I can't."

White Feather, "I wanted you to live. I was trying to correct my error."

Black Wolf, "error?"

White Feather, "You do not deserve to be a Termiqui. This was my error. An error that cannot be changed."

Black Wolf, "But you want to kill me. You put me in the..." He watched the boy visibly shrink into himself trying to stop the shaking, and the tears but failing miserably. The chief wrapped his arms around him, his heart breaking to see what was happening to the boy. He did not miss the whispered pleading, "Please, make it quick. No hole, No fire. Please."

White Feather, "I don't want you dead. I want you to live and grew. You may be my Termiqui, but maybe I can make that life a long one." The chief sighed. He had lost his heart to the boy who was shaking in his arms, and who would probably be dead in a year or two. He now knew two things, the Termiqui's life was a hard one and that he would never forgive himself for this decision. As he closed his eyes, he just hoped to make the Termiqui's life bearable. "I will not punish you unjustly again, I swear it."

Unfortunately, this was a promise that the future said, he would not be able to keep.

Next: We catch up with the rest of the family.


	20. Chapter 20

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 20

* * *

Previously: White Feather, "I don't want you dead. I want you to live and grew. You may be my Termiqui, but maybe I can make that life a long one." The chief sighed. He had lost his heart to the boy who was shaking in his arms, and who would probably be dead in a year or two. He now knew two things, the Termiqui's life was a hard one and that he would never forgive himself for this decision. As he closed his eyes, he just hoped to make the Termiqui's life bearable. "I will not punish you unjustly again, I swear it." Unfortunately, this was a promise that the future said, he would not be able to keep.

It was then that Quiet Wind entered into the tent, closely followed by the medicine man. Quiet Wind smiled when he saw the way White Feather was treating the boy but sighed when he heard him promise never to punish the boy unjustly again, for he knew that this was not to be true. He knew that in the future, it was written that the boy would face many things and not all would be good, but there was some good.

Quiet Wind, "he needs his rest and so do you. (He looked at the medicine man) Go fetch some soup for him. I need to speak to White Feather." As the medicine man left, he heard the chief asked what Quiet Wind wanted to tell him, but on returning he found neither Quiet Wind nor the chief within the tent, and what was said between them that night, he did not know. Therefore it cannot be told for this is a story that is legend and all that I have said has been told through many generations by the Sioux and the Apache and the Blackfoot and the Cherokee. All he found in the tent, was a boy scared for what the future held for him, scared that this bowl of soup might be his last meal in this world. After eating he lay down, and tried to rest, as he had been told to do by the medicine man, but sleep seemed far away for him, for fear kept him awake. He watched as the medicine man draw the symbols and signs upon him, and then sat to watch him try to sleep. Broken Eagle smiled the boy was trying to sleep but failing, so sitting next to him, he started to tell him a old story that his father had told him on nights when he could not sleep. The story was sung in part or hummed and so he saw Black Wolf's body relax and heard his breathing slow and even out, a sure sign that the boy was sleeping. The story had the same effect on most children of the tribe, which was why it was used, when sleeping was hard for them to do. What story is not known but I am sure that any parent can think of many that will work on their children.

He moved out of the tent and saw Quiet Wind coming towards him, carrying a buffalo skin. He paused at the medicine man and said upon being asked, that he and the chief had spoken of next years hunting grounds, discussing which way the tribe should go in the coming spring and summer and where they should be when winter called again. Then Quiet Wind entered the tent and covered the Termiqui with the buffalo skin, "This is for him. It will keep him warm on the coldest nights. It is not to taken from him." By then night was drawing a blanket over the sky and the entire camp was settling down for the night. Quiet Wind stirred the fire and smiled, he knew what the medicine man did not, that Black Wolf was still awake, trying to stay still and quiet.

Quiet Wind, "You cannot fool me, Black Wolf. I know you are still awake. What troubles you?"

Black Wolf, turned a little. His eyes where still a little red and he seemed to have lost hope. "What will happen to me. Master says that he will try to make my life easier but I don't understand. He wanted me dead and now he doesn't. He said, he would make my life easier but I don't think it will change. He can't change what I am, now and that means I can never go home. I miss my brother, I miss my Sarah, I even miss my parents. I know I shouldn't but I do. (He turned and began crying again. Holding the blanket close to stifle the sound of his tears.) I can't go back into the hole. I can't run. I don't know what to do."

Quiet Wind, moved closely and held the boy close to him in a hug. No wonder, the boy was confused, he had been punished and worked to a point where others would have not survived. They had tried to kill him and brake him, and yet still he clung to life and hope. Quiet Wind ran his fingers through the boy's hair in a attempt to relax him, "You will see Sarah again." He said this is a sad voice, for the fact brought him much sadness.

Black Wolf raised his head, "Really, how do you know. Did the chief tell you, we where returning there."

Quiet Wind saw the sudden hope raise in the boy, but he himself was sad, for this vision he had not wanted to ever speak of. "No, he did not tell me. I just know, but it may not bring you happiness. It may bring you death." He could see that the boy had already stopped crying at the mer thought of seeing Sarah again, but on hearing that it might mean his death, he smiled. "I don't care, just knowing that she's ok. Even if I only see her from afar. Even if she never knows I was there, it would be worth it."

Black Wolf curled deeper into Quiet Winds arms, "If you see all this, how is my brother?".

Quiet Wind, "I have not seen your brother and my time grows short. Soon I must leave."

Black Wolf went rigid, "Leave, but your the one who made the chief like me. He let me live because of you. You can't go. Please Stay"

Quiet Wind lifted black Wolf's head so that he could see into his eyes, "My work here is done. You called out for help and I was sent to be that help. You have a long life ahead of you. It will be a hard life full of work and punishment, and I am not sure why it has been written for you this way but it has. Your spirit is strong and if you could see you as I see you, it would shine brighter then the sun. You can survive to serve the spirit as it has been written."

Black Wolf, "I don't understand." Quiet Wind smiled "Do not worry. It is all as it should be." and with that he tucked Black Wolf under the skin, where already it was nice and warm, and watched as Black Wolf succumbed finally to sleep, and dreamed of when one day he would again see Sarah.

The next day Quiet Wind was gone and yet the best trackers of the tribe could find no trace of where, no horse marks, and no guard had seen him leave. He was just gone. The Termiqui seemed to be slowly regaining his strength, but White Feather insisted that until the medicine man said that he was fully well, he would rest. The tribe was happy about this, well most of the tribe was happy about this. There where some, who saw the change in White Feather and did not like it, among them his wife Dark Flower, who one day planned to settle for the life of her son White Wolf. There where warriors who did not like the idea of a Termiqui being allowed to live as one of the tribe and sort to make plans for his downfall. And then there was White Stag who returned two days later with news that shook the tribe. News that many did not understand. News that Quiet Wind was dead. In fact that Quiet Wind had been dead for a whole moon before he arrived to give Wild Wind, his son. I saw his grave and the mourning of the tribe. I do not know who came but it was not Quiet Wind. At the time Quiet Wind was dead.

Now to you and me, who want facts, documents, proof, this sounds way beyond what is usual, but you must remember that news did not travel as fast in the west. In fact, a dead man was once voted into the office of mayor, I believe. Thus any kind of news did not travel as far as it would travel now-a-days. Infact, a Indian tribe did not readily let on that anything had changed within the tribe, until it had to, thus keeping their enemies hopefully unawares as to change of chiefs, deaths of warriors or in this case the death of a much known and well liked medicine man.

When Black Wolf heard, he did not understand either. The medicine man saw the confusion on his face, and sat down to answer any questions, that is if he could.

Black Wolf, "It can't be true, can it." He actually hoped that White Stag was wrong.

Medicine Man, "White Stag, brought back warriors of the tribe and they confirm what he has said."

Black Wolf, "But he was here."

Medicine Man, "I know, and I know he cured you and taught me and cured others of the tribe. That is what you must remember that he was here to aid you."

Black Wolf, "He said I called him." The Medicine man was confused, he thought Black Wolf was sleeping when Quiet Wind had entered the tent that night.

Black Wolf, "He said I called out for help, and he was sent to me, but it's fuzzy, like a dream. I don't understand. Who could send a man, who now all know was dead. He can't be dead." Black Wolf yawned and settled down for the night. The medicine man covered him with the buffalo skin, smiling, "Only one can do this." Truly he thought that Black Wolf had been dreaming and saw no reason to ask anything further of the boy. Tomorrow Black Wolf would start work again, for he had improved well during the past few days and now the medicine man had to agree that he was fit to do light work and life would continue. Soon all this would be forgotten and all would be as it should be. Ideally he wondered what the family of Black Wolf where doing and if they looked for him.

If he could have seen what was happening, he would have taken what Black Wolf had said more seriously for he would have seen a link between Sarah and Black Wolf. A link that none could brake. For at that moment Sarah was recovering from a sudden illness that left her shivering and cold. She had a high fever and her parents where worried. It had only been last night that the fever had broken and it had gone on for a few days. Yet the only person she wanted was Dean, and her father Henry worried that without him, she might not survive whatever the future held in store.

Next: We find out more.


	21. Chapter 21

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 21

* * *

Previously: If he could have seen what was happening, he would have taken what Black Wolf had said more seriously for he would have seen a link between Sarah and Black Wolf. A link that none could brake. For at that moment Sarah was recovering from a sudden illness that left her shivering and cold. She had a high fever and her parents where worried. It had only been last night that the fever had broken and it had gone on for a few days. Yet the only person she wanted was Dean, and her father Henry worried that without him, she might not survive whatever the future held in store.

For you see while Dean (Black Wolf), was getting used to his new life, Sarah had been getting the store organized, and continuing the running of said store. With her mother's help she had managed to continue with things even though some nights she stayed late making dough for the next day's bread or got up earlier then usual to feed the chickens. On the whole life continued but there where a few drastic changes though. Changes that would not have happened in Dean was still there. For instance Samuel (or Sam as he now wanted to be called), moved back to town and instead of having an apprentiship under a city doctor, he studied and helped the new fort Doctor/Soldier, in his duties covering everything from arrow wounds and bullet holes to broken arms and the countless fevers and flues, the soldiers seemed to catch. Maureen, (Sarah's sister), moved into the store a few weeks after Dean had vanished and spent her days helping out anyway she could, from working the counter to helping with the chickens and baking bread. Though in all fairness Sarah had to put a stop to her help with the bread rather quickly, mainly because it turned out only fit for the chickens, when she made it. The chickens where another source of problems for Maureen, but after a few weeks, she got over her hatred of them and developed a hatred of catching escaped chickens, to a point, where it was said that no chicken dared to try to escape. This did though teach her to be fast on her feet, which would come in handy later in her life. If you have ever tried catching a runaway chicken, you will understand what I mean. It was about three months later that she suggested the store should start selling guns and in desperation for her harassed chickens, Sarah agreed, making her promise though, that Maureen alone would deal with that side of the business. As a result the egg laying count went up. Sarah decided that chickens laid more eggs when they where not being chased.

An upshot of this was that of course Maureen had to learn how to shoot and clean weapons, which not unsurprisingly she turned out to be very good at it and so life went on and everyone settled in for the long search. Maureen dealing with the weapons and years later buying a share in the Saloon. Lynda helping Sarah run the store. Henry being the Doctor he always was treating an ever increasing population of people from all walks of life from Farmers to the odd Soldier, from Indians to Chinese. All came and went through his office at one time or another. Once or twice he was called to the fort or even another fort, when the running battles meant there was need of two doctors instead of one, or when a case turned up that the fort Doctor needed another opinion on. Henry was the one called. Martha set up her home base (so to say) at the Mansion and when she was there, she too helped out at the store. The horse company was run by Daniel, Henry's son, when his 1st tour as a soldier ended. Turned out it was not really what he had thought it would be like, and he was glad to find a job when he returned to the New Stand area. He even stayed at the Mansion, to be near them in case of any trouble. Unfortunately there was trouble from marauding Indians to Bandits, raids on farmhouses and stables where a normal hindrance but Daniel seemed to be able to deal with it all and in him Martha found a honest hard working ranch head, who was totally loyal and very grateful for the chance she gave him to run the horse business.

Martha herself traveled a lot searching, looking, spreading the word about Dean from one side of the country to the other but every time she returned, it was the same. No-one had seen or heard of a white boy, with his description, growing up around Indians. She found out that Green eyes where a rare occurrence among Indians but it seemed as time wore on that finding one boy among an Indian nation of countless tribes and offshoot tribes was a near impossible feat, but Martha was never one to quit. Sam also did not know how to quit and had spread the news where-ever he found Indians but he quickly realized that they would not answer any question about captured white people, so he too seemed to be running up against a wall of silence. He being a soldier was assigned to fort after fort, wherever there was a possible trouble with the Indians because the army had long discovered that Sam was an expert tracker and he knew several Indian languages. This made him invaluable when discussing treaties or water rights or even moving a wagon train through hostile country. He was definitely in demand by the army. But he never stopped searching and sometimes even his commanders wondered if it worth it. Many people said that Dean was probably dead or so much a savage that he would be unrecognizable to anyone even his family. But Sam ignored them, like the others, he knew he had to keep searching. What would make their search more important then anything else, was that sometimes Sarah would fall ill and at these times all she wanted was Dean. Henry even though he was a trusted and reliable and even a great doctor, unfortunately had no idea why or how she fell ill. There was no pattern to the illness and no single item that would explain it. It just seemed that, one day for whatever reason she would fall ill. It started as a fever or cold would start, her throat would feel sore and her temperature would rise. Once or twice she lost consciousness or had to stay in bed, complaining of how her body hurt or her back or her head, and yet the doctor could find no reason for the sudden illness and he did try. People begun to feel that she was cursed, and yet the illness would vanish as quickly as it came. The doctor could as I have said find no reason why the illness came or went. It had started a few months after Dean vanished, Sarah fainted right in the middle of the day. At first he thought that it was heat-stroke. He noted that she said that suddenly she felt as if she was drowning and he sent her straight to bed to recover. It was a few days later that her lack of breath was joined by a high fever, leading to her staying in bed suffering with delirium, and calling for Dean. Then one day when the doctor was about to give up hope, she recovered and seemed well again and itching to get back to the store. So Martha, Maureen and Sam traveled trying to dig up any information they could, hoping to set her mind at ease. For you see the entire town, including her father, thought that the illness had been brought on, (the first time that is), by the stress of losing Dean and when she settled down to running the store again, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, that she was alright. All though agreed the faster Dean was found, the better it would be for her.

It was not until years later about the time that she was twelve that any useful information was found though. It was actually Maureen who found it or rather should I say, blackmailed a Indian to tell her. She had for some time been a rather good bounty hunter, strictly small time though and had just earned her biggest bounty yet. It was for a gang of bank robbers, who after being locked up by the sheriff pleaded capture due to being insanely drunk, instead of admitting that one woman had managed to capture four men. That bounty totaled $1200 for all four. They had robbed six banks but managed, except for shooting one teller in the shoulder and a deputy in the leg, not to hurt anyone. They stole four good horses. Martha happened to be close by so they joined up to chat and talk over what each had found, i.e. Martha confirmed that as far as she knew Dean was not with the apache or the Cherokee or the Blackfoot. Maureen shook her head and told her of her latest hunt, as she called them. Martha looked at her, Maureen looked tired and saddle-sore, both of which she was, and Martha insisted that she go home to rest. Not only because she thought Maureen needed it but also because Sarah had been ill again, about a week earlier and maybe Maureen should come back to New Stand to help out at the store, and convince Sarah to take things a little easier. Maureen had been away from New Stand for five months and she agreed, she could do with a few home-cooked meals and a soft bed. She would also try to get Sarah to relax more. It was then that Martha who by now had finally admitted, (like Henry before her), that Maureen was not going to grow up to be a lady of good manners and fancy clothes, decided to give Maureen a gift to make sure, she always had a good weapon. Martha did this because well, she wanted Maureen to have a weapon she could depend on, a reliable weapon that would never miss it's target. For this weapon for all the time Martha had used it, in the few fights and arguments and hold-ups, she had been involved in over the years, had literally never missed it's intended target. It had also never gotten lost, even when Martha herself thought it had been stolen. On that one occasion, the bag it was supposedly in along with all the other items on the stagecoach, had been stolen, and she was sure that the knife was lost. But on looking in the one bag that the thieves had left her, containing bread, cheese, a small water bag and a little meat, there it was and how it got there Martha would never know. Yes, Martha gave Maureen the knife, Dean had given her, and made her promise never to lose it. Martha was convinced the knife brought good luck and protection and that was what she wanted Maureen to have.

Maureen was in shock but she gratefully accepted it. Then Martha caught her stage, on her way to Washington to talk again to the secretary in charge of Indian affairs, and Maureen went to saddle her horse, to go home. Unfortunately plans laid by men or women have the regular problem of going wrong and so it was Maureen plan. While she was notifying the sheriff that she was on her way out of town, he had wanted to know whether there would be any more gun fights around the town. She saw the sheriff putting up a wanted poster offering a bounty of $25,000 for one man. That amount of money would set Maureen up for life and then some. It would allow her to fulfill her dream of buying into the saloon back home and settling down. She had been saving for that dream for a few years now and here was enough money not only to guarantee her dream but to put enough money in the bank to last her a lifetime. She decided that she was not about to refuse such a hunt.

Next: The Hunt


	22. Chapter 22

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 22

* * *

Previously: She decided that she was not about to refuse such a hunt.

So instead of going home as Martha had suggested, Maureen headed out to the last town that Mad Jack, had been seen in. When she got there three days later, all she found where people scared of their own shadow. Some had lost children, others kept their children indoors, watching them every second they could, scared every morning that they would find their empty beds. Each house had a crucifix hanging on the wall and even the sheriff eyed her with suspicion whilst holding a double barreled shotgun on her, that is. Maureen had never seen a town so scared. After dark not even the saloon stayed open and people hid inside their houses in fear. Some reading Bibles, others armed with shotguns and shooting at shadows. When she finally managed to convince the sheriff who she was and why she had come, he laughed. He led her to a graveyard on the outskirts of the town and showed her the eight newly dug graves. Five where of children. One was four, another five, two where eight and the last was fifteen. It was at that grave that Maureen watched as the sheriff knelt and cried. On reading the name, she understood. The grave was for his son. Maureen waited till the sheriff composed himself and led her to the remaining three graves. These where of men, brave men. The sheriff told her of how, one man had stood against the killer (Mad Jack), and defended his family and homestead. The town had found him five days later, crucified against a cactus. His skin peeled away from his bones, and his tongue cut out. He died in agony. The last two graves where of bounty hunters. People like her, who would had come seeking the reward and had died gruesome, bloody and tortuous deaths. Maureen recognized the names. Lucky Jim, and Tom Barenger. They where names she knew and respected. Two people who where good at their job, excellent trackers and cunning bounty hunters. Suddenly the job wasn't about the money any more, it was more about ending a wave of terror that had gripped the town and had brutally killed two of her friends, her colleagues.

The sheriff knew when Maureen stood up, a steel look in her eyes that she was not going to listen to his warning, but as before he tried. "Don't. This man ain't normal. I saw that look in the my son's eyes and now he's dead, along with the two hunters that came to help him. Go home. That's my advice and pray he never stops at your town."

Maureen, "Which way did he go." The sheriff answered "North", and he did not need to turn around to know that Maureen had left. He said a prayer hoping that she would not find Mad Jack. Even though he had killed his son, the sheriff could not bear to chase him down. He was scared, too scared of ending up like the farmer, mutilated, tortured and killed. The tears that flowed down the sheriff's cheeks where not for his son, laying dead in the ground, or for the farmer or for Maureen, who was filled with feelings of anger, hatred and revenge, but for himself, because he knew that he could no longer protect the town, against anyone. He had lost the only reason he had to live. Now he was sheriff in name only. As Maureen walked down the hill, she heard a gunshot echo around the town and she knew, Mad jack had claimed another victim. She stopped at the church and the grave diggers, paying for a coffin, and leaving instructions that the sheriff should be buried next to his son, no matter what anyone said. The town would have to find a new Sheriff, but she, she was heading North.

Now Maureen was a excellent tracker, but for this trail, there was no need to track, for Mad Jack had left a trail of destruction, misery and death, that anyone could follow. For the next month she traveled North, then west, going from town to town, and meeting the same situation. She was told the same story again and again. Mad Jack would come into town. He would park his horse at the stables and go to the saloon. There he would chat up the ladies and enjoy playing poker. He always seemed to win at poker, and then he would take a lady upstairs and the next day he was gone and they buried the lady. Over the next few days children would vanish on their way to school (where the town had one), or just from the porch, or a friend's house, and several times from their beds. Always leaving behind grieving parents. The children where always found dead. It seemed that Mad Jack liked to kill slowly and what was left, most of the time was hardly recognized by the parents and always next the body, written in the child's own blood was a number. Maureen got angrier and angrier as she went from town to town, watching parents burying their children, and priests praying that such evil would never visit their town again.

The story only changed once, when Mad Jack lost at poker. The bar tender remembered the men leaving the saloon together to discuss the worth of a saddle. That was the last they saw of the men until several days later. The saloon keeper awoke one night hearing laughter that sent shivers down his spine and though he wanted to go downstairs to find out what was wrong, it was his wife would begged him not to. So the next morning they crept downstairs to see what damaged had been done. What they found had them calling the priest and having the saloon redecorated, all the tables and chairs burnt and the saloon itself blessed from top to bottom. For there right in the center of the saloon where the bodies of the men, arranged so that they seemed to be playing poker and each one held a dead man's hand of cards. All where shocked, three men had been brutally tortured and killed and then their bodies arranged in a sad statement of why they died. Maureen could only see one bright spark in this sad tragedy and when Maureen explained about the murders that occurred in other towns where Mad jack had been, he closed up the saloon and decided to take his family back home to his parents farmstead far to the east. For you see he had three children and he decided it was not worth the risk of Mad Jack coming back, but the sheriff said that the stranger called Jack mentioned he was going to Graves End, a town not twenty miles away. That is twenty miles if you go straight through Cherokee country. Then the sheriff had warned Jack about the Cherokees, now he hoped the Cherokees caught him. Either way he said, Maureen had better go round. Maureen decided she was not that sort of girl. The sheriff also told her that two other strangers had also been asking questions the day before, about the same guy. Mad Jack was only six days ahead of her and she wanted bloody revenge for the murders he had done. Strangers or no strangers, Cherokees or no Cherokees she was going straight through to Graves End.

It was as Maureen exited the sheriff's office that the said strangers approached her, hands in view so that she saw they just wanted to talk. Luckily for them, Maureen recognized one of them from a train robbery two years back, and she smiled. "Allan, what are you doing here. I didn't hear of any bank or train robberies." The man shook his head, and whistled. He was suddenly surrounded by four other men, all looking as if they could handle themselves. "Boys, Let me introduce you to Hell-Cat. One of the best tracker in the business." Maureen watched as the other men looked at her. She had picked up the nick name years before, because of her red hair and wild temper. It had begun as Wild-Cat but soon that changed, when people discovered that she was actually very good at what she did and it was said could track a man to Hell and come back with him, thus Hell-Cat was born. She shook her head, she did not mind the nick name, in fact when people heard it, they tended to be more helpful then usual but now was not the time to enjoy memories, she had a job to do. She mounted her horse and said, "What do you want. I am rather busy, right now."

Allan, "It seems we're tracking the same guy. We could use you at Graves End."

Maureen, "You going round or through."

Allan, "We're going round."

Maureen, "Then I can't help. I'm going through. He's I judge about five to six days ahead of me and I am to catch him before he reaches Graves End."

Allan, "Your going into Cherokee country. Maureen the money's not worth the risk. It's too dangerous."

Maureen, "Well, one, I speak Cherokee and two, it's not about the money. It's about what he did to the kids, heck to Lucky Jim, and Tom. No-one should get away with what he is doing and I plan to send him directly to Hell for it."

Allan, "Maureen, Cherokees are bad news. I don't want to find you dead by either Jack or the Cherokees. Ride with us."

Maureen, "I admit, I'd like the help but I'm riding straight through not round. If you want to come. We go straight through."

Allan, "Then I'll look for you in Graves End."

Maureen smiled, "You do that. Meet you at the Saloon. Drinks are on me." and with that Maureen rode out of town heading straight into Cherokee country.

About two days later, Maureen was following the tracks slowly and quietly, very quietly. All the time wishing that Allan and his gang, had come with her. For now, she was heading straight into trouble. She realized that when the tracks led to the top of a hill over-looking the Cherokee camp. Some tents where damaged and she saw woman walking around carrying their young children. Others where crying and screaming to the heavens, but she saw no men except old ones. She took notice of a tent set in the center of the camp from where, she could hear wailing and sounds of great sorrow. Where are all the warriors, she thought. It was then she felt a sharp point in the small of her back and laid her hands palms down on the ground. She did not want to make any moves that might cause that spear to be pushed into her back and she cursed herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings.

Maureen (in Cherokee), "I mean no harm. I come in peace."

The Indian, whistled and she heard other footsteps fast approaching. She turned round slowly, so as not to alarm anyone. It was then that she saw the Indian, he was young and scared. The others where equally as young, all about twelve to fourteen. They all seemed ill at ease at capturing her and also seemed very young for guard duties. They pointed in the direction of the village and she was not about to argue. She knew if she ran from this group, young as they where, they would have the whole tribe after her very quickly and Cherokees usually never gave up a search until they caught their pray. So she walked ahead of the group, into the village and watched as one of them went into the tent, where she had heard the wailing coming from before. The man who came out of the tent was older then most and obviously a head man, if not the chief. Maureen again raised her hands, showing them to be empty, "I come in peace. I seek no trouble."

Cherokee head man, "Why are you here?"

Maureen, "I search for a man, who has killed many, of my kind."

Cherokee, "You will not find him here. We are in mourning for our children. Leave us." He turned to re-enter the tent."

Maureen, "That I know, he is white and there are many in mourning for their children. I am one of those who hunt him."

The Cherokee stopped and turned to look at her, "If what you say is true. You will find him somewhere in the hills east of here. Our warriors are searching for him now. For he has many of our children. What is your name."

Maureen, "My white name is Maureen, but many call me Hell-Cat."

The Cherokee nodded, "I have heard of you. You hunt white and Indian and yet you are fair in your hunts." Maureen watch the Indian suddenly look at her and she noticed a spark come into his eyes and a smile that she really did not like appeared on his face. " You are one of the ones who search for a child. If you return our children, I will tell you of the child you seek. Little Dog will go with you, so that our warriors will know, you come to help."

Maureen really did not want to drag a young Indian with her into this, but hearing the offer the chief made she agreed immediately. This was too good a opportunity to miss. Maureen, "Agreed."

Little Dog it turned out was the name of the Indian who had the spear and though he tried to stand tall and strong, being only about thirteen, Maureen was taller and looked more comfortable in the situation. As they rode, he pointed in the direction of the hills and rode fast to get to the other warriors. He had, he admitted little experience in tracking and hunting animals, let alone men. So it was Maureen who reaching the beginnings of the forest at the base of the hills, who saw something was not right with the trail. Maureen stopped and motioned Little Dog to follow her.

Little Dog, "All can see the trail, why do you stop. We must continue."

Maureen, "It's wrong."

Little Dog, "I do not understand."

Maureen pointed at the broken branches and flattened ground, that lead up the hill, "It's too easy."

Little Dog, "He rode fast and carried children." Maureen shook her head, and looked around the patch of ground, in a ever widening circle, ignoring the clear track ahead of her.

Little Dog, "You waste time." Maureen motioned for Little Dog to come to her. When he had arrived, she showed him the track of a man walking, leading a horse, carefully through the forest. "The wide trail is false. He let his horse go running up the hill, and then led the horse he had stolen thought the forest in a different direction. This man is smart." Little Dog now understood. "I will go and tell the others to return here. Wait till I return with them."

Maureen shook her head no, "I will follow the trail. Tell the others when they are here to follow quietly. We do not wish him to hear us, understood." Little Dog jumped back up onto his horse and raced up the hill, to bring the warriors back, while Maureen followed the trail she had found, deep into the forest.

It took her two hours of tracking and the light had faded when she finally saw his camp fire. It was placed in front of a cave in the hillside. What she saw there, made her heart sink, for in the fire where knifes both large and small. All being heated to white hot. He stood there smiling, watching the hot knives get hotter. One hand was holding an bound and gagged Indian boy by the hair, stretching his neck back. She watched him laugh after whispering something in the boy's ear, seeing him go pale in the moonlight, a single tear following down his cheek. Maureen wanted to wait for the warriors to arrive but as she watched Mad Jack, pull one of the knives out of the fire, dragging the boy behind him, she realized, she could not wait so Maureen raised her gun and fired. She fired again and again, until her gun was empty, all the time remembering the other children and men who Mad Jack had tortured and murdered. After watching him fall, she walked upto the boy, with the idea of untying him, only to see fear reflected in his eyes. It was not until she heard a twig snap that she turned back to received a knife to the shoulder. She had shot him, she knew that but leaning against the rock face, she look into the eyes of Jack and for the first time in her life, she felt fear.

The fight that came next was unfortunately for Maureen short and brutal. She was knocked to the ground, and kicked, He picked up a branch (meant for the fire), and used it to strike her again and again. Not that she did not try to defend herself though. She pulled out the knife in her shoulder and threw it but he just did not stop. He hit her again and again, laughing as he did so, telling her how worthless she was. How she was never going to stop him. How he was going to kill the children in front of her. All Maureen thought was soon, hopefully before he killed her, the Indians would arrive. After a few more hits, she was bleeding from the mouth and really she had not felt the last few blows, because everything hurt anyway. He seemed to lose interest in her. It was as if, he only enjoyed hitting people whilst they could feel the pain and suffering, so when she stopped reacting to his blows, he decided to find someone else to torture. Maureen thought, if I just lie here and pretend to be out of it, he'll leave me alone. For the first time in a long time, Maureen thought that maybe she was not going to survive this one. Then Jack lifted the boy up, and smiled wickedly. "You think the Cherokee will find us before I kill the kids or after. I'm betting after. So which will it be. You or him. " He held to boy over the fire, allowing his hair to be singed by the heat. Maureen, breathed or tried too, "Me". Jack laughed, "Doesn't matter. They won't find till all of you are dead."

Maureen forced her self up as he throw the boy again the wall, laughing when he hit it hard with his shoulder. He went over to him, and squeezed his shoulder, causing the boy to scream through his gag. He smiled and turned back to face Maureen thinking of all the things he was going to do to her and the children, only to find Maureen holding a knife. He laughed, your a fighter. I'm going to have lots of fun with you. Maureen throw it straight at him and watched him laugh as it hit him squarely in the middle of his chest. She watched him reach towards it smiling, and then as black spots started to appear in her vision. She saw him look surprised and his eyes grew wide and he fell forwards. She would swear later that before she passed out, lighting covered his body, though there was not a cloud in the sky.

When she awoke, tired, aching and hurting in every bone in her body, she found she was back at the Indian camp. Her ribs had been tightly wrapped, and it ached to breath. Her knife wounds and bruises had been seen to, and her broken arm had also been put in a split. Even her head had a bandage round it. She ideally wondered how the Cherokee knew about a splint. She watched as a young girl noticed she was awake and rushed out of the tent. Then unfortunately she passed out again. It was a further day before she was awake enough to understand the people talking to her or to eat anything, which turned out to be stew because it was the only thing she did not have to chew, because her mouth hurt a lot. It turned out that she had been unconscious for four days when she first opened her eyes and the Cherokee where worried over her. They where also extremely grateful for her help and with the Cherokee (like the apache), that is rare. They usually do not appreciate any help. The chief though waited another two days until she was hobbling round to come and talk to her.

He joined her while she was trying to eat a stew with a few large bits in it. She had resolved to head to Graves End in the next few days and claim the reward. Though everyone agreed that she would have to make the journey by Travis lying down and relaxing till she was brought there. When the chief entered, he was holding her knife. The knife she had used to kill Mad Jack, just before passing out that is.

Chief, "Where did you get this knife."

Maureen held her hand out for it, "It was a gift, from a close friend, who wished me to be protected."

The Chief handed the knife back to her, "It will protect you."

He sat down and a bowl was filled for him to eat. he paused, "I had heard that you are as good as we are, in tracking, but I did not think you would succeed. I should not have agreed to tell you, what is not allowed for you to hear."

Maureen, "What. Look I have done what you asked me. True I would have done it anyway but I feel you should tell me what you know."

The chief, bowed his head in thought, and for a moment Maureen was afraid he would not speak, but then he nodded and begun to talk and explain about those who are, the Termiqui. He told Maureen where Dean was, who he was with, and more importantly what life he led and of the stories that he had heard of him.

Next: Maureen returns to Last Stand and we return to Black Wolf.


	23. Chapter 23

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 23

* * *

Previously: The chief, bowed his head in thought, and for a moment Maureen was afraid he would not speak, but then he nodded and begun to talk and explain about those who are, the Termiqui. He told Maureen where Dean was, who he was with, and more importantly what life he led and of the stories that he had heard of him.

Maureen spent the next two days trying to heal, and think on what the chief had told her. The Cherokee medicine man had finally agreed to allow her to travel on to Graves End, when a warrior rode in accompanied by a stranger on horse back. His hands raised in the air in surrender. Maureen laughed and then bent over as pain flowed all the way through her chest. For sitting upon the horse was Allan.

Allan, "And here I was worried about you."

Maureen, "Nice to see you too." She then explained to the chief that this was a friend of hers, obviously coming to see if she was alright.

Allan got down from his horse, "There's no sign yet of Mad Jack in Graves End. You run into him yet."

Maureen, answered, as she draw back a blanket to show Allan, Jack's body. "Yeah, you could say that. The Cherokee insist that the body is burnt to ashes after I claim the reward, and I agree with them."

Allan, "Come on Maureen, He's dead. This will make ever newspaper in the area if not the country. A lot of people will want to see his body."

Maureen, "Don't care Allen. Even if it means losing the reward. The body will be cremated, not buried. Understood. Go back to Graves End and tell the sheriff. Mad Jack is Dead! Tell him also that I'll bring the body in but it's going to be burnt not buried, before I or the Cherokees leave town."

Allan sighed and got back up on his horse, but he agreed. "They're not going to like this."

Maureen, "I don't care wither they like it or not. That's the way it's going to be. Then I'm going home. Oh yes, send out a few telegrams for me. Tell Sam, and Martha to come home. We need to talk." Maureen turned as Allan left. She wanted to rest up before taking the train back home to New Stand." Her main worry was how to tell her family the truth about Dean."

The next day Maureen and a band of Cherokees entered Graves End. Allan had been right nobody in the town was happy. They had all wanted their photo taken and to have him buried in the graveyard but nobody voiced a opinion against it. Mainly because nobody wanted to argue with either Maureen or the twenty Cherokee warriors that came with her. They watched as after the Sheriff confirmed who the body was and one photo was taken for proof, the body itself was burnt to ashes. Then and only then did the Cherokees leave, wishing Maureen Good Luck and the Great Spirits Blessings on her future. Maureen boarded the train heading towards Last Stand and settled down in to private car Allan had insisted she stay in. The journey would take about a week and there was one change of train. Lucky for her as she was still nursing her injuries, all she had to do was stay in the car. It would be moved from train to train. Allan was traveling with her along with his men and on hearing that she planned to semi-retire, he was rather upset.

Allan, "what do you mean semi-retire."

Maureen, "That's right Allan. I'm going home. Home to stay with my sister. Home to run the saloon. Home to relax and find out what living normally really feels like. I have slept in motel, hotels, bars, and under the stars for years. I've forgotten what a home cooked meal tastes like. Allan you may not understand but I need to rest and I need to be at home."

Allan, "You'll feel differently in a few month's time when the next bounty goes up on someone else.

Maureen, "No, I won't. Allan your a good friend and you run a good group, but I need to be with my family.

Allan, "What if I said you could have all you need to help you find Dean."

Maureen, "What do you mean?"

Allan, "Maureen, I want you to join up with me. I'm planning to get a group together. A real detective agency and I want you on board, and I am willing to give you, anything you want to get you on board."

Maureen, "I'm sorry Allan, but your about two weeks too late. I know where Dean is, well roughly anyway." She smiled and winced when the movement hurt, "So, what do you plan to call this group."

Allan, "Well I've built up a kind of reputation so I thought about maybe, (He seemed hesitant to Maureen), Allan's men. You could be a Allan Man, I mean woman."

At that Maureen laughed out loud, causing tears to flow down her cheeks. They where have pain and have laughter and Allan shook his head. "An Allan man. Oh God, (she turned to the others in the carriage), tell me you didn't agree to that. I mean What where you thinking. I mean that's as bad as calling them Pinkertons, in fact Pinkertons is better. In fact, it's much better. Better a pinkerton man then an Allan" and she laughed again. A few others joined in with her. Until she had to stop because her damaged ribs hurt, that is.

Allan had thought about using Pinkerton but the pink had bothered him a little, but hearing the name spoken out loud, suddenly it did not sound so bad, in fact it sounded just right.

Maureen left the train and New Stand. The town since Dean had vanished had gone through major changes and a train station was among them. Not that it was more then a shack next to the train track, but the whole town viewed it as a important step forward. Sam was there to meet her. On the drive back to the doctor's office Maureen was quiet. Sam ever the talker was worried Maureen was not a quiet person. He had a small talk with Allan while his men helped Maureen into the buggy, and He was worried, very worried.

Sam, "OK Maureen, what is it. Your never this quiet especially after a successful hunt."

Maureen turned and looked at him as if he where crazy, "Successful, You call, cracked ribs, a broken arm, more cuts and bruises then I can count, and severe concussion, successful."

Sam, was at lose to answer that one, and proceeded to open and close his mouth several times without saying anything, like a goldfish does. Needless to say the rest of the short trip was silent until Maureen had got down from the buggy and was about to enter the house. She turned round and said to Sam, "I've found Dean, well I know where he's at or with." She shook her head trying to clear the sudden cobwebs that muddled her thinking. Luckily though Sam was shocked at what she said, he caught her on the way down, as she fainted. The Pain and exhaustion finally catching up with her.

When Maureen woke up, she was lying on a bed and she saw that Sarah was sleeping in a chair by her bed. She felt like she had been dragged by horses over a cliff and the horse had landed on top of her. She quiet arguments coming from another room and watched as Sarah woke up and smiled at her before dashing out promising hot bread for breakfast. Maureen had no heart to tell her, she was definitely not hungry and made herself swallow a few bits and some coffee, before telling her that she was full. Then she watched as the family gathered wanting to ask what had happened. Sam had put the bounty money in the bank already because she had been out for three days. No wonder she felt better, Maureen thought and she was helped to sit up. Sarah brought in some tea and then sat down to listen as Maureen started telling them all the chief had told her.

She talked about what the Cherokee had heard, of how Dean had been sentenced to a life as a Termiqui for what had been done. How he worked with no rest bit. How he only ate when he was allowed to. How he was beaten for any and all errors he made and what kind of punishments they where. She also told them of the tales of loyalty and strength, of courage and endurance. Of how some among the Sioux tribe thought the punishment was wrong, and had tried to give him a way out by drowning him, and of how that had been dealt with. She told of the story of how he faced death with courage, and punishment with honor and endurance. She told them of the Cherokee and the Apache would thought the punishment extreme and wrong. She told them that his name was now Black Wolf and why he was called that. She told them of the blanket and the medicine man that vanished so that not even the Sioux could find sign of him. Then she told them of how when ill he called for one he loved and of how, now two months past he had been put on trial by the Apache. He had undergone the Right of Knives and she watched as Sam and her father put it together.

The tribe was hunting and Black Wolf among others was watching and learning hunting techniques and how to ride and break wild horses. But unknown to the tribe hunting, the Apaches where watching and slowly surrounding the hunting party. It was White Stag who finally saw something was not right, when Black Wolf mentioned that there where no sounds of birds. By then it was too late and the Sioux group where surrounded and accused of being on Apache hunting grounds. Then where invited back to the Apache camp and their weapons removed. The Apaches thought this was great fun politely forcing the Sioux to accept the invitation. They where given one choice, The Apache would let them go without the captured meat of course, but they had to submit one of the hunting group, to be the entertainment for the evening. He would willingly submit to the Right Of Knives. The Apaches thought it only fair that the Sioux supply the entertainment because they supplied the meal, however forced it was. The six understood what the Apache called entertainment usually led to the death of the prisoner concerned and therefore hoped to escape that night, but they also knew that without weapons and under guard (for their own protection), this would be difficult. But they had to protect White Stag. He was a chief's son and they knew that if the Apache choose the person, it would be the chief's son, as they would believe that he would be the most courageous of them, just because he was the chief's son. It was then that Black Wolf got up and spoke, that maybe the solution was to shame the Apache by choosing one who had no real value to the tribe. All understood what he was saying. It would guarantee their safety and would shame the Apache for by submitting one who was not a man, the Apache would be forced to watch the courage of a child, facing death alone. There was no fun in that, not even for the Apache. Though to do this, the one submitted had to be silent during the entire right. He would have to prove to all that a Sioux child had more courage then a Apache grown warrior. It was for this that Black Wolf volunteered. He watched as they all nodded, all except White Stag, you said that he did not have his master's permission to make such a offer and therefore it should not be considered. The other warriors understood that White Stag would not want this, but it would be done.

They tied Black Wolf to the center pole and walked out of the tent, stating to the Apache that the chosen one was inside. The Apache Chief laughed and entered the tent. Needless to say he came out furious.

Apache Chief (Red Moon), "He is a child."

Sioux Warrior, "You said one of us and he has asked to be that one. You will that a Sioux child has more courage then one of you." He said it with a sneer as the group left the camp, heading home. All where silent.

In the Apache camp, Black Wolf was dragged out of the tent and tied to the wooden target. His arms and legs spread slightly and blindfolded. Then the ritual begun as one of the warriors threw a knife hitting the board with a heavy thud. He did not feel pain so he figured it had missed him. Another knife and then another hit the board missing him. Then he felt one hit and his arm stung, as if it had just cut him. All this time he did not make a sound, while the Apache where telling him how his tribe had left him to die, and how maybe if he begged for mercy, they would release him. He gave no answer to their calls and listened while they ate their meal, occasionally throwing knives and laughing when the thud surprised him, making him flinch. He listened as the shouts grew angrier as the meal continued, as he knew that the Apache wanted him to scream and beg, and yet finding that even when a knife hit, he did not scream. They placed knives in his arms and legs and side, and laughed as his blood flowed down his clothes. He did not think he would survive. For usually he knew that once the meal was over, a knife would hit his heart, and then the entertainment would be over, along with his life, and the meal was nearly finished. Already there where calls to end it, and other calls to finish him, but there where other calls he heard that spoke of freedom and the courage he had shown. It was as another knife hit the board that a voice silenced the tribe and he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Red Moon, "You show great courage for one so young. Why not join us. Your tribe think you dead. Swear yourself to us, become a Apache. One of your courage would find a place for yourself easily among us."

Black Wolf, raised his head and turned in the direction of the voice speaking to him. "I am Black Wolf, Termiqui to White Feather of the Sioux and I will remain that till I die."

He raised his head, awaiting the killing blow, he was sure would now come.

Next: We Return to The Sioux


	24. Chapter 24

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 24

* * *

Previously: He raised his head, awaiting the killing blow, he was sure would now come.

To say that Red Moon the Apache chief was unhappy at hearing this, would have been the understatement of the century. Black Wolf heard his footsteps turn and walk back to the fire, and he also heard the mumbles of anger from the rest of the tribe. To have a child undergo this was bad enough, for the Apaches to swallow, but a Termiqui. The Apaches where disgusted. They had looked forward to hearing the screams of their captive as the knives hit him, but there had been no screams and therefore for the Apache there was no entertainment. Now the meal truly tasted bad in the chief's mouth. Not only had the Sioux provided a child but they had given the Apaches a Termiqui. The Termiqui was no warrior, he was nothing. Worse then a slave. There would be no pleasure in watching a Sioux die if the six tribe, lost nothing by it, and a Termiqui was just that, nothing. He lived till his master grew tired of him, or he made grave errors. If the Apaches killed him, they would be doing the Sioux dirty work for them and they would give the Termiqui a honorable death. A thing that all Indians knew any Termiqui longed for, to end his suffering and life of service. For you see the Indians, believe in a Heaven and Hell, which they called the Happy Hunting Ground and the Burning Desert, and just by being a Termiqui, you usually ended up in the burning desert. Giving Black Wolf this death would give him entry to the hunting ground. For he would have willingly given his life in the service of his master. The Chief was really disgusted and now he regretted greatly leaving the choice of entertainment to the Sioux. You see the Apache chief had incorrectly figured that a warrior would volunteer, to protect the chief's son and undergo the ritual. Red Moon knew the chief's son was among the hunting group and the Apaches had looked forward to a Sioux warrior being killed. To listen and watch as he tried to stop himself screaming as the knives hit him. The Apache chief shook his head and talked to the others round the fire, seeking council on what was to be done, to the boy. They did not want to be the ones to give a Termiqui a honorable death, in the service of his master. It went against all that they thought was right and just. Just for being a Termiqui, he should be sentenced to the burning desert. This they all agreed upon.

The Apache talked and argued amongst themselves during the rest of the meal, occasionally throwing a knife and making Black Wolf flinch as the knives got closer and closer to his body. One hit just by his ear. It did not cut him but if he turned his head, his ear brushed the edge. Who ever had thrown that knife had a good eye was all Black Wolf could think, as another knife hit the board. It was thrown by a different hand for it landed far away from his body. He had been sure that when the chief spoke to him, the very next knife would kill him, but as knife after knife landed on the board, he wondered if he had been wrong to admit that he was a Termiqui. Then he heard footsteps returning to him, and felt a knife being removed from the board, and it's point dragged down his cheek, causing a small trickle of blood to flow down his face and neck. He shivered and bit his tongue. He was not going to scream. He felt the knife slip under the blindfold and braced himself for the pain that was going to come, as he felt the tip being pressed into his forehead just above his eye. Then he heard the chief call out and the knife was removed.

Apache Warrior, "It is an answer. One that will provide us great enjoyment."

Red Moon, "That is no answer. What joy can be gained from blinding him."

Apache Warrior, " We may watch him as he stumbles, blindly. When we deliver him back to his camp. We know they will kill him."

Red Moon shook his head. His tribe had been angered and now wanted revenge, and for the Termiqui to suffer, preferable at his master's hands. "He has courage. It would not be right to blind him. Knowing that he is a Termiqui, it would guarantee his death and with the courage he has shown, that he does not deserve."

For as all know, a Termiqui only survives as long as he is able to work. Once he cannot work, he is killed and his body left for the vultures to feed upon. This was standard practice among all the tribes. It was a fact of Indian law, A Termiqui worked till he could work no longer and then he was killed in any manner his master decided upon. Thus the Apache knew if they blinded him or removed a hand, his master would order his death. For he would be judged as being unable to work. This was infact a very reasonable if unethical way out for the Apache. But there was another, and that was to just let him go and see if he managed to return to his tribe, which was about a week's walk away. With no water, and no weapons, it would prove a interesting journey.

Maureen watched as the faces of her family changed from excitement at knowing more about Dean's situation to horror as they begun to fully understand what that meant. She had taken a break from telling the story because she was getting horse after hours of talking. She asked for a fresh cup of tea to sooth her throat. Leaving everyone wanting to know if Dean (Black Wolf) actually made it out or if, as some of them suspected, this was a gentle way of informing the family that Dean had died by Apache hands. Maureen sipped her tea and raised a hand for people to be quiet and stop grumble ling. Then she continued....

In the end, she had been told that the Apache felt that this second choice was the only way out, even though they did not like the idea of releasing a prisoner. But they did not make it easy for him either. The first Black Wolf knew of this decision was when the next morning as the sun rose, the knives where removed from the board and he was untied. Forced to his knees, he snarled at the Apache chief and though she was not told what he said, (For that was not known to them), she was told that the chief slapped him straight across the face for it, splitting his lip. Then his hands where tied behind his back, and he was dragged to the edge of camp.

Red Moon, pointed towards the east, "That way is your tribe. They are seven days from here, if they have not moved on. None of us will aid you but we will not hinder you either, unless you try to untie your hands. That is the offer. Walk back with your hands tied or beg for death, and it will be granted."

Even Black Wolf knew the chances of his making it back to his tribe where slim and for a second he thought that dieing would be much easier, but he realized what the Apache knew already. If he begged for death, he would dishonor his master and his tribe, and that Black Wolf could not allow himself to do. So he started walking, all the time knowing that the Apache would be watching him. Never knowing whither they would keep to their word and allow him to reach his tribe or wither they would change their minds and kill him.

Of the journey Maureen admitted that she was not told much except that the Apache did keep watch as he walked and struggled, only interfering once when he tried to untie his hands. The bullets had come close. For 4 days and 4 nights Black Wolf walked, always feeling the eyes of the Apache upon him. Then on the 5th morning climbing a hill feeling that he could go no further, he heard his tribe's hunting call. Reaching the top of the hill, he looked down into the valley below and saw a hunting party chasing a buffalo. He smiled and fell to his knees. Seeing White Stag in on the groups, he whistled hoping that he would hear. Seeing him turn his head, Black Wolf whistled again, drawing attention to himself, by standing up, only to fall again for his legs gave way beneath him. He lowered his head praying that they had seen him, and his heart soared when he heard horses riding towards him. Several warriors came including White Stag, and his Master White Feather, who was leading the hunt. White Feather got down from his horse and pulled Black Wolf to his feet.

It was then that two shots rang out and Black Wolf went limp in his arms.

Next: What The Apache did and then do.


	25. Chapter 25

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 25

* * *

Previously: It was then that two shots rang out and Black Wolf went limp in his arms.

The Chief looked around wildly but saw nothing, while his warriors formed a protective circle around him and his son. As he lowered Black wolf to the ground, he ordered the hunt to find the one who had fired. White Stag handed a water bag to him, as White Feather carefully lifted Black Wolf's head so that he could drink. Five days is a long time and he had to tell Black Wolf to sip slowly the water, so that he would be refreshed by it instead of throwing it up. He leaned Black Wolf against a rock so that he was sitting up and cut the bonds with his knife. It was then that the damaged caused by the bullets appeared as Black Wolf cried out in pain whenever his right arm was touch or moved. It was obvious even to White Feather that Black Wolf needed to return to camp as soon as possible, so that the medicine man could maybe restore his arm to movement and thus it was ordered that part of the hunting group would return to the camp but the other would continue the search for the shooter.

Black Wolf had two bits of good luck, when he got shot but it was the second bullet that caused him the trouble. The Apache warrior who fired upon him, had wanted to kill him with the first shot or at the very least severely wound him. Severely enough that his master White Feather would have no choice but to order his execution. Unfortunately for the Apache at the exact moment that he fired the first shot, White Feather pulled Black Wolf into a standing position and thus the bullet that was aimed at his head hit him in the side and went straight through barely missing White Feather himself. The second bit of good luck was that there was no time to accurately target him again so the second shot hit him in the shoulder. The problem was it did not go through. It stayed buried in his shoulder, stuck in the space between what we would now call his clavicle and his humerus. This caused him not only pain but it stopped him from moving his arm, which for a termiqui means certain death. For if he could not move his arm, he could not work, and if he could not work, his master would order his death. He knew that White Feather would have no hesitation in carrying out that order.

White Feather knew something was wrong when Black Wolf screamed as he lay him down. He saw the blood coming from his side and shoulder. This was Bad. He looked into Black Wolf's eyes and asked him if he could move his arm or hand. Black Wolf closed his eyes and shook his head "No". Everytime he tried pain shot up and down his arm. With his back to his son, White Feather removed his gun from his belt and pulled back the hammer. Then he heard his son send a rider back to the village to get the medicine man but White Feather knew that the termiqui did not have the time to wait for him to arrive. The bullet would have to be removed, so instead of shooting Black Wolf, he ordered a fire to be built and cut off the jacket Black Wolf was wearing. Each move or touch to his shoulder gave black wolf great pain, so his master looked at the shoulder wound first. Gently turning Black Wolf over, trying to ignore his screams of agony, White Feather poured water over the wound to clean it, hoping that the bullet would be visible to him, instead of buried deeply. In that he was lucky. He could see part of it but another part was covered by the shoulder itself and White Feather feared that cutting that bit away would deny Black Wolf the use of his arm. It was not that he was afraid to kill him, it was that he knew that Black Wolf and his son where very close and having to order the termiqui's death would upset white Stag greatly, and it was that, White Feather wanted to avoid.

White Feather had grown used to having the termiqui around but more as a company to his son, and a worker, then as a member of the family. Where White Stag viewed the termiqui as a brother, his master viewed him as a slave. One that was useful. When hunting it was Black Wolf who acted as bait and led the pray into the trap, not his son or another warrior of the tribe. For you see White Feather saw him as a tool, ranking just above a horse or a good hunting dog, not as a person. If it was upto White Feather, he would have killed the termiqui without a second thought, to spare him further pain. Well maybe he would have felt a little regret and he had to admit that finding another as loyal would be hard, but he figured not impossible. But White Stag was here and had already sent word for the medicine man, so he had to at least try to save the termiqui. He was comforted by the thought that if the termiqui did die, at least he would die in the service of his master. This thought was not a comfort though to White Stag, who brought water for Black Wolf to drink, and held him as his father eased the flesh away from the bullet, and sticking his fingers into the wound, grabbed it with his fingertips and pulled.

The scream that came from Black Wolf was heard for miles, and conciseness left him soon after. In fact White Feather was afraid that Back Wolf had died or would die soon. Blood flowed out of the would and with black Wolf unconscious, he was not sure if he could move his arm. So he wrapped the shoulder trying to stem the flow of blood and watched as the warriors built a travis to carry Black Wolf home. The medicine man could deal with it from here on and if it proved necessary to kill Black Wolf, he would be kind and give him a quick death. The trip back to the village was hard for Black Wolf, his shoulder and side hurt a great deal and he seemed not to be able to recognize where he was or who he was with. In fact when one of the warriors felt his forehead, it was warm to the touch, showing that though the bullet had been removed quickly, Black Wolf would succumb to the fever that seem to strike most of the ones who survived a bullet wound. The warriors shook their head, they where not sure wither his master would give him time to recover or just kill him, when the fever took over. White Feather himself did not know what he was going to do.

They where close to the village when they met the medicine man riding towards them. Immediately he went to check Black Wolf's condition and had him moved directly into his tent. White Feather went to his, and was greeted by his wife, who was happy for a change. Happy that was until she found out that Black Wolf had returned and what condition he was in. Then she was very unhappy and continuingly told her husband to kill the termiqui and that he should have no pity in his heart for such a killer as Black Wolf. In part White Feather agreed with her. No matter how hard Black Wolf worked, he still felt cheated. His eldest son was dead, the killer remained alive and well, and unpunished. All he had to replace his son was the termiqui and now he would not be able to work for 7-10 days while he recovered from the fever. All that was inside of White Feather, all his feelings of anger, revenge and guilt for accepting Black Wolf's offer, cried out for him to kill Black Wolf and then go on to find a reason to kill his father, but it was his feelings and love for his son that stopped him and gained Black Wolf the time to recover. White Stag would never forgive him if he did not give Black Wolf every chance to survive and return to work. Even though his wife was angered, it was his feelings for his son that won.

Maureen stopped talking, she had told them all she knew. Black Wolf had survived and had returned to work. The work was hard, the punishments painful and often, but he did have powerful friends, Manawa, the medicine man and some warriors of the tribe, not forgetting the chief's only son White Stag. They all sort to aid him at all times and tried to make his life easier. But he also had a powerful enemy in the form of Dark Flower, wife of chief, who wished to see him pay for the death of her eldest son White Wolf, and a master who would rather see him dead, for the same reason. But he did survive and was making a life of sorts for himself.

She had also learned that the Apache chief Red Moon, was very unhappy about one of his warriors shooting the termiqui, when he had guaranteed that if he managed to reach his tribe, he would be free. You see the Apache keep to their word, for as all Indians know the word of a Indian is their bond, and therefore his actions where unforgivable. That warrior was punished and left when the tribe moved on to other hunting grounds with just a knife and a jacket, but no water and no horse. But the Apache do remember strength and courage and on hearing that Black Wolf had survived, they thanked the spirit for his safety, and begun to tell their children of the Sioux Termiqui who could have been a Apache warrior. They listen to other stories from other tribes of hunts he went on and of how he always seems to survive not matter what is done to him. Other tribes also tell the story of the trial and soon all tribes know of the termiqui and whisper stories to their children of things they have heard of him. How he is brave, honorable, and wise. How he is blessed by the spirit. How he was healed by one who had passed from this world, and was seen to return to aid him. Many stories where told by parents to their children, some true, some not true, some that where believable only to the young children while older children said it was not possible to be done. Maureen had heard them all and told them all to the family gathered around. Some they laughed at, some they cried over, and some they did not believe. Such as the one that happened when he was Ten and spoke of how (being taller then most at that age), he had wrestled a bear to the ground. That they thought unbelievable but actually that had occurred. But it was not a full grown bear, it was a half grown bear cub chasing after the fish he had caught. Scratched and bruised he had returned to the camp two fish down, for after being rolled by the bear and rolling the bear back, he had decided that the bear also deserved something so he left two fish and watched from a distance, as the bear ate them. When he returned though, he warned the other hunters of the bear and spent the rest of the day being attended to by the medicine man.

So you could say that even the true stories where a little larger then they where originally. Maureen settled down after a good meal and when only her father was with her, changing her bandages, she told him of the connection she had made and got laughed at. He said that it was impossible but Maureen was not so sure. Her connection was that every time Black Wolf got severely punished, Sarah fell ill. Her father a modern man of medicine, a scientist, well versed in modern medicine, and science, laughed at the idea that two people could be so close. He actually told her that, "Maureen, my dear you have been listening to too many Indian stories and thoughts. I am glad that you've decided to settle down here among civilized people. Now go to sleep. I may not know why your sister gets ill, but I know that that superstition is not the answer." Maureen curled up in bed ad went to sleep, hoping that her father was right and that was not the answer. Actually when the end did come her father would remember her words, pick up his Bible and wonder how many other superstitions where True!

Next: Black Wolf at 14


	26. Chapter 26

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 26 - A Extra Long Chapter!

* * *

Previously: So you could say that even the true stories where a little larger then they where originally. Maureen settled down after a good meal and when only her father was with her, changing her bandages, she told him of the connection she had made and got laughed at. He said that it was impossible but Maureen was not so sure. Her connection was that every time Black Wolf got severely punished, Sarah fell ill. Her father a modern man of medicine, a scientist, well versed in modern medicine, and science, laughed at the idea that two people could be so close. He actually told her that, "Maureen, my dear you have been listening to too many Indian stories and thoughts. I am glad that you've decided to settle down here among civilized people. Now go to sleep. I may not know why your sister gets ill, but I know that that superstition is not the answer." Maureen curled up in bed ad went to sleep, hoping that her father was right and that was not the answer. Actually when the end did come her father would remember her words, pick up his Bible and wonder how many other superstitions where True!

It was around the time when Back Wolf was 14 or at least he thought he was about 14, that the next important event happened to him. Year after year he had watched the children of the tribe grow up and face the rituals of growing up. Some tribes had the Sun Dance, some captured their own horse, and for some tribes it was when the child first killed a enemy of the tribe or a very large animal like a bear. What I am saying is that all tribes had developed a way for a child to prove he was a man and Black Wolf had watched as others changed from boys to men over the years in what his tribe called the Winter Challenge. In short a child would be have a horse (It had to be his own!) and weapons and food for one week. Then he would leave the tribe for all winter, staying high in the mountains where the snow fell deeply and the cold threatened the bravest of hunters. If he returned the following spring, all was well, if not, well his parents and the tribe would mourn him, around mid spring figuring he was dead. During the past few years there had been mourning and happiness and even one who came walking back half way through winter, half starved and in need of food. Telling tales of wild wolves attacking his horse, no food, frozen streams and of a winter that was very bad indeed for those up upon the mountain. That year they still mourned over for many where lost during the challenge.

But this year, they hoped the winter would not be so bad and several families had chosen children to be put forth for the challenge, White Stag was among them and Black Wolf wished very much to be among them also. You must know by now that a Termiqui may ask for nothing, and must live or die on what he is given, but Black Wolf's heart truly wanted to become a man, in the tribe. Over the years he had watched as they performed rituals and dances. He had watched as other children where called upon to dance and join in the rituals, but he was Termiqui and even though he believed as they did, he was never called. For you see in growing up amongst the Indians, Black Wolf had grown to understand the way they viewed the world, and why they believed as they did, and thus he had grown to believe as they did, that the Great Spirit had created all and ruled over all. He believed that after death worthy warriors went to The Happy Hunting Ground and he prayed that even a Termiqui might see such a land after his death. For he also knew that being a Termiqui may sentence him to the Burning Desert, not matter what he did or how he did it. Therefore The Challenge was to Black Wolf, an important step that he had to partake in to become, as the tribe would say a man (adult), but he had no way of doing this unless his master agreed and his master did not seem to even think of it. Black Wolf had tried dropping hints to Manawa, hoping she would ask for him or at least point it out but he soon realized that Manawa did not want him to go on such a dangerous journey. She too remembered the year that all save one did not return. For it was her son, Running Deer who returned that year ill and half starved, half way through winter, and Manawa did not want to see Black Wolf like that, and for that he loved her all the more. The winters had been hard the last few years even though this year it did seem warmer.

Black Wolf eventually gave up dropping hints and decided there was only one thing to do, if he wanted to take part in the winter challenge, and that was to ask his Master's permission. Of course there in lay the problem, as I have said a Termiqui is not allowed to ask for anything, so even for raising the subject, he could be severely punished but Black Wolf was desperate, so making sure that he had done all he had been told to do, he approached his master's tent, and trying to look far more courageous then he felt entered. It was now or never.

White Feather had his back to the entrance when he heard Black Wolf enter. Probably awaiting more orders he thought but then he heard him speak.

Black Wolf, "Master, May I speak with you?" White Feather turned around and his brow crinkled as Black Wolf knelt before him. "Have you finished what I set you to do."

Black Wolf, "Yes."

White Feather, "I am sure that Dark Flower has jobs for you also. Go to her and"

He never got to finish as Black Wolf interrupted him, "Master, Please may I asked a favor."

White Feather, "What, you know the rules by which you live. You are to ask for nothing. Now go."

Black Wolf knew he was pushing his luck, but he continued, "Please, I could serve you better, if this was granted."

This peeked White Feather's interest, "If I where to consider allowing this, what would you want."

Black Wolf, "I wish to partake of the Winter Challenge. I could serve much better if I where a man. I have learnt to hunt and skin and ride and shoot and use the bow". All this came out in a kind of rush and White Feather was amused by his Termiqui's excitement. It was true the Termiqui had learnt a great deal and if he had been his son or a slave, White Feather would have sent him last year upon the challenge for he regretted to say that Black Wolf seemed better at this then his son White Stag. Not to say that White Stage was not among the best, he was and would after the challenge, soon lead his first hunting group. The Chief looked forward with pride to that day, but now seeing his Termiqui kneeling before him asking for the same chance to become an adult, White Feather found his feelings torn. Pride to see his Termiqui take the first step to manhood, but guilt that he wished, he would fail. For if he succeeded it would again bring calls that the punishment had been harsh and the chief unworthy, but more importantly all warriors would see him as a equal to White Stag and that the Chief found he still did not want. He wondered how to proceed and then silently he decided on what he was going to do. He would make sure the Termiqui would fail.

White Feather, "The Winter Challenge. I am not sure you are ready."

White Feather watched at Black Wolf's eyes lit with the possibility of going. "I am as ready as White Stag and he goes this winter."

White Feather, "He has a horse to take him, you do not." and Black Wolf fell right into the trap. "Surely I may borrow one of the tribes. There are many there to choose from."

White Feather, "The horse is meant to be yours. Not Borrowed." He watched as Black Wolf, hung his head in defeat. "But, if you where to catch a horse in time for the challenge then I would agree."

Black Wolf, "Really, I may go."

White Feather, "Yes, you have five days till the start of the challenge. Be back in three. Now Go, Take any horse of mine and go capture one of your own. If you succeed, you may go, and the horse will be yours to keep, but if you fail, I wish to hear no more of this. Not now, Not ever. Understand."

Black Wolf, "Yes. Thank you."

White Feather watched as Black Wolf jumped up and dashed out of the tent nearly knocking over Dark Flower and rushed towards the horses and Manawa's tent. He felt guilt at the happiness the termiqui showed, and the shinning smiles he gave others as they passed him. The chief figured that he would never catch himself a good horse in three days, and tried to determine a list of faults that he could justify to the tribe, against any animal he did catch. He watched as the termiqui hugged Manawa, took a small parcel of food, and choose a good horse to use. The chief straightened his back when he saw Manawa looking at him. She did not trust him and going back into his tent, he sadly thought that she was right and unhappily realized that he wished that Black Wolf was his son, instead of his termiqui. Then like White Stag, he would have been given a good horse. He would have been praised for the work he did. The Chief shook his head, he could not think like that, Black Wolf carried the murder of his son. He was his Termiqui, no more, no less. Yet, still he found himself watching from the entrance of his tent, as Black Wolf rode out, much to the disgust of Dark Flower as she entered.

Dark Flower looked at him, anger plain to see on her face. "Is it true. You will allow the Termiqui to attempt the winter challenge if he catches himself a horse."

White Feather, "Do not worry. He will not catch himself a horse in the three days I gave him, and even if he does. It will not be good enough to take him. I will ensure that."

Dark Flower, "Beware, my husband. I think you are wrong to give this chance to him. The camp buzzes with approval for him and your decision. They will not be happy when you find fault in the horse he brings back.

White Feather, "You expect him to be able to catch one." He laughed quietly.

Dark Flower hated herself for admitting this, as she hated the fact that sometimes she found herself watching Black Wolf work, full of pride at having a Termiqui like him working for her family. "He will catch one that I don't doubt. He is strong, and just, and honorable. I hate myself for admitting that sometimes I wish White Stag was more like him. Beware, my husband. You must fair in this for the tribe will not happy."

White Feather had ever thought as he watched Dark Flower storm out of the tent, that he would ever hear her praise the termiqui, and to think that her own son was less of a warrior then the termiqui could have bee was a blow he did not expect her to ever admit. even though he had secretly thought it once or twice himself. This only served to make him want to see the termiqui fail even more.

If he had known or if even Dark Flower had known which horse the Termiqui was hunting, then they would have both refused him ever to go at all. For you see Dark Flower was right, the termiqui did indeed brig a horse and no matter how White Feather tried to think of a fault with it, he could not. For when the termiqui was sent with a hunting party by himself or with White Stag or his master, this horse was seen and sometimes usually when warriors thought it looked tired, they would chase it, and end up returning to camp themselves hot, tired and with no food from the hunt, save for the odd rabbit. So in general the tribe had given up trying to catch this horse when they came to the area.

But a year ago when they had failed to catch it again, they returned to their temporary camp to find the termiqui was not there. In fact he had not been there for a few days. The thought nothing of it for the termiqui returned that evening scratched from the fall down a hill he had, four days previous. They sadly packed up and headed home with two rabbits and caught a few fish. It was not one of those successful hunts you would talk about. The termiqui though had been quiet. For he had expected to be punished for returning so late, but what he had found was worth any punishment. He had found the secret hiding place of the horse and had stayed there two days watching it drink when night came. It was this place where he headed, for he planned to catch the horse while it drank.

To describe this horse is to describe a shadow that moves across the land with speed unknown to other horses. On hunts he had heard that warriors saw it outrun the apache horse with ease and the white men who chased it several times, all ended in the same bitter taste of failure. Some believed it was a ghost heralding death ad disaster, while others heard stories of it being the so of Wind Chaser, escaped from the tribe that held him. So you can see why the chief had tried again and again to catch him, but each time he had failed. The horse itself was black, all black. It seemed made to run. For it's body seemed filled with muscles and it's legs seemed strong and fit. Tribes who had seen it all wanted it and one warrior chased it for 2 days until his horse could go no more, and yet he said it paused on the hill top, and then ran on, as if it was out for a morning run. Many would give 10 horses for it but none had caught it. Now Black Wolf placed the rest of his life upon capturing it and taming it.

He left his horse down the trail tied so that it would not run, yet hidden from sight. He made sure it could reach plenty of grass and then he proceeded quietly to the sheltered pool at the bottom of the hill. He had found it while trying to find his way back up the hill after falling down it. Resting at the pool he had watched the horse come to drink. When it saw him, it back up but did not run. So he stayed on the opposite side of the pool and drunk some water showing it he would not seek to catch it. He watched it as warily it returned to the pool to drink, always keeping a eye on him. Now he waited on a tree branch, above where he had seen it drink. His idea was simple. When it came to drink he would jump down and land on it's back. Then all he had to do was hold on. In thereof this was what he had seen others do. They would sometimes jump from rocks onto the back of a horse or sometimes jump onto the side of a horse and drag it to the ground. Then they would mount the horse and ride it till it weakened and then they would lead it and train it. So generally he thought he knew what he was doing. Now all he needed was the horse to arrive.

He waited an entire night and the following day, and then he worried that it might not come, but he stayed. It was this horse or nothing. This horse was meant for him, that he felt deep within him. It was on the second night that he heard a horse approach and quietly he got ready, and then as it passed beneath him, he jumped, landing on it's back. Grabbing hold instantly, he thought that being a small space, the horse could not do much. - but after spraying him with water after jumping into the pool that is, and then running full gallop down a brush covered path leaving him breathless, aching and scratched everywhere, he began to wonder if this had really been one of his better plans. After another 5 - 8 hours of nothing but running, he decided that it would be a long time until he tried to capture another horse. All through the next day it ran and well into the night. Up and down the valley, but he never let go, though once or twice when it bucked trying to get him off, it was only his hold that kept him on and many times he nearly fell off. Then finally it slowed and he stirred it back to the pool. That night he tied it to a tree and soaked his aching body in the pool. He made sure the rope was long enough for it also to reach the middle of the pool. In the morning, when he awoke, he saw it resting, looking at him. He untied it and led it back to the center of the pool where he washed it and then led it down the path to where the other horse was waiting.

He decided he would not ride his horse back but lead it, so that it could rest after the long run of yesterday. He rode slowly back to his village. He was happy, he would be allowed to go on the winter challenge and now he had a horse of his own. It was upon his entrance into the village, when warriors saw the horse he returned with, when he heard the alls of congratulations and murmurs of envy that he worried. Many warriors had tried to catch this horse and all wanted to trade for it. The horse nearly panicked but he calmed it and brought it to Manawa's tent. He wished to show her first even before his master who hearing the shouts came out of his tent with his wife and son to see what was happening. When he saw the horse, white feather swallowed. There was not argument he could put forward, and he could not break his word, for he would lose face before the entire camp. He watched as Manawa came out of her tent and patted the horse gently bringing it some water and carrots. She smiled a little sadly knowing that this meant Black Wolf would go on the winter challenge but seeing how happy he was, she could only feel proud of him.

That was not the feelings of the rest of the tribe and though Black Wolf went on to complete the Winter Challenge and become a man. Many warriors in the tribe where envious of the horse he called Impala after a deer he had read on as a boy. The Impala was faster then a big cat and able to jump high and long to escape, so he thought it was a good name. It even sounded Indian to him. He returned from The winter challenge tired, thinner but with about a dozen good skins. He was happy. But he never knew that his master had wanted to give Impala to his son White Stage so that he could ride him in the challenge. He never heard White Stag refuse because he still remembered the words of Quiet Wind so long ago. The warning that he must not take that which belongs to another of the tribe, thus he told his father that he would not take Impala from Black Wolf. His father was to keep his word, the horse belonged to Black Wolf and none would take it from him. He then forced a smile and went to congratulate Black Wolf on the capture of Impala.

But Dark Flower had something to say to her husband. "While Black Wolf lives, our son will not accept the horse. Not even if Black Wolf himself where to give it to him. We may only hope that Black Wolf does not live long." With that she left the tent. Leaving her husband torn as many other warriors where torn, between feeling, envy, greed and anger. It seemed only Manawa and the medicine man where happy for Black Wolf.

Next: 15 - Disaster Strikes when White Stag makes a error of judgment and forgets Quiet Wind's 1st Warning.


	27. Chapter 27

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 27

* * *

Previously: But Dark Flower had something to say to her husband. "While Black Wolf lives, our son will not accept the horse. Not even if Black Wolf himself where to give it to him. We may only hope that Black Wolf does not live long." With that she left the tent. Leaving her husband torn as many other warriors where torn, between feeling, envy, greed and anger. It seemed only Manawa and the medicine man where happy for Black Wolf.

Actually for Black Wolf, he was lucky that he went on this year's Winter Challenge for when Winter came round again, it was colder and there was not one family who put forward any children for the challenge. That Winter things where hard and they journeyed back to their winter grounds which where in a valley with a river that during winter teamed with fish, but on arrival they found trouble. For the White man, had moved in and built cabins along a part of the river. It looked as if they hoped to start a small town, right where the Indians pitched their tents. White Feather had the tribe pitch their tents a little away from the growing town but in his heart he knew that though his tribe was hungry, the white man would give them no peace. Unfortunately he was right. The tents where not yet up and a group of warriors had only just gone fishing, when the first meeting occurred.

The Indians, really did not want much, they just wished to stay the winter months and take from the river and the woods around them, fish and animals to eat and skin, but the white men did not want this. They said the government had given them the land to settle upon and the Indians had no right to stay. They told how there was not enough to share and they talked of a reservation many miles away where the Indians could be well fed and housed. Then after many days of the Indians staying away from the white men, and hoping just to be left in peace, a big white man upon a good horse came and said that if the Indians did not move to the reservation, he would call the soldiers and they would be taken to the reservation by force, for their good of course. Many warriors wished to stay and fight and even Black Wolf, felt bad for the white blood that flowed in his veins. Though he was a Indian to all the white men who saw him, to his master there was a chance he would run and return to the life he had once led, so he was tied each night and watched all the day. For White Feather knew that if the town discovered that Black Wolf was white, it would go badly for his tribe, as the white man would not and really did not care to, understand the Indians ways.

It was two days later that the large white man returned with a soldier and accused the Indians of stealing food from the town's stores and explained that there was not enough for both the Indians and the town to survive. He said how the Indians would be better at the reservation and even though White Feather told the soldier that the items where fairly traded for, the soldier as always believed the white man and said that a band of soldiers would be there in five days to escort the Indians to their new home, far away from all they loved. The chief knew that though his warriors where ready to fight for their land, the winter had been hard, and if they fought like other tribes had, they too would eventually be destroyed. So he ordered the tribe to pack and move away from the town further up the river, where the snows lay deep and food was hard to find. The Winter had turned cold and the tribe suffered hunger more days then it ate.

The Termiqui knew hunger from before and learnt it well again, as he watch what little food they found shared between the others of the tribe. For ever two meals they ate, he would be allowed one. And they did not eat as often as they wished. The tribe knew hunger and many times hunters went out and returned empty handed. Each day they prayed to the Great Spirit for food and aid and more days then most, the hunters returned empty. Then one day Black Wolf and White Stag where sent with a hunting party, to search for roots or animals that might be weak and easily caught. Black Wolf walked high into the mountains with White Stag following a deer. It was White Stag who caught it and smiled, even though he was hungry he was determined to take the deer, thin as it was, back home. Then it was Black Wolves sharp ears that heard water splashing into a pool, they realized the deer must have been heading for. He reached the top of the hill and looked into a small pocket with a pool and grass. Calling back to White Stag who had started down the mountain, to return, he showed him what he had found, and they breathed easy for the first time in many weeks. That night the tribe moved to the pool and though only a few tents could be put up in the space, there was grass for the horses and water, and more importantly there was fish in the pool, that with care, could last half the winter. From here in the following days, warriors went out and though they only came back with a odd rabbit of starving fawn, and the tribe sung praises to the Great Spirit for his kindness in delivering them. That was not to say that hunger had gone away still the tribe was wary of what the future may hold or if their new found home would be again taken from them, so they only ate every few days of the fish. Other times they looked to what the hunters returned with for their meals and of course tightened their belts.

It was at this time that White Stag wished to actually lead a hunting party. He had not been told why he had not led one yet for he had been on many now that he was a man, but his father thought that during this winter he could not allow one so young to decide the fate of a hunt for the village depended still on what the hunters brought home and White Stag had no experience in winter hunting, so his father left others older and wiser to lead the hunt and they found it hard. But White Stag was proud and he wished to lead a hunt. Constantly he and Dark Flower asked White Feather to allow it. For now there was fish that they could eat if the hunt did not turn out well. Finally, White Feather agreed that if White Stag would watch and learn from the others who led hunts, then he would be allowed to lead a hunt with the others. But White Feather made one condition that it would be the other warriors who would decide when the hunt would be. Unfortunately White Stag was rash and proud and wished to lead the very next hunt and the warriors did not agree, so he did not lead the next hunt or the one after that. It was one warrior in particular who did not agree. He was older and wisher and had led many hunts and he could tell that White Stag was too proud still and he would make errors in his judgment that could lead to many problems. White Stag was told of this by his mother Dark Flower and she told him to be calm and respectful and obey what was told to him, when he was around the warrior. She knew that it was his constant asking to lead that caused the older warrior not to allow it, for by asking he proved too eager and thus too much in a hurry to know true wisdom. The other warriors understood that sometimes patience was the key to a good hunt. White Stag did not understand and found following his mothers instructions very hard. But around the warriors he did. It was around the Termiqui when they fished in the deep end of the pool where the others could not hear or sometimes see them, that he's patience was thin and his pride shone through, as he bragged about the hunt he would soon lead and of how he was sure he would bring back a feast for the tribe.

It was at one of these times that Black Wolf grew angry at him. He had just been told that the very next hunt was his to lead and he was leaving later that day with the other warriors. He was telling Black Wolf of what he hoped to bring back and the pride that he would feel at a successful hunt when Black Wolf grew angry. For White Stag had taken a fish out of one of the baskets they where filling, and because he was hungry and knew that on the hunt he would not eat unless they caught a great deal, that he took a bite out of it and then a second and that was why Black Wolf grew angry. For you see Black Wolf had not eaten for three to four days. His master had ordered all food to be returned to the village, and now he watched as his master's son ate, without even asking his father, the chief, if he could or should.

Black Wolf, "That is for the tribe, not for you alone". He said, grabbing the fish out of White Stag's hands and throwing it back into one of the baskets. "You should beg your father's forgiveness for eating, before your father gives his permission. You know that you are not the only one who is hungry."

White Stag, "How dare you speak to me like this. I am the Chief's son. My father would not deny me a fish. I am leading the hunt today."

Black Wolf, "Behave this way, and your father will not allow you to lead the hunt, now or ever. The warriors are right, you are too proud, to lead a hunt. It will come to nothing and the tribe will go hungry because of it."

White Stag pushed Black Wolf knocking him into the water. "You are a Termiqui. What would you know of leading a hunt. You will never lead anything." Then he walked back to the village carrying the basket, which had the most fish in it, leaving Black Wolf, to fill the other basket, alone.

Black Wolf clenched his fists and continued filling the second basket with fish. He was going to be punished for how he had spoken to White Stag, he knew that, but seeing White Stag eating when others where hungry had been the last straw. He watched as White Stag walked back across to the village and cried for the kind friend that he had knew and now thought long dead. White Stag was not the same boy he had met so long ago. Then he had been full of wonder and eagerness to learn from others. Now he was filled with pride and thought he knew more then even the eldest among them. Black Wolf had thought long ago that White Stag would make a good chief, now he was not sure. For he lacked the kindness and understanding he had once shown a boy who was scared and alone. The tears continued to flow into the pool for some time from Black Wolf's eyes as he cried for what he believed the tribe had lost forever.

It took him longer then usual, to fill the second basket for he wished it to be truly as full as possible. It definitely seemed heavier then usual as he staggered back with it, to the tribe. He hoped that bringing back such a heavy basket might mean that his master would allow him to eat tonight. It would be good for when the hunt returned empty for he no longer believed White Stag was ready to lead a hunt. He knew that by the time he returned to the village the hunt would have left and he hoped that the fish would help the tribe survive when the hunt returned empty. Actually, it started well, when his master saw the baskets together, he smiled and said that tonight there was enough for all. He then sent Black Wolf to rest, until the meal was ready. It was not until he was awoken by being roughly shaken that Black Wolf realized he had fallen to sleep. He smiled up at his master but the smile was not returned. Instead he grabbed and pulled to his feet, and dragged to the center of the village. There all where present, the entire village except for the hunting party, of course, where standing there looking at him. He was confused what had he done. He was not punished for speaking to White Stag as he had, so it could not be that. He turned to his master.

"What have I done. I do not understand". It was then that he saw his master was holding a fish. A fish with two bites out of it.

Next: - Punishment!


	28. Chapter 28

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 28

* * *

Previously: "What have I done. I do not understand". It was then that he saw his master was holding a fish. A fish with two bites out of it.

Black Wolf shook his head, "No Master, I didn't. It was not me."

White Feather, "How dare you. All the tribe is hungry." He dropped the fish on the floor, as Black Wolf was grabbed and tied between two poles. "I thought you where better then this."

Black Wolf, "It was not me, I swear it."

White Feather, "Then who. The fish was found buried deep in the basket you brought back. Who if not you."

Black Wolf, "It.. It.." Black Wolf gulped. This he knew would not go down well with his Master. He lowered his head. Quietly he admitted, "It was White Stag, who started to eat the fish. We argued and that was why he returned early. Please I am telling you the truth. Please wait for White Stag to return. He will tell you himself what happened."

The reaction from his master was not what Black Wolf had expected. He had thought that White Feather would believe him or at least listen to him and wait until the hunt returned to find out the truth. Unfortunately for Black Wolf neither of those happened instead White Feather grabbed him by the chin, lifting his head so that he faced him, "You dare blame my son for this.". Black Wolf knew right there and then, his master had decided he was guilty and therefore he would not wait till White Stag returned.

Black Wolf, "I swear, it was your son, not I. He will tell you himself when he returns."

But White Feather choose to ignore him. Turning his back, he said, "We will see if ten lashes loosens your tongue."

Black Wolf felt it every time, the leather hit him. The whole village thought him guilty and those who had listened to him, and thought him innocent, turned away and spoke no word in his defense. He watched as some of the warriors looked towards where the horses where kept and smiled. It was then that Black Wolf understood why some who should have spoken in his defense did not, for they where looking at his horse, standing tall and proud among the horses. He knew then that he would have to bite his tongue and pray that his master did not order him to give away or trade Impala, as a punishment. He could bear ten lashes, but he would not lose one of the few things that was his and his alone.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately for him, his master had other ideas. White Feather was shocked when Black Wolf accused his son of the crime and intended that Black Wolf admit that not only that he was the one that had eaten, but that he had lied about it. For you see no father wants to believe that their child would be guilty of such a crime. It is like a father today answering his door to find the police there accusing his teenage boy of breaking and entering or stealing or shop lifting. No father would just turn his son over and most would, as White Feather was, try to get the accuser to change his story. Many fathers would believe their sons innocent, but at least they would ask them about it, even if they had to wait until they returned from school, but White Feather was not that kind of father. He had decided that his son would not face even being asked about this, for he was sure that Black Wolf was guilty, and therefore like the old fashioned lynch mobs, it was Black Wolf that would pay the price for the crime. Guilty or Not.

After the ten lashes had been given Black Wolf expected to be released, but White Feather had other ideas, and he ordered that Black Wolf be left tied in the middle of the village all night. He was not allowed to be fed and Manawa had to nearly beg to clean the marks on his back and give him some water. For you see he was Termiqui and that meant that if White Feather said no, that was it and currently the only person even voicing a opinion in Black Wolf's favor was Manawa.

So Black Wolf stayed there all night, believing that in the morning he would be released but when morning came and Manawa went to untie him, she was stopped.

Manawa turned to face White Feather, "Why, punishment has been served. He has stayed tied all night. He is cold, and hungry. He has been punished enough for the crime. It was only two bites from one fish."

White Feather, "He has not admitted the truth." White Feather turned to face Black Wolf, and repeated what he had told Manawa, "Admit the truth and the punishment will end."

At that Black Wolf raised his head. Admit the truth, what did his master mean. Manawa was right, he was cold, and tired, and hungry. He longed for a chance to rest and sleep, but as his master stood in front of him, he suddenly understood what his master wanted and realized he could not do it. He could not lie to White Feather. For in essence that is what White Feather wanted. For you see White Feather wanted Black Wolf to admit to the whole tribe that it was he, not White Stag (The chief's son), who had bitten into the fish and then hidden it. Then he thought none of the tribe could raise the question of why Black Wolf had accused White Stag. Black Wolf would be punished and all would be right again, or so the chief thought. For you see he truly believed his son innocent and did not want him to return to a camp and hear murmurs accusing him of the crime. Unfortunately for him he needed Black Wolf to admit he had done it, and more importantly he needed Black Wolf to admit he lied to his Master, and that was the problem for as all Indians know a Termiqui must never lie to his master. It was one of the guaranteed ways to be punished severely, if you where caught, and it could end with the Termiqui sentenced to the Indian's view of Hell after he died. Life just wasn't fair sometimes and unfortunately for Black Wolf, this was one of those times.

Black Wolf, "I have spoken the truth. I am innocent. It was your son, not I." He hung his head, he knew what his master would say and his was not disappointed. His only hope was that the hunters returned before this punishment led to his death. He could not lie to his Master and his master did not believe the truth. Black Wolf was trapped.

White Feather, "I see that ten lashes has not loosed your lying tongue. Give him another ten and leave him there."

Manawa stood by and watched as Black Wolf grew weaker and weaker over the next two days, as the scene was repeated again and again. Each time Black Wolf would receive ten lashes after stating that he had not done it. For you see it was no longer over the fish itself, it was a matter of wills. His Master was convinced he was lying and now he was being punished for the lie.

It was the third morning when Manawa could stand it no longer and went to the chief, dragging the medicine man with her. They where both agreed Black Wolf could take no more punishment and they both tried to convince the chief of this but to no avail, his mind was set, Black Wolf would be punished until he admitted the truth. The Medicine man shook his head as he watched White Feather go out to ask again for Black Wolf to speak the truth instead of lying as he thought he was. Manawa followed him and to the surprise of all she said.. "I believe what Black Wolf has said and I think White Feather cannot stand the thought that his son would do this, so he seeks to make Black Wolf lie."

At this White Feather was furious, how dare Manawa say this. She questioned his honor as a chief in doing this. Did she not understand that his son would not do this, but he could see that she was convincing some of the tribe and that he would not allow.

White Feather, "How dare you. It is Black Wolf who is guilty not my son."

Manawa, "I believe Black Wolf has spoken the truth and that when your son returns he will tell you that, and I demand you release Black Wolf and allow him time to heal and rest and eat.

White Feather, "This time Manawa you go to far. Black Wolf is mine to do with as I wish. He is guilty and will be punished until he admits the truth. Then he will be punished for his days of lying."

Manawa, "You do not seek to punish. You seek to destroy him before your son returns and speaks the truth."

White Feather, "Enough." He turned to Black Wolf, "Now, admit the truth. You ate it not my son."

Manawa grabbed the chief by his arm and turned him to face her, "No more. He has been punished enough. Release him."

I guess that was the last straw for White Feather, being ordered to release Black Wolf, as if he where a mere warrior. "Leave,"

Manawa, "What"

White Feather, "Leave, take your stuff and go." It was then that Black Wolf, spoke "Please, no, it is the depth of winter. Master, Please."

White Feather now knew that he was again in control of the situation, "Then tell the truth, who was it that ate."

Black Wolf, looked at Manawa, and dropped his head, this would condemn him in the eyes of the Great Spirit, but he could not see Manawa, be sent away from the tribe in the depth of winter. So he told his master what he wanted to hear, "Please let Manawa stay. You are right. It was I who .. ate the fish, not your son." Manawa turned away, not wanting Black Wolf to see the tears starting to fall from her eyes. The Medicine Man came up to her and allowed her to weep on his shoulder, "Surely now, punishment is served. Cut him free and allow him to rest. You have received what you wanted." he said.

But White Feather had been angered and now he wanted all to see Black Wolf punished for his lies, but more then that, he wanted Manawa to see that she had no control over anything to do with how Black Wolf was treated or punished. "He will be punished for his days of lies and then he will be released."

Medicine Man, "Do you not understand, he can take no more."

White Feather though did not listen, he merely removed his knife from it's sheath. He was going to prove to all, who Black Wolf belonged to and how far he would go to insure that no-one stole food again. Grabbing Black Wolf round his face, he forced his mouth open, "You will never lie to me again."

Black Wolf struggled to speak, "No, never. I swear it."

White Feather, "That I know, for I will take your tongue so that it can lie no longer."

Black Wolf struggled against the ropes and his master's hold, but he did not have the strength to escape. "No, please punish me any way you like but please, leave me my voice."

White Feather forced his mouth open, and then got knocked away. Manawa stood now in front of Black Wolf. "No, he has admitted all you wanted. Punishing him any more is senseless and you know this."

White Feather stood up and with a wave of his arm, warriors dragged Manawa away and held her, so that she could no longer interfere. The rest of the tribe looked on, some smiling, some happy, some nervous, but all wanted to see Black Wolf punished. Some for their own reasons. Anger that he had raised to a position of trust above some others of the tribe. Envy that a termiqui should seek to better himself and that other tribes should view him as they would view a warrior. Greed over the horse that he owned. All considered that he had been too much blessed and should be as we would say taken down a peg or two.

White Feather again held his mouth open and pushed his knife against Black Wolf's tongue. Then he stopped and smiling turned to face Manawa. I will leave him his tongue if you leave the village. Black Wolf tried to shake his head No, but he could not move it, and in trying the knife cut a line diagonally across his tongue. Blood dripped out of his mouth, as the knife was removed when Manawa nodded, she would leave. White Feather started to move back to his tent, stopping in front of her, "Take all that is yours."

Manawa, "May I say Goodbye" He nodded "Untie him. He may rest till tomorrow." Manawa and the Medicine Man began to untie him and move him to the medicine man's tent." After Black Wolf laid down to rest, he looked at her, "Take Impala. He is yours now." Then he turned his back on them both and tried to rest. Crying himself to sleep, for he knew that when he awoke Manawa would no longer be there.

Next: - Hurt, Alone and afraid. White Wolf and the hunting party return.


	29. Chapter 29

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 29

* * *

Previously: Manawa, "May I say Goodbye" He nodded "Untie him. He may rest till tomorrow." Manawa and the Medicine Man began to untie him and move him to the medicine man's tent." After Black Wolf laid down to rest, he looked at her, "Take Impala. He is yours now." Then he turned his back on them both and tried to rest. Crying himself to sleep, for he knew that when he awoke Manawa would no longer be there.

Manawa left that night and many in the village immediately on seeing her take Impala went to the chief to complain. They each had wanted to trade for the horse, for they where sure it would be taken away from Black Wolf as part of his punishment. White Feather too was upset, for he had decided to order Black Wolf to give Impala to his son, White Stag, when he returned with the other hunters. Now to hear that Manawa was taking the horse angered him immensely.

White Feather, "Stop. How dare you. I said you where to take all that is yours. Impala is not yours."

Manawa, "He is now. Black Wolf has given him to me."

The rest of the tribe where shocked and White Feather was angered beyond belief. "You Lie." It was then that the medicine man exited his tent, leaving Black Wolf to rest, and approached the group. "She speaks the truth. Black Wolf gave her Impala as a gift to aid her in her journey. I myself heard him."

White Feather turned towards the medicine man. His eyes spoke volumes of anger, hatred and a need for revenge for this loss of face. How dare the Termiqui do this to him. He looked around as the other warriors stepped back to let Manawa lead Impala to her tent. With the medicine man backing her up, White Feather knew there was no way he would be able to reclaim the horse for his son, and he decided to make sure Black Wolf paid for the loss of face he now suffered in front of the tribe. All watched as the Medicine man helped Manawa pack her meager belongings and her tent, on a travois which was then tied to Impala so that he could pull it. Then after all was packed, she looked round the village and putting on the amulet Black Wolf had given her so long ago, she led Impala out of the hollow and away from the tribe, back down towards the river they had left. Her hope was to go round the white man village and set up her tent in the woods beyond, way down the river. There she hoped a lone Indian would not be noticed or found or attract the white man's attention, and maybe she hoped, she could survive till spring, on any fish and woodland game that she could find. There would be, she hoped, young plants sprouting or dead grass she could collect, for Impala to eat and she looked forward to the future as she left the village, but she also looked back to the tribe and cried for her lost children. Running Deer was among the hunting party and the termiqui she feared would not last much longer without her. She hoped he lasted till the hunt returned, then maybe Running Deer could help him survive, as she had helped him since the day he had come to them. With that thought she left and continued on her way.

That night there was no peace in the camp for the termiqui, for he did not sleep well. All night the medicine man who's tent he now shared, was awoken by moans, cries, and the sounds of a soul that could not settle. When dawn came and he awoke, he looked scared and worn down. There was no breakfast for him and he went to do the work assigned to him from the moment he was awake. While others ate fish, he carried water and wood. For giving Impala away he was further punished by not being allowed to talk to anyone and he was watched and guarded every minute he worked, least he tried to steal food again. The medicine man watched as during that first day, the hope that had shone in his eyes all his life, died, as the guards pushed him to work harder and faster. To carry more and move more quickly so that they could do other things. He watched as they beat him for being slow or not carrying enough or not obeying quickly enough. At the end of the day, Black Wolf was sent to the tent he now shared with the medicine man while the others feasted on cooked fish and stew. The medicine man watched as he lay down in the tent pulling his blanket about him, trying to rest and not hear the laughter and happiness that a hot meal brought. He looked thin and broken, and the medicine man went to White Feather asking for food for him, but was told that the fish he had eaten days earlier should last him till the hunt returned. He was told, that it should be soon and he listened as the chief spoke of his hopes that White Stag would bring much meat back with him, and he heard the laughter of the warriors speaking of how Black Wolf deserved this for stealing when others went hungry. He also heard the murmurs of anger over the loss of Impala, but he heard no question of how Manawa, was doing or where she had gone. And he cried for what he thought would happen to Manawa and Black Wolf. The medicine man grew sick of the talk round the fire very quickly, and found that his hunger had fled as a deer flees from a hunter. He walked away back to his tent hoping that tonight Black Wolf would sleep well.

Unfortunately that was not to be. For that night Black Wolf cried out for Mercy and screamed as if he where being put to death. In his sleep he called for Manawa, the medicine man, even White Stag to come to his aid. So none in the tribe slept that night and for talking in his sleep and waking the village, his master gave him ten lashes, upon finally waking him in the middle of the night. White Feather was not happy at being woken and neither was the rest of the tribe. Dark Flower herself complained that it would not have happened if the chief had removed his tongue as he said he would. She told White Feather, he had been too merciful and that he should have taken Black Wolf's tongue, and then not only would he have been silent, but Impala would have belonged to White Stag, as he should have done from the beginning. White Feather did not like this talk and many of the tribe agreed with her. Impala had been wanted by many warriors. You must understand that a horse in those days was very valuable to the indians, and Impala was much wanted by warriors of the tribe among others.

But again the next night Black Wolf screamed in his sleep and woke the tribe, but this time it took the medicine man a full hour to awaken him and every minute was filled with his screams for mercy and calls for help. It was when he finally awoke that the medicine man discovered what the dreams he feared where about, when his master entered the tent and Black Wolf cowered into a corner of the tent, his eyes filled with fear, begging his master not to punish him again. "Please, no more, Please not again. I will never lie again I swear it. I... I can't... I can't bear it again. Please." But his master did not listen and dragged Black Wolf to the center of the village where he received ten lashes. Then he was thrown back inside the tent where though the medicine man tried to see to his wounds, he simply cowered in a corner, shaking. It was not until dawn that he seemed to listen to anything that was said to him. It was then that he stopped backing away from the medicine man, long enough for him to start cleaning his wounds. But when White Feather entered and gave him work to do, he fled to do it.

Medicine Man, "He is scared of you."

White Feather, "He should be. I am his master."

The medicine man turned to White Feather, "If you do not allow him to rest and eat soon, he will not be here when the hunt returns. It is his fear of you and what you will do to him, that makes him scream at night. There must be no more punishments tonight or any other night."

White Feather, "He has lied . Let him bear the punishment for it. It is not my fault that the Great Spirit punishes him in his dreams. He deserves it for what he has done."

Medicine Man, "And what has he done. He took two bites of a fish. That is all and I truly do not believe he did that. If it had been your son, you would not punish him like this. Do you not understand. He fears you now. He fears what you may do to him."

White Feather, "I am his Master and I will decide when he is punished and how. That is my right. He has stolen food when others go hungry, and he has lied to me. For that any punishment I decide upon is right."

Medicine man, "You have cost him all he has. How dare you stand there and defend what you have done. " The Medicine Man turned his back on the chief, "Defend what you have done to your son when he returns. You know as well as I, he is close to the Termiqui. As close as brothers. I do not believe he will understand your actions."

Dark Flower, had heard the argument and came to stand by her husband, "You are right in one thing only. My son is far too close to the Termiqui. He is a chief's son, he should have nothing to do with his brother's killer. Beware Medicine man that you do not end like Manawa."

The Medicine Man, turned to face Dark Flower with fury in his eyes, "Beware Dark Flower. You too share the blame for this. I do not believe that Black Wolf is guilty and I will ask White Stag of this when he returns. Then how will you explain that it was you who suggested that his tongue be removed. Tell your son the truth of what you feel and then see how he feels towards you. I know what you want, but however much you try White Stag will never be White Wolf, no matter how much you try to change him." With that he turned and walked back to his tent, knowing that the termiqui would not be back till sundown, till he had finished all that his master wanted him to do. He left behind a furious Dark Flower more determined then ever to make the termiqui pay, and he left White Feather shocked, for he believed the matter was finished, but now he knew his son would still be asked about it.

It was later that day when the sun had moved between midday and evening, that the hunting party finally returned. At that time Black Wolf was collecting fish in the river and the medicine man was praying for aid, to the Spirit. It was Dark Flower who saw them arrive and ran to greet her son White Stag. The entire village came out to greet the hunting party and see if the hunt had been good, and the hunt had been good. They had brought back two deer and a small buffalo. White Feather looked on with pride at the results of his son's first hunt as leader, but he did not fail to also notice that his son was unhappy, and quiet. He seemed to ignore the praise that was given him. White Feather laid his hand on his son's shoulder, "It was a good hunt I see. You have done well."

White Stag, "I do not deserve the praise. It was the other hunters who succeeded not I. We lost many pray that had I been more patient, we would have caught. Black Wolf was right. I was too proud to have been allowed to lead this hunt. We nearly came back empty. It was the others who found these not I. I must find him and make my peace with him for what I said and did the day I left."

The others of the village heard what White Stag said and the hunters smiled and thought that indeed the hunt had taught White Stag much. Turning him maybe into a better man, but it was the medicine man among all, who asked the important question. He had moved to stand behind the chief and now he was curious."

Medicine man, "What did you do that day, that would upset Black Wolf so much?"

White Feather, "It does not matter. The hunt has gone well, and we will all feast tonight, because of it."

Medicine man, "All of us?"

White Feather, "Yes. I am sure Black Wolf would like some more fish." White Feather smiled wickedly, but at this the medicine man stood straighter and looking directly at the chief, asked again. "White Stag, you have not answered my question."

White Feather, "There is no need. Whatever was said, I am sure Black Wolf has forgotten about it."

White Stag, "Father, I am sure Black Wolf has not forgotten what I said or did. He may have forgiven me, but I still must make my peace with him. I was wrong. I broke your law and started to eat a fish. I did not think you would deny me one. Black Wolf and I argued and I was too proud to admit my error. I did not tell you when I returned to the camp in anger, that I had eaten, and then I left to lead a hunt that in truth, I should not have been allowed to lead. When Black Wolf told me, I was not worthy to lead the hunt, I did not listen and told him, he was not worthy of anything for he was a Termiqui and I was the Chief's Son. This I should not have said, for he is worthy to lead a hunt. It is I, who was not worthy and It is this that I must seek his forgiveness for. I was wrong to speak to him as I did. I was wrong to eat without you knowing, while others starved and stayed quiet. I may be your son but there are things that not even I should say or do."

Next: - Consequences


	30. Chapter 30

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 30

* * *

Previously: White Stag, "Father, I am sure Black Wolf has not forgotten what I said or did. He may have forgiven me, but I still must make my peace with him. I was wrong. I broke your law and started to eat a fish. I did not think you would deny me one. Black Wolf and I argued and I was too proud to admit my error. I did not tell you when I returned to the camp in anger, that I had eaten, and then I left to lead a hunt that in truth, I should not have been allowed to lead. When Black Wolf told me, I was not worthy to lead the hunt, I did not listen and told him, he was not worthy of anything for he was a Termiqui and I was the Chief's Son. This I should not have said, for he is worthy to lead a hunt. It is I, who was not worthy and It is this that I must seek his forgiveness for. I was wrong to speak to him as I did. I was wrong to eat without you knowing, while others starved and stayed quiet. I may be your son but there are things that not even I should say or do."

The warriors who had formed the hunting party on hearing White Stag say this, smiled and nodded their approval of his actions. The hunt had taught White Stag humility and the fact that even a son of chief can be wrong sometimes. They where happy that he had learned to admit when he was wrong, and to be willing to accept punishment for the mistakes he had made. But the rest of the tribe fell silent. The chief removed his hand from his son's shoulder and women who had been cutting meat and skin from the animals to prepare a feast suddenly hang the meat up in strips to dry instead. The warriors who had stayed in the village stopped laughing on hearing what White Stag had said, and vanished into their tents, their heads lowered in shame for what they had done and thought. The hunting party looked around at the sudden change in the tribe's behavior. Even women lowered their heads and took very little of the meat to feed their hungry families. While others did not want any of it, for they now considered it paid for in Blood.

Indians you see, have a simple way of dealing out justice. You punish the guilty. For them, you must understand though Universal Karma was a reality, i.e. you had to get the right guilty person. For example after a hunt they sang and danced to appease the spirits of the animals they had killed, to help even out the Karma of killing them. For all tribes prayed and followed the way of the spirit. But they also punished in ways that even, or should I say especially today, would be called torture of the worst kind, and many white men thought them savage and cruel, with no religion at all. On the other hand the white man did not understand the way Indian justice was served. An Indian would fight and kill to protect his land and family and an Indian's word was their bond, which was another thing the white man did not understand. But before punishing the Indian would make sure that he had the right guilty person, otherwise the punisher was in trouble. For to punish the innocent would bring evil spirits and bad luck to the family or even to the whole tribe. Where the lynch mob would go home and forget the mistake that had been made, the Indians could not for they believed that the family or tribe in this case would be punished for the error. There where stories of animals vanishing, horses getting loose and running away, guns getting lost or mis-firing. Even the occasional death, where the tribe had not admitted it's error and begged forgiveness to the spirit and the people harmed of course, if they still lived. One story told of how a entire tribe vanished over night, never to be seen again. (Yes, that dealt with a Termiqui problem.) Another of the river bursting it's banks and washing tents, animals, food, everything away leaving the tribe with nothing but the shame of begging for their food to their enemies. (Stealing and killing rather then trading for what they needed, with another tribe.) But there where other stories too. Of wrongs being righted and the blessings that came afterwards. So all in all the Indians believed in Universal Karma, as I have said, which is why White Feather suddenly found he was in one big, glorious and totally impossible situation. He had majorly wronged his termiqui by severely punishing him for a crime he did not do, but even worse then that he realized he had maybe caused the death of Manawa by sending her away, and was close to causing the death of the Termiqui and he had forced the Termiqui to lie to his master, thus forcing him to break his Termiqui oath. Something that could send him to the Indian version of Hell. The Universal karma was not only tilted in his opinion, but so far out of kilter as to be universal screwed. In other words the tribe was facing some serious bad Karma coming their way. In the Indian belief, the tribe could be wiped out that very night for this. He had to talk to Black Wolf. He had to make this right.

White Stag, sensed the change in his father, "What is wrong Father and where is Black Wolf.?" Even the medicine man who had always been on Black Wolf's side, hung his head - Truly he thought I should have done more to aid him. I should have believed him from the beginning as Manawa did.

White Feather looked at him, "Where is he."

The Medicine Man, "He is down by the river, fishing, under guard."

White Stag smiled and started to walk in the river's direction, but his father stopped him, "This is between me and him. Stay Here." White Feather headed towards the river, calling over his shoulder that supper should be started. He knew that all would understand there would be no feast tonight and they should prepare a simple meal of bread and soup, that would feed them well but also for the fact that the Termiqui could easily eat it, for White Feather among others knew that eating would be painful for him as his tongue had been cut accidentally several days ago. Therefore Soup would be one of the few things, he could eat without much pain that is.

When White Feather reached a place where he could see the Termiqui working, he stopped. His heart was heavy. How could a master apologize. How could he apologize for what he had done. He was awakened from his thoughts by the guard yelling at Black Wolf, telling him that he did not work fast enough. He watched as the guard walked towards the termiqui, his arm raising to hit him. It was then that White Feather called the guard back and sent him back to the village. He stood by the water's edge and called to Black Wolf to come to him. He watched as Black Wolf pulled the basket to his shoulder and carried it to the bank. Then he knelt in front of his master, and placed his arms by his sides ready for the beating promised to him by the guard.

White Feather, "There will be no more punishment. You are to go to the medicine man to heal and rest."

Black Wolf, "Why"

White Feather, "My son returned and has told me the truth. You are innocent of the crime."

Black Wolf, "No, Why, did you give her a choice. You knew which choice she would make."

White Feather turned back, and his brows furrowed in confusion, then he smiled and sighed. "I wished to punish you in the worst way. I knew that she was your weakness. Manawa and Impala and the only things you care for. With her gone, I believed you would have learned your lesson."

Black Wolf, "You will send warriors to find her."

White Feather, "It has been too many days and I must think of the tribe. I do not wish the white man to find us."

Black Wolf, "Then your punishment will never end for you pour innocent blood on my hands. It would have been better had you given her no choice and taken my tongue as you wanted." Black Wolf bowed his head and tears fell from his eyes. White Feather moved to stand behind him and placed his hand on black wolf's shoulder. "You would have rather lost your voice, knowing that you where innocent."

Black Wolf, "It would have been better for all."

White Feather, "It would not have been better for my son."

Black Wolf, "Manawa would be here to help me and him. Impala would have been here. They would not be out there alone with no-one to protect them. You had no right to do this."

White Feather, "No right. How dare you speak like this. You are Termiqui. No matter what I do or say. You obey. If I decide you deserve punishment, you will endure it."

Black Wolf lifted his head and stood up to face his master. A look of pure hatred shone in his eyes, "I will endure it, Yes, But you had no right to make Manawa endure it." His shaking hands shaped into fists in his anger.

White Feather puffed out his chest and stood to his full height. Facing the Termiqui. "On your knees before I change my mind and silence you forever."

Black Wolf, fell back to his knees. His Termiqui training responding to the sharp sound of command suddenly in his master's voice. "Silence me then. I would welcome the rest that death would give me, but I beg you, send warriors to find Manawa. She is like a mother to me, and I would gladly give my life to help her. You told me once that I would beg for death. That you would enjoy watching me suffer and die. Well your punishment will endure and make me suffer for moons to come. The cut in my tongue does not heal. I hunger, yet I cannot eat. I thirst, yet the water tastes of my blood. I seek rest in sleep and even that is denied me. Each night I endure the trial again and again. Each time, I die, drawing my last breath deep under ground. My ears ringing with your laughter. (Black Wolf closed his eyes.) I told you, I would never beg for death, but without Manawa, I find I long for the peace, that it will give me. You have broken my spirit." Black Wolf bowed touching his head to the ground, "I beg for that peace now. I can no longer take the dreams, or the punishments. I no longer want to be your Termiqui. Have mercy upon me and bury your knife deep in my heart. Let my service to you be over. Please, grant me this mercy. I have done all you have told me too. Please, let me follow Manawa to the hunting ground, if only to know that she is safe there, before I am condemned. I would be happy and finally know peace."

White Feather was shaken. He looked at Black Wolf, as if seeing him for the first time. He realized that the punishment had gone far harder on him that White Feather thought it would. Black Wolf was shaking and could barely knee let alone stand. He had put all the energy, he had, into that speech and White Feather sadly realized that he could not in his heart, give him what Black Wolf asked for.

White Feather, "No". White Feather turned his back and started to walk slowly back to the village. "You will go to the medicine man and be healed." He sighed, "I will send out a few warriors to see if they may find Manawa, for you. I am sure the medicine man may stop the dreams you have and thus give you some rest."

Black Wolf, "Truly. He may stop them." He stood quickly ready to follow his master but unfortunately for him, truly the punishment and hunger had done their job well. Suddenly his vision blackened and the world seemed to turn and slope. As his eyes closed and he collapsed, he wondered if he had been granted his wish. Was this what death felt like.

Next: - Healing Hopefully.


	31. Chapter 31

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 31

* * *

Previously: Black Wolf, "Truly. He may stop them." He stood quickly ready to follow his master but unfortunately for him, the punishment and hunger had done their job well. Suddenly his vision blackened and the world seemed to turn and slope. As his eyes closed and he collapsed, he wondered if he had been granted his wish. Was this what death felt like.

The first time Black Wolf managed to open his eyes, all he saw was gray, and blurred. The figures that moved towards him, where shadows with splashes of color. The voices he heard where garbled and he could not understand or even follow what they were saying. His eyes were heavy and his arms would not obey the simplest of commands. He tried to move his head to look around but even that was impossible for his head felt heavy as a boulder, and he felt too tired even to speak. Darkness quickly took him and all his thoughts seemed to fly before he could catch them.

The next time, he managed to force his eyes open, they seemed less heavy and he squinted them against the light coming into the tent. He looked around and saw a figure come towards him, and felt himself back away. For still the figures where blurred and voices made no sense. More figures came towards him and he saw something being moved towards his mouth. Raising his hand he tried to push it away but all his hand passed through was air. He felt himself held down and something flowed into his mouth. After swallowing a few times, though his eyes began to feel heavier and again he found darkness calling him. It made him feel safe and protected and in truth he welcomed it, for the unknown figures and far away voices scared him.

It was three days until Black Wolf finally opened his eyes and recognized the medicine man as he came towards him.

Black Wolf, "I am not dead."

Medicine Man, "No, Black Wolf. You are not dead but you have been very close to it. Many times during the past three days, I thought the wolf would come to claim you."

Black Wolf, panicked, "three days. I will be punished." He tried to push himself up, but the medicine man held him down. "There will be no punishment. White Feather says you are to stay here and rest and heal. Now tell me of these dreams, that your master told me to stop. Why do they fill you with such terror."

Black Wolf, "I do not want to remember them. Have you stopped them?" Then he added hesitantly, "Can you stop them." The Medicine man nodded and drew the boy's attention to the dream catchers that where hanging round the tent. "They stop them." Asked Black Wolf and he smiled and relaxed, as the medicine man nodded, as he got some soup for Black Wolf to eat.

It was as Black Wolf was trying to eat that his master entered the tent. Black Wolf's reaction was immediate. He put down the bowl of soup, and struggled to get up, to kneel before his master. Also his eyes where cast down towards the floor. White Feather placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him flinch to the touch. Then he heard Black Wolf ask. "What do you want of me now. Why can you not kill me and be done with it. I have no wish to be your Termiqui any longer." Placing a finger under his chin, White Feather moved his head up so that Black Wolf was forced to look at him, but before White Feather could try to explain or apologize for his actions, he looked into Black Wolf's eyes and saw what he was most afraid, he would see. The light and hope and strength that had always shown in his eyes was gone. Now there was only sadness and acceptance and a longing for death to take him. White Feather turned and walked out of the tent, without another word, leaving Black Wolf to the medicine man's care. He now knew, he had succeeded where all else had failed. He had broken Black Wolf's Spirit. The sad thing was that during all the years he had tried to do just this, he realized now that he had finally succeeded, he no longer wanted it to happen.

After his master left, Broken Eagle (the medicine man) tried to get him to eat some more soup but Black Wolf only turned his back on him and closing his eyes, he tried to sleep and rest. The next time Black Wolf awoke, it was evening and he heard White Stag calling to him to awake. He had brought soup for him to eat but Black Wolf noticed that White Stag seemed tired and he wondered why the chief's son should seem so tired and sad.

Black Wolf, "What is wrong now."

White Stag, "Nothing. I brought you supper."

Black Wolf took the bowl and much to the delight of White Stag begun eating. The soup was warm and flowed easily down his throat, easing slightly the hunger he still felt, but as he ate he found a slight bitter taste to the end of the soup, and tried to leave half of the bowl un-eaten.

White Stag, "You are to eat it all. It will make you better." Black Wolf finished the bowl but watched as White Stag turned slightly away, when he ate.

Black Wolf asked again, "What is wrong."

White Stag, "Nothing."

Black Wolf , "Then why do you turn away and why do you seem so tired and restless. If you are worried over me. Do not be. I deserve the punishment I have received. I deserve death." Black Wolf handed back the now empty bowl and turn his back on White Stag's shocked expression.

White Stag, "You have done nothing wrong. Why do you think you deserve this. My father was wrong to do this to you."

Black Wolf, "The Master is always right. I had forgotten my place. I dreamed of leading a hunt one day and that my master cared a little for me, but as you said I am nothing to him and am not worthy of anything. I deserve everything that has been done to me.." Then he added quietly "and more." Throwing his own words back at the chief's son, was not the just, or right thing to do and Black Wolf knew this but he no longer cared what happened to him or how his words hurt White Stag. He had lost all he loved and now felt alone and afraid. He was angered and wanted for someone to feel the pain he felt, and White Stag was here, and words where the only thing Black Wolf had to use.

White Stag turned Black Wolf round to face him, "You do not deserve this. If you worry for Manawa then worry no more. My father has sent warriors to find her. When she returns., all can go back to as it was. Can you not understand this. All will be righted."

Black Wolf, "Righted, Is that what you believe. It will be righted for you. You are chief's son and can go back to your life as before, but not I. For now I understand, you were right. Your father wishes me dead. He will never allow me to lead the hunt. He will not allow me to be part of one, other then as bait, or to cut and clean the kill. I am surprised he allows you here, for your mother does not like it when we talk. It is better that you do not return. As you told me at the river, you are chief's son. I am Termiqui. If Manawa does not return, do not worry. Her blood will be on my hands, no-one else's. Now leave me alone. I am told to rest so that I may work again." He turned to face the tent skin.

White Stag was shocked, had his words caused so much pain. He had not known that. He started to stand to leave. "You can rest as long you wish. I am doing your work."

Black Wolf, turned around quickly, "Wait. What. Why."

White Stag, "It is my punishment for doing what I have done. That I will do your work, until you are better."

Black Wolf stood quickly, too quickly. "No, You are chief's son. It is I who have killed, It is I who have .." That was as far as he got. As legs not strong enough to stand, gave way and darkness took him. He never felt the arms that caught him. He never knew the gentleness that laid him back down and covered him with his blanket. He never heard the whispered words that White Stag had heard in his heart many times and only now spoke quietly aloud, as he left the tent. "I wish you where my brother."

The next few days followed the same pattern, but White Stag did not return, instead when Black Wolf awoke, it would be the medicine man or Dark Flower who brought him food. Both would say that the food would make him better but each time Black Wolf found that, the bitterness he had found in the first bowl, made him feel worse and yet he ate as he had been told to do. It was the morning of the third day, when White Stag finally returned. He seemed worried as did the medicine man and his master. Black Wolf had developed a slight fever the previous night, and words had flowed from his mouth in a broken chain that had made no sense. The medicine man was again drawing signs upon him and Black Wolf woke to both White Stag and the medicine man talking over why he had become worse instead of better.

White Stag, "What is wrong. What has happened. Why does he get no better."

Medicine man, "Are you worried for him or for yourself."

White Stag, "If you think it is the work, I am forced to do each day. Then you mis-judge me. I do not know how he does it, for he is ordered to do more each day then I have been, but I do know that I would work many moons happily if he would again smile and laugh as he did before." Black Wolf when he heard this stopped trying to get his eyes open. White Stag thought this of him. He waited, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

Medicine man, "Before he had Manawa to tend him and protect him as the mother she was to him."

White Stag, "The warriors will find her. My father will not stop looking."

Medicine man, "You are wrong. The ones that returned today where the last. Your father has decided to risk no more searches. He has decided that Manawa is dead."

At that Black Wolf sat up and immediately regretted his actions, for his head pounded like all the drums of the village and pain made breathing hard. Wildly he looked around as White Stag, forced him to lay back down. "No, she can't be. Not her. He must send more warriors. He must. She's alive. She's got to be alive." Tears filled his eyes as he welcomed the pain he felt, and the darkness he knew would follow it."

That night though, there where dream catchers all over the medicine man's tent, it was Broken Eagle (name of medicine man remember), who did not sleep well. He dreamed he was surrounded by clouds and he saw Dark Flower bring food to the Termiqui. He saw her smile as the Termiqui became weaker and weaker. He watched her dance as he was buried and watched as the tribe moved on never to return to the small valley, where the Termiqui's body was laid. He watched as White Stag grew to be a man and led the tribe into battle, always letting his pride and anger lead him. Though he won many battles, Broken Eagle watched as one by one, during the next 5 winters, all the tribe died from disease, hunger or war. He watched as White Stag never married and he watched as he, looking old and tired, finally returned to the valley and died himself in front of the Termiqui's grave. Shaken by the visions, he saw a man walk towards him but Broken Eagle could not see what he looked like for the cloud wrapped around him disguising what he was.

Cloud Indian, "You have seen what is to come if White Stag is not stopped. I sent Black Wolf to help stop this path, but ever White Stag returns to it. Now Black Wolf is dying, I fear that the path White Stag walks will never change. You have also seen why Black Wolf is dying. For this White Stag will be sent to me. Prepare him for his vision. Maybe the path may yet be changed"

Broken Wing woke covered in sweat from his dreams. No dream catcher could stop a dream sent by the spirit. He checked Black Wolf only to find his heart had again slowed slightly. He may awaken once, maybe twice more, but then Black Wolf would be no more.

Next: - The Vision Quest and what happens next.


	32. Chapter 32

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 32

* * *

Previously: Broken Wing woke covered in sweat from his dreams. No dream catcher could stop a dream sent by the spirit. He checked Black Wolf only to find his heart had again slowed slightly. He may awaken once, maybe twice more, but then Black Wolf would be no more.

There was only one thing that the medicine man could do after a dream like that. He had to talk to the chief and explain the knowledge that had been shown him, about why Black Wolf grew weaker with each passing day. He walked by Dark Flower as she and others prepared the morning meal. She smiled and poured out a bowl to bring to Black Wolf, if he was awake. The medicine man approached White Feather and dragging him, brought him to the tent where Black Wolf lay and where Dark Flower sort to wake him. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, and took the bowl of food she had ready for Black Wolf to eat. He watched her face turn to panic as he handed it to White Feather to eat.

Medicine Man, "Maybe you should try this yourself or have your son try it. For in my vision, she is the one who causes Black Wolf's death and dances upon his grave."

Dark Flower rose quickly and went to take the bowl away, "Let me get you some that is not so cold." But White Feather hesitated and handed it to White Stag, who had come to stand behind him. It was as White Stag lifted the bowl to his lips that Dark Flower called a halt and snarled at the medicine man as she watched her son spit out the small taste he had gotton, complaining that it was bitter, very bitter.

The Chief took the bowl and dipped his finger into it, allowing a small amount to fall on his tongue. "Fever Berry. It tastes of Fever Berry." He said, tossing the bowl outside. He turned to the medicine man, "Can you aid him or is it as I suspect too late."

**NOTE: Fever Berry is the name used for the unripe fruits or seeds of the Prunus serotina (Wild Cherry) in Modern Herbalism. They are loaded with hydrogen cyanide. In this story the Black Foot specialized in using this poison which caused a painful death by affecting the lungs of the person and the breathing whilst giving them a high fever. They added a slight bit of Hallucinogenic mushroom to give the person delusions and cover up the fact he was being poisoned.**

Dark Flower crowed and smiled, "You are too late. He is too near to death for aid to be given, and I for one am happy for it. He murdered my son. My son who was to be known by all tribes for what he did. My son who was gentle and kind. Who walked the path of the spirit as all Blackfoot chiefs have before him. Punish me if you wish but know that there is no amount of punishment that will not seem small by comparison with the justice, I have finally achieved."

Medicine man, "Justice, no, not Justice, Revenge Yes. Go. My vision has told me who will face the punishment for this and it is not you. It is your son."

Dark Flower's face changed from joyous to panicked, "No," She and White Feather turned to face the medicine man. Even, White Stag was wide eyed. All thought that this choice was unfair, and that White Stag should not be chosen to carry this for them.

But it was White Feather who spoke first, "No, you must be mistaken. Dark Flower admits she poisoned him. It is her surely that deserves to be punished for it."

Medicine man, "My vision did not lie, and the choice has already been made. White Stag is to seek a vision and endure what comes of it. I will have all ready by tonight."

They watched as the medicine man left closely followed by White Stag. Then his father left the tent, without even looking at his wife, but leaving her to her thoughts and her sadness. Though she had said no punishment could equal her sense of victory. This she had not expected. Dark Flower wondered how she could stop her son being punished and briefly considered killing the medicine man. Thinking that her son's life was worth the anger she would face for such a deed, and the punishment. But instead she decided to appeal to her husband, the medicine man, the tribe if need be. And this she did, but as time wore on and the setting of the sun grew closer, she found that none would agree to aid her against the medicine man, not even her own son. For you see White Stag in his heart knew that indeed, it was he that deserved punishment, for had he not started this, by eating the fish. Had he not argued with the Termiqui stating that he was Chief's son and so could do what he liked.

As the time drew near the whole tribe knew what was about to happen and, they all believed that the next day there would be great sadness in the tribe for none of them expected White Stag to survive his vision. Thus they looked on, as when the medicine man came out of his tent to call White Stag, both his mother and father went to talk to him.

White Feather, "Broken Eagle listen, my son is not guilty. It is I who is guilty. It is I who punished when there was no need. It is I who am to blame for what has happened to Black Wolf. It should be me who has the vision."

Dark Flower said much the same as she watched her son coming back from the river towards them, but the medicine man just shook his head. "I cannot change what I saw, nor what I was told. It is your son who must suffer the results of his choices."

Dark Flower, "Surely there has been suffering enough. Has not the Termiqui suffered enough for what was done. This has gone too far."

White Feather, then spoke, "Is there not a law that says that a Termiqui may take the punishment for his master's wrongs." He watched as Dark Flower nodded to his words.

The medicine man though shook his head again, "For that to hold true, the termiqui must be willing to take that punishment without his master ordering it, and we all know that Black Wolf was not willing. He was punished and now the true guilty one must be dealt with."

Dark Flower, "He is the only son I have left. Please do not take him from me. Let me take the vision. My life is worth nothing against that of my son."

Medicine Man, "You should have thought of that before you poisoned Black Wolf. Many tribes know he is watched over by the spirit. I do not know why, not do others, for as a Termiqui, he is not able to lead a tribe or become a warrior, but I know that he is destined or was destined for great things and it is you that have ended that. I fear you have taken many blessings away from the tribe by your actions."

It was then that they heard a sound coming from the medicine man's tent. It was the sound of someone falling and they all moved quickly to look inside, but it was White Stag who entered first and he would never forget what he saw and what he promised.

To understand the scene inside the tent one must truly go back in time to when the argument started between the medicine man and the others. They where being watched by the entire tribe. That they knew. What they did not know was of the two figures who watched them from inside the medicine man's tent. But then even if they looked inside, these figures would not have been seen. One was tall and dressed like a warrior but wrapped in a cloud so that his features could not be seen. It had been him who had visited the medicine man that past night. The other was not a figure at all but a shining light that sparkled within the tent. They watched as the people argued and considered what was to be done i.e. who was to have the vision.

Cloud Indian, "Let White Stag face punishment for what he has done. Black Wolf has earned his rest. He is not the one you seek."

Light, "I believe him to be. Awaken him and we shall see the choices he makes."

The Indian seemed to consider a moment and then he breathed deeply and sighed, touching Black Wolf on the forehead. He then stood back, and watched as Black Wolf awoke. He opened his eyes and heard the argument outside. The voices did not seem far away or clouded and he found that he could understand each word said and he understood that White Stag would not survive the vision, being forced upon him. That, he somehow knew in his heart and yet he did not know from where or how the knowledge had come to him. He looked at the bowl sitting in the middle of the tent, and closed his eyes briefly to consider what he was about to do. What he had chosen to do, on hearing that a Termiqui may take the punishment for his master. He had lived the past six years as a Indian because of the death of his master's eldest son. Now he thought, he was about to cost his master his only other son. He knew only two things, one he himself, was very close to death, and the other was that he agreed with his master White Feather, White Stag was not going to have any vision. With that, he breathed deeply and reached for the bowl, making sure to drink it all. The two figures watched as he made his discussion and though the Indian was unhappy, the light glowed and sparkled with happiness. "You see, he is the one."

Cloud Indian, "You are wrong. He has not changed White Stag's path yet and soon he will be no more."

Light, "Mucro mos adveho ex indians pugno obscurum. (the Sword will come from the indians to fight the darkness) Give him the choice and see. He is the one. He will turn White Stag from his path. He will grow to fulfill the prophecy when the time comes."

Then both the light and the Indian vanished as White Stag entered the tent.

White Stag rushed over to Black Wolf, as his father, mother and the medicine man entered, and others gathered round the entrance.

Seeing the bowl empty, he turned Black Wolf over. He was trying to catch his breath and smiled up at White Stag, when he saw him, though now he noticed that his vision seemed to grow slowly cloudy and less focused.

White stag, "No, please NO"

Black Wolf just smiled, "I could not cost my master another son. You will (he paused trying to get his breath) will be a great chief, fair and wise. In my heart I know this."

White Stag turned his face away, so that Black Wolf would not see the tears forming in his eyes, "I do not deserve this."

Black Wolf placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him back. Breathing was becoming harder, "Promise me something"

White Stag, "Anything."

Black Wolf, "Promise me that you will listen to both sides of a story. (He coughed and tried to draw breath) Promise me you will not let your Pride or Anger lead you." To Black Wolf things where quickly growing less focused, and darkness seemed to press all around him as breathing became more and more troublesome. He grabbed White Stag by the jacket, pulling himself up to face him, face to face. "Promise Me."

White Stag, "I Promise!" and with that Black Wolf closed his eyes and relaxed, "Then all will be well."

White Stag laid Black Wolf down, and looked at the medicine man, his eyes brimming with tears. How could Black Wolf think all would be well. It was he not Black Wolf that should have to endure this. Then without any warning, gasps where heard coming from Black Wolf as he struggled to breath and then his eyes shot open, shinning with fear at what he saw, but they could not. Not five minutes later his back arched, and he screamed in agony. Then his body slumped and lay still on the bed. His eyes still open and starring. The medicine man run his hand over the boy's face, closing his eyes and searched for a pulse that he did not think, he would find. As he lowered his head, White Feather moved to the entrance of the tent, ordering a grave to be dug in some far off corner of the valley, where the light did not really shine, nor was the water near enough to be heard.

White Stag, "He did not want to be buried. Not after his dreams. And even if we did, it should be somewhere light, near the water or on the top of a hill, where his spirit could see all the valley." He was shaking and tears flowed freely down his face.

White Feather, "Dry your eyes. He is a Termiqui and not worthy of your tears." White Stag rose to his feet, and turned to face his father, anger flowing in his veins at his father's words, but before he could say anything, the medicine man spoke.

Medicine Man, "I would not dig anything yet. It is weak and faint, but it is there. It is the lightest and slowest of drumming I have ever known, but his heart still beats."

Next: - What Dean sees and what happens next.


	33. Chapter 33

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 33

* * *

Previously: White Feather, "Dry your eyes. He is a Termiqui and not worthy of your tears." White Stag rose to his feet, and turned to face his father, anger flowing in his veins at his father's words, but before he could say anything, the medicine man spoke. Medicine Man, "I would not dig anything yet. It is weak and faint, but it is there. It is the lightest and slowest of drumming I have ever known, but his heart still beats."

They say that when you die, you see all your life flash before you. They say that decisions made today will effect tomorrow. They say that time slows during the end and 5 minutes may seem an eternity and yes in that they are right. For Black Wolf, when he opened his eyes, did not see his life and though his choices had brought him to this point, it was not the past or the present that filled him with fear - It was the village.

The nightmare village where each night he had been buried again and again, in his dreams. The village where it was ever night and the storm clouds rolled across the sky. Darkness and shadow where all around him, and falling on his knees, he begged that this was not the punishment he would face. For in truth he did not think he could survive it again. It was then that he felt more then saw someone behind him. He stood and in his heart he knew that even if this was his end. Even if he was buried for eternity, he would rather it be him, then White Stag. He squared his shoulders and turn to face the being he felt was there. But there was no-one there. He knew he was being watched and though inside he wished to run and hide from what was to come, he stood bravely in the center of the village, waiting for them to come for him.

What he saw confused him, it seemed that a part of the mist separated itself and formed into the rough shape of a man. He backed up slightly when the being started to walk towards him.

Cloud Indian, "Calm yourself and tell me why you are here. For as yet, it is not your time Black Wolf.

Black Wolf, "You know my name."

Cloud Indian, "Yes. Many have heard, and will hear of you. Now, tell me why do you stand here. When it should be White Stag standing here."

Black Wolf knelt down and lowered his head in submission, "I come here willingly in his place to take his punishment, as is my right as Termiqui."

By now the figure had reached him and slowly walked around him as if judging whether he spoke the truth or not. Then he placed a hand on his shoulder and Black Wolf felt as if he where buried in snow. For the hand was cold as ice and seemed to freeze the very blood in his veins.

Cloud Indian, "You should not be here. This is not your punishment to take."

Black Wolf, "But it is my choice to take it. I cannot cost my master another son. White Stag must be allowed the chance to grow. He will be a good chief, wish and kind. He should not have to bear a punishment that will destroy him."

Cloud Indian, "It is he who has earned that punishment, and you are wrong, he will not grow to be kind or just. He will grow to make blood flow as a river across the land. This punishment will stop him."

Black Wolf, looked up at the figure, "You are wrong. He will not forget his promises to me."

The figure seemed to look at him and Black Wolf felt that there was no feeling or thought, that he could hide from his gaze. "You feel towards him as a brother, and you believe he feels the same. That is interesting, but you are too close to death, to bear this. Come let me show you where your spirit will fly, come the dawn."

Slowly Black Wolf stood, and followed the figure to a pool and looked into it. The figure pointed to the pool, "Come see, the valleys and trees, the woods and the grasslands. This is where your spirit has a right to be. Where it will find peace and happiness."

Black Wolf looked and saw a perfect land, filled with forests, green grass and golden wheat. He watched Indians laughing, running, hunting and playing all across the landscape. There where no fights when Sioux met Apache or Crow and all tribes seemed to live in one village. He could not count the tents, nor the herd of buffalo that roamed the plans, and his heart swelled for he knew it was the hunting ground that he was being shown, and he longed to be there. He longed to build a tent there for him and Sarah. He longed to ride and hunt and to help grow the golden wheat, he saw moving in the breeze. The wind itself seem to smell sweet, and laughter and happiness suddenly seemed all around him. There was no fear or anger, just love and happiness.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and look up at the figure. Tears of joy flowed down Black Wolf's face. "Truly, I have earned a place there."

Cloud Indian, "Yes. You are loyal, kind and have given all you have for others. You have aided more then you know and your story is told further then you know. It is in this way that you have earned a place in the hunting ground, and tonight, before the dawn raises, the wolf will take you there." The figure's hand brushed the tears away and he seemed to radiate happiness, but then the figure grew calm and somber. "Rest now, and I will call to White Stag to come and bear his punishment."

Black Wolf, "What. Wait. I am to bear the punishment, not him."

Cloud Indian, "It is as I have said. You are too near death to bear it."

Black Wolf, "Then end my life now. Is not the time I have left enough to give. I know it is short and I am grateful for knowing where my spirit will fly. But I am here to bear the punishment for White Stag. He is not to be called. It is my right as termiqui and I claim it."

Cloud Indian, "You do not understand. I know it is the Termiqui's right to bear punishment for his master, but the hunting ground awaits you. That is your destiny. Not this. Now rest, and be happy for the hunting ground is yours."

Black Wolf, "No, Why do you wish me to choose. I long for the hunting ground, as do all others, but I cannot allow you to call White Stag for a punishment that I as termiqui, have agreed to bear. If that means that I must wait to see the hunting ground, then wait I must."

The figure seemed to draw in a breath, and then it turned to look away from Black Wolf. The cloud seemed to wrap itself and change form around the figure, so that Black Wolf could not tell any more whether it was a man or a bear, for it seemed to grow taller and broader and now seemed more like a bear then a man. "You do not understand. You must live to bear this punishment and the hunting ground is calling you."

Black Wolf's voice quivered a little. His heart was torn for part of him so wanted to go, and live with no fear of punishment or hunger. He wondered if Manawa also waited for him there. His heart wished to see her too, but he also knew that White Stag would not survive the punishment, of that he was still certain. "It will still be there after I have bourn this."

Cloud Indian, "No, it will not."

Black Wolf sunk to his knees, in shock. "Please do not make me choose between them. I love him as a brother. I know I should not for he is son of chief, and I am Termiqui, but he has always been a friend to me. Please do not make me choose."

Cloud Indian, "If you choose this, to bear the punishment, the hunting ground will be closed to you as if you where newly born. (The figure seemed to look at te ground suddenly filled with sadness.) I am not saying that it would remain closed, but you would have to earn it again. For that is the price you must pay to live, and you must live, if you wish to bear the punishment."

Black Wolf, raised his head to look at the figure. This time the tears that ran down his face where tears of loss and sadness, not the joy that was there before. "If I may earn it again then, (He swallowed and his voice lost some of it's strength.) Then I will earn it again, for I cannot cost my master another son and I will not lose the brother, I feel I have in White Stag, even if he never feels the same."

By now the figure towered above him, "You will not change your mind."

Black Wolf, squared his shoulders, "No."

Cloud Indian, "So be it. May you live long enough to earn it again." As the figure said that, what seemed to be a arm swiped across Black Wolf's throat, causing his throat to burn and a scream to be torn from his lips as he felt his throat being torn from his body and his eyes close. It was two days before he opened them again and he was awake for a short while. Enough time to eat some soup and understand that he was now in the medicine man's tent. Then his eyes closed and sleep took him for another day.

It was on that third day when he truly awoke and all the village seemed happy to hear that he was alive. Even Dark Flower came with food and though he backed away from her, she held no hurt about it. Nor did she seem annoyed, when he refused to eat what she had brought, until he watched her eat some of it herself. Her change of heart, the medicine man told him, was due to the spirit opening hers eyes to see him as he was, instead of what she thought him to be. Now she understood that she owed him White Stag's life and that was a debt she would never forget, and would spend the rest of her life paying back, by showing him the kindness he had missed since Manawa had been told to leave to tribe. This was explained to him without him asking for his throat was sore, and though the medicine man could not explain them, Black Wolf now had a cut right across it, just above the necklace he wore, thus the medicine man told him not to try to speak for a day or two until he healed more.

Thus it was on the fifth day when Dark Flower came in with breakfast and asked how he was, for his master had been heard asking the medicine man when the termiqui might return to work, that Black Wolf opened his mouth to answer and nothing came out. Dark Flower looked at him as his mouth moved but no sound came out. Black Wolf wrinkled his brows. He could not understand why he could hear every one else, but he could not hear his own voice. He tried again, but again he could not hear himself speak. It was then, that he saw Dark Flower suddenly put her hand over her mouth and run out of the tent, seeking the medicine man in a hurry.

It was then that Black Wolf understood why he could not hear himself talk, but could hear all others. This was the punishment, this was the reason he had to live to bear it. Black wolf drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them and cried, but again no sound was heard for Black Wolf was Mute.

Next: - How will his master deal with this, and what White Stag has to say. Also the White Man shows his true colors.


	34. Chapter 34

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 34

* * *

Previously: It was then that Black Wolf understood why he could not hear himself talk, but could hear all others. This was the punishment, this was the reason he had to live to bear it. Black wolf drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them and cried, but again no sound was heard for Black Wolf was Mute.

Yes, Black Wolf was mute and it did not take much time for the news to reach every tent in the village including White Feather's. To say White Feather's feelings where torn, upon hearing the news, would be the truth. He was torn between feeling joy that his son had escaped such a fate, to feeling anger that now many in the village would say that he owed his Termiqui a great debt. For all thought that he would recover and that the mute-ness was temporary maybe a month or a year from now, Black Wolf would again speak as all others did. For you see, though the Indian mind knew of the occurrence, all thought that it was sad and had in some way been deserved by the person who's voice was taken. That in some way a parent or the child himself had done something to anger the spirit in this life or in the one before. But cases where it lasted a life-time where very rare, if not unheard of. So when the medicine man asked Black Wolf if he knew when his voice would return, he was kind of surprised to see Black Wolf draw his hand across his throat, and then focus his eyes upon the ground. Twice the medicine man asked him, once with white feather and white stag standing by him, but the answer was always the same. Black Wolf would draw his hand across his throat, and the meaning was very clear. He would never speak again.

For White Feather, this was the worst news he could receive, not that he cared wither it was one day, one year or the rest of his life, as Black Wolf indicated, but because the news spread round the village like a fire crossing the grasslands pushed by the wind. It even spread to other villages over the next few weeks and all agreed on one thing, that White Stag must have truly angered the spirit by his deeds and maybe he should not be chief, when his father died. White Feather did not like this, and many times at night, he hoped that come the morning the termiqui would be dead, then he thought the rumors would quieten down and his son's position as chief would be secure, but each morning Black Wolf was still alive and White Feather grew more angered at him, feeling that in taking the punishment, he had taken also his son's honor.

But in Black Wolf's mind, he had lost all he had, and now lived just to do the work assigned to him. Where before he had talked to other warriors, when he could and delighted in listening to their tapes of hunting when they sat around the fire, now he did not even try to make people understand what he thought, and no longer did he try to listen to that tales told by others. For he had lost all he cared for, his family, his wife (to be), Manawa, Impala, and now his voice, and yet he continued to live and work, but the punishment sat heavy on his shoulders. With no-one to speak to and no hope of joining a hunt, his shoulders began to lower and his eyes where always on the ground. He no longer even tried to look others in the face. He just stood and waited for his next orders. He slept when he was told to and ate when he was told to, and the medicine man looked on in grief and worry for he understood that slowly Black Wolf was dieing, and this time if nothing was done, he would not survive for it was his spirit that was failing him, not his body.

Each night as the sun started to go down, the medicine man would watch as Black Wolf crept silently away from the camp, and watched as the sun went down, raising his arms towards the skies. Some nights there would be tears, some silent resignation to his fate, but on all of them, Black Wolf looked sad and lonely as if he thought that truly no one cared for him in this world. Even the medicine man saw that life was returning to normal, warriors went out hunting, and the camp prepared to move on when spring came. He too thought he was the only one who had noticed the change in Black Wolf, but he was to discover that was not so. For one night while returning to the camp, he heard a rustle from a bush near him and turning towards it, he was surprised when White Stag stepped out, looking worried. He too had noticed the change in Black Wolf and he admitted to the medicine man, he too had been watching and wondering why Black Wolf seemed so lonely and sad.

It was after Spring had come and the tribe had moved to their summer hunting ground, that White Stag decided to try something, anything to get Black Wolf to at least acknowledge him or anyone else for that matter. Right now Black Wolf's eyes where always focused on the ground when anyone especially White Feather, his master talked to him. The situation had got so bad that really nobody even tried to talk to Black Wolf, except to give him orders that is. Now White Stag was at his wit's end as to a method of bringing back the Black Wolf he had grown up with. The Black Wolf who dreamed he had a future in the tribe, as maybe a hunter or perhaps becoming a trusted scout or back up warrior or guardian. It was then that White Stag had a idea, but he decided that he could not explain it to his father or anyone for that matter. You see White Feather was quite happy with the situation, and how Black Wolf now acted. For he saw that Black Wolf had finally become a Termiqui according to the old traditions. One who's spirit was broken and only lived to serve, and thus would not live long. In fact it was this thinking that got White Stag to reach the end of his patience when he over heard his father saying to the medicine man that he believed Black Wolf would not last the year out. It was with great sadness in the medicine man's voice, that he heard him agree. Black Wolf was no longer the same and thus would not survive long. For all agreed that it was his strong spirit that had enabled him to survive and now without Manawa to support him and with no voice to ask for help, that spirit was failing. White Feather could not have been happier but his son and his wife had other feelings on the matter.

It was on one of these nights while watching Black Wolf that White Stag came up with an idea, a way of relighting the spark that seemed to have grown so dim. He would take Black Wolf hunting, just him and me. Now this was a good idea for Black Wolf dearly had wanted to go hunting, real hunting where he was among the hunters, instead of what usually happened i.e. he was left to take care of the camp site or catch rabbits that might wander too close to the tents, or fish. Now the problem was getting his father to agree. White Stag knew he would never agree if he understood what White Stag wanted to do so he simple did not tell him. All White Stag said was that he wanted Black Wolf to go with the hunting party. He mentioned it in passing and during (what we would call), supper. As he suspected his father nodded and went on talking and eating. All the while thinking the hunt was in a few days time and that Black Wolf was only wanted to, as usual, serve as cleaner and carrier. What he did not know was that the hunt would start early next morning and really the hunting party was made up of two people, when usually it was made up of seven to ten warriors, but it was better this way, for he would never have agreed if he had known. White Stag yawned and went to his tent, pretending to be tired. He did not like deceiving his father, but he liked even less the state of Black Wolf.

That night after all where asleep and White Stag had gotten a little rest, he snuck out of his tent and prepared two horses. He took some supplies and then went to awaken Black Wolf. Black Wolf was tired as they rode out but long ago he had learned not to question orders and he had been ordered by his master, to go on the hunt and obey White Stag, as he would his master White Feather. All went smoothly until they happened to be passing a sentry post and where challenged as to why there where only two and why they where setting off well before the sun rose. White Stag simply told the guards that it was a small hunting party going out for a few days and that he wished to get a early start. The guards where suspicious and they noticed that Black Wolf was also looking slightly suspicious, but they let the party through, and wished them good hunting. As they passed the guards looked at each other, they knew something was wrong but they decided that they would not stand in his way, maybe if White Stag was trying to help Black Wolf, by taking him on the hunt alone. So you could say that when morning did break and the chief awoke, he was not that happy to find that the entire tribe knew that his son had left with Black Wolf alone, on a hunting trip which would take several days and that they had left well before sun up. He did not take the news well. In fact going so far as to say that his son must have learnt this behavior from his Blackfoot cousins. As for Dark Flower though she found the comment insulting, she smiled, Her son was cunning, yet kind and aware of how others felt, and had outwitted her husband. She smiled, he would one day, make a good chief.

Black Wolf himself thought this was different from the other times he had been allowed on a hunting trip. At those times he was there to clean the kill or to cook the meals. He was not given a bow and arrows and told to help hunt, which was what White Stag did when he choose a good spot to stop for the day. The horses where tied up and hidden from sight. Afterwards White Stag led them up the mountain searching for pray such as deer, rabbits, beaver (from the stream that ran down the mountain) or bear. He was hoping not to run into the last one as there was only one gun and a limited supply of bullets. He feared that if indeed they did meet a bear, Black Wolf would insist on distracting him and from his limited experience of bear hunting White Stag knew that it usually ended up badly for the person involved as bears where strong and surprisingly fast, but he did want to get something. It was after about five hours when the sky was beginning to darken that he was about to give up, feeling that this mountain had no game upon it at all, when Black Wolf pointed to a few broken twigs and a very small pathway almost hidden by the trees along it. Though White Stag was doubtful that this would lead to anything, he was happy that Black Wolf felt courage enough to point it out to him, let alone the instinct to find it as White Stag had walked by it without a second look. He really hoped that they found a rabbit at the end of this path, for he thought it would do Black Wolf the world of good to lead the hunt to any pray. But after about an hour of following a path, he could not see, he was about to give up when he heard movement from in front of them and saw Black Wolf stop dead in his tracks and crouch down, signaling with his hand for White Stag to do the same. It was when he moved silently up to be level with Black Wolf that he saw what they where hunting.

For looking though the remaining trees, he saw the river that ran down the mountain and the small group of deer that drunk there. There where one or two large males, some females and a few young. He smiled at Black Wolf, This was turning out to be a great hunt. Quietly they lay their arrows down on the ground and prepared to shoot. White Stag pointed to a large Buck, and Black Wolf pointed to the other. It only took them seconds to decide which deer to shoot and in what order. It was when White Stag saw Black Wolf's eyes sparkle at the thought of the kill, that he started to feel proud of himself and what he had done. Then there was no more time for thinking as they started firing. Each hitting their chosen targets. Though most of the deer managed to flee, some with a arrow or two in them, they had downed both large males. Now White Stag realized the problem, and saw Black Wolf break out in smiles, when he realized it too. How where they going to get the deer back to the horses. White Stag shook his head and smiled, they had been so busy hunting that they had given no thought to getting the meat back to their temporary campsite. No matter they would do it, the only way left to them. Cutting two thick brunches from a tree, they formed a sort of stretcher with their jackets, by putting the poles through the sleeves and then dragging the deer on top of it and tying them on, they lifted and started on the track back to camp at the bottom of the hill.

All the way back to camp, White Stag had talked about hunting, and how he wanted Black Wolf to come more often on hunts and that he should hunt along side the warriors for he was very good at it. He felt more then saw the trail, as if the spirit had granted him the senses of the wolf, he was named after. White Stag turned his head and smiled. His plan had worked, Black Wolf looked happier then he had in months and with such a hunt as this under his belt, surely his father would allow him to hunt with them again. For the first time in many years, White Stag felt strangely at peace with himself, and suddenly he realized that the few times this had happened, it was always when in the company of Black Wolf. White Stag bit his lip and a touch of sadness crept over him, he knew what he was feeling, he was feeling brotherhood. A feeling he had not felt for many many years, since his own brother had passed from this world. He squared his shoulders, this feeling he must not admit to, for he knew that Black Wolf would not feel the same way, for he was loyal, and being a termiqui would never dare to claim brotherhood with the son of his master, and thus could never feel as a brother to White Stag, however much he wished Black Wolf would be his brother. It was with these thoughts running through his head as they got back to camp, both of them cold, tired and hungry, that they heard voices. Among them the unmistakable voice of White Feather and he was not happy.

No White Feather was not happy, for he had realized what his son had done and he worried greatly for his safety. Now on finding the camp, he saw no fire made or bedding lain out, and no Termiqui. For you see usually the termiqui did all this, preparing the camp for when the hunters returned. Gathering wood, setting the fire, bringing water, and making the travois if needed. All these where the duty of the Termiqui and just on looking White Feather and the warriors he brought with him, (about eight of them), knew none of these things had been done. That was two hours before White Stag and Black Wolf returned and now even from a distance, they could see that a fire had been started and water brought to cook and clean the meat, if any was caught.

On entering White Stag smiled, he was confident that his father would see reason. He greeted him and the hunting party he had brought with him. He proudly showed off the stags that he and Black Wolf had killed and his father seemed happy with it, but he was annoyed when White Stag admitted that it was Black Wolf who had found the trail that led to the Stags. White Feather waved his hand dismissing what his son had said, and ordered that they all should be ready to return to the village the next day. Black Wolf looked on hungrily when they sat down to eat, as he gathered more wood to keep the fire going. I guess you could say this is what started the argument, for all knew that Black Wolf had not eaten that day and after such a lengthy hunt anyone would be hungry. It was then that White Stag got up and taking a bowl, filled it and handed it to Black Wolf when he brought more wood for the fire. Black Wolf was hungry and licked his lips at the portion White Stag had given him, but as he was about to take it, he heard his master order him not to, and he backed away, retreating to the sleeping space and blanket that he had been told to use. White Stag though was furious.

White Stag, "Why"

White Feather waved his hand around the camp, "He did not do his duties. He did not prepare the camp for your return."

White Stag, "I told him not to. I told him to hunt with me first."

White Feather was not impressed with his son's argument and had learned to argue from his wife, "He should have told you "no"".

But White Stag was his son and his mother and grandfather had taught him well to argue a point of law and to get his own way. "Did you not tell him to do all I ordered as if you had ordered it."

White Feather raised his head, "Yes, but my orders must be obeyed first."

White Stag, "Did you ever order him that on a hunt, he was to make the camp first before all else."

White Feather stood knowing he was losing this discussion, "No, but he knows he is no hunter, he is Termiqui and I will not see him claim to be what he is not."

White Stag, "It was he who found the trail. I trial I had missed. Out of a few leaves on the ground and a broken trig or two, he found a trail that led to the meat you are so proud of. I believe with more hunts, he would be better then any here including me."

White Feather then played his best card. One that he knew his son could not argue with, "He can go on no more hunts. He cannot warn of danger, nor point a way to the pray. He cannot call for aid, nor can explain. All this he cannot, therefore he cannot hunt. For to do this, you need a voice."

White Feather stilled, and his father smiled, but then, "So you say that if I had faced the punishment I deserved, you not allow me to hunt or lead a hunting party. Black Wolf may talk with his hands. He may signal by pointing. To hunt, you may need ears to listen for when the pray is close but you must be silent an Black Wolf is silent. He has given his voice in place of mine. Would you punish him for that."

It was funny how the meat suddenly lost it's taste as White Feather had to admit he had been beaten by his son's argument. He was proud of how his son had proved his case but he was also angry at the thought that his son fought for the one who had killed his brother.

White Feather, stood and went to the pot, filling a bowl with food. "So be it. He may eat, and hunt this time. But if you cannot show me that he may warn of danger and talk to others, then this will be his last hunt." He handed the bowl to Black Wolf, who started eating hungrily. "Tomorrow I return to the village. I will leave five warriors here to protect you from the danger Black Wolf is to you."

That night the group went to sleep and the next morning White Feather and three of the warriors returned to the village with the stags that had been caught. Most of the warriors where happy. They had watched as Black Wolf smiled and moved his hands or head, to show what he thought, but the chief was not happy. He saw too that Black Wolf would survive this and return to what he had been before. He watched as some of the warriors gathered to try and talk and understand this new language that Black Wolf developed. They learned quickly for the signs where simple. Pointing to the sky for up or the earth for down. Pointing to his lips to say whether he wanted to talk or that one warrior had told it to him. The warriors that left for the village where filled with hope that black wolf would be well on the way to recovery by the time the hunt had finished and maybe that his master would allow him to hunt more often. The ones who stayed for the rest of the hunt, marveled at Black Wolf's sharp hearing and quick mind. Several times they where surprised when suddenly he would appear out of the trees ahead of them, telling them to be quiet, and yet then when they turned back to look at him, he had melted into the woods. But on the last day of the hunt when they could hold off returning no longer, there was still no way for him to warn others and then one young warrior, not much older then Black Wolf himself, heard a eagle's shrill call and was reminded of something he had heard while watching a white man hunting party.

On his return to the camp, he saw that the warriors where unhappy, and he watched as Black Wolf draw White Stag's attention and smiled. It was then that this warrior tried to copy what he had heard and even though he did not do it well, in fact he did it very badly, all attention focused on him. Black Wolf smiled, cocked his head and tried to remember how it was done and then he whistled. For you do not need a voice to whistle.

Next: - The Return to the village and all are happy, well almost all are happy.


	35. Chapter 35

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 35

* * *

Previously: The ones who stayed for the rest of the hunt, marveled at Black Wolf's sharp hearing and quick mind. Several times they where surprised when suddenly he would appear out of the trees ahead of them, telling them to be quiet, and yet then when they turned back to look at him, he had melted into the woods. But on the last day of the hunt when they could hold off returning no longer, there was still no way for him to warn others and then one young warrior, not much older then Black Wolf himself, heard a eagle's shrill call and was reminded of something he had heard while watching a white man hunting party. On his return to the camp, he saw that the warriors where unhappy, and he watched as Black Wolf draw White Stag's attention and smiled. It was then that this warrior tried to copy what he had heard and even though he did not do it well, in fact he did it very badly, all attention focused on him. Black Wolf smiled, cocked his head and tried to remember how it was done and then he whistled. For you do not need a voice to whistle.

Yes, it is true you do not need a voice to whistle, and soon during the remaining hours of dismantling the camp and returning to the village with the pray they had caught, Black Wolf found that with practice he could change the shrill or the tone or the length of the whistle, thus warning of any dangers and in what form the danger may take. The warriors smiled at this for while some of them where packing the horses, others where learning what each call meant, by the drawings that Black Wolf drew in the ground. They watched and White Stag mimicked the calls, deciding on which call was the easiest to remember for each drawing made, whether it was bear, Short and shrill representing danger and urgency, or a longer and far less shrill whistle to represent deer which hopefully would not scare the pray away. Then White Stag asked what sound would mean a group of white soldiers, and when Black Wolf could not think of one, one of the other warriors whistled bear, quickly followed by another call of bear, and everyone laughed. The signal was immediately agreed upon, white men soldiers where signaled by bear twice i.e. two short but very shrill whistles quickly following one another. It was in this way that Black Wolf learned over the coming months to talk to others, with a mixture of hand signals at the village and whistles while on the hunt. There where only a few warriors at camp who where unhappy with the situation and among them was White Feather, for he had been very unhappy to find on the hunting party's return, that Black Wolf had found this method of speaking. He was among a number of warriors who watched as White Stag and Black Wolf became closer. Now many among the village had to admit, what before was never admitted, that White Stag and Black Wolf worked together as brothers would. Each one knew what the other was thinking and the camp saw that the two seemed to talk without words, sometimes it was as if they knew what the other was about to do, or about to say. The medicine man also saw that they spoke to each other with their eyes, as only close brothers where known to speak. The medicine man saw this as a gift and a blessing to White Stag, for it meant that as long as Black Wolf was alive, White Stag had a warrior to guard his back, but the chief saw it another way. In his eyes Black Wolf sort to become not only a warrior, but in some future time a chief and in the now, he was quickly being recognized as a equal to the son of chief, and that could not be allowed.

White Feather looked for, and took every chance in the next year and more, to put obstacles in Black Wolf's path. It started with unending chores that left him tired. Then he would send him on hunts dictating the length of time given for the hunt and punishing him if he came back late or with nothing. And yet he survived and with each obstacle, with each short hunt, his stature grew in the hearts of the tribe. With every move his master tried, the tribe looked on Black Wolf with growing respect. It was not until two years later when the white man had chased the Indians into smaller and smaller areas, when the wandering tribes where pushed on and on with less and less that a chance truly came for the chief to finally rid himself of Black Wolf.

It all started due to the white men, and it did not even start with the tribe itself, the trouble started with the Apache far away from where the tribe now pitched their tents. The trouble actually started in the area around of Fort Hill which as you re-call was very near to New Stand, (Where this story started). So you could say that everything was about to come full circle. The trouble started with one or two cows going missing and some horses. Of course people around town blamed the near-by Apache camp, stating that it was them who where stealing the cattle and yes when a few soldiers from the Fort, went to ask, the Indians did indeed have one or two of them but they said that they had found them wondering the range, not stolen them from the passing herds or the ranchers or farmers. Since there was no proof as to whether or not it was the Indians, everyone begrudgingly settled back to normal life. Unfortunately missing cattle began to become a regular occurrence, so much so that several herd drivers did not want to drive their herds by the town and this of course impacted on the town. This went on for months. Every month or so, five to twenty cattle would go missing. One or two of them would be found wandering the valley or at the Indian camp, but there was never any proof about who or what was doing it, and people where getting annoyed. In fact, that was where the trouble really started with a bunch of young men who after getting drunk over the latest theft, decided to go teach the Indians a lesson. A lesson they would never forget.

Now we all know how young men are when they are drunk, but one usually hopes that when morning comes they think better of it, but unfortunately for the Indians, this group was lead by two tough guys who had bad feelings for anyone other then themselves. Real bullies! One was called Jack and the other Gregory, (though he liked to be called Greg), and when morning came, they made sure the group was still riled up and angry and half drunk. All of the boys came from farms that had lost cattle or horses in the past months, and they all wanted to have some sort of pay-back. It was while they where watching the camp in the late evening that a rider came up to join them, Greg was happy until the rider (his brother), made known that he did not agree with this and wanted them all to go home. Now Billy was Greg's older brother and usually he could talk sense to him but now with Greg backed up by the others and all wanting revenge, Billy had trouble. So much trouble that it led to a difference of opinion with Greg. Billy tried to fight his way out but being so outnumbered, he stood little chance. He ended up, literally tied up, watching as the others mounted their horses as evening fell, and descended on the camp, shouting as they went.

Now Greg had only wanted to scare them, by riding through the camp and scaring off the horses, maybe burning a tent or two. But that was it. Unfortunately one or two of the other boys had different ideas and shots where heard. Greg thinking that some Indians where shooting at them (instead of the boys themselves shooting), saw red and seeing a female running out of a tent chased after her and pulled her onto his horse. He proceeded to trample the tent, ignoring her screams, and then rode off into the night with her. Billy straggled to get free as he watched, as one shot fired by a excited teenager led to others shooting (thinking they where under attack), then one of the boys was hit in the shoulder (we call it friendly fire) and all hell broke lose. Tents where burned, women and children shot or trampled. Billy was disgusted, and on freeing himself, he rode down trying to stop the carnage that was going on, only to be hit and left for dead, because his friends (if this where friends), did not recognize him in the melee. That night there where few men at the camp, for most of the hunters had gone hunting, leaving just the old, and some young warriors to guard and watch. They feared no attack for was this not a place of peace, and trade known by all. It was when morning came and the hunting party returned, that they saw how wrong they where, the camp was unrecognizable. Women cried for their dead children, children cried for their missing mothers, fathers just returned from hunting cried for the wives and sons now dead, killed by the white man. The few men who had been there where also dead or badly wounded. At first they had tried to get women and children to safety but after hearing the first shot, they had started to fight back instead. Now seeing the destruction around them, the Indians wanted revenge against who had done this. The women left alive said it was not the soldiers but men, regular men, meaning the townsfolk. They did not know their names though, until the Indian girl taken by Greg walked back into the village. Her dress was torn and her body bruised, but most dreaded of all, he had taken her innocence. To her brother and others of the camp, this meant war, but first things first. They would give the whiteman a chance to prove his type of justice actually worked for them also. They would try the white man and seek justice. They would clear the burned tents and remake the camp. It was at this point while clearing away the burnt tents that they found their first victim, (or should that be prisoner), Billy knocked unconscious and then covered when a tent fell. It was lucky that he did not get trampled well maybe that is not the right thing to say about the situation he found himself in i.e. tied to a pole facing a Indian chief who wished to know just one thing, the names of the people who did this. Then he promised Billy would have a quick and merciful death, unfortunately for Billy he was not about to say anything. He knew he would be sentencing the others to death. Each time he said no or motioned no, the chief would cut into him. Small cuts, what we call paper cuts, small but very painful and still Billy would not say a word. If it had been under other circumstances, he might have been admired but now he was just hated, all the more.

It was the girl, who gave them a name when she had stopped crying, for she recognized two of them. Billy drew in a sharp breath as his brother's name was mentioned as her attacker and then another name he did not know personally but he knew that the person was there. It was the sharp intake of breath that told the Indians they had the right people. A fact Billy regretted deeply. First they would talk to the white sheriff, then they would move the camp and send messengers to their brother tribes for aid. Billy thought his time had come when the chief approached him with a knife, but instead he was cut down and though he fought to get away, the small cuts had taken their toll and he was tied and dumped in a Travis, gagged and helpless. He realized whatever the Indians had in mind for him, it was not a quick death. He did not know how right he was.

It took about a month for the messengers to reach the Sioux and the Blackfoot tribes and for answers to be sent back. Both where on their way. In that month the Apache captured the second name they had and moved further away from the town, where the tribe could better protect itself against possible attacks. The second name turned out to be a kid really just sixteen and scared to death. Billy was dragged out and tied up again, but this time he was gagged and the chief did not ask any questions. He just cut into him. Billy understood what was happening even if the scared boy tied up next to him didn't. The apache knew Billy would not talk but they rightly figured that a young boy, on seeing another tortured, would tell all he knew not to suffer the same fate, and they where right. Billy hung his head as he listened to the boy spill his guts hoping not to get tortured. He didn't. At most he suffered three or four cuts, just done to make sure the information was correct. Billy knew it was and he knew that when the chief approached the kid with the knife, it was the end for him. For the information told, he was given a quick and merciful death in the apache way of thinking, a knife straight to the heart. Now the Apache knew all they needed too and over time, one by one the people where captured. Some while fixing fences, others while hunting, suddenly found themselves hunted. Some disappeared on the way to another town or to church. All in all, twelve men and boys from the ages of sixteen to twenty-four vanished over the course of two months. The two months it took for the messengers to reach the tribes, return with answers and for the tribes to reach the area themselves.

As for Billy, he thought those where the worst two months of his life. For you see, every time someone was brought into the camp confused, dazed, sometimes fighting or begging for mercy, he was brought out and forced to watch as they where either burned or knifed to death. One of the older ones died a slow death by being pierced with arrows. Another was chased into a wolves lair and ripped apart by them. All this he watched and cried over. But the two facts, he cried most over, weren't the deaths of his friends. One was that the girl who Greg (his brother) had taken away that night was with child and two, his brother had not been dragged in yet. You see the apache are hunters and they like sometimes for their pray to know that the hunt is on, and Greg knew and so did Jack. They had led the attack and therefore where taking precautions over their safety. They never strayed out of town alone or left anywhere without others round them. They watched as all the others vanished and they where terrified. Greg knew from the morning after the attack that something was wrong, for his brother who he figured had got loose and gone home, wasn't at home. So when people started to vanish, and his brother was not found, he and Jack put together quickly what was going on. But they didn't warn anyone, how could they without telling why it happened. Parents throughout the area where starting to ask questions and even though the apaches had left, they worried about possible raids and their children going missing. That was how they really discovered who was stealing the cattle. A farmer sent his son out to fix a fence but worried and followed him. His son laughed until he saw a dust cloud in the distance and the rapid approach of men on horseback. They fought back the attack and luckily some soldiers where passing from the Fort and heard the fighting. That was how the bandits that had been hiding in the hills where found out and captured, and why the town breathed a collective sigh of relief, for now they thought it over and done with. But the children still went missing and no evidence of who had done this was found. Only the bodies where found. All left where nature would disguise how they died.

Next: - The tribes join together. Greg and Jack are captured. Punishment is Declared. Black Wolf meets Billy and is tested for Loyalty to his master and tribe. I.E. Pain, suffering, torture and blood abound.


	36. Chapter 36

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 36

* * *

Previously: That was how the bandits that had been hiding in the hills where found out and captured, and why the town breathed a collective sigh of relief, for now they thought it over and done with. But the children still went missing and no evidence of who had done this was found. Only the bodies where found. All left where nature would disguise how they died.

The towns around, and including New Stand had all suffered. Children missing, newly wed husbands gone. Talk was of the Indians and how the people had blamed them, and people started to wonder. Sarah started to wonder herself, for among all the towns around, only her family knew just how savage Indian justice could be. All of them had heard of the disaster at the camp months before and of how there was nothing the sheriff could do. Not that he did not try, but with no names and no proof as to guilt, how could he arrest anyone. Then the Apache had moved camp and now though all had heard that not one, but two tribes where moving towards the New Stand area and remembering that the apache where still in the larger area, People where getting worried. One or two families even sold up and moved away. Both Greg and Jack suggested that their families should do the same but they both had stubborn fathers, who had been in the area for several Generations. Greg's own grandfather was one of the people who had decided to re-settle and start the town up again, and their family was not about to give that up. Greg was not happy. Anyway, his father told him clearly no-one was going anywhere until Billy was found, dead or alive. Jack faced the same problem, his family had moved here just after the town had been reformed and they where not about to be chased out by some savages. His father was the local blacksmith and had a good trade set up especially with the Winchester horse ranch and the fort. So both Greg and Jack where stuck, and many a bar fight started over when the boys where becoming so yellow. The fights where always broken up in the same way by Hellcat by shooting a bullet or two in the air, but even she had noticed that the boys seemed scared of their own shadows now. So when one day they both vanished, nobody real thought anything about it. They had wanted to leave, so they had. Their horses where gone and so where the saddles and some provisions. The fathers shook their heads and went on with their daily work around the blacksmiths and the farm and thought no more of it. Not that they where bad father's but they both knew that Greg and Jack wanted to leave and they figured that one day they would get a letter from somewhere telling them that their boys had finally settled down and made a life for themselves. Either that or they would find the bodies. So when no bodies where found, they waited for a letter that explained everything. How wrong they where, for Greg's and Jack's fate was being decided now, just a few days ride away at the Indian gathering where three tribes would see fair justice for the crimes that had been committed.

The Blackfoot had arrived at the Apache camp ten days before Greg was taken, and the Sioux had arrived just 5 days later. Now all the chief's discussed how to capture the leaders and more importantly what was to be done with them. There was bad blood between the tribes and some warriors had not liked calling for aid, but their chief had commanded it. So some apache stayed in their tents and did not talk to the other tribes, but there was also for some great happiness. For on entering the camp, Black Wolf was ordered with others to settle the horses. All had marks upon them so mixing the horses with those of the Apache was no worry. It was then that his heart leapt for upon helping to lead the horses in, he saw a horse with no marks, he saw Impala. The horse came over to him, upon seeing him and he wrapped his arms around it's neck as it laid it upon his shoulder. Apache warriors grew concerned and started to come over only to stop when the horse raised it's head and snorted at them and then replaced it on Black Wolf shoulder. At that point one of them motioned to the others to draw back, as he went to get Impala's owner instead of trying to separate the Indian from the horse for by then, all Apache warriors knew that Impala had a temper and was still wild for he had killed the only Indian among them stupid enough to try to ride him, without the permission of his owner. A mistake that was never repeated. It was when Manawa came and placed her hand on his shoulder that Black Wolf raised his head, and on seeing her wrapped his arms around her and finally let the tears fall, that had threatened to since he first saw Impala among the Apache horses.

Quietly she explained how she had moved to the forest down the river from the white man town, and how the apache, who where already hunting quietly there, gave her sanctuary and aid. She smiled and looked at Black Wolf, now that the tears had stopped, she wondered why he still had not spoken a word to her. She put her hands on each side of his face and forced him to look at her instead of at the ground, "Black Wolf, this is a happy day. We are together again. It will be as before." Black Wolf turned to look at Impala and cocked his head as if thinking. She laughed. A sound filled with light and happiness. "Do not worry. Impala is mine though he has two foals on the way." The Apache had never heard her laugh and it drew their attention and that of his master, White Feather. He came to stand behind Manawa and both she and Black Wolf stiffened at his arrival.

White Feather, "Manawa. What are you doing here."

Manawa, "I live among the Apache, and give council and aid where I can."

White Feather, "Black Wolf, go help with putting up the tents and the gathering of wood."

Manawa, looked sad suddenly as Black Wolf hurried away to do as he had been told. He paused only to wave goodbye to her and smile in her direction. Manawa though turned savagely to White Feather, her face filled with anger. "Then it is true, You took his voice even though you promised not to. What good is your word when you break it so easily."

White Feather actually moved a step backwards, "I kept my word."

Manawa, "Yet, his voice is gone."

White Feather, "I did not take it. He gave it."

Manawa, "What." It was then that the medicine man stepped into the argument trying to make peace between them, or at least put the shouting to an end. For it was during attention from all the Indians near by and he could see that not only was the Apache chief shortly to arrive but the Blackfoot chief himself was clearly on his way towards them. He really did not want a all out war to start. For the Apache Chief would side with Manawa and the Blackfoot Chief would side with White Feather, due to the fact that he married his daughter and thus there was a blood bond between the tribes, however much they disliked each other. The marriage was meant to bring a lasting peace but it was in reality (as all peace agreements are), fragile and easy to break.

Medicine Man, "It is true. Black Wolf gave his voice for another."

Manawa, spat "Who, as if I did not know." Then another voice spoke. It was the voice of White Stag and he said simply one thing, "Me". He had arrived at the same time as the Apache chief, (who now stood beside Manawa), but from another direction. The Blackfoot chief also arrived and smiled for he saw a opportunity that he had long looked for. "Another argument over the Termiqui." he asked innocently. "The boy should be punished for causing his master so much grief."

Manawa was too stunned to answer but the Apache chief (Red Moon), was not. "You would kill him for any reason, and all know why. For that, in this matter, you are not allowed to speak."

Blackfoot Chief (Dark Eagle), "He killed the son of my daughter. He should not have lived past his sixth moon and if he where my Termiqui, he would not have. His master is too kind to him." Then with a cruel smile, "Even now he will not punish him for this. "

White Feather was unhappy at hearing this, as Dark Eagle knew he would be, but he paused and thought before speaking, which when last they had met he would not have. Then he had a idea and spoke, "He is loyal and this is not his fault, therefore there is no need to punish."

And for once in his life Dark Eagle found himself speaking without thinking, "Loyal, He is White. He is not loyal. He will never serve you as a true Termiqui. He still dreams of his life among the white men. If he where mine, his body would feed the fire long before now, for I would condemned him to it., He will never be loyal."

White Feather, "I will prove his loyalty. (and he raised his voice so that all could here) A Warrior is needed to lead the attack, to capture these white men who have killed so many. I wish my Termiqui to lead that hunting party. He is good at hunting, and has knowledge of the white man ways. In this way he will prove his loyalty."

Dark Eagle, "If he refuses."

White Feather, "He is my Termiqui. He will do as I say." With that he walked away leaving several people stunned, and a Black foot chief, who was already planning a magnificently painful death for Black Wolf. For he was sure that the Termiqui would not obey his master, for was he not White.

It is sad to say that White Feather was also planning on Black Wolf's death for he too did not think Black Wolf would obey. He thought that the prisoners would escape or die, under Black Wolf's hand. So he smiled and went to tell Black Wolf what had been decided. Soon he thought, Black Wolf would no longer be a problem. Even to his family though he acted as if he had total confidence that Black Wolf would succeed in his mission.

Thus that night it was Black Wolf who led the attack on Greg's family ranch and later silently on the Blacksmith's. Though it was not like any attack an Indian would ever do. There where no flaming arrows, and no cattle or stores where damaged or taken. His plan as he laid it out slowly to the rest of the hunting party was simple. They would fight only if necessary. The Indians had watched the ranch and Greg went out onto the porch every night and then went round to the barn to check on the horses. Black Wolf ordered that there was to be no noise and that Greg was to be taken along with his horse, when he checked the barn. Silence and surprise would be their weapons. The Indians learnt that night just how good a hunter Black Wolf had become and they understood, why he did it this way. You take the man, and his horse, and all will think that he has left of his own will. Not that he was gagged and bound, and then led quietly away. It was slightly different at the Blacksmith's, for there they had truly to become shadows against the walls of the houses. But they got what they came for, Jack was taken out of his bed, when the lights in the house had gone out. Again silently, his horse was taken from the stable, for as I said the Indians had long watched the men and knew their horses well.

During all this, his only regret happened in the town, when he looked at his store and felt in his heart that Sarah was there. For the briefest moment he wanted to crawl in, just to touch her, just to look at her once more, so that she would know he had been there and was still alive. But he knew this could never be, for his master had told him to do nothing else other then the hunt. So he turned away and led the party quietly out of the town. So Black Wolf thought all had gone well when he and the hunting party arrived back at the village. To say that White Feather on seeing the hunting party return with the prisoners, was happy wouldn't really be the words I'd use, and he wasn't the only one surprised that Black Wolf had actually brought them back. For you see well before the hunting party returned, word had already spread throughout the villages that no fires had been started. No guns had been fired. I.E. the normal Indian attack strategy had not been used and the Blackfoot chief really looked forward to hunting Black Wolf down, and then he returned with the prisoners. This infuriated the black foot, but there was nothing he could about it. To all three tribes Black Wolf had proved his loyalty. White Feather too had swallowed his pride, and smiling congratulate Black Wolf on a job well done. Now before the Apache left, there was only one thing to do. They had to decide what was to be done with the prisoners, all three of them and they had to decide what to do about the coming child. So really there where two things to be done, and council was sort with both of these problems, from the chiefs of the present three tribes. The Blackfoot for their understand of the law and their knowledge of what was to come. For all knew that the Blackfoot chiefs where blessed with the eyes of the spirit and thus could see glimpses of the future. The Sioux because of the fairness in deciding matters so that all seem to have what they want and of course the Apache because they where the aggrieved party. This was the reason that the tribes had joined together so that justice could be served and not revenge taken.

So that was how, to all the warriors surprise, that Black Wolf found himself kneeling by his master at the council meeting. It was his job that evening to keep the fire going and to ensure that empty bowls where cleared and the chiefs had water to drink, should they wish it. This was in fact a great honor for black wolf, for usually only the bravest warriors or the chief's family where allowed to serve and thus be allowed to listen to the council meeting. This was his master's way of showing him that, he was proud of him and in truth a part of him, quite a big part was proud. He realized that after he found himself congratulating Black Wolf earlier, that in truth he was proud of him. He found that a small part of him truly wished to give the termiqui a better and more rewarding life, then he had, and that scared him a little. In fact, when the Blackfoot chief sneered in contempt and argued that some other warrior (preferable Blackfoot of course), should be present, it was his master who said that the termiqui deserved the right, since it was he who had captured two of the prisoners. At this the Dark Eagle looked to the Apache chief for support in his argument, but found that he too was agreeing that truly Black Wolf deserved this honor.

They started with the child. The Apache thought the child was born of bad blood and would bring nothing but trouble to the tribe. Though they did not wish to kill any innocent especially one so young, here they would make a exception. The Blackfoot agreed with the Apache, they too thinking of the violence and death that surrounded his creation, thought him to be bad medicine, but they warned that killing one so young might anger the spirit, so they said that both the father and mother should be killed slowly to appease the spirit. The Apache argued that the mother was innocent of any crime, and thus the arguments went on, with the Sioux chief listening as the Apache and the Blackfoot put forward different solutions. Ranging from waiting till the child was born and then killing it, to killing both mother and child now, to releasing them into the desert with no food or water either now or when the child was born. Everybody agreed that the father, would die. They just did not agree on how, but they favored blinding him and leaving him tied in the desert, to die slowly. After about three hours of discussion, the only suggestion that seemed favored was made by Dark Eagle of the Blackfoot. It was simple, the child's fate would be left to those who's blood was linked to the child, i.e. the parents and the mother's brother. If they wished to raise the child, then the child would be raised, otherwise when it was born, it would be left in the desert for the vultures to feed upon. This choice was favored for two reasons. One was that both the Apache chief and the Sioux chief thought that no parent would willingly allow their child to die. And the second reason was that when it was placed out in the desert, if all did not want the child, then it would be up to the great spirit to decide the child's fate. Does it was decided and the father, mother and Indian uncle (for lack of a better word), where ordered to come before the council.

Billy knew decisions on their future where being made. After months as a prisoner of the Apache, all he was hoping for was a quick death instead of the fiery end that he had been forced to watch others suffer. The worst death he feared was being left in the desert tied, blindfolded and alone. He had been forced to watch this once, but thankfully only once. It was only when two Apache came into the prisoner's tent and untied Greg, that he worried that none of them would see the morning, but then they only untied Greg and his brother worried even more for his brother. Maybe it was the way he struggled, and tried to talk, that made an apache come over to him, "Do not fear, none of you die tonight. Tonight the child's life is decided." Billy's eyes went wide. The Child, he thought, no they would not kill a child. With that thought in mind, Billy struggled even more, even trying to stand, which caused the ropes to pull at his shoulders. He did not get even half way before he was struck back down by one of the Indians, "Stay put, or I will save the council the trouble of deciding anything in your case."

It was then that Greg made what he was later to think was his biggest mistake. "You ignorant savage, you leave my brother alone." all three Indians turned to look at Billy, laying bound on the floor of the tent. Blood drying on his face where the Indian had hit him. They looked at each other, "Brother", one said. "Bring him too."

That was how the council found out that Greg and Billy where brothers and how they suddenly faced not three but four people, each having a blood claim to the child not yet born. The chiefs where confused by the sudden revelation of brotherhood but it was accepted by them.

Apache Chief (Red Moon), "Let us begin with the mother. Where is she."

Brother to Pregnant Girl, "There is no need to question her. We all know the child is bad medicine and must be destroyed."

The Blackfoot chief (Dark Eagle) shook his head, "It does not matter what all know. We must hear it from the lips of the mother. I too wish the child dead but the mother herself must be heard. Your word however right cannot be taken in her place. Fetch her."

When the girl arrived, she confirmed what her brother had said, "I do not wish to bear this child. It is born of death, blood and vengeance. That can only lead to more blood being spilt, when he is grown. I agree with my brother. The child must be destroyed." Her brother nodded in agreement to her words, but the Sioux chief (White Feather) seemed upset and the Red moon also worried, for the death of a child in itself was bad medicine, and thought by many to be a punishment for the family that bore it.

Then the chief turned to Greg. As the father, he could claim the child but sadly they found that he too wanted nothing to do with it. To him, it was a half-cast and not fit to live among decent white people. (This was the standard opinion of the day among whites that is.) But his brother Billy had different feelings on the matter, and this was shown when the chiefs asked him.

Sioux Chief (White Feather), "So the father and mother do not wish the child. Take the father away. He motioned to the mother to be taken away too. Then he looked at Billy. What do you say."

Billy, "I want the child. You have not right to kill it. It carries no fault in it's making. It is not bad medicine. It is a child and innocent of any crime. You have no right to take away it's chance of life. I will take care of it. Treat it as my own. If you are not really the savages so many of my people think you to be, then you will give me a chance to raise it. I am the brother of it's father, you say I have a right to the child. All I am asking is that you allow the child to live."

Dark Eagle, "You lie. You have no wish to raise the child. You see it as a way of escaping your fate."

Billy was annoyed by the point Dark Eagle had made and raising his voice, "That is not true. The child is my nephew and I cannot see him destroyed just to serve your petty revenge."

White Feather, "Petty." He looked to Black Wolf to explain. Black Wolf thought and then put a hand close to the ground and raised it up and lowered it. Pointing to it when it was near the ground. "Ah, small." Black Wolf nodded. "Our revenge is not small. It deals with the death of many women and children. You consider that a small matter."

Billy anger cooled at White Feather's words, "You are right. I am sorry. But the child is not at fault. He is...." Billy was about to continue when shouts and fighting where heard. The chief's stood and Billy was grabbed and dragged away by his guards, shouting that he had not finished speaking.

It was then that two warriors came forward. They explained that when returning the father to the prisoner's tent, they had been attacked by the third man (Jake), and both the father and Jake had vanished into the night. Immediately search parties where sent out, to capture them back, hopefully alive but they where ordered to bring back their bodies if dead. Then the apache could arrange the bodies to be left along the way at places where they would not be found, or places where nature would disguise the way they died. As they had done with the others.

It was about three hours later that the search parties returned. Jake was dead, but Greg was still alive. Cut and bruised but alive and the apache where waiting for him. There would be no appeal. The decision was made when they tried to escape. The Apaches where leaving in two days and all three where going with them. As part of the punishment Greg and Billy where tied together to a Large Travis. The Travis would carry Jake's body. When the Apache found a good place to leave it. They would leave not just Jake but Greg also. Both Billy and Greg listed as their fate was explained. Greg would be killed slowly, cut to ribbons, while still alive, and then his body would be dumped with Jake's. As if they had rode off together and met the same fate. Billy would live until the child was born, then both their fates would be decided. To the Indians this seemed fair, since Billy was the only one who wanted the child, their fates should be linked. Greg was upset. He had figured they would kill him immediately, but to know that you will die for certain, slowly and painfully, and yet not know the time was torture to him. Which is exactly why the Indians did it. They thought the white man feared death above all and rightly knew that for a white man knowing his death is certain and yet not knowing the time, was worse then the death itself.

So the next day the Apache left, leaving the Blackfoot and the Sioux to stay a few moons more, to give the white man the illusion of Indians still around. For they knew, only the smart ones could tell a Apache from a Sioux or Blackfoot. So this would ease the mind of white man, who would think that all was right and forgotten, for the Apache where still around, weren't they. The Apache chief smiled and said goodbye to the chiefs of the other tribes. He watched as Black Wolf said goodbye to Manawa and cried for her lose. For White Feather had decree that Manawa had to leave with the Apache. His braves though did not like this, for though she had grown in the hearts of the Apache and they fondly wanted her to stay, they argued that her place was by the side of her sons Black Wolf (especially) and Running Deer. But White Feather would hear none of it. Red Moon argued to, that White Feather was punishing where no crime had been committed, but he said that this was the agreement made, Manawa would leave and stay away. It was no surprise that Dark Eagle agreed with him on this, for it was well known that he hated Black Wolf for many reasons and sort his punishment and death. To end the argument White Feather decree that Manawa's son Running Deer should also leave, then he would not be taking a son from his mother, just keeping what was his. Manawa agreed on one condition, she promised she would never again bother White Feather on this. White Feather was no fool, and Manawa realized she had agree too quickly for his liking. She explained that she merely wished to give Black Wolf a gift to keep as his own. Seeing Red Moon about to start arguing again and knowing that soon the apache had to leave, White Feather nodded, and left to his tent and supper. Manawa hugged Black Wolf who's eyes still flowed with silent tears on her leaving. Then she waved for someone to come forward bringing the gift. She smiled and Black Wolf's eyes grew large and he shook his head, and tried to place the reins back into her hand, but she shook her head NO. The gift was his and has Running Deer rode away he smiled wickedly on seeing White Feather grit his teeth. Of all the gifts that she could have given, this was the one that Black Wolf needed the most and the one that would cause White Feather the most unhappiness. Impala was back where he belonged.

Next: - A few months of normality, but then the White Man enters the picture again.


	37. Chapter 37

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 37

* * *

Previously: So the next day the Apache left, leaving the Blackfoot and the Sioux to stay a few moons more, to give the white man the illusion of Indians still around. For they knew, only the smart ones could tell a Apache from a Sioux or Blackfoot. So this would ease the mind of white man, who would think that all was right and forgotten, for the Apache where still around, weren't they. The Apache chief smiled and said goodbye to the chiefs of the other tribes. He watched as Black Wolf said goodbye to Manawa and cried for her lose. For White Feather had decree that Manawa had to leave with the Apache. His braves though did not like this, for though she had grown in the hearts of the Apache and they fondly wanted her to stay, they argued that her place was by the side of her sons Black Wolf (especially) and Running Deer. But White Feather would hear none of it. Red Moon argued to, that White Feather was punishing where no crime had been committed, but he said that this was the agreement made, Manawa would leave and stay away. It was no surprise that Dark Eagle agreed with him on this, for it was well known that he hated Black Wolf for many reasons and sort his punishment and death. To end the argument White Feather decree that Manawa's son Running Deer should also leave, then he would not be taking a son from his mother, just keeping what was his. Manawa agreed on one condition, she promised she would never again bother White Feather on this. White Feather was no fool, and Manawa realized she had agree too quickly for his liking. She explained that she merely wished to give Black Wolf a gift to keep as his own. Seeing Red Moon about to start arguing again and knowing that soon the apache had to leave, White Feather nodded, and left to his tent and supper. Manawa hugged Black Wolf who's eyes still flowed with silent tears on her leaving. Then she waved for someone to come forward bringing the gift. She smiled and Black Wolf's eyes grew large and he shook his head, and tried to place the reins back into her hand, but she shook her head NO. The gift was his and has Running Deer rode away he smiled wickedly on seeing White Feather grit his teeth. Of all the gifts that she could have given, this was the one that Black Wolf needed the most and the one that would cause White Feather the most unhappiness. Impala was back where he belonged.

For the next few months, everything went on as normal for Black Wolf, except for the fact that he had been ordered not to go within a day's ride of any of the surrounding white man towns. When he was allowed to go hunting, it was always with others, so that his movements could be known. Other times he spent days waist deep in the nearby river, fishing always under careful watch by a warrior known to dislike him. White Feather was making sure that Black Wolf had no chance to sneak into the towns, for he had fear that Black Wolf heart would lead him away and that he would stay with the white man. He did not know why, but he did know, (as all the camp knew), that Black Wolf each night would sit and watch the sun fall and the night come, and always he looked towards the white man town. Sometimes tears where seen, other times, his head was lowered and his arms raised in pray. White Feather did not like this, and one night as Black Wolf was sitting, watching, his master came up behind him.

White Feather, "It is true then, what the black foot say. You do dream of your life before. " White Feather was angered by what Black Wolf did and also slightly hurt by it, though he did not fully understand why, he felt like a son was betraying him.

Black Wolf shook his head, No.

White Feather, turned his back on him, "Then why look always towards the white man town, if you do not regret your promise."

Black Wolf stood up and moved to face his master. He pointed to himself, and then his eyes and then in the town direction. White Feather stood silent and watched trying to understand what Black Wolf was saying. Then Black Wolf pointed to his hand, and showed the scare to him. Then he pointed in the town direction. Now White Stag understood and remembered, but did not want to believe. Grabbing Black Wolf's arm, "You are not joined. No matter what scare you have done."

Black Wolf shook his head. White Feather watched as he lowered his hand to the ground, and waved his arm as if shaking a stick. A sign he had developed to mean medicine man.

White Feather, "No, this cannot be. You where too young to be joined when my son died. No medicine man would join you."

Black Wolf shook his head saying yes. White Feather, "Who Then."

Black Wolf waved his hand in the air and blew out a breath. White Feather, recognized the sign for wind but the only medicine man he knew of, whose name was wind, was Quiet Wind. "You say Quiet Wind did this. Did any others see this."

Black Wolf nodded. pointing to the moon and then pointing in the direction the Apache had gone and putting his fingers behind his head to look like feathers, signifying chief. White Feather paused, Red Moon. If what Black Wolf had signed was true and he had understood it correctly, there was good reason for him to dream of the white man town and the people there, but this watching, upset the tribe and White Feather decided that he would no longer allow this to continue.

White Feather, "It does not matter. You will not be allowed to enter the white man towns." Black Wolf bowed his head, going back to his knees. "Furthermore this watching, is not to be done again." Black Wolf raised his head and his arms putting his hands together palm up, towards his master. "No! When you offered a life for a life. Your old life and all that went with it, was over. There is only the now. You are my Termiqui and there is no other life for you. You will not do this again ever." Then White Feather turned and left, leaving Black Wolf crying silent tears, thinking that truly, he would never see Sarah again.

And yet the white men say God moves in mysterious ways, so why should not the Great Spirit also move in whys that are not clearly understood. After that night, Black Wolf never looked in the direction of the white man town, and a part of him died for it. The camp settled and the white men settled. Both staying away from each other. Both watching for treachery and attack. Each night some would go to bed wondering if tonight was the night that the other attacked, but no attack ever came, and the hunting parties that went searching for horses and food, though they saw the soldiers and other white men, did not go near. You could say that a fragile peace was created with neither party wishing to break it. Such peace though is fragile and strained and it only takes one misunderstanding to tear it apart. That misunderstanding came several months later as winter started to turn into spring and the earth warmed under the rays of the sun.

Far away from the town and the land where the Sioux had made their temporary home, two bodies where found and the Sheriff of the town telegraphed, the sheriff of New Stand with the news. News that sent several ranches, and the town, into an uproar. News that shattered the peace that had existed between the Indians and the town. News that the boys had been murdered by Indians. Of that the sheriff was sure. Even though the bodies where found on the rocks near the bottom of a waterfall. It was clear they had been murdered. The telegraph, he sent, told of how a month before the Indians settled in the area and how the townsfolk did not like it, so the tribe was moved on. It was after they had gone that the bodies had been found. Obviously the Indians had wanted them to be taken by the river, but unknown to the Indians, the water had not raised far enough to dislodged the bodies. So it was clear that one had been burnt alive and the other cut to ribbons. It was actually Greg's mother who had made identifying the bodies so easy. Knowing how drunk her son could get, she had embroidered his name and the town on the inside of his shirt collar. Without his knowing of course. And then there was the buckle which Greg had made specially with his name engraved on it. So identification was actually pretty easy for one of the bodies, but the other carried only a description of height, probable weight and hair color, and that was enough to identify Jack. Much to the relief of Greg's parents, it was not Billy, and much to the unhappiness of Jack's parents. Now the whole town knew the Indians where behind the various disappearances that had occurred and they wondered how the bodies had been left so far away, while the Apaches where still in the area. Still to that date they thought as the Indians had wanted them to think, that the Apache never left.

Thus it was that the town's people grew angry and in need of revenge. But even now, there where voices that called for calm and these voices where not liked for many remembered the sons and fathers that had vanished over the months. It got so bad that Henry, the Towns Doctor (remember), sent Sarah away for a few weeks, hoping the town would calm down. Sarah was one of the strongest voices calling for calm and patience and understanding. Now the Local priest also called for calm and got away with it. He was the priest and peace, love and turning the other cheek, was what God was all about, but Sarah had no such protection and the store had been broken into and windows smashed. Thus she left New Stand for a few weeks to settle her nerves and time for the town has I have said to calm down. Unfortunately this later hope was not happening. People where angry and now looking for answers and preferable a fight. It all came to a head, when a group of ranch hands and town bullies being led by Jack's father spied a group of Indians near a wooded area hunting for game. The Indian group only number four maybe five, and the Jack's father, thought that this was a opportunity to learn the truth about what happened to his son and why the Indians had been so cruel and unforgiving. He had eight men with him and looking at them know they where all in agreement. They would follow him. So leaving the wagon hidden behind a slight raise, they dismounted and crept up on the Indian group. Unfortunately for them, they where not as quiet as they thought and they where heard approaching. The Indians not wanting a fight because they where few and did not know how many where hunting them, decided to break camp. In a quick movement they mounted horses and split into different directions away as the leader figured this would be the best plan of escape for all of them. He figured that in this way, the white man would be confused and chase after all of them, instead of focusing on one. It was insisted that he have the best and fastest horse though it's owner, Black Wolf, for it would guarantee that he, White Stag, the leader of the hunt that day, would escape. It also guaranteed that many of the white men would try to catch him, for the horse was much admired. This part was not liked but with this horse White Stag would not be caught and would lead any white men that followed far away from the other Indians.

This plan was good and would have worked for all if Jack's Father, had not been there. The Indians laughed as they watched the white men split up to chase several Indians, tiring their horses, and giving up soon after. Though they did not have much food when they returned several hours later to their camp. All laughed about how they had outwitted the white man, until that is they noticed that one of them had not returned. Black Wolf was missing.

Next: - What Happened and where or how is Black Wolf Now.


	38. Chapter 38

A Little shorter then usual but I am trying to move the story along so this is rather a filler chapter - Back To The Action next chapter!

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 38

* * *

Previously: This plan was good and would have worked for all if Jack's Father, had not been there. The Indians laughed as they watched the white men split up to chase several Indians, tiring their horses, and giving up soon after. Though they did not have much food when they returned several hours later to their camp. All laughed about how they had outwitted the white man, until that is they noticed that one of them had not returned. Black Wolf was missing.

Yes, Black Wolf was missing and after waiting for a few hours (under his father's instructions), White Stag and a larger group went to find him. What they found back where they had camped did not bode well for Black Wolf. For they found blood and the camp itself was wrecked. White Stag sent out scouts on fast horses to follow the white man's tracks and find where they had gone, but in his heart he knew Black Wolf was not well. If only he had not tarried those few hours. For the scouts returned saying that the tracks led to the fort. The party returned to the village with heavy hearts for they knew that no good could come from having Black Wolf at the fort. They had found blood but no body, so in the hearts of those who cared for him, there was a chance Black Wolf was alive. What they did not know was how badly Black Wolf was hurt.

Yes Black Wolf was at the fort, but before he got there he was beaten by the white men who had shot his horse from under him, and thus chased him on foot, into the forest where capture was a forgone conclusion even for Black Wolf. Why had they beaten him, well to the white man the reason was simple. He was a Indian, who would not talk, and thus was beaten again and again by several of the group. They wanted information on why their boys had been killed, and when he did not answer them they hit him, kicked him when he fell to the ground, and all the time they laughed and demanded the information they wanted. None of them asked why he did not cry out when he was hit or why when they asked the questions, he opened his mouth and shook his head. To them he was just a savage. A stubborn savage who would not talk and therefore deserved what he got. They continued until the blood poured from his mouth, and they feared that his jaw might break for as I said they wanted him to have no excuse for not talking. So then they aimed their blows at his chest and ribs. All the time he was blindfolded and had his hands tied behind his back. It was only when a gun shot rang out that the beatings stopped and the white men who held him up let go. As the group of soldiers out scouting had approached the camp, they had heard angry shouts and the sounds of a fight, but it was only when they fell upon the camp and their captain fired that the true horror of what they heard was found out.

It was lucky since they where a group out on a training exercise, they had a doctor with them and he was ordered straight to help the Indian, by the captain, while the white men themselves where rounded up by the trainee soldiers. It had to be admitted that some of the soldiers did not like the decision their captain had taken. Seeing the Doctor head towards the Indian who was now slumped on the floor, some thought that they should have allowed the questioning, as the white men called it, to continue. Some had joined because they had lost brothers in the past few months and they viewed the Indian as a savage and possible as their brother's killer. He was part of the Apache tribe as he not. It was when the doctor turned Black Wolf round that they started to feel guilty for their feelings. But true guilt comes with knowledge and understanding and this came when the doctor started examining the already blackening bruises on Black Wolf's chest.

Doctor, spoke gentle to what he thought was a wounded Apache "I don't know if you can understand me, but I am here to help."

Black Wolf nodded and hoped that this time the voice understood him.

Doctor, "Alright, then. Tell me if this hurts." He touched his chest and watched as the Indian stiffened at his touch. "Do your ribs hurt?"

Again Black Wolf nodded.

The Doctor sighed, "It would be better if you just maybe said ouch."

Black Wolf bent his head sideways, as if trying to understand what the doctor was saying.

The Doctor looked worriedly at the Indian in front of him and asked, "You do understand me don't you." Other soldiers where now turning their heads towards them. One even came up and hesitantly spoke a few Indian words, he had learned, trying to say them in a calming manner. After which he turned slightly red though embarrassment when Black Wolf smiled and started to laugh. Immediately stopping, when his breath became short and labored as his chest and ribs pained him every time they moved. It was then that the Doctor thinking his chest could be bruised, placed his hand on the side of his ribs and pressed gently. The result was immediate. Black Wolf caught by surprise screamed, well to be more accurate he opened his mouth wide and his chest heaved trying to draw air back in, but no sound was made. The doctor quickly removed his hand and allowed Black Wolf time to recover.

The Doctor, "You can't speak."

Black Wolf shook his head slightly up and down but his head hurt and he was starting to get dizzy. The next words the Doctor said he did not hear and when he felt a tug on the blindfold, and it being loosened, the dizziness increased as removing the blindfold moved his head. He never felt himself slump into the doctor's arms or saw the panicked look the doctor gave him when he had removed the blindfold and seen the condition of his eyes. He never felt the journey to the fort, nor saw the guilt on the faces of the men who had beaten him, when they finally understood that he was mute, and thus could never answer their questions. He never heard the doctor explained to the fort's resident doctor, about his ribs, his eyes and the loose of blood he had suffered due to the beating, or the fact that the beating had been very bad. So bad that the doctor did not know if when the swelling came down, the indian would still be able to see or if he would be blind. All he know was the gentle touch that had awakened him as a damp cloth was placed over his eyes. It was when he went to reach out to it though that he found he was chained and he panicked upon seeing only darkness, and feeling only the hands that held him down, now upon the bed where he lay. It was at this time that he discovered he was still a prisoner of the white men. Then his strength was gone as suddenly as it had come, and again a deeper darkness and dizziness claimed him, and he wondered if his tribe knew where he was. Where they coming for him or would the tribe think him dead. He sunk into the darkness leaving the voice (who now sort to calm him) far away, for it was hard to listen to and harder to understand. His last thoughts where later, he would listen later.

Though he did not know it, five days passed before he woke again. Again he woke to darkness and chains, but again there was the touch that seemed so like Manawa's touch and yet so different. It was not till a voice spoke that he know, the voice belonged to someone he knew and loved and yet could not place. The voice was kind and sounded familiar to his ears like a distant dream that he remembered and yet could not hold, for it flew from his grasp. He wanted to open his eyes and yet still they would not open, so all he had was his ears and what his touch could tell him. So he reached out and felt a face and hands and white man's clothing and listened as the voice told him not to be scared and that food was coming, but still his eyes would not open and Black Wolf feared he would never see again. For he knew that if he could not see, he could not work, and his master would order his death. What he did not know was that now his master was far away, and he too worried for the fate of Black Wolf.

Next: - What Happened next and what happens when Black Wolf returns to the tribe.


	39. Chapter 39

A Little shorter then usual but I am trying to move the story along so this is rather a filler chapter - Back To The Action next chapter!

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 39

* * *

Previously: Though he did not know it, five days passed before he woke again. Again he woke to darkness and chains, but again there was the touch that seemed so like Manawa's touch and yet so different. It was not till a voice spoke that he know, the voice belonged to someone he knew and loved and yet could not place. The voice was kind and sounded familiar to his ears like a distant dream that he remembered and yet could not hold, for it flew from his grasp. He wanted to open his eyes and yet still they would not open, so all he had was his ears and what his touch could tell him. So he reached out and felt a face and hands and white man's clothing and listened as the voice told him not to be scared and that food was coming, but still his eyes would not open and Black Wolf feared he would never see again. For he knew that if he could not see, he could not work, and his master would order his death. What he did not know was that now his master was far away, and he too worried for the fate of Black Wolf.

Yes, his master worried for him. Not three days previous a white man group had come to the village, and said that they should be gone, for there was great anger in the towns over the dead and more over the missing man. The group of white men was made up of the fort Commander, the priest, and the mayor of New Stand and a small group of soldiers. They came to talk and spoke of reasons for the Indians to leave and not return, but they spoke nothing of Black Wolf, who still at that time lay unconscious at the fort. Not that his master did not ask.

Chief, "We cannot leave, until all of the tribe is back. Many are out hunting."

White man, "We cannot allow you to stay. You must leave before there is blood drawn. Many in the town do not like you here. There is much anger about the men and boys that have been killed, and much sadness over the one that is gone. I have no wish to see blood spilled. Especially since the fault is not yours, it is the Apache's. But you must leave - there is no place for you here. If you do not leave then I am afraid that soldiers will come to make you leave and then blood may be spilt. This is not what I want."

Chief, "There is one of us at the fort, when he returns we will leave." This was how the chief decided to deal with the problem of leaving and Black Wolf's capture. He just did not expect what the white man said next.

White man, "There is no Indian at the fort." and in the white man's mind there was no Indian at the fort. For the Doctor had discovered while trying to tend to Black Wolf's injuries on his chest and back, that his skin was paler where the clothes covered him. On further checking his legs, where he had been savagely kicked, he discovered the skin was even paler and on seeing the collar, he understood. The boy was white. The boy was Dean, and now he was home. The Doctor decided that he was not going to let him to back to the Indians - No Matter What!

It was with this anger in his heart, that he refused to join the group that where going to talk to those same Indians. In fact it was he who had suggested that the tribe be forced to leave, and he did it all, with love in his heart for the young man that lay unconscious on the bed next to him, and anger for the marks that he found, that where not made by the white men who had captured him that is. He cried at the sight of the whip lashes, he mourned the lose of the boy's voice, but his anger came back as a roaring fire when he caught sight of the slashes on Black Wolf's wrists. He had been told the stories by his daughter, but he had truly hoped that they where exaggerated. Here was proof that they where far more truth then exaggeration, and that made him very angry and sad. He could not let Black Wolf go back. That is if he survived at all, and the doctor was not sure he would. Being blind in the old west was an impossible way of life and even he understood that Dean, (as he called him), would not want to live that life.

That was how he found himself at the church, a mile or two from the fort, praying that the Indians would leave. Praying that Sarah would return quickly and that Dean would want to stay, but most of all praying that Dean's sight was all right. Right now, kneeling in the church was the only thing he could think of doing. He even asked the priest to pray for Dean. He figured the more people praying the better, because other then that he did not know what to do, except continue with cool clothes, hoping to reduce the swelling. He returned with a heavy heart to the fort, hoping that soon Dean would wake up. That was three days ago.

Now it was five days later and the Doctor was not happy. He was not even sure Dean would remember him. He was about to find out, when Black Wolf awoke to find himself chained to the bed and blindfolded. Of course the first time he awoke he panicked and the Doctor had held him down, scared that he would do himself more injuries. The next time, he was a bit more calmer, and he seemed to recognize the Doctor, well his voice at least. At least he managed to eat something before going back to sleep. The next day it was the same, Dean would awaken, eat a little, and he would check if he was still chained to the bed. The thing that scared the Doctor was that Dean (Black Wolf), did not try to communicate. He just ate when he was given food, and slept at other times. He let the Doctor examine him, and check over his injuries but other then that, Dean did nothing, and the Doctor was very afraid that the Indians had broken him. Then he had a idea which he went immediately to talk to the fort commander about. He had a lot of convincing to do but the next time Dean awoke, he would not be chained to the bed. The Doctor hoped this might make him a bit more relaxed and therefore maybe he could talk to him instead of being ignored as he suspected he was. (Totally correctly by the way).

That was how Dean found himself ten days after he arrived at the fort, when he next woke up, untied and laying on a bed. Now free of the chains, he sat up, and went to stand, only to find that his legs where still a little shaky. If his eyes could see, he would have seen the fading bruises on them. So he sat back down and went to reach for the blindfold that he still wore.

Doctor, "Black Wolf, Wait. " The Doctor had decided that it might be better to use his Indian name at the beginning and see if he remembered anything about his life before the Indians.

Black Wolf, froze and turned his head to look in the direction of the voice.

Doctor, "Your eyes are hurt. Until the swelling goes down, it would be better if you kept the blindfold on."

Black Wolf remembered being beaten and he dimly remembered the sound of the voice. It sounded familiar, but distant. Gently he felt the blindfold, and winced at his slightest touch. The voice was right, he was hurt. The question he wanted to ask the voice was, how badly. He cocked his head to the side and moved his hands palm upwards towards the voice. Then he moved them back to the blindfold. Then he moved them back to stay in front of him. He hoped the voice would understand the motion, which the Indian medicine man (Broken Eagle), would have, but this voice he remembered faintly from the before time, but he did not know if it would understand his movements to be words, let alone the words he wished to ask. He went to move his hands back to the blindfold, but then felt a hand on his wrist stopping it's movement.

Doctor, "Your worried how badly you are hurt, or if... when you will see again."

Black Wolf, nodded his head and waited for the voice to speak again, but the Doctor seemed hesitant to answer the question. So Black Wolf outstretched his hands towards where the voice was coming from, again palms up, which to all Indians is a sign that shows the person carries no weapons and means no harm, or is asking for something in Black Wolf's case.

The Doctor sighed, he really did not want this conversation but letting go of Dean's wrist, he realized he could not avoid answering. "I don't know. I won't know until the swelling goes down further and your eyes start to open again."

Black Wolf tried to understand and lowering his head, again inched his fingers towards the blindfold, touching the front of it as if trying to discover just how bad the damage was. It was while he was doing this that he heard movement and raised his head, and felt a hand grab his wrist again, and move it away from his eyes. "Dean, It really would be better if you did not touch them."

Black Wolf immediately straightened his shoulders, tried to move backwards, away from the voice, which now seemed to know his white name, from the before time. Suddenly he felt panic curl in his stomach and began to worry that his tribe would not be allowed to come get him. Would the white man now stop them, knowing he was white. Was that why he was still here among them?

The Doctor watched with dismay at his attitude. He realized that by calling him by his original name, he had made a mistake, but one thing did console him. It was obvious by Dean's reaction that he did remember something and that was a beginning. The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him and Black Wolf stilled.

Doctor, "Listen, I did not mean to startle you, but it's so good to have you back, and it's good to know that you still remember something."

Black Wolf nodded, he did remember but mostly it was voices and dim memories, except for one thing, that was clear. Grabbing the hand that was on his shoulder, he moved it to his palm and moved the fingers so that they felt the scar that was on his palm. The scar that was made when he married, the one person who still was clear and bright in his memory. The question was clear to him and he hoped clear to the voice, which now he remembered as being linked to his love, his wife, his Sarah.

The Doctor nodded and then remembered that Dean would not see him nod, "Yes, Sarah is fine. (This information was greeted by a smile, but then he continued.) But," As soon as he said "But", the arm had moved to his upper arm and it's grip had strengthened, also the smile had vanished. Immediately he tried to reassure Dean. "No, she's fine. It's just that she's not here. I sent her and your brother to visit some friends. She'll be back soon. I wanted to see if you remembered anything before sending her a telegram, telling her, that you where here."

Black Wolf, relaxed and his breathing which had quickened on hearing the "But", slowed to normal. The Doctor helped him relax with his back against the wall. "Supper will soon be ready and I want you to eat as much as you want, understand." Black Wolf nodded. "We'll talk more later."

Black Wolf, listened as the Doctor left. He remembered now, the voice belonged to Sarah's father. He laid there and ideally wondered if he had the time for Sarah to return, before his master came to claim him, and he worried about what would happen when he did. Black Wolf knew one thing, he would have to return to the Indians. To do anything else would break his promise, and his oath, and therefore would cause death to visit those he loved, and that he could not allow. A part of him still feared that his master would kill all he loved, if he failed to obey him. But to feel Sarah again or if his eyes got better to see her, would be worth any punishment his master gave him for staying away for a few days more. With that thought playing in his mind, he fell to sleep and dreamed of the before days, and the happiness and joy he had felt during those times. But this he did not realize until he was gently shaken awake. Supper had arrived and luckily for him, Supper was pieces of chicken with some vegetables, and bread with butter. Things that he could easily eat with his fingers. For this he was grateful. When he had finished, he handed the plate back to the woman who had brought it. He did not remember the voice of the lady but it sounded kind and nice.

Lady, "Would you like some pie." Black Wolf, nodded and then cocked his head on the side trying to remember something, and then smiling, moved his hand as if pouring liquid out of a jug. The Lady understood and smiled, "With Cream." Black Wolf again nodded and his smile grew brighter. He listened as the lady opened a door and begun to walk through and then stopped and turned back. The Doctor had told her that the boy remembered and she wanted to make sure he did not worry about being taken away again so, she said "Listen you have nothing to worry about. Your Safe. The Indians are long gone. Your back with your own people now, and everything will go back to the way it should be. Your Safe now." She smiled and left the room hoping that her words would give some comfort to the boy, not realizing the shock she had given to Black Wolf.

Black Wolf on hearing her words straightened his back. His tribe was gone, but why had they left him. He was termiqui. He belonged with his master. His master would not leave him, unless, unless he thought that he was dead. That's it. The white man must have told White Stag, that Black Wolf was dead. He began to shiver. Memories of the hole surfacing. He wrapped his arms round his shaking body. What was he going to do. He had to return to his master. He had to explain when the Man returned, that he had to go back. The man had to understand. Black Wolf had to return to the Sioux and to his master White Stag. It was the only way. Black Wolf sat there shivering, shaking sometimes, filled with worry and fear. Fear of being put back in the hole, or what other punishment that might be his, for being away from the tribe when they moved on. How would he find them. Where would they go. He pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them. What was he to do. He could not stay with the white man. His master may return and fulfill his promise and destroy all that Black Wolf had given his life for. He felt tears of loss and fear flowing down his face. What he did not know was that the tears where blood red.

Next: - What Happened next and what happens when Black Wolf returns to the tribe.


	40. Chapter 40

A Little longer then usual but I am trying to move the story along.

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 40

* * *

Previously: Black Wolf on hearing her words straightened his back. His tribe was gone, but why had they left him. He was termiqui. He belonged with his master. His master would not leave him, unless, unless he thought that he was dead. That's it. The white man must have told White Stag, that Black Wolf was dead. He began to shiver. Memories of the hole surfacing. He wrapped his arms round his shaking body. What was he going to do. He had to return to his master. He had to explain when the Man returned, that he had to go back. The man had to understand. Black Wolf had to return to the Sioux and to his master White Feather. It was the only way. Black Wolf sat there shivering, shaking sometimes, filled with worry and fear. Fear of being put back in the hole, or what other punishment that might be his, for being away from the tribe when they moved on. How would he find them. Where would they go. He pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them. What was he to do. He could not stay with the white man. His master may return and fulfill his promise and destroy all that Black Wolf had given his life for. He felt tears of loss and fear flowing down his face. What he did not know was that the tears where blood red.

It felt like so much time passed before Black Wolf heard the door open and footsteps enter, but in reality it was only about two hours. He was still up against the wall shivering, filled with worry and he nearly did not hear the first thing said.

Doctor, "Still awake. I thought you would be asleep again. I almost did not come." As he said this Black Wolf felt a blanket being pulled up over his legs and another wrapped around his back. The Doctor could see he was shivering and thought it as the chill in the air that caused this.

It was then that Black Wolf grabbed his wrist and drew his attention. "Yes," The Doctor watched as Black Wolf after getting his attention, let go of his wrist and then moved his hand and pointed to himself, tapping his chest several times, and then swung his arm out to point to where he felt was a window. The Doctor paused and tried to understand. "You want to go outside. It's Dark now."

Black Wolf shook his head and pointed repeatedly to the window and then repeated the motion. Again tapping his chest and pointing to the window. It was then that the Doctor understood, but could not believe. "You want to return to the Indians." He said with disbelief. while Black Wolf nodded, happy that he had understood.

Doctor, "We'll talk about it when your eyes open." He went to turn away, but Black Wolf caught his arm, drawing his attention again. He pointed to his mouth, drawing his fingers away from it slowly and then pointed to his chest. Then he put his fingers behind his head so that they looked like feathers (Chief), and then pointed again to the window. It took several tries for the doctor to understand this series of motions, and Black Wolf dropped the chief sign because he realized the Doctor would not understand it, but really the message was simple - "Tell Me" or Tell Me where they are or have gone.

When the Doctor did understand, he was not happy. "It doesn't matter. They are gone. They won't bother you again. You are safe, here where you should be. "

Black Wolf sighed, He was not safe, but the white man would not understand the danger they where in. He had to try again. He repeated the signs for Tell Me. The Doctor sighed, "If you want to know where they have gone. I don't know and really I don't care. Your home where you belong, among your own people. Sarah will be back soon. I know it will take time but everything will go back to the way it was. You don't have to be afraid. The Indians won't be back. Look we'll talk more about it when your eyes open again. You'll see that I'm right. You belong here. Now relax and go to sleep. Everything is all right." With that the Doctor left and Black Wolf realized that he was trapped. The Doctor was doing what he believed was right but he did not understand. Black Wolf was termiqui. The only place he belonged was with his master. Suddenly he realized he did not know how long he had been here, or would have to stay till his eyes opened. But he knew one thing he had to escape. He had to find his tribe and beg his master for his forgiveness for being away so long. But he did not know where they had gone. There where many winter places that he had visited, and if need be, he decided, he would check them all, but first his eyes had to open.

Black Wolf drew in a breath, this would hurt, but he saw no other way. He could not wait till they opened upon their own. So he knelt on the floor in front of the window and raising his arms high, he prayed to the spirit for strength and aid in what he was about to do. Then he removed the blindfold, ignoring the slight pain that come with every brush of the material against his eyes. He sighed, and gathered his resolve. Then he slowly put his hands up to his face and placing one hand upon his cheek. He searched carefully with his other hand for his eye lash, and then holding them tightly with his fingers, he shivered and pull the lid up, forcing the eye to open. The pain was almost more then he could bare, and he felt liquid running down his cheek, like a small river. It took time for him to gather his thoughts, but drawing in a steadying breath, he open his other eye, and then allowed himself to pass out from the pain. But before his eyes closed and darkness took him, he saw a wall. There seemed to be a cloud drifting in front of it causing it to appear blurred but it was a wall, and that meant he could still see.

What drew him away from the comforting darkness of unconsciousness the next morning, was the calls for help from the woman who had brought his breakfast. She had on entering the room, and seeing the blood, she thought he had killed himself upon understanding that the Indians where gone and he was to stay here with his people. For you see he lay on the floor, in a small pool of blood. The blood that last night had flowed down his face, from the wounds that he had sustained when he forced his eyelids open. He felt himself being moved back to the bed, but then a cloth was touching his eyes, and that hurt and the darkness called him, and he knew no more till he awoke some hours later, to a argument between two voices. One was the Doctor's, but the other too seemed familiar, it was calm and quiet, like a slow moving stream, and like stream it carried a underlining power, but he could not place it.

Voice, "No. What your doing is not right. How your doing it is even more wrong. Can't you see the boy wants.. to... return... However much we want him to stay, he has lived eight years as an Indian. You just can't ask him to change overnight."

Doctor, "So, it will take time, but he was born white and he belongs with us."

Voice, "Tell that to the white men who hurt him so badly. They did not see a white boy, they saw an Indian, and however much we try to change him, he will remain Indian. Last night proves only one thing. He wants to return to his tribe and you should not stop him."

Doctor, "Father, your wrong. I can make him understand. Sarah should be here in the next few days. She will agree with me. He belongs here not, running around doing what some savage tells him to do."

Voice, "I do not think you are right and I don't believe Sarah will agree with you."

Doctor, "She will."

It was then that he heard the door open and footsteps meaning two men had entered. Black Wolf tried to move but found he was again tied to the bed. He tried to struggle free but felt arms try to calm him. "It's for your own good. I don't want you hurting yourself again."

Voice, "But I would like to know why."

Black Wolf turned his head towards the voice. With his hands tied to the bed all he could do was point, so he did straight at the Doctor, or at least where he thought the Doctor was standing.

Doctor, "He uses his hands to talk."

Voice, "Then I'll untie him. You can always tie him back up." Black Wolf felt hands untying him, and felt a weight settle on the bed by him. He reached out and after he thought he had the attention of the voice, he pointed to the Doctor. Then he pointed at his mouth, drawing his fingers away slowly, then he moved his hands to his face and eyes and then finally moved his arm to point to the window. Of course the Doctor was totally lost as to the meaning of what Black Wolf was trying to say and Black Wolf was about to repeat the actions when the voice spoke again.

Voice, "Alright. The Doctor said (spoken hesitantly) something about your eyes and then going away. I'm not sure about the last bit. He said, when he watched as Black Wolf smiled and then cocked his head as if thinking. He pointed to his eyes again but this time opened and closed his hands in front of them. Then he pointed again to where he knew now a window was.

Doctor, "That motion, pointing to the window means return to his tribe."

Voice, "Then it makes sense."

Doctor, "What makes sense."

Voice, "You must have told him that when his eyes opened, he would return to his tribe."

Doctor, "I told him we would talk about it further. I never told him, I would let him go." At that Black Wolf, grabbed the voice's arm desperate to get his attention, but instead he felt a head lightly tapping his arm, which he took to mean to calm down.

Voice, "It is obvious that he wants to go back, and it would be unfair to him, Sarah and you, to keep him here against his will."

Doctor, "Well his eyes aren't open." Again Black Wolf tapped the Voice's arm, and then reached for the blindfold. A hand immediately stopped him, and he realized he would not be allowed to remove it, but he also realized that the Voice was on his side. He pointed to his eyes and then slowly moving them away pointed at the wall and the door.

Doctor, "Well what does he say." If Black Wolf could have seen clearly at that moment, he would have recognized the eye roll made by the Voice, but he heard the sigh and smiled."

Voice, "It's not clear, but something about his eyes and seeing maybe." Black Wolf nodded. "You mean you saw something when you forced your eyes open." Black Wolf again nodded. "Well then your eyes are improving and (the man stood up), I am sure you will be allowed to return to your tribe."

Doctor, "Now just a minute."

Voice, "No, if anything, this is your fault. You told him he would have to wait till his eyes opened and he wanted to return so much, he tried to make them open sooner rather then later. Have a look at them, Maybe in the next few days, his eyes will improve further, now that they are open again." Black Wolf felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face it. "But, no more forcing them open." The Doctor did not sound happy as he agreed and begun to unwrap the bandage that was wrapped around Black Wolf's head, and had a look at the eyes underneath. He harrufed and complained, but by the end of the examination, he had to admit that opening them might have been for the best, but there was a problem. Black Wolf's eyes where red round the edges of the pupil and there where streaks of red leading nearly to the iris. This was not good, and the Doctor feared that Black Wolf's eyesight would not get any better then what he saw now, which they discovered slowly over the examination was blurred and hazy. Then the Doctor placed a new bandage on his eyes and told him supper was soon to arrive. Then both men left and Black Wolf wondered if he was right to trust the Voice. It seemed kind, but different to other voices he heard from his room. He listened to the footsteps as they moved away and then stopped.

He was paying so much attention to the footsteps retreating and then stopping, wondering why they stopped that he almost missed the door's slight squeak as it opened."

"Black Wolf." He sat up straighter and turned to the new sound in the room. Just as a hand grabbed him round the throat, shoving him against the wall and holding him there. "I am sorry" was what he heard but he felt the knife at his throat. He tried to grab the arm but without seeing who or what was trying to kill him, his struggles seemed useless, so he kicked out hard, and felt as the knife was moved away as he hit the man in front of him hard . He waited, his head moving from side to side trying to listen to any sound made in the room. But his opponent could see and Black Wolf quickly realized that this fight he was bound to lose, as his attacker grabbed him forcing him again against the wall. "I am truly sorry. Stop struggling and I will make this quick." He said as the knife was again moved to Black Wolf's throat.

Next: - What Happened next and what happens when Black Wolf returns to the tribe.


	41. Chapter 41

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 41

* * *

Previously: "Black Wolf." He sat up straighter and turned to the new sound in the room. Just as a hand grabbed him round the throat, shoving him against the wall and holding him there. "I am sorry" was what he heard but he felt the knife at his throat. He tried to grab the arm but without seeing who or what was trying to kill him, his struggles seemed useless, so he kicked out hard, and felt as the knife was moved away as he hit the man in front of him hard . He waited, his head moving from side to side trying to listen to any sound made in the room. But his opponent could see and Black Wolf quickly realized that this fight he was bound to lose, as his attacker grabbed him forcing him again against the wall. "I am truly sorry. Stop struggling and I will make this quick." He said as the knife was again moved to Black Wolf's throat.

Voice, "Stop, or I will shot you."

Black Wolf felt the knife move slightly away from his throat and the hands that held him pined against the wall relax a little. "You will not shoot. You are a man of God. You do kill. I have nothing to fear from you."

Voice, "I will shoot. What has Dean done to deserve death. At least explain why his tribe would want him dead."

Indian, (for it was a Indian who held the blade against his throat), "You are right. He does not deserve death, but it is you who have condemned him not I. I am showing him mercy."

Voice, "Mercy. You are about to kill him. How can that be merciful." The priest's face, though Black Wolf could not see it, frowned. "Why do you say we have condemned him. We have done nothing but try to help him."

Indian, "You have separated him from his master and sent the tribe far away." The Indian breathed a sigh and released Black Wolf, and watched as Black Wolf felt along the wall trying to get closer to the voice by the doorway. "The word spreads even as we speak."

Voice, "and what word is that."

Indian, "That Black Wolf has run and sort safety with his people. (Black Wolf stopped moving along the wall.) That he has broken his word and his oath." All in the room saw Black Wolf slide down the wall and bury his head in his hands at hearing this, but then the Indian continued. "That he is to be found, captured and taken back to his master for punishment." Black Wolf raised his head slightly and moved it sideways right and left a few times. Then he pointed to himself. Then waved his fingers sideways again meaning "NO". Then finally he moved his fingers to make them appear to be running and moved them from right to left across his chest. "You do not have to tell me. I know you did not run." Black Wolf nodded, but he looked scared and uncertain.

Indian, "That is why, I must kill you. You do not deserve the punishment that is given for this." He turned round to face the priest. "This is your doing. I am showing him Mercy. A Mercy he will not receive from his master. Now leave us. Black Wolf knows this is the only way."

As the Indian stepped towards Black Wolf, the priest stepped between them, "No. There must be another way. I can't let you kill him just because we kept him here. We where trying to help."

Indian, "No. You where trying to keep him here, so that he would be among his people. But you do not understand. We are now his people." As the priest and the Indian where talking, Black Wolf stood up and moved closer to the priest. The Indian saw this though and was unhappy, "You wish to stay here." He asked.

Black Wolf shook his head, "No", but then held a hand up and then pointed to himself and then the window. He reached up to the blindfold and removed it. A hand went to stop him but he shook it off. He moved his hand to his eyes and then pointed to the window and himself. Then he turned to face the Indian. "You want to go back." Black Wolf nodded. "Death awaits you and you know how that death will be." Again Black Wolf, pointed at himself and at the window. Then he turned to face the priest and repeated the motion. At this the priest was not happy, and neither he realized was the Indian.

Priest, "All right. I understand you want to go back, but I don't know where they have gone." The Indian turned to face the window, "I do."

Black Wolf immediately turned and tugged on his sleeve. Then when he had his attention, he moved his fingers to his lips and away from them, to mean tell or talk. Then he pointed to himself. The meaning was clear to those that understood the motions. He was asking where they had gone i.e. for the Indian to "Tell Him".

Indian, "They return to the place where your voice was taken."

Black Wolf nodded. He knew where that was but now came the difficult part convincing the white men to let him go. He turned to try and make the priest understand, but the priest held up his hand. "I understand. (he sighed). Though how I will explain it when the Doctor returns from town, I have no idea. Are you sure you can see enough to get there on your own."

Black Wolf was about to answer when the Indian spoke up, "He will not be on his own. I will guide him."

Priest, "I don't trust you, not to kill him as soon as your out of sight of the fort."

Indian, "I am called Yellow Grass and all know my word is good. Though it saddens me greatly, I will not kill him. I will lead him back to his people." The priest looked to Black Wolf and when he nodded, the priest sighed. "Then we had best get moving. The Doctor will return within a few hours and I want you both long gone."

Yellow Grass looked extremely sad but nodded, as he lead Black Wolf out . Before leaving though he turned, "You should ask Hell Cat to tell you his story. She knows it and has told the others of his family." Then he led Black Wolf to the horses and helped him up. Looking back at the priest after he got up, Yellow Grass knew he would never understand the white man. Around the fort soldiers began to gather to stop them from leaving but the priest waved them away, and watched as they left. Part of him praying that one day, he would again see Black Wolf, while the other part wondered exactly what he would tell the doctor when he returned. Shaking his head, he went indoors and sat down and waited. After The Doctor and the fort Commander, who he heard already on his way, he decided he would follow Yellow Grasses advice and ask Hell Cat when she returned, to tell him all she knew about Black Wolf. For now he worried for he did not know what Black Wolf was riding towards or if Yellow Grass would keep his word and help Black Wolf or would he do what he had at first intended to do and kill Black Wolf, in some kind of Mercy killing. It would not be for several months that he would find out the answer.

Next: - What Happens along the trail and what happens when they reach the camp.


	42. Chapter 42

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 42

* * *

Previously: For now he worried for he did not know what Black Wolf was riding towards or if Yellow Grass would keep his word and help Black Wolf or would he do what he had at first intended to do and kill Black Wolf, in some kind of Mercy killing. It would not be for several months that he would find out the answer.

Yes, it would take several months for the Priest to find out the answers he needed now so badly. It would not be till Billy's return, covered with scars that he hid under his clothing, and bringing with him a child, that he would learn of what happened next, and of what was told and spread by word of mouth between the tribes. He would not learn till later what I am about to tell you.

On leaving the fort Yellow Grass's heart was heavy and Black Wolf had soon replaced the blind fold, for his eyes hurt greatly if he used them for long periods. The first night though Black Wolf kept the blindfold off, and slept very lightly, woken by ever sound he heard. Yellow Grass too did not sleep well for he now wished that he had indeed killed Black Wolf, for part of him wished to run and leave him to find his way alone. He knew where his tribe where, but Yellow Grass also knew that Black Wolf needed aid, and though the part of him saying run was strong, his honor was stronger for now. He had agreed to take Black Wolf home and he would however much it hurt to do so. For you see both he and Black Wolf knew the punishment for running and though Black Wolf accepted it, Yellow Grass could not. It was these thoughts that kept Yellow Grass awake on many nights while they rode together.

It was not until the third night of riding that Yellow Grass saw Black Wolf sleep more deeply, and realized that only now did Black Wolf trust enough to sleep, instead of keeping a silent eye to make sure Yellow Grass, however well known for his honor, did not attempt to kill him. But still Yellow Grass did not sleep well. He did not believe it was right for Black Wolf to suffer such a fate as lay in store for him. He knew that no matter the circumstances, his master White Feather would not be kind or understanding. All the tribes knew that when it came to a choice, White Feather always choose against Black Wolf and made him suffer for it. All knew that there was no forgiveness in White Feather's heart and many thought that this blinded him to the trusted and loyal warrior that Black Wolf could have been, to him.

It was on the forth day of their journey that Yellow Grass paused when he saw Black Wolf hesitate before following him. Returning to the top of the hill, he saw the reason why. He watched as a tribe slowly moved on their journey, following the well known route to their winter grounds. He watched as Black Wolf strained his eyes to try and see who the tribe was, and asked why he had stopped to watch the tribe move. Black Wolf bent his head and pointed to the tribe and then his heart. All Black Wolf saw was a blur of figures and shadows moving along the prairie.

Yellow Grass, "Your Heart may be with your tribe but they are not it. Those are crow moving on their way to their winter grounds far to the south." Yellow Grass did not understand why Black Wolf continued to watch the tribe, until he was nudged and they turned away to follow their own path, which would lead them south too but not as far as the crow went. Both Yellow Grass and Black Wolf knew that the crow while moving south, traded with other tribes. They had traded with Black Wolf tribe three winters ago, and had offered a high price for Black Wolf himself. They where unhappy when it was refused by his master. For by law Black Wolf could not be traded. After that they had not returned to the Sioux. But now Black Wolf felt in his heart that he wanted to go and meet them but why he did not know. He had tried to tell Yellow Grass this but he had not understood. He had instead reminded him that his heart belonged with his people, and then had led him away from the crow caravan. If Black Wolf had known what was on the caravan, then he would have dragged Yellow Grass down there. For the crow had taken as prisoner, the one thing that called to his heart, since he was eight, his wife. But this he did not learn till later.

On the rest of the journey Yellow Grass spoke very little to Black Wolf, and days would pass without a sound being uttered. It was Yellow Grass who decided when to stop for the night, and he would watch as Black Wolf poured some water over his eyes, each night hoping that the next morning Black Wolf would see clearly, but alas this did not happen, and when on the sixteenth day, they approached where the camp was, it was Yellow Grass who halted and asked Black Wolf if he truly wished to continue onwards to his master, for he still could not see properly. But Black Wolf did not answer, he merely pressed slowly on, to where his people and his master was. With Yellow Grass following behind.

On nearing the camp they where joined by one or two of the guards. The guards wore smiles on seeing Black Wolf, but frowned on seeing Yellow Grass with him. For usually no Sioux would ride with one of another tribe, and Yellow Grass was definitely not Sioux. He was a renegade who worked for the whiteman at times hunting whitemen and Indians alike. Word had already spread round the village and his master White Feather was standing in front of his tent, waiting for them.

Black Wolf did not stop his horse until Yellow Grass stopped his. It was only then that he dismounted and stood by the horse he had ridden so far. It was not until his Master stepped forward, his face creasing with anger at Black Wolf's behavior, and he saw Black Wolf step back, that Yellow Grass spoke.

Yellow Grass, "He cannot see who you are. All he sees is blurred shadows. He will know you when you speak to him." On hearing this White Stag moved quickly to stand in front of Black Wolf, and reached out his hand to him. Only to see him step back and press himself further against his horse. It was then that White Stag spoke and called him by name, and only then did Black Wolf step forward and smile. Wrapping his arms around White Stag in a rare show of emotion and relief.

Grasping Black Wolf firmly by the hand, White Stag started to lead him away from the gathering crowd. For he felt that Black Wolf was trembling as the people he only saw as blurs crowded forward and grew in number. "Come I will take you to the medicine man. He will help you as he has before." It was then that the chief spoke, "Black Wolf." The result was immediate. Black Wolf turned to face the direction he had heard the voice come from and went down on his knees. He watched as a blur separated itself from the crowd of blurs and came towards him. His trembling grew worse, as it again called his name, and all watched as he outstretched his hands palm up towards the figure, begging for mercy. Black Wolf watched as another blur stood infront of him.

White Stag, "Father, he should be seen by Broken Eagle (the medicine man remember). You should not do anything till he is well."

White Feather looked at Yellow Grass who hung his head and shook it "NO". He turned to his son, "There is no cure. Yellow Grass knows this and so does Black Wolf. Therefore there is no need for Broken Eagle. He cannot see. He cannot work. And even if this was not true, all know the punishment I have decided upon for his actions. He has stayed away too long and now must suffer the punishment for that stay."

What Stag, "All know that it is unjust. He is loyal. He has returned, knowing that he may face death. He knows he cannot see. All I ask is that Broken Eagle look at him and see if he can be helped."

White Feather, "Even if he can be helped. It does not change the punishment he faces."

It was then that White Stag felt a tug at his clothing and turned to look at Black Wolf. Black Wolf pointed to himself, then moved his hand left to right. Then he moved his fingers across his chest as if they where running. White Stag turned to his father, "See he did not run. He knows what you have said, yet still he returned. He returned to clear his name and to show all that he has honor and did not run. You are wrong father."

But White Feather would not be moved, "He will face the punishment I have decreed. It is of no matter that he knows, or that he cannot see. He will be punished for being away from his master for so long, as the law states. I will not change."

White Stag, "At least let Broken Eagle see if he can help. Do not send him his death blind when his eyes may yet see again."

Black Wolf did not hear his master's answer. All he heard was his death sentence. He felt a hand grab him by the elbow and help him up and start to lead him away. He shook his head and tried to stand his ground. White Stag, "He said Yes, Broken Eagle will be called." It was only then that he followed, only pausing when he heard Yellow Grass say that he would not stay and see such in-justice done to one so loyal. Then he heard a horse leave the camp and he hoped that Yellow Grass would not feel badly, for leading him home.

Next: - Punishment


	43. Chapter 43

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 43

* * *

Previously: Black Wolf did not hear his master's answer. All he heard was his death sentence. He felt a hand grab him by the elbow and help him up and start to lead him away. He shook his head and tried to stand his ground. White Stag, "He said Yes, Broken Eagle will be called." It was only then that he followed, only pausing when he heard Yellow Grass say that he would not stay and see such in-justice done to one so loyal. Then he heard a horse leave the camp and he hoped that Yellow Grass would not feel badly, for leading him home.

It was only when Broken Eagle entered the tent that White Stag's hand left his shoulder. He heard whispering and turned to try and make out what was being said but before he could, it had stopped and a shadow moved towards him as another left the tent.

Broken Eagle saw Black Wolf shiver and try to move back wards away from him as he moved to examine the boy. "So you can see a little."

Black Wolf nodded. "Then tell me what you see. Can you see the fire in the center of the tent?"

Black Wolf turned and looked round the tent and nodded, but then outstretched his hand moving it in-between where the glow was and himself. He moved it slowly as if moving it through water. Then he spread his fingers and it looked as if he was trying to feel the air in front of him as if it where solid. Broken Eagle watched the movements and tried to understand. It was only when Black Wolf tried to feel the space as if it where solid that he did understand, what Black Wolf was trying to say.

Broken Eagle, "There is something between you and what you see, that makes what you see unclear and shadowed."

Black Wolf nodded and smiled, but then the smile was gone as another shadow entered the tent, and Black Wolf, who had moved a little forward, pushed himself backwards, as the taller shadow moved closer to him. Seeing this, Broken Eagle laid a hand on Dark Flower's arm and moved her back. But to Black Wolf it was as if the two shadows became one and then separated again, with one of them leaving the tent. Black Wolf shrank closer to the skin that made the tent covering, afraid that Broken Eagle had left, not knowing who the other shadow was. He only stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and Broken Eagle spoke again. "I know it is hard for you. It was only Dark Flower bringing food." Black Wolf rested his head on his knees. He finally understood he could not work like this and his master was sure to kill him if he could not work, for he was already angered at him for being away so long. Tremors ran through his body. Part fear, part relief, that at last it would be over. Broken Eagle picked up the bowl of soup left by Dark Flower and guided Black Wolf's hands to it. He was pleased when Black Wolf ate from it. Draining the bowl of all the liquid that remained in it, after picking out and eating, the chunks of cooked meat and vegetables. When he had finished Broken Eagle had him lay down to rest, and sleep. Broken Eagle sighed, he knew that healing Black Wolf's eyes would be difficult and take much time. He only prayed that White Feather would allow the termiqui the time needed. With these thoughts running through his head, he threw one or two sleeping sticks into the fire and watched the blue sparks drift around the inside of the tent, as Black Wolf closed his eyes and fell into a deep healing sleep. It was only when he was sure that Black Wolf would not awake that he begun to draw the symbols upon his eye lids and body, that he prayed would heal the damage that had been done.

The next morning, Black Wolf eyes, still did not see clearly but using his hands to speak as always, he made Broken Eagle and others understand that the shadows had grown less black and did not swirl so quickly. Over the next two weeks several things occurred. One was that as Black Wolf improved, there where calls that punishment should not be dealt for his long stay away, for he was hurt and could not return. Another though was that the Indians had moved on, from their camp and met up with another tribe, but though Black Wolf knew this, he was not told which tribe they met with, and he was kept in the medicine man's tent. He only found out what was going on when one night he was awoken by the sound of a knife going through the back of the tent. His vision was still blurred but now at least he could see enough to recognize people, he knew well. This man he did not knew and reached towards a stick from the now dead fire, to try and awaken the medicine man, sleeping on the other side of the tent. Only the man seeing this placed his foot on it and drew Black Wolf's attention, signaling him to be quiet. Black Wolf, bent his head, he did not know this man, but something in his heart told him not to rush to raise an alarm for this man did not look to be a danger to his tribe. He wanted to hear what the man was about to say.

"You must come with me. I cannot allow you to be punished. You do not deserve it." It was not until the man spoke that Black Wolf recognized the voice. It was Yellow Grass. But his words made no sense to Black Wolf. It had been about half a moon since Black Wolf had returned to the tribe, and though he had not forgotten the words his master had said upon his arrival, there had been no repeat of them. He had hoped that his master's heart had been softened and there would be no punishment, but now hearing Yellow Grass's words, Black Wolf again feared that his master was just waiting till he could see the fire that took him.

Yellow Grass grabbed him by the arm, but Black Wolf shook his head. He would not leave.

Yellow Grass, "Did you not understand me. Your master is going to kill you. That is why the Blackfoot are here. They called for your punishment and their chief is here to make sure it is done as the law describes. Your master has no mercy for you. You must come with me. - Now!" But again Black Wolf shook his head. It was when Yellow Grass tried to pull him to follow, that another voice was heard in the tent.

Broken Eagle, "He will not go with you." Yellow Grass let go of Black Wolf's arm and turned to face a fully awake and eerily calm medicine man. "You are not as silent as you think you are, Yellow Grass."

Yellow Grass, "And you pretend well to sleep, when truly you are awake and watching each move I make." Yellow Grass stood between Broken Eagle and Black Wolf, "He did not run and should not be punished for a crime he did not do."

Broken Eagle, "What has been said cannot be changed. White Feather would lose too much face among other tribes."

Yellow Grass, "You mean the Black Foot. That is the only tribe that cares if Black Wolf dies or not. All others would be grateful and think of White Feather as merciful. Why should he care what Dark Eagle thinks. Maybe it is not Dark Eagle but Dark Flower that causes his heart to be so cold." Yellow Grass almost spat the name of the chief's wife out, for he had heard the tales of her cruelty towards Black Wolf. He realized his error when he felt Black Wolf stand and turn him around shaking his head at him. The medicine man was also shaking his head for that and another reason, for now the noise had awoken several in the camp and very soon warriors would come to see what was happening.

Broken Eagle, "You must leave quickly."

Yellow Grass, "I will not leave without him. Do you not understand. I led him here. If White Feather kills him, his blood will be on my hands also." Black Wolf placed a hand on Yellow Grass's shoulder and pointed to the cut in the tent, and smiled a smile that seemed sad but understanding, and filled with forgiveness."

Broken Eagle, "You must go." Yellow Grass turned to face the medicine man, fire and anger in his eyes. Then he went back out the hole in the tent and vanished into the night, mere moments before White Stag entered asking what was going on. A question that got only answered by "All is fine. Go back to your tent."

When White Stag left, he was annoyed with the many questions that had been left unanswered. It was then that Black Wolf sat down and looked at the medicine man. His eyes where sad and filled with questions of his own, that he could not voice.

Broken Eagle sat down, and hung his head. "Yellow Grass is correct. I have tried to speak for you to him but your master will not change his mind. He only waits till he knows whether or not you will see clearly, so that he may decide which way you are to die." He immediately saw the effect his words had on Black Wolf, who turned his back on him and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning brought more bad news, when his master made it known that he would wait no longer for him to recover - his question was simple, "Can he see?" - The answer was not, "It will take another half moon, but by then I am sure he will see clearly again." said "Broken Eagle. But White Feather had spent the morning speaking with Dark Eagle, chief of the Black Foot and father to his wife Dark Flower. "I can not wait that long."

Broken Eagle, "It is the arrival of the Black Foot that make you hurry. If they did not call for his death, then you would give him the time he needs."

White Feather, "But they do. They quote the law and wish to see the law followed. I cannot be seen as weak in front of them and all know that the law must be followed. Sad though it is."

Broken Eagle, "If it is so sad to you then deny them what they want. Give Black Wolf time to see again. Half a moon is not too long. In your heart, you do not want to this. That is the reason you have given the time so far. Do not let the words of Dark Eagle, lead you. You know Black Wolf is loyal. He is like a son to you. One day you will see this." It was as the words came out of his mouth that Broken Eagle realized he had made a error. For in calling Black Wolf a son, he was comparing him to White Stag and he saw by the change in White Feather's eyes that this did not please him. In fact, it angered him.

White Feather, "No. He will never be a son of mine, nor will he be compared to the only son I have left. Do you not remember why he is Termiqui, he has the blood of White Wolf on his hands, and I need not show him any mercy. You have had your time. Now either he works or I will kill him myself."

Broken Eagle, grabbed White Feather's arm stopping his walk towards the tent where Black Wolf was, "He may work but his eyes do not see clearly, he may have to be guided and only used to carry."

White Feather smiled, but it was not a nice smile, "Then he may start his punishment, by learning obedience again. He will aid in the collecting of wood for the fire." With that he walked away, leaving Broken Eagle with a heavy heart, for he did not know what fire White Feather was referring to, and he worried that Black Wolf would be forced to collect the wood for his own funeral pyre.

Next: - Punishment Continues and we learn the truth.


	44. Chapter 44

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 44

* * *

Previously: White Feather smiled, but it was not a nice smile, "Then he may start his punishment, by learning obedience again. He will aid in the collecting of wood for the fire." With that he walked away, leaving Broken Eagle with a heavy heart, for he did not know what fire White Feather was referring to, and he worried that Black Wolf would be forced to collect the wood for his own funeral pyre.

That Night, Broken Eagle tells Black Wolf when he is eating and has to pat him on the back as he nearly choked on his food. Wide eyes gaze up at him. Eyes of a boy that remembers what obedience training is like. The long hours tied and blindfolded, never knowing who leads you or where you are going. The beatings for talking or asking questions or being too slow. The water. That is where Black Wolf stops himself remembering. Even now he does not like to remember that day. It is one of many that led only to memories of pain and suffering and trying to please and obey a man who was never satisfied. During those times he once hoped to earn his freedom. Then he learned that could never be. Then he hoped to prove he was worth something to his master and that he could be trusted by him and would be loyal to him. It took years of his master always choosing against him, to show him that this too was not possible. Now he had learned that he would never be trusted. That his value to his master, was that of a good horse. But now crying himself to sleep, he learned a new lesson that he never wished to believe all the years he had served. His master was cruel. To begin again with trials of obedience was bad enough and would earn him many beatings, but to have him build his own funeral pyre, disguised as these trials was cruel. And That is what Black Wolf believed his master was doing, for in truth he knew there was no other reason for more wood. Winter was half over and there was still much wood for the normal fires for cooking and heating. So this wood was for him. To make sure he burned well.

The work started the very next morning. No breakfast was given and he was led to a travois, and tied to it. This one seemed bigger then he remembered, as a boy, but then he realized as a boy, a dog sized one would have been used. Now he was considered a man, thus a regular horse sized one was used. These where bigger, and stronger made, but importantly they could hold more and thus where heavier. It took him several goes to get it moving, each time he stopped at the river or back at the camp. Each time he tried and failed would earn him between one and three lashes, and a sore neck from where the rope leading him pulled at his neck muscles. Once of twice he would be led to the other camp, the camp of the Blackfoot, to deliver wood, water of fish. There the number of lashes given would increase to about five and they enjoyed stopping and starting him several times. Again his treatment, and the places he was led where up to the person who led him. Though this time there where no beatings for speaking for his voice was gone and no blindfold was needed, for his sight though better was still not clear.

This went on for three to four days. Each day he would be tied to the travois in the morning and worked until the evening came. When he would be led back to the medicine man's tent. There the lashes he endured during the day, where cleaned and after eating, he would be sent into a deep sleep to heal. But all knew as the wood pile grew, his end drew near and many in the camp where saddened by this. It was on the fourth day that the atmosphere of the camp drove his master to go for a few days hunting. He too could not stand any longer to see his Termiqui work silently and obediently, all the time thinking each day may be his last. White Feather decided that he would go on a hunting trip lasting three to five days, and told all including his Termiqui, that upon his return, he expected the wood collected would be enough. To the tribe, the reasons that he left where many, but to the chief there was only one. He needed to think upon his actions and decide if the bargain he had made with Dark Eagle so many moons ago, was indeed the correct way to go.

You may ask what bargain was made and when. You may also ask why the tribe did not know of it. All will be explained. For you see White Feather was also wondering if like many other chiefs, he too had fallen foul of the trickery, the Black Foot where known for. It had been a perfect solution to a large problem, but White Feather now thinks that he could have been wrong about agreeing. For now he sees the way in which the Black Foot may cheat him, and he fears that what was meant to save Black Wolf would indeed destroy him. The bargain was simple and struck when the Sioux where chased away from the white man village of Last Stand, many moons ago. It was when Dark Eagle came the first time to call for Black Wolf's death. White Feather had spoken of his Termiqui's loyalty stating that he would return to the tribe. Over the years White Feather had in some small way grown to love Black Wolf, and lately to count on his ability to hunt, as more then just bait to draw the pray forth. But Dark Eagle saw his chance to call for Black Wolf's death and he claimed it. The longer Black Wolf stayed away the great Dark Eagle's happiness. It was about the time when Black Wolf's eyes first opened while he was held prisoner at the fort, that the Black Foot chief suggested a way out that he said would bring peace and justice to all. White Feather was tired of the constant calls but not eager to agree for he like all the other tribes knew of the Black Foot trickery and the way chiefs who made wagers with the black foot ate bitter medicine and cried for having lost no matter how much they thought they had won.

But the bargain was simple and good and until now White Feather had not seen any way that Dark Eagle could win, but now he did, and that worried him greatly. The bargain had been simple. Black Wolf would have six moons to return. If he did not, White Feather agreed to call him a runner and sentence him to a burning death condemning him to walk the burning desert in the afterlife. But if he did return of his own free will, he would be saved and none would talk of this ever again. All Dark Eagle asked was that should Black Wolf return, that he prove his loyalty. and agree to bear punishment for his long stay away from his master and his tribe. Not bear it you understand just agree to bear it. For this bargain was in truth a test of Black Wolf's loyalty. Would he be loyal enough to return to the tribe, knowing the fate that awaited him. For the Black Foot would spread the news all through the tribes, but also spread that this was a test, not to be told to Black Wolf. Would Black Wolf be loyal enough once he returned to face the punishment, the law proscribed. Therein lay the problem. How could one face a punishment that was not going to be given, once they faced it. White Feather had this question and Dark Eagle had a answer. Make him serve, make him collect the wood, make him walk to the fire, and stay till it was lit. He remembered how Dark Eagle had smiled when he agreed.

White Feather had thought that this would be easy, for he knew that Black Wolf would return and that he would face the punishment, but now he found that no matter what Black Wolf endured every time he spoke to Dark Eagle, he wanted more to be done. The first time White Feather had smiled and spoken to Dark Eagle, Black Wolf had just returned and learned that his master had not changed his mind. Black Wolf had gone to his tent and waited. But to Dark Eagle, Black Wolf had not yet proved he would stay till punishment was ready.

The next time, White Feather spoke was when the wood was to be collected and Black Wolf cried as he understood that still he would face the punishment law dictated, and cried further as he understood that he was to aid in collecting the wood. But still Dark Eagle would not agree that Black Wolf was loyal. Now White Feather knew Dark Eagle would push and push for more and more proof of his loyalty until either Black Wolf was dead or did indeed flee. White Feather had come to hunt to think of a way to stop this and prove Black Wolf's loyalty so that none would call his disloyal ever again, and there would a end to the calls for his death once and for all. White Feather hung his head as he heard the other warriors return from the day's hunt. What would his tribe think of what he had done. He decided that it was now time to find an answer to at least that question, so as the hunters returned, he motioned for them to come and talk with him. Now he would know if he had done the right thing and maybe in telling these warriors the truth, maybe one of them would find a solution where he could seen none.

The first reaction of the warriors was not as he had hoped, they where shocked. They stated that all knew Black Wolf was loyal and asked if he had not proved that again by his deeds since his return. It was then that What Feather admitted that to him, the answer was yes but to the Black Foot chief Dark Eagle, the answer was no. White Feather further admitted he was at a lose as to his next actions. He did not want to kill Black Wolf but Dark Eagle seemed to accept no less then his death to prove his loyalty. All through that night they talked of different ways to convince Dark Eagle to stop the calls for Black Wolf's death but none sounded like they would convince him. It was with a heavy heart that they return to the tribe next day. A solution had been found but it was to none of their liking. For the only way was to allow the punishment to done. To see if Black Wolf would walk to the fire and give his life for a crime he had not done.

When the hunting party did return to the village, the truth spread faster then fire and many in the village where angered by it. Dark Flower refused to even greet her husband and White Stag, wished only to tell the truth to Black Wolf and free him of the pain he suffered, but this all knew could not be done. For it is one thing to go to your death believing in your heart that you will die, but it is another to know that you will not. Thus Black Wolf was not told of anything and was sent to the medicine man's tent that night to await his fate. It was when Dark Flower brought him something to eat that he drew her attention and looking into her eyes and seeing the sadness within, caught her arm and smiled motioning that she too should smile. Trying to make her understand that all was well. This though only made Dark Flower sadder and tears formed in her eyes. She went to exit the tent and he caught her dress and made her turn. Then he moved his arm as if shaking it and then moved his fingers to his lips. Dark Flower nodded and received another smile from him, as she left to tell the medicine man that Black Wolf wished to speak with him. All the time tears slowly making tracks down her face. After that, she went to her tent and was not seen again that night but her quiet sobbing was heard long into the night and gave her husband no chance of rest, which was a good thing as I will tell.

Not much time passed before the medicine man went to ask what Black Wolf wished to speak of. It was in truth that this had not been the first time Black Wolf had asked for the medicine man to come to him. He had sent the message by the warrior who took him to the tent. He had sent another by White Stag, and then the third by Dark Flower. Broken Eagle could delay no longer, soon the fire wood would be piled high under the scaffold, ready to burn. It was with a heavy heart that Broken Eagle entered his tent. How could he not tell Black Wolf the truth of what he faced. His thoughts though stopped as he entered and saw that Black Wolf knelt before the fire in the center of the tent in prayer, his arms raised to the sky. His Mouth moving even though he had no voice to speak his thoughts.

Broken Eagle was about to silently remove himself when Black Wolf heard him enter and turned to face him. the smile he gave was full of relief at Broken Eagle's arrival but his eyes held a mixture of fear and acceptance for what he was to endure. Black Wolf reached for the medicine man cupping his hands together. He was asking for something and the medicine man wrinkled his brows wondering what Black Wolf may want.

Broken Eagle, "What is it?" Black wolf pointed to himself and then the sky. Then his moved his fingers to his lips and then tapped his chest, above his heart. Then he lowered his head and waited. Broken Eagle was not sure what he was trying to say. He understood the tell me part but not the first bit.

Broken Eagle placed his hand on Black Wolf's shoulder, causing him to look back up at the medicine man. "Tell you what, Black Wolf." But all he did was repeat the actions he had done before. Broken Eagle shook his head, "I don't understand."

He was about to turn and exit the tent to find White Stag, who had always understood Black Wolf's motions the easiest, when Black Wolf grabbed his clothing and draw his attention again. This time he pointed to himself then the fire in the middle of the tent. Then repeat the motion for tell me. But then he pointed to broken Eagle and tapped his head meaning think or understand. Then he pointed to himself and then to the sky. Then again he repeat "Tell Me". Now it was Broken Eagle's turn to hesitate for he understood the meaning of the motions which translated they meant "Tell Me, You Think. I go hunting ground. Tell Me." He just could not find it in his heart to answer the question Black Wolf was asking. For this question was asked by one who's death was certain, and though Black Wolf was certain, the medicine man was not. Thus the question could not be answered for it was only asked at the end of life when death was certain. He also realized that if he did not answer Black Wolf would think the worst and believe that in the medicine man's opinion, one he valued greatly, he was destined to walk the desert with little or no hope of release.

Now Broken Eagle faced a decision that he did not want to make but as he remained quiet, and lost in thought, he realized that Black Wolf was pulling on his coat, seeking a answer. He turned to leave, but Black Wolf would not let go of the coat, so turning he looked again at the boy he had known all his life seeing him suddenly afraid of the answer he would get. Again he cupped his hands lifting them up towards Broken Eagle and then repeated the "Tell Me", motion.

Broken Eagle turned facing the entrance to the tent, "I am sorry Black Wolf, but I cannot in good conscience answer." Then he left the tent, and walked across the camp, shutting his heart against the silence he left behind. Knowing that silent tears flowed down Black Wolf's face at the words he had spoken. For to Black Wolf his words could mean only one thing, the medicine man believed him guilty, and thus believed he was condemned to walk the desert for his crimes. He just did not want to tell him. If the medicine man did not look back as he walked. He did not want to see the look on Black Wolf's face and see how his words had broken his spirit. He did not wish to look into eyes that had lost all hope of reaching the hunting ground. But if he had, this he would not have seen. Instead he would have seen a soul broken, but hope still shone in Black Wolf's eyes. Yes, it was mixed with betrayal at the medicine man's words, but there was hope. It did not shine as brightly but it remained for even if he was killed, even if the whole tribe believed him guilty, Black Wolf knew in his heart only one truth, that The Great Spirit who knows and sees all, would know that he had not run.

Black Wolf turned back towards the fire and raised his arms to the sky. He hoped the Spirit would hear him, as he silently begged for the things his heart wanted. Tears flowing down his cheeks at the injustice of what was happening. He begged forgiveness for his willingness to stay a few days more at the fort, so that he could again meet Sarah. He asked that she be given a good life, filled with one who loved her as much as he did. He prayed that his master and tribe would find good hunting grounds and peace. And he asked for the strength to endured what was to do done. It was then that he heard someone entering the tent - It was Dark Eagle and the smile he wore was like a vulture looking at his helpless pray.

Dark Eagle, "I can help you." Black Wolf turned to face him, bending his head in wonder. Why should one who had sort his death this many moons be willing to help him.

Dark Eagle, Tell me what I ask and I will speak to your master for you." Black Wolf did not trust Dark Eagle and this must have showed on his face.

Dark Eagle, I know you do not trust me, but I have the power to save you. All I ask is for you to tell me where is the Knife of Justice." Black Wolf trusted even less now but was confused, he knew nothing of the Knife of Justice save that it was given to the Black Foot, to aid them and others, against the dark forces when they came and brought chaos and death to all. So he shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head, and tried to make Dark Eagle understand that he knew nothing of the knife.

Dark Eagle was not happy at this, and his smile vanished to a look of anger. "I know you have it or know where it is. You took it from White Wolf, and when he came to get it back, you caused his death to gain it." Black Wolf's eyes widened, no he thought, it could not have been. White Wolf would not trade such a knife, no Indian would.

It was when his eyes widened that Dark Eagle, knew he was right. Smiling, "So you do know of it. Tell me where it is and I will speak to your Master for you."

Black Wolf, looked directly at Dark Eagle, and shook his head "NO". To make sure he was understood, Black Wolf moved his arm across his body at the same time. He would not leave his family to the mercy of the Black Foot. For all knew they had none. Now that he knew the knife spoken of, he would not betray who had it, he would keep that knowledge locked in his heart, even if he died for it.

Dark Eagle understood well the motions Black Wolf made, and with a sneer unbefitting a chief of tribe, he left the tent with these last words. "Then I hope you burn slowly and walk the desert as you deserve."

It seemed mere moments later that two warriors came for him. He looked at them and saw that they did not like this nor want to do this. He walked out of the tent, one either side of him. He was ready and he prayed that the Spirit had heard him.

Next: - Black Wolf learns the truth. His reaction is not good.


	45. Chapter 45

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 45

* * *

Previously: Dark Eagle understood well the motions Black Wolf made, and with a sneer unbefitting a chief of tribe, he left the tent with these last words. "Then I hope you burn slowly and walk the desert as you deserve." It seemed mere moments later that two warriors came for him. He looked at them and saw that they did not like this nor want to do this. He walked out of the tent, one either side of him. He was ready and he prayed that the Spirit had heard him.

Yes, he was ready but on seeing the scaffold with the wood piled high beneath it, he stopped walking and his mind was suddenly numbed with fear. It was only when one of the guards quietly called his name and placed his jacket on his shoulders, that he looked up at him, and continued walking. He lowered his head as he walked and to all who watched, his shoulders seemed to slump as if the weight of the world was upon them. A tremor shook his body when he reached the ladder, and he took a moment and breathed deeply trying to settle nerves and feelings, that would not settle. He wanted to run. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but he knew that there would be no awakening, there would be no mercy from his master. For when Black Wolf looked at him, his face was set as stone, and his eyes spoke of determination to see this done. Black Wolf turned his head and looked around the camp at the people, who had gathered to watch this. There seemed more then the number in both the Sioux and the Black Foot tribes. Did so many hate him so much, to have traveled to witness his death. He closed his eyes as one of the warriors nudged him to start climbing. He did not want to do this. He did not want to die. He wanted to beg for mercy, but upon looking again at his master, Black Wolf saw that no mercy would be given, so he did the only thing left to him. He started to climb and with every step he prayed that the Spirit would grant his prayers, and that he would again see the hunting ground. His only worry as he reached the top of the scaffold and was tied kneeling, to the pole standing in it's center, was the unanswered question. Had he lived long enough to gain again the hunting ground or would he walk the desert. If not either place then where would his spirit fly. He closed his eyes. He did not want to see his master light the fire. He did not want to see the flames that would destroy him. He did not want to see the desert!

He kept his eyes closed and waited for the sound of coming fire, but none came. Then he heard his master call his name, "Black Wolf", and his eyes opened in shock and suddenly fear overwhelmed him at what he heard next.

White Feather, "You will remain there all night. I will light the fire as the sun rises tomorrow." All night, he had to stay there all night. Black Wolf shook his head, "NO". I will be cold in the morning, the fire will take a long time to warm me and end my life. His master could not be so cruel, but as he watched, the Indians went to their tents to sleep, leaving him alone, tied and awaiting his death in the morning. Tears flowed down his face, how could his master be so cruel. What had he done to displease him so much. The only answer he got, was the sound of tears coming from his master's tent. He lowered his head. Among all the tribe, there seemed one that cared and shed tears for him, and he hoped as he tried to settle for the night, that Dark Flower's heart would not be troubled for long by his passing. Tomorrow he would be brave, as the flames rose to take him. He would be brave and smile at her if she watched. With that thought he tried to close his eyes and hoped to dream of happier times.

He did not know how long it was that he slept, when he was suddenly awoken by strange smelling water being poured over him. It stung his eyes as he opened them, and saw a figure standing before him. Shaking the foul smelling water off, he recognized Dark Eagle, smiling cruelly and holding a knife. He straightened his back and eased his aching shoulders, for his hands where tied above his head, and his back was stiff from leaning against the pole.

Dark Eagle, "Finally you awaken." Black Wolf looked at him and his brows furrowed with thought. "Why, would Dark Eagle come to him now."

Dark Eagle, "Agree to tell me where the knife is and I will untie you and speak to your master for you." So that was why thought Black Wolf. The knife. Black Wolf shook his head, he would not betray his family, and he hoped his answer would make Dark Eagle leave. Unfortunately he was not to be so lucky.

Dark Eagle straitened and raised his hunting knife to Black Wolf's face. "Unless you agree to show me or tell me what I wish to know. You will not make it till the morning." With that he moved the knife quickly down his chest leaving a trail of blood behind and causing Black Wolf to gasp in pain. "Say Yes. Say you will tell me." But to Dark Eagle's mounting anger, Black Wolf again shook his head "NO". Not only that but the cries from the chieftains tent still sounded round the camp, and Dark Eagle knew his time grew short to find out what he wanted to know, and of course, to kill Black Wolf. What he did not know was that time was running faster then he thought, for White Feather had not managed to rest and now he grew tired of listening to Dark Flower's weeping, and had risen to check how things where around the camp, and to see if Black Wolf was still tied upon the scaffold.

He was just exiting his tent when he heard Dark Eagle again ask Black Wolf, "Where is the knife. Agree that you will show me and you will be freed, and none will talk of this again." And again he watched as Black Wolf shook his head "NO", and Dark Eagle raise his knife cutting Black Wolf's chest again and again. It was on the forth cut that White Feather found his voice and yelled for Dark Eagle to stop and raced to climb the ladder and reach them.

White Feather, "What are you doing."

Dark Eagle, "This is none of your concern. Black Wolf knows what I need to know and I will make him tell me."

White Feather, "What does he know and how can he tell you, when you know he has no voice to speak with."

Dark Eagle, "He may show me."

White Feather, "Show you what." By now many had been brought out of their tents, by the sound of the argument between the two chiefs. For their raised voices where hard to miss, and all now waited to hear what Dark Eagle would say.

Dark Eagle though on seeing the tribe gather, hoped to use this against Black Wolf. "He knows where the Knife of Justice is."

White Feather scowled, "The Knife of Justice. Surely." Then he stopped, and sudden realization showed on his face, as he turned to face Black Wolf. "You gave the knife to my son."

Dark Eagle, "Yes. For he was to be chief of both the Sioux and the Blackfoot. He was to be known by all tribes for what he had done. He was fitting to be the next guardian. Until that is (he spat) Black Wolf stole it and thus caused his death, when he sort to retrieve it."

White Feather clenched his jaw, "Is that true." Black Wolf raised his head. He was filled with pain and blood ran down his chest and dripped to wood below, but shook his head, "No".

Dark Eagle, "He has admitted it to me. He also knows who carries it now."

White Feather, "Does Dark Eagle speak the truth. Do you know who has the knife." He waved two guards to come and climb up to them.

Black Wolf lowered his head and nodded. Dark Eagle smiled, "You want to prove his loyalty to you. Order him to tell you or show you who carries the knife, and I will admit he is loyal." Dark Eagle figured he had won. Either Black Wolf would not tell and therefore prove his disloyalty and die for it, or he would tell and then Dark Eagle would go and kill the one who wielded the knife..

Black Wolf looked up in panic. Silently begging his master not to give him such a order. White Feather though seemed relaxed when he spoke. "Dark Eagle, You admit Black Wolf is loyal, good. Black Wolf, I order you. (he paused and all looked at him except Black Wolf whose head had lowered and his shoulders slumped.) You are not to tell any what you know of the knife's location or of who carries it."

Dark Eagle turned, "What. Do you know what you have done."

White Feather straightened, "Yes. Now Go and call no more for Black Wolf's death for he has proved his loyalty. I will ask why the knife is now carried by another, and I will ask how it happened, but I or any other, will never ask him to show who has it, or where he thinks they are."

With that he ordered one of the guards to take Dark Eagle back to his camp, and much to Black Wolf's shock, the other guard was ordered to untie him and return him to the medicine man's tent, so that his wounds could be healed.

As the guard cut Black Wolf free, he slumped onto the scaffold. He was cold and stiff from having spent so long on his knees tied to the pole. He forced himself up, back to his knees, to kneel in front of his master, and raised his arms to ask.

White Feather, "Black Wolf what is it." Black Wolf raised his arms, then draw his hand across his throat and then tapped his chest. Shuddering as his movements caused pain to radiated through his body. He lowered his head and waited.

White Feather, "Black Wolf, Go to the medicine man. After that we will talk. I and others will wish to know, how you know of the knife, and why my son had to retrieve it." Black Wolf raised his head, looking worried at his master's words. "Do not worry. None will ask of who has it, and where they are."

Black Wolf felt less worried, but he knew his master was smart and quick witted, and he worried that White Feather would discover from his words, who had the knife and where they where, wither he said it or not. But when the guard nudged him, Black Wolf slowly followed him to the medicine man's tent. He watched from the tent flap as fires where started by some, while others went back to their tents to rest. He worried that after he was healed and his master had spoken to him and learned what he wanted, he himself would be returned to the fire. He did not want to rest. If his master returned and he was asleep, his master would be angry. The medicine man though made sure, even though Black Wolf did not want to, that he soon joined those that headed to rest, by causing him to fall into a deep healing sleep, after he had tended his wounds. The medicine man watched him rest, and made sure that he did not awake all the next day, even though White Feather had come to speak with him, the medicine man told him to leave for Black Wolf needed rest, not questions.

It was half way through the day after that he allowed Black Wolf to raise from his slumbers. When he awoke, he looked round and smiled, for the rest had done he more good then the medicine man had thought. He motioned happily that now he could see clearly again. After the medicine man had made sure he ate, then he allowed his master entry and watched sadly as the smile vanished off Black Wolf's face and his shoulders slumped.

White Feather, "The medicine man says you can see clearly." Black Wolf nodded. "I am glad." At that Black Wolf head raised and he looked at his master, but the look was not one of happiness but of hurt and betrayal, and this confused White Feather greatly. Then he turned to Broken Eagle (the medicine man), "You have not told him".

Broken Eagle, "I feel it is for you to tell him. You have caused this and you should have to explain it." With that Broken Eagle left the tent. Leaving master and termiqui alone to speak.

White Feather, "Black Wolf, there is something I must tell you." Black Wolf raised his head, but then raised his arms, cupping his hands together to show that he wanted to ask for something. "What do you want."

Black Wolf drew a hand across his throat and then tapped his chest, just like he had done two nights ago on the scaffold when he was released. Then he waved his hand in the air saying meaning "NO" and then pointed to the fire in the center of the tent. Then he repeated the motions he had started with. Then he lowered his head and waited. White Feather understood. Black Wolf was asking him to end his life. To cut his throat instead of sending him to the fire. White Feather drew in a breath and steadied himself. Laying a hand upon Black Wolf's shoulder, He started to try to explain.

White Feather, "There will be no fire for you." At this Black Wolf raised his head, and smiling. Drawing in a shaky breath himself. But when he went to grasp his master's hand to say thank you, by touching his forehead to it, the hand where withdrawn. So he waited, still convinced that his death was near. White Feather steadied himself. This was proving far more difficult for him, then he thought it would be.

White Feather, "Black Wolf. I am not going to kill you and I do not want you dead." Black Wolf raised his head in surprise. Then he bent it and pointed to the fire, meaning "Why. Fire."

White Feather, "All that you have been ordered to do. Even your return to the camp, was a test of your loyalty. I was not going to light the fire, and even now the wood is being used for warmth and to cook food." White Feather said this with his back to Black Wolf, for really in his heart, he knew Black Wolf would be angry and feel betrayed by him for the trials he had endured. Turning around, at feeling Black Wolf tap him on the shoulder, White Feather realized that Black Wolf had stood up, while he was speaking and now looked beyond angry. His eyes shone with anger, and it was a look that White Feather had only seen once in a dream, many many moons ago.

White Feather, "I know you feel angered and maybe even betrayed, but there was good reason to do this." Black Wolf, shook his arm (medicine man), then he moved his fingers away from his lips (said), and finally he shook his fingers in the air (NO). Unfortunately for White Feather, whose own anger was raising at his Termiqui's attitude, did not fully understand the movements. "I don't understand." So Black Wolf repeated the actions slower, but the his eyes grew ever more angry, and his attitude ever more rebellious.

White Feather, stood to his full height, sensing that Black Wolf was spoiling for a fight, and thus he wanted to re-assert who the master was. Unfortunately this only made Black Wolf feel more angry. Then the movements changed. Black Wolf moved his arm in a circle and pointed outside the tent towards another Indian meaning they, or all of them. Then he tapped his head, (Know), and then he jabbed his finger straight into the middle of White Feather's chest, finally pointing to the fire (This).

White Feather understood, and raising his head, he intended to answer yes, and then to order the termiqui to his knees again. He was tired of this talk and wished to forget the events of the past moons. Unfortunately he only got as far as the "Yes". Then Black Wolf hit him. All he saw was red. Putting all his strength into the blow, it knocked his master straight out the flap of the tent and to the ground. Now to be fair, I cannot tell who was more shocked, White Feather for being hit, or the warriors at seeing Black Wolf walk out of the tent, shaking with anger at his treatment over the past moons. Standing straight and tall, every inch a warrior ready for war, and right now he was just waiting for his master to get up before hitting him again. All Black Wolf could think of, was of how the medicine man had treated him. Of how he had been forced to build his own funeral pyre. Of how none in the camp had told him the truth. Of the pain, and sadness and fear he experienced. All to prove his loyalty. His fists clenched and he move a step towards his master, aiming to hit him again. When he felt hands grab him, and try to force him down. His friends where attacking him, why. Black Wolf did the only thing he could, he fought back. Forcing one or two warriors back, with bruises forming on their bodies and blood flowing. Then he heard White Feather, "Enough."

Black Wolf stopped fighting so savagely. His termiqui training kicking in at the tone of his master's command. White Feather was more then angry and really Black Wolf could not care about it. He felt betrayed by the people he called friends. People he trusted. People like White Stag, who now had a developing black eye, and the medicine man who was looking on in shock after seeing Black Wolf as he thought he would never see him, filled with a uncontrollable rage, or a red mist as the Indians put it.

As these thoughts ran though his head, Black Wolf was still struggling to stay standing, as others of the tribe tried to force him to his knees. He felt his arms and hands being tied strongly behind his back. He would not kneel. "Black Wolf" He heard his master call again, and sneered at it, raising his head to look at him.

It was only then that he saw blood dripping from his master's face. That startled him. He had not thought he had hit that hard. "Termiqui" his master snapped, and it was then that Black Wolf winced and fell to his knees. His arms not bound behind his back. He raised his head. He was not sorry, and when he saw his master draw his knife, his only thought was that, he at least deserved the punishment he was going to get.

Next: - What happens next.


	46. Chapter 46

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!!

CHAPTER 46

* * *

Previously: As these thoughts ran though his head, Black Wolf was still struggling to stay standing, as others of the tribe tried to force him to his knees. He felt his arms and hands being tied strongly behind his back. He would not kneel. "Black Wolf" He heard his master call again, and sneered at it, raising his head to look at him. It was only then, that he saw blood dripping from his master's face. That startled him. He had not thought he had hit that hard. "Termiqui" his master snapped, and it was then that Black Wolf winced, and fell to his knees. His arms bound behind his back. He raised his head. He was not sorry, and when he saw his master draw his knife, his only thought was that, he at least deserved the punishment he was going to get.

He watched as White Feather walked towards him. He kept his eyes open as the knife was placed against his cheek.

White Feather, "I should blind you for this.", he said as he wiped the blood away from his nose and mouth. "How dare you attack me." Black Wolf flinched as the knife began to draw blood, as it moved upwards across his cheek. It's point getting ever closer to his eye, but in his heart, he could not feel guilty for attacking his master, for he did not feel sorry for it. He felt he was justified to strike out at White Feather, for the injustice he had endured. He realized now, he was going to die for it, but he still could not regret his actions. He had been loyal. It was not right for his master to have made him endure this. Black Wolf looked deep into White Feather's eyes as the knife left a trail of blood down his cheek, heading ever closer to his eyes. He almost did not hear the voice that called for White Feather to stop, so deep in thought and anger was he.

White Stag, "Father" At that the knife stopped, and withdrew from his face. Even though Black Wolf thought that it would return to finish what it had started, taking his sight with it. Leaving him blind to stumble around the village, to the joy of all, until his master placed the knife in his heart.

White Stag, "Father, stop. This is not right or just."

White Feather turned to face his son, who he saw pale at the sight of blood running down Black Wolf's cheek and chest, where the wounds left by Dark Eagle, had reopened. "He attacked me. No Termiqui is allowed to attack his master, and I am his master. He will endure whatever punishment I choose for him to bear."

White Stag realized that the situation was very delicate. Yes it was true that as a Termiqui, Black Wolf had to endure and accept, but he also knew that no Termiqui had been ordered to build his own funeral pyre and then ordered to walk to it, ever. So he choose his next words very carefully. "Father, I know that Black Wolf was wrong to attack, but surely you must show mercy, for what he has endured. You ordered that he build his own funeral pyre. You ordered that he walk to it and await his death. No master should do that, and then say it was to prove his loyalty. For you know, Black Wolf endured the trial of loyalty many seasons ago and all know that he has shown his loyalty to you, again and again. He has endured punishment after punishment, even when that punishment has not been deserved. Father, even a Termiqui can be pushed too far. Show mercy to one that is loyal and has always been loyal."

White Feather, "If he is so loyal. Then why did he attack me. He drew my blood, and should be punished"

White Stag, stepped closer to his father. "Father, did you not say to my mother, that you hoped the medicine man had told him, because you knew his anger would be less towards him, for he is the one he trusts most."

White Feather was shaken, "She told you that."

White Stag, "Yes, and before I came here, I spoke to Broken Eagle. I have learned why Black Wolf is so angry, and has, some would say, good reason to attack you."

White Feather, "He is Termiqui. He cannot be angry, and there can be no good reason to draw my blood. He must endured all that is done to him. It is the law to which he is subject." This was in law true, but sounded a pretty weak defense to the Indians around, and White Feather knew this. The problem was that it sounded weak to him too.

White Stag, "Father, have mercy. You must have known he would feel angry. He would feel betrayed by those whom he trusted most. What you do not know is what Broken Eagle has told me. Black Wolf has got good reason. He was led to believe he was condemned by you. That he would walk the desert. That he had been found disloyal and that all the tribe believed him guilty of running, including Broken Eagle.

White Feather, stepped back. He was shocked. "No. That is not true."

White Stag, "Why. That is what you wished him to believe. Would you not be angry to find all had led you to believe lies, knowing them to be lies. Do you know what he asked of Broken Eagle. He asked for the judgment of his life. He wished one person to tell him, that he was worthy. That he stood a chance to reach the hunting ground. By your order Broken Eagle could not tell him anything. Because of that when Black Wolf walked to the fire, he believed you had condemned him, and he would walk the desert because of it, and you ask why he attacked you. This is why."

White Feather, grew pale at his son's words and the knife in his hand fell to the ground. As he moved away, he spoke, "Take him to Broken Eagle. Have his wounds cleaned and dealt with." Then he looked at his son. "Then you and he will go hunting for a few days. This is to be forgotten by the time you return, and none shall speak of it again." White Feather watched from his tent as his son prepared for the hunt and Black Wolf was tended by the medicine man. After they had left Broken Eagle came to him, shaking his head. "He does not talk to me. I have lost his trust and his friendship. You have hurt him deeply. It may take many moons for him to grow again the trust he had of you and the friendship he felt for the tribe."

White Feather, "He will be fine when he returns."

Broken Eagle, "He did not even speak to White Stag. He only spoke to Dark Flower, when she brought them some food for the journey."

White Feather turned to his wife. "He spoke to you." She nodded, her eyes still red from the tears she had shed the previous night. "Why"

Dark Flower looked at him and shook her head, "In some things you are very wise but in this, you do not see. He said I was the only one who shed tears for him." She hiccupped and wiped her now moist eyes.

Broken Eagle, "I do not think he will ever be as he was. The trust he had in you, is gone. He will be loyal, but now I fear he will treat everyday as his last. For he will expect you to turn against him again. I am not saying he will be disloyal, but he will not trust you to punish him fairly."

White Feather, "Do not talk in circles. I do understand."

Broken Eagle, "All know he would give his life to protect you and the tribe, But now he knows that you will give his life away whenever it pleases you. Wither he is punished justly or unjustly, does not matter anymore. He knows that, as the white man says, he lives on borrowed time. He is convinced one day, you will sacrifice him for a treaty with another tribe, or a trade for something you think more usfull. He just does not know when."

White Feather was shocked at the medicine man's words. "I did this for him. So that the calls for his death would cease. He will see that I was right." The medicine man shook his head and left. Leaving behind a quiet tent, among many other quiet tents, filled with warriors who knew that what Broken Eagle said, was true. The tribe had suffered a great loss, and many wondered if they would ever win back Black Wolf's belief in them, as family and friends.

After White Stag and Black Wolf returned from the hunt and during the next few moons, things settled down to a new way of life for Black Wolf, and the tribe and many where unhappy with it. Black Wolf did all he was told, but there was a difference about him. As I have said he did all he was told, from morning to night, but he did not really talk to people has he had before. He did not stay close to the fire as he had before, listening to the stories that where always told at them. He always stayed close to his master, waiting for more orders. He ate when he was told too. Slept when he was told to. But many missed his smile, which now only came when he worked for Dark Flower, carrying water or bringing her firewood. Then between two and three moons later when he was catching fish in the river, White Stag went to him and tried to speak to him again. To try and win back his friendship. For White Stag had missed his friendship, the most.

White Stag, "Black Wolf, please say something." Black Wolf stood wide eyed, and looked around, fearing the punishment that might come, for disobeying the son of his master even though he could not speak. He moved his fingers to his mouth, but White Stag reached out a hand and stopped him.

White Stag, "I did not mean speak. I meant (he drew in a deep breath). You do not speak to me anymore. Or to any of the others. Only to my mother, and I miss trying to understand your movements. It is like I have lost you." He hang his head and sighed, and was about to turn away when Black Wolf grabbed his arm and drew his attention. He raised his fingers behind his head so that they looked like feathers - (chief), then he pointed to the sky and waved his arm from horizon to horizon - (one day). Then he drew his fingers across his throat - (kill me).

White Stag, "Your wrong. He knows you are loyal. There is no reason to kill you. The fire was a mistake in judgment, and I am sorry, as the tribe is sorry for what was done. I believe even my father is sorry. That is why he has ordered it forgotten, and never spoken of again. There is no reason why he would ever want you dead. You must believe this." Black Wolf shook his head, and signaled "chief - kill me - one day", but then he sighed and smiled at White Stag. Black Wolf saw that White Stag truly believed what he said was the truth, so he smiled and pretended that all was as it had been. They worked and fished together again, and talked, and things seemed to settle as they where before, but Black Wolf knew he was right. However much White Stage and the other warriors of the tribe, even the chief himself said, that there where no reasons, he knew one day his master would kill him. Two moons later in high summer, he was proven right when a reason was found.

Next: - Sarah or Little Dove comes to the village


	47. Chapter 47

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 47

* * *

Previously: They worked and fished together again, and talked, and things seemed to settle as they where before, but Black Wolf knew he was right. However much White Stage and the other warriors of the tribe, even the chief himself said, that there where no reasons, he knew one day his master would kill him. Two moons later in high summer, he was proven right when a reason was found.

Yes, two moons. Just two moons. Not a long time for a reason to be found. Actually it was really a very much shorter time. In actuality it was a day. It was the day of trading among the tribes, when different tribes came together under a flag of truce (so to speak), to trade and talk treaties. It was a day when grievances where put aside and marriages arranged to unite smaller tribes into stronger ones, but most of all it was a day of trading. It was to this place of trading that White Feather brought his son and a few warriors to trade and talk with the other tribes who had gathered, that would lead to a reason to kill Black Wolf. White Feather had actually ordered Black Wolf to stay behind at camp, for White Feather knew that Dark Eagle would also be there, and he did not want memories of two moons ago to surface again. So he instructed that Black Wolf remain behind and aid his wife whilst he was away. Black Wolf was to hunt, and fish and make sure that Dark Flower lacked for nothing, and that there would be a store of food for White Feather's return.

Actually the talks had gone well and all seemed good. It was only when the prisoners where brought forwarded that difficulties started to occur. One white girl especially was talked over and wanted by several tribes. She would have fetched a very high price if it wasn't for her attitude. But even with her attitude, she ended up going for eight horses, (a high price), finally to White Feather himself, but that was only because when she had been dragged into the circle for trade, White Feather saw his son's eyes shine, and a rare smile grace his lips. For all could see that she was beautiful but there where other slight difficulties, that for all her beauty had effected the price gained for her by the crow. One of them was, what was said about her. For it was said that she would bring great blessings to the warrior that she was joined with, if the joining was willingly done. One of the problems was that she was not willing, no matter who tried and what they promised her. Already several warriors of the crow tribe, who had captured her, had found this out the hard way. Leaving them with knife cuts and bruises. Where she hid and got the knife was a mystery to the crow. After that the crow chief decided to trade her instead of having a worthy warrior of his take her as a wife. Another problem was added by the fact that in law, well Indian law, she was married already. This too did not sit well with the crow or any other tribe, that wanted her and the blessings that she would bring. Thus the original twenty horses asked for was reduced to the eight offered by White Feather. For as all Indians know, if the husband is still alive, the great spirit would be angered by his wife being taken by another without his permission and some trade being done with him. I am not saying that Indian marriage was long lived, far from it infact. A wife could be traded like a horse or a good winter coat. Her price dependent on how many sons she had given her husband.

Now, you may ask what kind of blessings where promised and how the crow knew of this, well let me explain. The Black Foot chief Dark Eagle was like his fathers before him, gifted by the spirit with visions and dreams that told of the future, but as other tribes would happily tell you, this came with a price. The price was that the Black Foot had promised to serve the great spirit forever, to be his warriors and to walk his path. The downside to this was that in other tribes minds, the black foot had not walked the spirit's path for many many generations, and now though the chief's line still possessed the visions, many would say that they saw, but did not understand. If fact the Black Foot tribe had not been willing to join in the trading till about half a moon before, when Dark Eagle dreamed of a girl standing in the trading circle. Her blonde hair shinning in the sun. Then the scene changed and showed the girl smiling sharing out a meal between a white stag standing tall and majestic, and a wolf bigger then any other wolf he had ever seen and black as the night sky when there is no moon. Then the scene changed again showing the girl, now a woman with two tall strong men and a tall raven headed beauty, standing by her. There was flour and grain and furs all around them and the girl herself wore a necklace made of red, green, white and blue stones held in the shiny yellow metal the white man loved, around her neck. When Dark Eagle awoke he moved quickly to have the tribe pack up their camp and race to the trading grounds, for he knew in his heart that this girl was there waiting for him to arrive and he wanted for his line to have all the riches she would bring.

It was when he arrived at the crow trading grounds and saw the girl, that he realized this might be harder and more expensive then he had hoped, for already the news had spread (Why other shaman had been told he did not know), that Little Dove as she now was called, would bring great riches and blessings to the tribe she joined. But the other shaman, all who had been granted the same vision, knew one more thing, he did not. The joining had to be willingly done. She could not be forced. For they had also seen their villages burned to the ground, and soldiers coming to rescue her, if she was forced to wed. Then of course they also all discovered that under Indian law she belonged to, and was already joined to, a mate. All agreed that the mate must be dead for when she was caught no Indian was there and after no Indian had followed to find her, but still deep in their hearts they worried that one might come. So no matter how many blessings where promised in the vision, many feared what her future might hold for her new husband, should the old one appear to claim his woman.

It was during the first few days after his arrival and just before White Feather arrived, that Dark Eagle was sent another vision and this one was his alone to see. He saw himself walking through a forest and came upon a clearing. Within the clearing he saw Little Dove laying dead on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. Blood flowing from where her heart should have been. Next to her lay the Black wolf drawing it's last breath. Blood pouring from a knife wound on it's back, where he recognized White Stag's knife buried deep in the wolf. Then he saw a figure move from the shadows. He moved slowly and was obviously hurt badly. It was only when the figure walked into the light that he recognized White Stag. His hands covered with blood, and there where many cuts and bruises upon his chest, from where he had fought the wolf, Dark Eagle imagined.. He walked round the pair and picking Little Dove up, he staggered away leaving the wolf to die alone. It was at that moment that Dark Eagle awoke, and felt he knew what the spirit was trying to tell him. He believed that the dream was a warning that White Stag and Black Wolf would fight over the girl, and even though Black Wolf would die in the process. He would Little Dove before that, thus removing all the blessings she would bring. Dark Eagle would not allow that to happen. So he waited till White Feather appeared as he knew that he would, and then he went and spoke to him of the dream and what it meant. They both watched as White Stag smile grew wider when his father purchased Little Dove as she was known, and each knew that love was growing quickly in his heart for her. Truly it was only upon White Feather saw the mark upon Little Dove's hand that he nodded towards Dark Eagle, agreeing to his plan.

The plan was simple, White Feather would return to his camp leaving White Stag and Little Dove together to learn about each other. When he got to camp, he would kill Black Wolf. Thus he and Dark Eagle believed that the blessings Little Dove would bring to the tribe would come as promised in the vision, and she and White Stag would live happily together and walk into the hunting ground together, hand in hand. It was with a heavy heart covered by a smile, that he told his tribe that trading had gone very well indeed. So well that his son had found a wife, and would marry when he returned in a few days. Then he told Black Wolf that they would go hunting for food for the wedding feast.

They left the next morning as dawn was raising going to the large forest that spread over the hills, where White Feather knew there to be deer, but he also knew that the hills where the hunting ground for a large group of Pumas that seemed to appear and vanish at will. This is where he decided Black Wolf would die, at the hands of the pumas. But his heart was heavy, for he did not want to do this. But the vision and it's meaning could not be ignored. It was a shame that unknown to White Feather, Dark Eagle had got it wrong, very very wrong.

Next: - Black Wolf, Little Dove and White Stag all face death!


	48. Chapter 48

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 48

* * *

Previously: They left the next morning as dawn was raising going to the large forest that spread over the hills, where White Feather knew there to be deer, but he also knew that the hills where the hunting ground for a large group of Pumas that seemed to appear and vanish at will. This is where he decided Black Wolf would die, at the hands of the pumas. But his heart was heavy, for he did not want to do this. But the vision and it's meaning could not be ignored. It was a shame that unknown to White Feather, Dark Eagle had got it wrong, very very wrong.

It was when they reached the forest that Black Wolf begun to think something was wrong. His master was quiet, too quiet. At the camp he seemed happy, and looking forward to his son's marriage but now he seemed sad, focused on the here and now, and very quiet. It was as if a great weight had been placed on his shoulders and because of it, he was being forced to do something he did not want to do. Immediately Black Wolf thought that hunting with him was the reason for his master's sudden change in mood. For White Feather had not taken Black Wolf hunting for many moons, and even then it had been with other warriors in a hunting group, never alone as they where now. Usually it was white Stag who went hunting with Black Wolf, sometimes alone, sometimes in a group but always White Stag spoke to pass the time. Here there was just the oppressive silence that his master created. Black Wolf thought back to his last hunt, in this forest with White Stag, and realized that his master was heading in a different direction. He tapped his master on the shoulder as he would have White Stag to gain his attention, only to be forced backwards when his master spun around and faced him. Black Wolf pointed up the hill where he and White Stag had found the deer they where hunting, trying to make his master understand that he was heading the wrong way, but White Feather did not listen. Instead of speaking he just pushed Black wolf ahead of him along the path that led round the hill and deeper into the forest.

As Black Wolf crept along the path, followed by his master, he tried to think where they could be going and why his master wanted to go this way. For he knew of no place where deer had been found or hunted, infact warriors had always headed up the hills during their hunts. But every time he paused, to try and speak to his master, he was pushed onward further along the path and deeper into the forest. They traveled like this for several hours till the path turned rocky and uneven. It was only then that his master placed a hand on Black Wolf's shoulder to stop him. Then he motioned that they should wait and watch. Black Wolf thought they waited for deer, but it was two hours later that he saw what his master truly hunted that day, as a puma crossed in front of them and entered into the rocky canyon ahead of them.

Black Wolf turned with worry in his eyes towards White Feather, bending his head to the left. Surely it was not the Pumas he hunted. Many warriors from camps around the meeting ground, had led hunts against them and although most had returned, none had managed to bring a puma skin back. White Feather understood the action, Black Wolf wished to know why he was hunting the pumas. White Feather knew he had to give some answer, and he decided on one that was at least half true, "I wish to give my son a prized wedding gift. A blanket made of puma skins would do." Black Wolf crinkled his brows, though he knew gifts would be given to celebrate White Feather's wedding, somehow what his master said did not sound right. But as always he nodded showing that he understood, and waited for his master's plan to capture the pumas. He did not have long to wait.

The plan itself as white Feather explained it was simple. White Feather would circle round the canyon, and position himself in position where he could cover the entire canyon, with his rifle. Then Black Wolf would enter the canyon and walk down it acting as bait to draw the pumas out. Then White Feather would shoot them. Simplicity itself. Black Wolf had been bait many times during hunts led by his master, and the plan was the usual one White Feather used when hunting with Black Wolf. Being Termiqui, if bait was wanted, Black Wolf was always it. So Black Wolf saw this as just another hunt though he wished there where more warriors or that White Stag was leading it, for White Stag never used him or any other as bait unless absolutely necessary, and then he chose the warrior, he thought could run the fastest, and did not just use Black Wolf as the bait, because he was Termiqui and thus expendable.

Black Wolf watched as his master started to go along the edge of the canyon, and waited for the signal whistle that would mean that White Feather had found a good position and was ready for him to draw the pumas out. He waited and watched as another puma made it's way into the canyon. Now there where two of them in there, he thought. Evening was drawing near when he heard White Feather whistle, and started into the canyon himself. He was armed with just a knife and part of him was scared. He would have preferred there to be a large hunting party for this. He would have preferred not to be bait. As he walked through the rocky canyon it opened up a little and it's walls grew higher and rockier. All around him he saw abandoned caves, crevasses. The pumas could be hiding in any one of them, even watching him now. Then at the mid-way point where the canyon seemed to turn, he saw a flash of sunlight reflecting off metal. Smiling he headed towards the light. Moving quickly, hoping to draw the pumas out of their hiding places. It was when he reached the bend in the canyon that he heard the pumas following him cautiously and smiled. He sped up a little, figuring that his master wanted the two pumas together before firing upon them. He went round the bend.

It was only when he went round the bend that he realized the danger he was in. For the canyon abruptly ended in a high cliff with no other escape route except the one he had entered by. To quickly he reached it and turned to see the pumas entering round the bend. Backed against the wall, he only thought was why had his Master not fired. Surely the pumas where in his sights. It was then that he looked up, seeing his master White Feather standing there. His rifle held loosely in his hand. He watched as White Feather turned and vanished from his sight. He was alone against the pumas, with only a knife to aid him.

As the pumas got closer he tried to decide which would strike first but these pumas had experience of hunters and had killed before. He watched as one circled to the left while the other went right. Then one attacked taking him to the floor, while the other waited till he was down, and distracted to attack. The fight was bloody, but luck was with Black Wolf, for when the first one had leapt at him, the knife he was holding was forced straight into it. It was the weight that had forced black wolf to the ground. But even in it's death throws the Puma had caused damage. It's claws sunk deep into Black Wolf's chest causing long gashes. It's weight forced him to the ground knocking the breath out of him, and causing bruises and scratches along his entire back. While pushing the dead puma off, the other one attacked, using the distraction to keep black wolf on the ground biting him on the should and clawing his back and legs as he tried to stand and fight. As I said the fight was bloody, and when it finished there was only one being alive, well nearly alive. Black Wolf was on his knees, blood pouring from his chest, back, legs, in fact nearly every part of his body was scratched or clawed. His eyes appeared dull, and filled with pain. His breath came in gasps, and then he knew only blackness as his strength gave out and slumping to the ground, his eyes closed.

This was the scene that White Stag found after searching the hills for his father and Black Wolf. To understand why White Stag was seeking them we must return to just after his father left. There was great celebration in the Crow and Black Foot villages, and these talks kept White Stag busy till the late evening. It was only then that he went to Little Dove's tent to speak with her. The Crow where indeed happy, trading had gone well and they had gained much for Little Dove. It was not one hour later that White Stag left with Little Dove, demanding that his horse and her's should be prepared, for they had to leave the next morning. They arrived at his village a day after his father had left hunting and since then he had searched for them. For now he knew the truth for Little Dove had told him. She had told him that she belonged to Black Wolf. She had told all she knew of his treatment and White Stag's tribe. She had explained that she would go with him to his tribe but only so that she could be with Black Wolf, her husband. Thus White Stag had brought her to his tribe, his heart filled with a mixture of sadness and joy. Sadness for he was losing a woman he could love, and yet joy that his friend and brother would finally knew happiness in the arms of his woman. It was only when they arrived that he discovered that his father and Black Wolf had gone hunting the previous day and he promised Little Dove that he would bring Black Wolf back to her and all would be well. Thus he had come and searched over the hill, going to the usual hunting spots but finding nothing. Then he followed the path round the hills, to where the pumas where. There he found the canyon and entered with about eight other warriors. There they picked their way along the canyon, weapons at the ready to defend themselves, shocked at what they saw.

You may ask what they saw in the canyon before then bend was reached. You see the puma pack number nearly twenty and Black Wolf had fought only two. White Stag and his warriors found the others, dead, torn limb from limb, and the bits scattered all round the canyon. The indians could not think of what animal could have attack a pack of pumas, destroyed them and yet left no trace of it ever being there. It was only the fact that White Stag pushed on that the other warriors followed him for they wished to leave the place quickly and never return. White Stag saw Black Wolf as he turn the bend in the canyon, lying in a pool of blood, with two dead pumas around him. He rushed to check on him, while the others held back in fear of what they might find, and looking around for their chief. Unbeknown to them, White Feather had returned to the village, and was at that moment telling Little Dove that Black Wolf was dead and she should be silent and not speak of him. For she was destined to marry his son, White Stag. It was only has he left her tent, to seek his son that the medicine man told him where his son and some warriors had gone. It was then that White Feather worried. He worried that his son would find Black Wolf's body and bring it back to the village, thus he left with some warriors to seek his son and stop him from returning Black Wolf to the village, if he found him.

So we have here several things happening at the same time. White Feather is leading a small group to find his son. White Stag has found Black Wolf, and is bringing him back to the village, for though gravely wounded and unconscious, Black Wolf's heart beats. Dark Eagle is celebrating the death of Black Wolf and the blessings that will come to his blood line. Little Dove is crying, sitting in Black Wolf's tent, praying that he is alive. And finally The Crow celebrate the good trading that has gone on and begin to pack up and move on.

Next: - The End of Black Wolf?, Little Dove and White Stag face death!


	49. Chapter 49

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 49

* * *

Previously: So we have here several things happening at the same time. White Feather is leading a small group to find his son. White Stag has found Black Wolf, and is bringing him back to the village, for though gravely wounded and unconscious, Black Wolf's heart beats. Dark Eagle is celebrating the death of Black Wolf and the blessings that will come to his blood line. Little Dove is crying, sitting in Black Wolf's tent, praying that he is alive. And finally The Crow celebrate the good trading that has gone on and begin to pack up and move on.

White Stag's group had reached half way to the village, and they where all in good spirits - Worried but in good spirits. For they had wrapped Black Wolf tightly in some blankets and had stopped the flow of blood from his body. All of them agreed that with care and time, Black Wolf would be back to normal. His body would be scarred, but he would be alive, and though the warriors felt slightly bad for White Stag, They all rejoiced that Black Wolf would find some happiness in the arms of his woman, his mate. His Little Dove. Black Wolf himself knew little of this for he flowed in and out of consciousness like the tide rolls in and out of the shore. When he opened his eyes briefly, all he knew was he was being taken somewhere and the one time he looked around and recognized his people, he also saw something else trailing the group. Following just a little way behind them. But then his eyes grew heavy and darkness claimed him again.

As I said it was about half way to the village that they met up with the group led by White Feather, and all of them stopped and smiled greeting the chief with happiness. All except one. White Stag was not happy to see his father, for now he knew that White Feather had left Black Wolf to die and this saddened him greatly, but worse it made him angry. Yes angry, for he knew why his father had left Black Wolf to die. Little Dove was the reason. All he wanted to know was why his father had done it. What reason could he have for giving the one thing Black Wolf loved above all else, to his son. So you can imagine that the first words he spoke to his father in greeting did not meet with a look of happiness from White Feather, and from there as they say, it went down hill fast. As you will see from the conversation that follows.

White Feather was smiling when he saw that his son was alive and went to greet him. His smile faded though when he saw the travis and he grew somber when he saw that Black Wolf was on it. It was then that White Stag came forward to speak to him, but his father spoke first. "Leave him"

White Stag, "What."

White feather, "I said, leave him. He is too close to death. Why prolong his agony."

White Stag, "You mean why bring him back to camp where the whole tribe may see your error and lies."

White Feather, "How Dare you. I have made no error."

White Stag, "No Error. You left Black Wolf to die. Why where you not with him. You took him hunting. Why Father."

White Feather, "It does not concern you. We will return to the camp and celebrate your wedding." The chief turned and started to head towards his horse, But stopped when he heard his son's next words."

White Stag clenched his fists, "There will be no wedding."

White Feather turned back and faced his son, "What."

White Stag, "I said there will be no wedding. Little Dove is the mate of Black Wolf and I am returning him to the camp to heal and be with her."

White Feather, "No, Black Wolf is near death. There is no reason to make Little Dove feel such sorrow on the day before her wedding. He dies here. Now do as I say. Leave him."

White Stag, "No"

White Feather, "You would disobey me for him."

White Stag, stepped closer to the travis. Stepping between it and his father. "He is like a brother to me. There is no reason why he and Little Dove cannot be together. I have promised Little Dove to return him to her. I will not take what belongs to another of the tribe. I was warned of this long ago and if I had known that they where joined, I would never have agreed to take her as my own. If there is a reason tell me it. You should have this."

White Feather, "There is a reason".

White Stag, "Then tell it to me. Tell me why, you have proved Black Wolf right. When I and all others told him different and believed different. You have proved his words true. You have traded his life for a wedding that now will never be."

White Feather, "It must be. He is a Termiqui. He has no value. He is nothing."

White Stag, "No. I will not marry her. If I must I will return her to her people."

White Feather, "You do not understand. There is good reason. Dark Eagle has seen the future. Black Wolf cannot be allowed to live."

White Stag, "What future. Why cannot they be together." All the warriors where listening and many emotions showed on their faces, worry, fear, and anger where all present. At the mention of Dark Eagle distrust showed too, for many thought ill of the Black Foot tribe as a whole and Dark Eagle in particular.

White Stag seemed shocked at this revelation. "Dark Eagle, you would take his council. He has hated Black Wolf since the first moon he came to us. I would not trust him to lead me to water if I had thirst. (When his father showed anger at this comment). And I am not the only one. Why take his council on such a grave matter. He would lie to cause Black Wolf harm. Many know this."

White Feather, "I do not believe that he would not lie about what the Great Spirit has shown him."

White Stag was taken aback but recovered quickly as his anger rose again at his father's words. "Maybe he can see what is sent, but many say he cannot understand it. Did you ask others for council. He you speak with the chiefs of others tribes or even with Broken Eagle. He may understand more of what sent by the spirit then Dark Eagle may. And I would trust his council more."

It was then that they heard movement coming from the travis, Black Wolf was near waking again and White Stag called for water to be brought for him. Black Wolf's eyes opened a little when the water skin was placed to his mouth, and on looking around found his master looking at him. His expression grim.

White Feather, "You waste water on one who is dying."

White Stag, "He is not dead yet, and when we return to the camp, he will be healed and know happiness in his wife's arms."

White Feather, "He will be left here for the buzzards. He is dead."

White Stag stood up. His face like thunder. "Know this my father. If you do this. I will not marry Little Dove. I will return her to her people. And I will not return. Be warned my father."

White Feather was taken aback, as he realized that his only son would choose Black Wolf, a termiqui over his own father. He watched as Black Wolf raised a arm and caught hold of White Stag's arm, drawing his attention. He tried to move his head saying no, but pain flared throughout his body and his wounds started again to bleed. Black Wolf bit back a groan, that none would hear. When he reopened his eyes that he did not remember closing, the figure in the distance was closer, and now he recognized it. His master was right, he was near death, but it had not claimed yet. He tried to turn his head to see what was going on but the pain was too great so he focused on breathing and listening, hoping that White Feather and White Stag would find some common ground, in their battle.

White Feather, "So be it. Take Black Wolf back. Have him healed. Watch as he and Little Dove gain the blessings promised to he who marries Little Dove. Blessings that should be yours. Blessings that should be given to my family not your brother's murderer."

White Stag went to choose a frease horse to carry the travis and get a full water skin so that Black Wolf could have some more water. He thought he had won, but failed to understand how angry and how hurt his father was. He turned to look back when he reached the horses, other warriors where smiling and speaking of what a good chief he would make, but his smile faded as he saw his father bent over Black Wolf, speaking to him in a low tone, that he could not hear from where he stood. He grabbed a skin and walked back passing his father on the way. He hissed, "What did you say to him."

White Feather, "What I said does not matter." White Feather continued walking and climbed onto his horse. He went to turn the horse to head back to the village, leaving his son standing there, confusion showing on his face. When suddenly it reared and snorted and bucked nearly sending White Feather to the ground. All attention was on the horse as warriors came forward to calm it. White Stag eventually grabbed it trying to sooth it, from it fear. When they all heard a howl coming from nearby and turned in fear and respect towards it. The howl was loud and clear, and filled with sadness. It echoed round the valley and the grasslands beyond. It reached the tip of the mountains and the rivers that flowed to the sea. Be they pumas, dogs, horses, or bears, the animals that heard it hid in fear, while the Indian mothers grabbed their children and prayed that it would not come their way. The Crow moving on heard it as did the Apache and the Black foot, and all prayed that it howled for someone else. But it was in the Sioux camp that tears flowed, when Little Dove fell to the floor, for though the howl was heard from afar, still it carried the message. A message, that howl always carries, understood throughout all tribes, it was that a great warrior was passing from this world. For it was the howl of the Great Wolf, and legend says that every great warrior no matter the tribe, upon his death, the great wolf would howl to tell of his passing and to announce his entrance into the next world.

Thus White Feather and White Stag and the other warriors turned to where the howl came from, and what they saw filled their hearts with sadness, and terror. For the wolf was there standing by the travis, howling a howl filled with sadness, for Black Wolf. Upon stopping the wolf turned to face the warriors and caused fear to run in their veins. It stepped towards them, his teeth barred. The warriors stepped back as the wolf stepped forward. All except White Stag who stepped hesitantly forward thinking not of the great danger but only that he was losing a friend, a brother. Grabbing him from behind, his father and others dragged him back. All heard a low whistle coming on the sudden breeze that sprung up as the wolf stepped ever forward. All saw the wolf shake his head and bare it's teeth again and take another step towards them. All saw the anger and hatred reflected in the Wolf's eyes. Then the whistle came again, and bowing it's head, the wolf vanished from sight, and the warriors held White Stag back no longer.

Next: - The End of Black Wolf?, Little Dove and White Stag face death! Hoping that I will get it all done.


	50. Chapter 50

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 50

* * *

Previously: Thus White Feather and White Stag and the other warriors turned to where the howl came from, and what they saw filled their hearts with sadness, and terror. For the wolf was there standing by the travis, howling a howl filled with sadness, for Black Wolf. Upon stopping the wolf turned to face the warriors and caused fear to run in their veins. It stepped towards them, his teeth barred. The warriors stepped back as the wolf stepped forward. All except White Stag who stepped hesitantly forward thinking not of the great danger but only that he was losing a friend, a brother. Grabbing him from behind, his father and others dragged him back. All heard a low whistle coming on the sudden breeze that sprung up as the wolf stepped ever forward. All saw the wolf shake his head and bare it's teeth again and take another step towards them. All saw the anger and hatred reflected in the Wolf's eyes. Then the whistle came again, and bowing it's head, the wolf vanished from sight, and the warriors held White Stag back no longer.

The group watched as he went forward to the travis, falling to his knees by it, he let his tears fall, as his hand reached to seek for a heart beat that he prayed would still be there. His father White Feather stepped forward, and laid his hand on his son's shoulder. His heart was filled with anger, and regret for his son. "This has to be, my son. He would have destroyed you and brought shame to the village. He would have come between us." But White Stag would hear none of this, and shook his father's hand away. "And yet the wolf howls with more sadness then for the greatest warrior. He shows anger and hatred for what has been done. You are right - he has come between us. He has shown me that one must think for oneself and consider all sides when a decision is to made. He has taught me more of how a man should walk the path the spirit has chosen for him, then anything you have ever shown me. As he has died, (he turned to face his father) my life with the tribe died with him. I will take Little Dove back to her people, and then my father, you will have no son."

White Feather had thought that with the Termiqui's death, all these growing arguments would be finished, but now he saw that indeed he had lost, and his heart filled with anger at his son's actions and how they would reflect on his position as chief. "You would choose him over me. I am your father. He is nothing." He kicked at the travis causing it to move sideways. Immediately several warriors nearby rushed to steady it before it turned over. The chief said something he would regret till the end of his life. Something he would remember every time he looked at his son. "I am glad he is condemned."

What Stag turned round, "What". Even the other warriors looked up not daring to believe what they had heard. White Stag grabbed his father by his jacket and drew him close, nearly snarling. "Is that what you told him. Is that why he surrendered." He stepped back, anger, confusion and disgust showing on his face.

White Feather, "He dared to come between us. He dared to take what should have been yours. He killed your brother. And after all that, He is Termiqui. That is all I need to know to condemn him." His voice was filled with the rage he felt in his heart. The jealousy of the friendship Black Wolf had with his son. Anger at the way Black Wolf had made a life for himself, and the friends he had in the tribe, and trust he enjoyied. All these things should never have been for a Termiqui. "All Termiqui's are to be condemned no matter what they do. So says Dark Eagle and So say I."

White Stag, was shaken and so where others. White Feather watch as they climbed on their horses and continued towards to village, taking Black Wolf with them. White Feather yelled for them to stop, but soon realized they had closed their ears to him. Climbing on his horse he followed to the village. Hoping that after his marriage, his son and the warriors would forget what had been done and see the good reasons and the coming blessings, for it. Now not even in the hunting ground would Little Dove be taken from his son. They would walk side by side and enter it together. He was comforted by these thoughts that he had done the wise thing, the correct thing. His son would receive the blessings promised by the Spirit in Dark Eagle's vision. His son would then understand the need to kill Black Wolf. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the good of the tribe. Unfortunately when they reached the village they found that this was not one of those times.

The whispered conversations between the warriors started before they reached the camp. Many planned to visit the medicine man and seek his council as to what they may do to help Black Wolf's spirit find the rest it deserved. But on reaching the village, these thoughts where forgotten, for they saw that the people did not move quickly, but stepped quietly and the village did not ring with laughter and happiness, but with sadness and tears. Then they where greeted by the medicine man and Dark Flower, both looking sad.

White Feather, "What has occurred?" Dark Flower and Broken Eagle looked at each other then Broken Eagle answered and with his answer filled White Feather's heart with ice. "It is Little Dove, she is dying. The wolf has called her name."

White Feather, all but shouted "No. No! No! The wolf howled for Black Wolf. Little Dove is to marry our son and bring blessings to the tribe. Strong Sons and Beautiful Daughters."

Broken Eagle, "I do not know what you have been told, but I know what has happened. The tribe heard the wolf howl, and saw Little Dove fall to the ground as if a arrow had hit her. Now she lies in Black Wolf's tent dying and there is nothing I can do to aid her. Has White Stag not told you. There will be no wedding, for Little Dove is Black Wolf's mate. This she told us, and him when they came but a day after you and he left to hunt." The medicine man brows crinkled, "What has occurred to Black Wolf. Why does he not ride at your side." Then his eyes darkened, "Why do you think the wolf called for him."

While he was saying this, he moved that he could see the others in the hunting party. It was then that he saw the travis and moved towards it. White Stag hang his head when he saw Broken Eagle move towards the travis. This was his fault and his fault alone. Now he knew that he alone had brought death to the village, just as Quiet Eagle had warned him so many summers ago. He watched as Broken Eagle searched for a heart beat. "There is none, I have already searched." He said, but Broken Eagle shook his head. "You are no medicine man. It is light but it is there."

White Stag raised his head, "He still lives." he said. His voice betraying his emotions.

Broken Eagle, "Dark Flower, have him taken to his tent. Lay him next to Little Dove, so that they may be together even in their last moments upon this world before they enter the hunting ground."

White Stag dismounted his horse and started to follow the medicine man, "Broken Eagle, I must speak with you. Now more then ever I need your council and aid."

White Feather laid a hand on him to stop him, "Son, there is nothing that can be done. The wolf has called. The tribe will move on when their hearts cease beating and all will be over." Then he added, "This will not be spoken of again."

White Stag shook the hand off, "No, you have done this. All think they enter the hunting ground side by side but You have not told them. They do not know what we know. Tell them. (He moved his arm in a wide sweep.) Tell them your words that you spoke to us, of how Black Wolf would never enter the hunting ground. Tell them of how you made sure of that. I only seek a way to undo what you have done."

Broken Eagle pushed White Stag away and looked deep into his father's eyes, "What have you done, that would stop one whose loyalty cannot be questioned from entering the hunting ground with the one he loves by his side.?" Then he gasped and hurried back to his tent, without a single word." Others on hearing White Stag's words lowered their heads and went to their tents leaving father and son alone in the center of the village. It was only now that White Feather, chief of the Sioux, realized that he had made a great error. He had allowed his pride and greed to lead him down the path Dark Eagle had wanted him to follow, and now as he watched his son follow the medicine man into his tent, he wondered if things would ever be right between them, ever again, and yet in his heart he was still angered at Black Wolf for causing White Stag to rebel and lose the promised blessings. But he was also angry at Dark Eagle for promising things that where never meant to be. For lying about the vision sent to him. With a snarl he turned and spoke to two of his warriors. They where to go to the nearby camp of the Black Foot and bring Dark Eagle back. He wished words with him.

Next: - A solution is found but it is paid dearly for.


	51. Chapter 51

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 51

* * *

Previously: Broken Eagle pushed White Stag away and looked deep into his father's eyes, "What have you done, that would stop one whose loyalty cannot be questioned from entering the hunting ground with the one he loves by his side.?" Then he gasped and hurried back to his tent, without a single word." Others on hearing White Stag's words lowered their heads and went to their tents leaving father and son alone in the center of the village. It was only now that White Feather, chief of the Sioux, realized that he had made a great error. He had allowed his pride and greed to lead him down the path Dark Eagle had wanted him to follow, and now as he watched his son follow the medicine man into his tent, he wondered if things would ever be right between them, ever again, and yet in his heart he was still angered at Black Wolf for causing White Stag to rebel and lose the promised blessings. But he was also angry at Dark Eagle for promising things that where never meant to be. For lying about the vision sent to him. With a snarl he turned and spoke to two of his warriors. They where to go to the nearby camp of the Black Foot and bring Dark Eagle back. He wished words with him.

As White stag entered the medicine man's tent, he saw that indeed he was preparing something. Quickly throwing herbs into a pot of water and stirring it carefully while mumbling words White Stag could not hear clearly. Announcing his presence White Stag again asked for Broken Eagle's guidance and aid.

White Stag, "Please I must know what to do. This is my fault. I took what was not mine to take."

Broken Eagle, "Did you know she was Black Wolf's mate before she told you."

White Stag, "No. But all knew she had a mate. They just did not know where or who he was."

Broken Eagle, "Did you seek to correct your error when you knew the truth."

White Stag, "Yes, but I was too late."

Broken Eagle, "Then I am sure your father would say it is not your fault. Now leave There are things I must do."

White Stag, "Then why do I feel that it is my fault, as Quiet Wind said it would be. Please aid me. Is there no way I may ask for his forgiveness."

Broken Eagle rose angrily and faced White Stag, "You seek his forgiveness to settle your spirit, not to aid him. What of his spirit. What of the pain he must now endure."

White Stag hang his head, "Then I am right. You think me guilty also."

Broken Eagle turned his back, "Leave. I must try to call the spirits. Ask for their aid."

White Stag, "Is that not dangerous."

Broken Eagle, "Asking the spirit to come is always dangerous, but Black Wolf does not deserved to be condemned and I for one am willing to risk death to aid him. Now leave me."

White Stag, "Let me seek aid."

Broken Eagle, "You are chief's son. Your father would not agree."

White Stag, "My father does not matter. The tribe needs you more then it needs me." White Stag fell to his knees, "Please let me do this. You are right, I need to settle my spirit for what I have caused to be, but even more I wish to aid the man I would happily call brother."

Broken eagle sighed, "And what will I tell your father and mother."

White Stag, "Tell them I am a man and this is my choice, not theirs."

Broken eagle closed his eyes, he knew if he aided in this, and White Stag died, then White Feather would never forgive him. More then that, he would never forgive himself, for the angry words he had spoken where in bitterness and in his heart he knew that mostly they where not true, but seeing the earnest look on White Stag's face, he came to a decision. "Come back near sundown, the potion will be ready then."

As White Stag left the tent, he saw his father come towards him, so deliberately he went another way and was glad when a warrior stopped the chief. White Stag wished to speak to his mother and did not want to be delayed. If this was indeed to be his last day, he at least wished to explain to her, why he had chosen this. He paused at the entrance of the chief's tent, hearing horses approaching fast. When he turned to look he say warriors of both his tribe and the black foot coming. He also saw that Dark Eagle, was with them. On this he was glad for now he knew that his father would talk late into the night and thus he could not interfere with what White Stag had planned.

It was as the sun set that White Stag went again to the medicine man's tent. Behind him he left a mother crying tears of joy and sadness. Joy at the courage her son showed but sadness at what could occur. His father (the chief) was as he suspected deep in talks with Dark Eagle. Their voices could be heard from one end of the camp to the other. All knew now the reason for Black Wolf's death and many where angered at Dark Eagle for what he had said to the chief to cause it. But now as he went to enter the tent, doubt creeped into his heart, and thoughts ran through his head. He was son of chief and he was risking his life for a termiqui. He paused, closing his eyes, and pushed the thoughts aside. He was not doing this for a termiqui, he was doing this for Black Wolf, a man he would proudly call brother. With that said he opened his eyes and entered the tent. He sat down where Broken Eagle pointed on top of a blanket. Then he was handed a cup filled to the brim with liquid. A thought struck him, after drinking there was no turning back. Was the Termiqui truly worth such a sacrifice. He hesitated and looked at the medicine man, receiving a furrowed brow in return. He could run. He could change his mind. These where the thoughts running through his mind. Then he breathed deeply and drunk. Handing the cup back, he smiled. His only thought that no matter what, Black Wolf was worth his sacrifice. Black Wolf was worth far more then he could ever give.

** I thought of ending the chapter here but I have been very busy lately and I really want to thank all my readers for their patience... So *

At first nothing seemed to happen, except that he felt a little drunk as if he had drunk a great deal of the firewater made by the whiteman. Then things began to dim and clouds seem to fill the tent. He watched as a figure seemed to form and beckon him to follow. On exiting the tent though, he found he was not in the camp. All around him was desert and turning round even the tent had vanished. He watched as the cloud became a man, a warrior, tall and strong. He watched as a arm was raised and his eyes followed where it pointed, to see a figure walking, no stumbling, across the sand. The figure barely looked human. Blood poured down it's back and arms from where the desert wind had torn the skin from it's body. He could see that even walking was difficult for the sand itself seemed to grab at the figure's legs like quicksand grabs at a fallen animal, and yet still the figure walk on, one arm raised shielding his face from the blazing sun. Recognizing who it must be White Stag ran to him, turning him round, on reaching him. Wrapping his arms around him to let him know, he was no longer alone, whilst trying not to show the horror he felt, at what he now saw and at blood covered his body and clothing. The skin of Black Wolf's face was scratched and red and peeling, but it was his eyes that caused White Stag to silently cry. The eyes that starred up at him and yet did not see him.

Cloud Warrior, "The Wind has taken his eyes." White Stag watched as Black Wolf turned his face to where the cloud was now standing, on hearing his voice, and then turned back to face White Stag. For now Black Wolf understood that there where two people here.

White Stag, "Please you must aid him. You must release from this place. He has done nothing to deserve it."

Cloud Warrior, "Must I. He is Termiqui and has been condemned by his master."

White Stag drew Black Wolf closer, as he tried to draw away, "Please you must aid him. Why allow me to know his fate when I change it. Please, Just tell me what to do to aid him. I will do it."

The cloud seemed to vary and change, then it solidified again, "Would you take his place." At this White Stag felt the figure struggle to escape his grasp, but he held on tight and nodded. Only then letting Black Wolf go, who then grabbed White Stag by the shoulders, shaking his head No!.

Cloud Warrior, "I must hear you say it." On hearing this Black Wolf turned to face the voice he heard. Falling to his knees, he raised his arms. Shaking his head No. He pointed to where he had heard White Stag speak.

Cloud Warrior, "I hear you Black Wolf, but it is White Stag who must choose. Well what is your choice." He said now looking at White Stag, who raised his bowed head and said "Yes."

All Black Wolf knew after that was that he felt a hand touch him and his knees no longer felt sand beneath them, but earth. He raised his head, and opened eyes, that had been closed and blind for what felt like many moons. He was back in the village, and tears flowed from his eyes as he raised his arms, to beg the cloud before him to release White Stag from the desert even if he had to return. But the cloud merely smiled and pointed behind him. Then he heard a voice and turned, raising and wrapping his arms around him. So happy he was to know that White Stag was here and not in the desert.

White Stag looked and smiled sadly at the cloud. "You will send him home to be with Little Dove." He watched as the cloud nodded and moved forward, touching Black Wolf, who fell to the ground and vanished before his eyes. "I am ready."

Cloud Warrior, "You are ready." It seemed to smile. "You would not last a moon in the desert, whilst Black Wolf would have lasted many seasons. Your fate is no longer there."

White Stag, "I do not understand."

Cloud Warrior, "You have learned much in your life and the destiny that was yours is now no longer yours. but there are things you must learn. Come, and I will show you."

White Stag followed the cloud as it moved though the darkened village. He did not care what he was shown, for he had succeeded in what he wanted, Black Wolf was alive and free. The cloud suddenly stopped and turned, "Beware sometimes the price for what you want can be very very high." Confused and worried, White Stag followed until the cloud stopped near a pool of water, "Look. See what has been said and given for you, and remember. For though Black Wolf will forget all that has happened within the desert and here. You will remember. That is part of the price you will pay. Now look and remember." As this was said, the pool shone and images appeared in it. It showed Black Wolf, when he was found guilty of lying to his master but now he also saw the dreams that Black Wolf suffered during the nights. He tried to turn away from the visions and the screams but the cloud would not let him. Telling him that this was part of the payment for Black Wolf's release, that he should know the truth of what was given, freely given.

When he saw himself return he thought it was over, but still the cloud held him by the shoulders, keeping watching the vision that appeared. When Black Wolf freely gave his place in the hunting ground, White Stag fell to his knees and covering his eyes, begged that he was shown no more. The cloud moved and the visions stopped. "He has great faith that you will be a good chief, and that you will listen to all sides before making a choice. In this we feared he was in error, but now I see he was indeed right. You will make a worthy chief, but you will not speak of what you have seen to any while Black Wolf lives." White Stag nodded, tears still streaming from his eyes. "I am not worthy, not of the cost he has paid. Please tell me - when he passes, will he."

The cloud raised a hand for White stag to be silent, "None should know of what fate awaits them." It seemed to pause and consider. "but I would be happy for him."

White Stag, "thank you." The cloud wavered, "His body will soon die, for Broken Eagle cannot cure the wounds that he has suffered. To much time has passed for him to aid him. Soon, he and Little Dove will move from your world."

White Stag, "What, Can you not heal him. Please. He deserves a chance to smile, to live with his woman by his side. To enjoy the blessings that you have promised would come to him. Please can you not heal him."

Cloud Warrior, "His body is too near death. Even if he lived, the scars will give good cause for your father to order his death."

White Stag, "And if he did not bear the scares."

Cloud Warrior smiled, "Explain."

White Stag, "Let me bear the scars." When he said this, he watched as the cloud nodded. Then he closed his eyes and waited for the cloud to touch him. He did not flinch as a feeling of warmth flooded his body, when it did." He did not see the smile, the cloud wore. For he was very pleased. White Stag would indeed be a good chief and maybe in his lives to come he would remember.

The Cloud Warrior smiled and watched as White Stag's spirit was returned to the medicine man's tent. Before vanishing he whispered, "I pray that Broken Eagle has truly learnt all the Spirit tried to teach him, by sending Quiet Wind to him." For he knew that is White Stag died, Black Wolf would be buried with him.

Next: - White Stag fights for his life, while Black Wolf looks forward to a future with Little Dove by his side.


	52. Chapter 52

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 52

* * *

Previously: White Stag, "Let me bear the scars." When he said this, he watched as the cloud nodded. Then he closed his eyes and waited for the cloud to touch him. He did not flinch as a feeling of warmth flooded his body, when it did." He did not see the smile, the cloud wore. For he was very pleased. White Stag would indeed be a good chief and maybe in his lives to come he would remember. The Cloud Warrior smiled and watched as White Stag's spirit was returned to the medicine man's tent. Before vanishing he whispered, "I pray that Broken Eagle has truly learnt all the Spirit tried to teach him, by sending Quiet Wind to him." For he knew that is White Stag died, Black Wolf would be buried with him.

When White Stag next opened his eyes, which he did not remember closing, he was in the medicine man's tent, and saw his father talking quietly with Broken Eagle. He could not hear what they said, and found that his body would not obey him, for he could not stop shivering. Seeing him move, Broken Eagle came over and starred into half open eyes, filled with fever. Water was brought to his lips but after only a few sips, White stag could drink no more. Lying back down, he felt covers being moved over him, and all he wished was to close his eyes and sleep. But then he heard his father's words, "This is Black Wolf's doing, and he will pay for it." Forcing his eyes open took effort but raising himself was too much to ask, but still he grabbed at Broken Eagle and drew him close, so that his words would be heard. "This is my choice. Do not blame Black Wolf for..." That was as far as he got, for at that moment a searing pain traveled down his leg. It was so sharp and so unexpected he could not hole back the scream he made, as to the shock of all the wounds which started to appear on his body. Blood flowed from his wounds as the river flows past the fields. Every time Broken Eagle thought he had stopped the flow from one wound, another wound would appear and another scream would be torn from White Stag's lips.

Warriors went hunting, and mothers dragged their children back to their tents, and yet Black Wolf slept on. When his master recognizing the wounds his son was receiving, went to see if death had taken Black Wolf, he found that it had not. In fact, he appeared stronger, and his breath now could be heard softly going in and out. Little Dove too seemed to be getting better not worse, as Broken Eagle had told him. But it was only when he lifted the blanket that he saw why. The wounds that had drawn the life out of Black Wolf where gone. The skin looked unbroken and healed, so that not even a trace of the wounds remained. Now, his master knew that somehow White Stag now bore those same wounds, and anger grew in White Feather's heart. Yes anger, and hatred grew in his heart. Where there should have been happiness for Black Wolf's recovery, miraculous as it was, there was hatred for the bond that the Termiqui had formed with his son. Where there should have been pride for the warrior his son was becoming, there was anger at the choices he made. He threw the blanket back down and White Feather left to see if his son would survive or had he in his foolishness sacrificed himself for the Termiqui. If so, White Feather decided, he would punish the Termiqui worse then anything he had done before. If he had to bury his son, he would bury Little Dove with him, as his wife and force Black Wolf to watch and live with the knowledge that he had caused her death.

For you see burial customs varied widely from tribe to tribe, and in this tribe Death, was a gateway to new life in the hunting ground if you where brave and loyal. But as in the Egyptian culture and like the Nez Perce tribes of the Northwest, warriors where buried with the things they would need, to aid them on the journey. A warrior needed a horse and his favored weapons. If he had a wife especially if she had not borne him children, then his wife would be sacrificed and enter the hunting ground or where-ever with him. While in the tribe led by Dark Eagle a number of his slaves would be sacrificed. All this was to aid his entrance into the hunting ground, and across the tribes let me say again burial rights varied widely. For now White Feather decided that even though Little Dove was not his son's wife, she was his wife to be and thus she would join him in the hunting ground. This he thought, would both punish Black Wolf, and give his son a suitable wife to aid him on his journey.

It was as these thoughts where going through his head that Dark Eagle approached him. The news of what White Stag had done, had flown through the villages, even reaching the apache who where breaking camp to head back west after trading. Dark Eagle knew well what his grandson had decided therefore and though he disapproved highly, for he like the chief White Feather, hated the bond that had formed between Black Wolf and White Stag, but he had come to realize that, to suffer all that Black Wolf had, to endure without complaint, and survive if not thrive, Black Wolf must be truly great and blessed by the Spirit. Now to his great sadness, he too wondered what kind of warrior Black Wolf would have been. Would the tribe have received more blessings and happiness if he had replaced White Feather's dead son instead of becoming a Termiqui. Now he swallowed his pride (very hard for him to do), and went to White Feather to talk of how best to aid Black Wolf's survival, but more importantly he wished to convince White Feather to bless the union of Little Dove, and Black Wolf. A thing he knew White Feather did not want to do. Dark Eagle saw this as a lesson that the Spirit wished to teach them both. The lesson that even chiefs must once in a while, admit defeat and be humbled. Thus he went to speak to White Feather about the future. The talk did not go well.

The discussion that followed was loud. White Feather would not understand Dark Eagle's change of mind. All White Feather saw was that Black Wolf had killed his eldest White Wolf, and now was causing the death of his remaining son White Stag. Dark Eagle tried to talk but soon realized that he had no hope to change White Feather's mind. He had decided that Little Dove was to die, if his son died, and Black Wolf would be forced to watch. Dark Eagle walked out shacking his head. He left the village, his head bowed in pray. Pray not for himself, but for White Stag, that he would survive and thus maybe upon awakening, he could convince his father not to punish Black Wolf for what White Stage had done. That day White Feather stood on a hill and watched as the Black Foot tribe too headed in a western direction towards new hunting grounds, and a unknown future.

It was when he returned to the village that he was told that Black Wolf and Little Dove had awoken, and he watched, his heart hardening, as food was brought for them to eat and the medicine man entered the tent to see how they where. For White Feather the news was not good, for his son had not awoken. Only Black Wolf and Little Dove had awoken. Now all saw that they where deeply in love. Over the next few days as Black Wolf started work again, he was most often accompanied by Little Dove. At other times she would help others make the evening meal. Always they smiled as each other and at night, they spent the time together in Black Wolf's tent. For White Stag though things where different. Day after day, White Feather watched as his son grew weaker. Though he had stopped screaming and the wounds had stopped appearing on his body, he seemed not to awaken, but to fall ever deeper into sleep. That night, Broken eagle, shook his head when asked how White Stag was doing. He did not know how to tell the chief that soon White Stag might be no more.

It was the following day, that for White Feather proved the final strew. When in the morning after Broken Eagle again shook his head, he heard Little Dove laughing and saw Black Wolf lifting her up and twirling her around, his arms wrapped around her waist. His smile of happiness, her joyful laughter. Watching the kiss full of love that they shared. It was all too much. White Feather walked towards them, his eyes filled with fury, at their moment of happiness. How dare they be happy when his son was dying.

Grabbing Black Wolf by the shoulder, he spun him around, "Be Happy. You will not have her for long."

Black Wolf, stepped backwards, and pushed Little Dove behind him. Looking at his master, he bent his head. His manner of asking what, or why, or saying that he did not understand.

White Feather, "When my son dies, I will bury her with him, as his wife should be." With that White Feather turned and started to walk away, well aware of the shocked faces of the rest of the tribe. But he had not gone far, when he felt a hand tap him from behind. Turning around he watched as Black Wolf fell to his knees. Raising his hands, and shaking his head "NO".

White Feather turned his back to Black Wolf, "I have made my decision. She was meant to be my son's wife." But already others where coming forward, his wife among them. He watched as she went to Little Dove leading her back to Black Wolf's tent, all the time scowling at him.

Again he felt a tug on his clothing. He would bare no more. Turning to face Black Wolf, "It is custom. A wife is buried with her husband unless their are children to care for." Black Wolf raised his hand showing the mark of marriage he had borne for years, but White Feather would not listen. Black Wolf watched has his master turned and walked back towards his tent, then he stopped, and Black Wolf hope flared that his master had changed his mind.

And yes his master White Feather, had changed his mind slightly. He motioned for Black Wolf, to come towards him. "There is a way to save her, but it would mean that you would be buried instead, alive. That is my final decision." He watched as Black Wolf collapsed to his knees, trembling and wrapping his arms around his waist. His smile was cruel when he went to enter his tent, for he had known that Black Wolf feared this more then anything else. This he planned to bring more punishment upon him for now Black Wolf would blame himself for Little Dove death. He froze when he felt a tug on his clothing. Turning he watched with increasing horror as Black Wolf nodded and pointed to himself. Stepping backwards into his tent, White Feather felt the red mist that had covered his eyes since his son choose his fate, and his heart sunk suddenly when he realized just what he had done, as he saw Black Wolf crumple to the ground, tears running down his face. His body trembling at the thought of what he had agreed to. Black Wolf did not feel the hand of a warrior help him up and lead him to his tent. He did not hear the angry words that the other members of the tribe had for their chief, nor the talks that went long into the night. All he knew was the arms of Little Dove wrapped around him and the tears that freely flowed between them.

Next: - White Stag fights in his dreams, but does he survive to awaken.


	53. Chapter 53

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 53

* * *

Previously: He motioned for Black Wolf, to come towards him. "There is a way to save her, but it would mean that you would be buried instead, alive. That is my final decision." He watched as Black Wolf collapsed to his knees, trembling and wrapping his arms around his waist. His smile was cruel when he went to enter his tent, for he had known that Black Wolf feared this more then anything else. This he planned to bring more punishment upon him for now Black Wolf would blame himself for Little Dove death. He froze when he felt a tug on his clothing. Turning he watched with increasing horror as Black Wolf nodded and pointed to himself. Stepping backwards into his tent, White Feather felt the red mist that had covered his eyes since his son choose his fate, and his heart sunk suddenly when he realized just what he had done, as he saw Black Wolf crumple to the ground, tears running down his face. His body trembling at the thought of what he had agreed to. Black Wolf did not feel the hand of a warrior help him up and lead him to his tent. He did not hear the angry words that the other members of the tribe had for their chief, nor the talks that went long into the night. All he knew was the arms of Little Dove wrapped around him and the tears that freely flowed between them.

After all of them, the result was the same. The chief had given his final decision and he would not change it however much the rest of the tribe wished him to. White Feather would not change his mind, his pride would not allow it. That night and over the next few days many in the camp went to bed praying that White Stag would recover, but always the next day his heartbeat grew fainter, till one morning Broken Eagle had no choice but to visit the chief with bad news. He did not expect White Stag to survive the next night. Broken Eagle had hoped that White Feather would change his mind and not order the death of Black Wolf, but in this he was sorely dis-appointed, for White Feather simply ordered the burial grave to be dug - big enough for two. Still his pride (and something else forever whispering to him in the night), would not allow him to back down from what he had forced Black Wolf to agree.

Some in the tribe started morning the lose of two warriors, while others prepared to take Little Dove back to her people. Black Wolf when he first saw the grave being dug dropped the wood he was carrying and seemed frozen to the spot, for he too had prayed to the Great Spirit, that White Stag would recover, and now he too mourned the loss of his best friend. After picking up the wood and stacking it for use, he went to his tent, and found Little Dove in tears. She shook her head, she did not want to listen. She did not want him to die, when she had only just found him. She wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. Looking up at him, she watched as he pushed her to sit down and then pointing to her, he then pointed away and then he put his hands together, while pressing his fingers tips together to form what looked like a roof. She shook her head again and dropped it into her hands crying. She understood what he was trying to say. He wanted her to go home, to forget him, and live her life, leaving him to his fate.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her close and letting her cry herself out on his shoulder. Black Wolf did not want his love to see him go to his death. He wanted her to go home and forget he ever existed. He wanted her to have a life full of love and happiness, having all the things he thought he could not give her. Then he heard someone walking to the tent and turned his head to see who it was. He had expected his master or a warrior, but to his surprise it was Dark Flower looking very sad. She went to speak but the words died on her tongue. He understood anyway - it was time. He separated himself from Little Dove and kissed her for what he believed would be the last time. Then he turned and looking at Dark Flower he nodded his head towards Little Dove and then left the tent. As Little Dove went to follow him, Dark Flower stopped her. She too was shedding tears. "He does not wish to see. You should stay here." Little Dove collapsed in tears against her, as a child would seek it's mother's arms in times of sadness. Dark Flower tried to stem her own flowing tears to no avail. "Have no fear. I will stay with you."

Two warriors where waiting for him on the outside of the tent. They both looked sad as they led him to the hole that had been dug, but his master standing by the hole did not look sad, uncomfortable yes, but not sad. He had endured many angry words and knew that several warriors of the tribe would take their families and leave for they believed as did many of the tribe, that this was wrong. Thus they feared what was to come, but the chief would not change his mind. For he could not allow the murderer of his sons to live past the death of White Stag, but for the life of him, he too wondered why he could not. Inside he knew that this would destroy the tribe causing many, too many to leave, but he could not change his mind. As Black Wolf was lowered into the hole, his arms tied behind his back, All he knew was that it had started to rain and to him the rain seemed colder then ever before, as if it where ice falling, and it seemed to sap what strength he had with every drop that hit him. He did not know that his master too had a troubled heart, at seeing the rain start and feeling it's chill. But the whispers that he heard in his dreams told him this was right. That this was to be the fate of Black Wolf, and he found, to his great sadness that he did not wish to challenge them and change his mind from what the whispers had talked him..

You may ask what whispers the chief heard in his dreams, and where did they come from. To find the source of these whispers, one must find the spirit of White Stag, for he too had heard the whispers. They called to him and led him to a land that was beautiful, and then they told him to wait there, till all was ready for him. Although in his heart he did not trust these whispered voice, when he looked around the clearing, he found food prepared for him and a tent made ready. No matter how much of the food he ate, the next day the pot was always full, and the fire always lit. The tent was strong and warm and inviting, but there where some things that disturbed about this land. There where no buffalo or animals of any kind. There where no others to talk to. For he had searched the land for them but found none. Always when he awoke he was within the tent, sometimes not knowing how he got there. But the food was pleasant and the tent warm and the whispers had told him to stay, till all was made ready. But White Stag grew restless as the day followed day, again determined to search again. This time he would not goto sleep. He would search through the night if need be. But again he awoke in the tent without remembering having fallen asleep. It was on the morning of what he would have called the twentieth day, that he walked out of the tent to be greeted by mist covering the clearing, and a figure came from the mist towards him. It did not look happy!

Figure, "Why, are you here. You should be with your people."

White Stag, "I was told to come here and stay till all was ready."

Figure with slight surprise, "You listened. Black Wolf would not have listened and now he suffers for your choice."

White Stag, "What. I don't understand."

The Figure turned and begun to walk away, "We must hurry back to your people. Your body draws it's last few breaths and with it's death, so will Black Wolf. Already he is losing strength."

White Stag ran to catch up, "I do not understand. Why"

The Figure waved his arm and suddenly a tree glowed and a hole appeared in it. "Come" With that one word, the figure walked into the hole, and White Stag followed him, only to find himself back in camp. He ran to where some warriors where gathered round a hole and though frightened at what he would see, he looked down. In the hole Black Wolf shivered against the rain, and yet appeared to at first look forward at something, then he watched as Black Wolf backed away forcing himself against the end of the hole as if scared of what he saw.

The Figure, "You must hurry and awaken." It was as White Stag went to enter his tent to rejoin his body that he saw a sparkling light, coming out of the hole, heading towards him and he feared he was too late.

The Figure, "Have no fear. He will have to pass through me. You must awaken. Tell your father, the tribe is to return to Black Wolf's home and stay there. For it there that for a time, the tribe will know peace." With that said, the Figure stood tall in front of the tent, while the spirit of White Stag moved into the tent and felt a force draw him towards the bed, pasted the watching medicine man, towards the body he saw lying there.

White Stag, suddenly felt cold and pain and stiffness and drew a deep breath into lungs that had not breathed properly for days, feeding a body that was starved of breath. With that breath, he forced open eyes and as the medicine man drew close he spoke one thing, before darkness took him and wrapped him in his arms. "Black Wolf".

The medicine man moved quickly, running out of the tent and towards the hole where White Feather stood waiting, his head bowed in sadness for the loss of his son. He did not see or feel (for not many do), the two figures who argued just outside the tent.

Sparkling Light, "How dare you interfere. "

The Figure, "You are wrong. Continue and you will destroy his spirit as you have destroyed the others before him."

Sparkling Light, "He must be reborn. He must learn all that I need to teach him."

The Figure, "He must rest. His spirit needs peace."

Sparkling War, "He is the chosen one. He will die tonight." Then light then started to move back towards the hole, only to find the Figure still standing in front of it. "Out of my way."

The Figure, "These people are my people. You will leave now. Black Wolf is mine till I release him." The light sparkled and grew and it's light turned red. "Get out of my way." Then suddenly a black shadow leapt through the light itself, and turned to stand beside the figure. The shadow form grew more solid and if any man had seen it fear would grow in his heart, as a touch of that fear even made the light grew dim where the shadow had touched it. For the light there was no mistaking the touch of the Black Wolf of Death, and dimming it vanished uttering only words to say it would return to claim what was his. Even though the light and the figure both knew that he would not.

The wolf looked up at the figure and growled. It had tasted the light and it wanted more of it. The figure knelt by the wolf, scratching it's head as you would a pet dog. "You think I am too merciful in allowing him to leave." The Wolf nodded and bared it's sharp teeth. The figure smiled and watched as the medicine man hurried to spoke to the chief. He would wait a little longer to make sure Black Wolf was alright. "Have no fear. I have been told by the Spirit, where the path he walks will end. If he walks it to the end, then you will get to taste Zachariah again, and it will be Black Wolf that will send him to you." With that he stood and listened to what they said.

Medicine man, "Get him out. White Stag has awoken briefly."

Two warriors jumped straight into the hole not even waiting for the chief to say anything for he had already started quickly towards the tent holding his son. On entering followed by Broken Eagle (medicine man), even he could see that color had returned to his son's cheeks and he now looked asleep, instead of gray and dead. White Feather went to sit by his son, and then remembered Black Wolf. Looking at Broken Eagle he went to speak, but Broken eagle stopped him, "Black Wolf has been returned to his tent, but I must go and tend to him for he will be cold and weak. He walked away heading towards Black Wolf's tent where he could already see Dark Flower, standing just outside, organizing wood for a fire and food. As he walked though, it was he who felt that the rain, that still fell, was different. For it seemed less cold, far less and it did not fall as heavy as it had only moments before. Broken Eagle wondered what had happened. Why had White Stag returned, and why where his first words "Black Wolf". His heart was heavy with these worries, and then it lightened and the worries seemed to melt away, so Broken Eagle gave them no mind. He did not see or feel the hand that touched him on the shoulder to make his heart less heavy. Then the Figure smiled and he and the wolf vanished, their job done.

Next: - The Tribe returns to where it all started and what they find.


	54. Chapter 54

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 54

* * *

Previously: Looking at Broken Eagle he went to speak, but Broken Eagle stopped him, "Black Wolf has been returned to his tent, but I must go and tend to him for he will be cold and weak. He walked away heading towards Black Wolf's tent where he could already see Dark Flower, standing just outside, organizing wood for a fire and food. As he walked though, it was he who felt that the rain, that still fell, was different. For it seemed less cold, far less and it did not fall as heavily as it had only moments before. Broken Eagle wondered what had happened. Why had White Stag returned, and why where his first words "Black Wolf". His heart was heavy with these worries, and then it lightened and the worries seemed to melt away, so Broken Eagle gave them no mind. He did not see or feel the hand that touched him on the shoulder, to make his heart less heavy. Then the Figure smiled, and he and the wolf vanished, their job done.

To say the chief was unhappy at his son's news would be a understatement. He did not see this as a move that would give the tribe peace for a time. He saw it as a way of returning Black Wolf to his people and that he did not like. But fortunately others saw differently and spent much of the time at the camp fire, while Black Wolf recovered, discussing the future and whether the tribe should return to the white man village, as the spirit had said. All the warriors understood the blood that flowed through White Stag's body and all knew of the great sight his mother's line had, so many favored the move. It was only one or two of the long haired warriors that where not so sure, for they remembered the way Dark Eagle had twisted the meaning of his vision, and they worried that White Stag did not see clearly the meaning behind the words spoken by the spirit. The talk lasted long into the night but by next morning a decision had been made. The tribe was returning to the white man village, but Black Wolf would not be allowed to leave the camp without a warrior by his side, or some other restriction put on him. His master did not want him to run and hide with his people so this decision was made. Black Wolf would be watched, but on the good side as the spirit said, the warriors looked forward to a time of peace and healing.

It took the next 2 moons for the tribe to return to the area of New Stand. The first day, they arrived after the camp was set up, Black Wolf went to his master. Falling to his knees, he raised his arms to ask, but stopped when his master shook his head and smiled sadly. "You want to return your wife to her family and tell them we are here." Black Wolf nodded and smiled when his master nodded, but then he grew serious. "But you must be back by sundown." It was early in the morning, so it meant that if he hurried Black Wolf might spend a few hours with the family also, Black Wolf nodded eagerly. His master was being very generous, and he touched his head to his master's hand in thanks. White Feather watched as Black Wolf and Little Dove left. He was troubled but he was also glad that Black Wolf would not be here when the coming riders from the Black Foot arrived. They brought news he already knew that the Black Foot tribe was on their way here, and would arrive very soon, and he knew why they had come also. When the news spread that the Sioux where returning to this place and why, many tribes where surprised by the news. The Blackfoot where angered and immediately started towards them. All tribes knew of the news his grandson White Stag had brought from the spirit, but Dark Eagle was angered and sure that the message had been misunderstood. He came with death and vengeance on his mind, and White Feather wanted Black Wolf to be away when the messengers and more importantly the tribe arrived. The Apache too where coming, but they came to hopefully share the peace and blessings promised by the spirit's message. It was the Black Foot who came for revenge. He decided that he would send Black Wolf hunting for a few days after he returned to the tribe.

Black Wolf slowed Impala when he saw the white man town coming into view, already he knew that many in the town knew a Indian was coming and he feared that he would not be welcomed. His hope was that at least Little Dove would be welcomed home by her family. He felt many eyes upon him when he stopped Impala in front of the store and helped Sarah (Little Dove) down. He watched as people started to gather and much of him wished to leave, but Sarah's hand on his arm stopped him, and coached him to follow her towards the store. Even before they reached the door it opened, Maureen standing there but a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around Sarah, dragging them both into the store and away from the gathering townsfolk.

As soon as she closed the door behind them another figure came from the back. He was tall, as tall as White Stag, his arms where covered in flour, but it was his eyes that Black Wolf focused on. They where filling with tears and yet seemed so familiar to him. He crept closer to Sarah as the figure stepped forward. Black Wolf thought that maybe this had not been such a good idea for the figure seemed to focus only on him, and though he was familiar to Black Wolf. The memory brought a ache in his heart and a memory of loss and crying in a women's arms, his mother's arms maybe for he remembered the women. She was kind and acted as a mother to him, bringing him breakfast, helping him. A woman he could always turn to. He shook his head to clear it as the figure spoke to him. "Dean". The figure moved towards him, and Black wolf took a step backwards. On seeing this the figure stopped, "Please Dean. Tell me you remember me. Please!"

Black Wolf, bent his head and looked at figure, as it bent it's head downwards in sorrow. Suddenly a need to comfort the man overcame Black Wolf, and he stepped forward, his arms wide. Then a voice came from behind him. "Is it true? Are they here." A woman came out from the back. She wore a apron and floured covered it. Even her salt and pepper hair had flour dust in it. But she, on seeing Black Wolf, did not wait to wonder if he remembered her. She just dashed forward and wrapped him in her arms. Tears flowing down her face. Black Wolf was about to push her away but then he recognized the apron, and the dark color still left in some places in her hair. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. It was her. He wrapped his arms around her. At that she looked up, and smiled. "You remember me."

Black Wolf nodded but then opened his fingers so that a little space was between them. "You remember me a little." He nodded, and pointed towards the figure and made the same motion. "You remember Samuel a little also." Again he nodded. The woman pulled away slightly. "Do you remember pie." He nodded and smiled. his eyes lighting up at the memory of a favored desert. "I have some freshly baked pie. I'll get you both some." She was about to leave when he caught her arm, and pointed to his head. She looked at him, but it was the figure who answered. The one called Samuel. "He remembers something else or someone else." he said when Black Wolf nodded and placed his hand on his heart. Then he touch the white in the woman's hair, trying to say that she was older. It was Sarah who put it together. "He means Martha. Where is Grandmother?" At this several people grew solemn. It was Samuel who answered, "She's next door, upstairs." He grabbed Black Wolf arm as Sarah was about to lead him next door. "She is not well." Then they moved next door to the Doctor's house and office. At the bottom of the stairs Black Wolf stopped Sarah and shook his head. He had understood what, the one called Samuel, had meant. He decided that Sarah did not have to see this. He would go up alone." Half way up the stairs he met a man coming down. He recognized him as soon as he spoke. It was the doctor from the fort, when last he was here. The one who, he now realized had tried to aid him. He pushed past and entered the room where his grandmother Martha, had been for about two weeks now.

He did not know what to expect when he entered. He remembered a woman elderly, yet kind and strong, and always on his side. He remembered that this was the woman he had given the knife too, but he also knew his heart would break a little at her passing. He sat down by the bed and knew she was awake and watching him. Black Wolf reached out and grasped her hand, seeing her open her eyes. "I waited for you. He said you'd come." She squeezed his hand and smiled, when Black Wolf bent his head and shook it showing that he did not understand her words. She laughed quietly and Black Wolf rushed to pat her on the back and bring her water, when the laugh turned into a cough. He waited as her breathing returned to normal, and smiled back, when she smiled at him. "I know, you don't understand what I mean. But I have waited and I am so glad that you are here. Sarah is with you." Black Wolf nodded, hearing others climbing the stairs, having heard the coughing, and being a little unsure as to whether they should have allowed Black Wolf to go up alone.

As they came in, Martha held onto Black Wolf's hand. He eyes shinning with warmth when she saw her grandsons together again. "I told them all, you was coming." She smiled, "I don't think your brother believed me." She laughed a small laugh, but her eagle eyes saw how Samuel ducked his head slightly, when Black Wolf looked confused, and looked at him. She patted his hand drawing his attention back to her, "So you remember bits and pieces but not everything." Black Wolf hang his head in shame. The woman was right. From the past, there where just voices, little dove and scattered memories and feelings that took him time to remember and connect together. "It does not matter. You remember what is important. You know he is special to you. You remembered Sarah. You remembered me, and Lynda. Those are the important things. Family. Family is all that matters Dean. Family." She patted his hand and watched as he raised his head and smiled at her. With her other hand she signaled for the others to leave. She wanted Black Wolf to stay. "There is so much I want to say. So much time has passed and so much has gone on, and I want you to know it all. The searches, and the tears. The ups and the downs. How strong Sarah was. How we never gave up on you." Martha paused, breathing heavily and Black Wolf looks worriedly at her. But she smiled, "Tell them you will have supper up here with me. I have a lot to tell you." Black Wolf nodded and went downstairs to signal that he would stay upstairs with Martha and supper was to be served up there for them. He motioned that she wished to speak to him and had much to say. Then he pulled Samuel to one side and signaled that he should goto the Indian camp and fetch the shacking stick, as Samuel called it. Black Wolf shook his head, but got Samuel to agree that he would use the motion instead of trying to explain what he thought it meant, when he goto the Indian camp. He watched as Samuel left and then he returned upstairs to listen and spend time with his newly found grandmother. He knew he would be punished for staying but he feared rightly that time was indeed short for her, which was why Samuel was already on his way to fetch the Indian medicine man. Though in fairness he knew that Samuel did not understand who or what, he was going to get.

When Samuel got to the Indian, he felt eyes all around looking at him, in fact the guards themselves had been wide-eyed when they saw him. He just took it to mean that they had expected Dean (Black Wolf) to return instead of him. He was determined to show no fear, and straightened his back, making sure he road in looking tall, strong, but most of all obviously unarmed. Reaching the center of the village he got down from his horse. The camp was much bigger then he had expected for one tribe, and he recognized both Blackfoot and Sioux warriors. He had also seen smoke raising from another part of the valley, so rightly he now understood that not one tribe but three tribes had come to stay. It was then that White Feather came out of the tent, in front of him. He was accompanied by another man shorted then he was, but looking very angry and a tall man, as tall as he was. If fact he suddenly realized that this was the reason why the Indians looked at him so wide-eyed. The two of them looked roughly the same in height and weight, and attitude, he mused as the tall one straightened his back and crossed his arms in a very un-Indian motion, which he recognized as having been learnt from his brother Dean. He stepped forward towards the chief, quelling the slight fear he had in his belly.

Sam, "You are White Feather."

White Feather nodded, but then looked around. The sun was beginning to set and there was no sign of Black Wolf's return. "Where is Black Wolf, he was to return by sunset and the sun already begins it's journey towards night."

Sam, "He is still in town. I have come.." He got that far before the chief raised his arms, and motioned for some warriors to come forward. "He was told to return by sundown. If he will not come willingly then " At that point the tall figure laid a hand on his arm, and spoke quietly to him."

White Feather snorted. His son would always give Black Wolf every chance, but he asked anyway. "Is there a reason why he is still in the town, as you say."

Sam looked around tentatively. This could go south very quickly, so he choose his words very carefully and clearly. "Our grandmother is dying. She wishes him to stay with her, so that she may speak with him. In fact that is why I am here. He wishes me to bring the shaking stick." The Indians looked slightly confused and he felt like an idiot as he repeated the sign Black Wolf had used. Then though they laughed and they nodded their heads and one warrior rushed off to another tent, to fetch the medicine man. That only added to Sam obvious confusion when instead of a medicine stick or club, a man came forward claiming to be the shaking stick, as Sam called it.

The chief slightly raised his voice and Sam realized that though he was speaking to him, he wanted the entire tribe (those within earshot that is), to hear. "She must be truly ill if he seeks the aid of Broken Wing. You and Broken Wing, will return and tell him, he may stay till tomorrow's sunset." At that again the tall figure stepped forward. The chief though looked unhappy at this, but lowering his head, "My son, White Stag will return with you, to ensure Broken Wing is well cared for." He continued raising his head.

White Stag, "You say, Our Grandmother. You are of the same blood as Black Wolf."

Sam straightened his back just a little more, standing facing White Stag, looking him directly in the eye. Something both where unused to. "Yes, I am his elder brother." He did not miss the slightly shocked surprise that showed for a second on White Stag face. Then he turned to look away at his horse. Stepping back at the same time. Giving respect to White Stag by breaking eye contact first. He climbed up upon his horse and waited for the others to get on their horses. The he bowed his head to the chief, and wished he and the tribe, peace during their stay. Then turning the small group left heading towards the white man town of New Stand, and Black Wolf.

Next: - Ups and Downs.


	55. Chapter 55

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 55

* * *

Previously: Sam straightened his back just a little more, standing facing White Stag, looking him directly in the eye. Something both where unused to. "Yes, I am his elder brother." He did not miss the slightly shocked surprise that showed for a second on White Stag face. Then he turned to look away at his horse. Stepping back at the same time. Giving respect to White Stag by breaking eye contact first. He climbed up upon his horse and waited for the others to get on their horses. The he bowed his head to the chief, and wished he and the tribe, peace during their stay. Then turning the small group left heading towards the white man town of New Stand, and Black Wolf.

The trip was near silent, except for a explanation of who Broken Eagle was. Samuel had to admit that he was interested in how Henry would deal with having a savage medicine man called in to aid his grandmother. I mean he thought what could this savage do, that Henry (the Doctor) had not already done. Henry had tried many things all to no avail. Samuel had only gone because his brother had asked him too. Not because he actually believed that this savage with no knowledge of modern medicine, could actually help his grandmother. It was with these thoughts running though his head that the group arrived in town. As they got off the horses Samuel turned around to lead them into the Doctor's office only to find the medicine man starring at him and shaking his head.

Medicine Man, "You have no faith. You think I am a savage, and therefore can give no aid. Maybe you are right that she is beyond my help, but if nothing else you should show me respect for your brother's belief in me." With that he turned and entered into the office, calling for Black Wolf."

Samuel, "How did he.."

White Stag, "He sees well into man's hearts. You think yourself better then us. That is why you will never understand us or our ways."

When they entered Broken Eagle was already being shown up the stairs towards Martha's Room. On entering he watched a look of confusion cross the face of the long haired woman in the bed. She turned to look at Black Wolf, and saw that he was smiling and raising to greet him. He bowed his head and went to sit where Black Wolf had been sitting, motioning that the others including Black Wolf should leave. Henry was standing in the doorway and refused categorically to leave Martha alone with what he considered a savage witch doctor, but Martha watched as Black Wolf left, his shoulders slumped at not being allowed to stay, and told them all to go."

Broken Eagle, "You are very trusting."

Martha, "Dean trusts you and therefore I trust you. Anyway there is not much you can do. I'm dying and I know it.I have accepted that."

Broken Eagle, tried to help her sit up and seeing her wince and her breath quicken, he paused and mixed a glass of water with a drop of one of the many potions he curried when he traveled. Slowly he got her to drink it and then continued to aid her sitting up. "It will aid your breathing and briefly strengthen your body."

Martha discovered that he was quite correct. She felt a little stronger and breathing came easier and she found that sitting was less painful. She looked at him in wonder and smiling said, "Henry will definitely want the recipe." Then she laughed and coughed again and Broken Eagle gave her a sip or two more of the water mixture. He then proceeded to pour the rest of the potion into the jug of water by the bed. "To be drunk sparingly and only when the pain returns." He said and Martha nodded.

Broken Eagle continued as he made sure the water was mixed well with the potion, "You cannot be certain that you are dying. I have heard the white man fears death greatly and yet you are not afraid."

Martha, "I've known for a week about, that Dean was coming home and that I was not going to live that long. You'll probably think I am a silly old woman, just like the others, but I dreamed it and I believe it." She laughed quietly and settled down against the pillows that Broken eagle had packed behind her. She felt warm and comfortable and for the first time, in many months, the pain in her chest just seemed to melt away. She opened her eyes again, and smiled at the man, but noticed that he seemed very serious suddenly.

Broken Eagle "Tell me your dream for we too believe greatly in dreams, for they may be messages from the Great Spirit or visions of the future, but they should never be ignored."

Martha settled down, "Well it always starts the same. I am sitting down in a chair on my front porch in my old house in Ireland." The man looks suddenly confused. Martha shook her head, "Sorry it's a land far across the sea." Broken Eagle nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Well I watch as a coach arrives. It's all black. The horses, the coach, even the driver is dressed in black. I know it's there for me, and I get up to goto it, but suddenly a big black wolf appears and stands between me and the coach. I understand somehow, that he wants me to wait and not goto the coach, so I sit back down and wait. I see him walk towards the coach and watch as the driver gets down and seems to speak to him. The driver nods, looks at me and climbs up and drives the coach away. I thought the dream was telling me that before I passed away, Dean would return, and I was right. He's here and Sarah's here, now I can go happy knowing that they are together and safe." Martha look at Broken Eagle, waiting to see what he would say, but he just nodded and handed her a glass of water. She smiled, "Well. I'm a silly old women, arn't I, but I was right. He's here. I just want to say goodbye to him." Martha did not know what to expect from this savage who seemed so kind and had taken the pain completely away, and made her breathing easier. Both things that Henry had failed to do as completely as Broken Eagle had, but a smile and a nod was definitely not one of the things she had thought of. What he said next made her realize that maybe she was not as foolish as everyone now thought her to be.

Broken Eagle, "You are a wise and fair woman. I see now where Black Wolf gets his spirit from. But I fear the wolf was not meant to be him. We would say you have been blessed by the spirit with time to await one you love. For I believe it was the great wolf that black wolf, is named after, that made you wait for him. For only one of his standing may talk to your coachman and make him leave you in peace to live another day. Rest now. I will send Black Wolf up for I see you have much to say to him."

With that he stood to leave but not before Martha grasped his hand in thanks, and smiled at him. On leaving and walking downstairs Broken Eagle found the air thick with distrust. Lynda was serving drinks and a new man, he had not seen before, had appeared. Black Wolf himself was pacing the space where the stairs ended. He looked at him and bent his head. Broken Eagle placed his hand on Black Wolf's shoulder. "I am sorry. I have given her a potion which will ease her pain and her breathing, but there is nothing I can do. Their wolf has called her name. She knows this. Spend with her, what extra time has been given to her by the our wolf, so that she may talk to you. Black Wolf bowed his head and started to climb the stairs. Then he paused, straightened his back and head, and entered the room, to stay with Martha.

Henry had heard what was said, and came forward followed by the unknown man. "What do you mean you eased her pain and breathing." Broken Eagle just shook his head, and moved to speak with White Stag, but Lynda intercepted him, "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee. Something to drink."

Broken Eagle, "Coffee would be very nice. I thank you. I think (he pointed upwards) they would want tea though." He watched as Lynda hurried away to get the drinks. When she returned she bore also slices of cake with the coffee. He then watched as a red headed woman entered bearing a tray and started to head upstairs. He also watched how White Stag followed her with his eyes. Eyes that where suddenly filled with desire. Slowly people came to talk with him and White Stag over the evening. The unknown man though seemed happy at first to just watch and listen. Then he too stepped forward to ask questions but not wholly about Black Wolf's life, as the others had. He also asked about their belief and ways. Broken Eagle recognized the way of him. He was what the white men called a priest and had been asked to come just in case, the woman passed from this world. But Broken Eagle also found that he behaved differently from the others. This man listened quietly and watched with eagle eyes. If he had been Indian, he would have been a medicine man and maybe a good one, Broken Eagle thought, as he watched the man again come towards him. This time with Samuel and Lynda in tow.

Broken Eagle smiled at them trying to be welcoming. Lynda was carrying some blankets and look flustered and slightly worried. It was the priest who spoke first.

Priest, "I would like to ask another question."

Broken Eagle, "Yes. and how may I aid you in the understanding of our ways."

Priest, "Actually. (At this point Samuel pushed him a little more forward.) I am here to ask if it was possible that Dean might remain here for a few days."

Broken Eagle had long understood that Dean was Black Wolf's white name. He sadly shook his head, "I fear that is not possible. His master has already given him more time then he was allowed. He must return to the camp by sundown tomorrow." At hearing this Samuel was annoyed and spoke up "My brother should be with his family."

Broken Eagle noticed how the priest tried to keep the peace by pushing Samuel back a bit. "What he means is, surely Black Wolf should be allowed to visit frequently and that these visits should each last at least a few days. They are his family and now that the tribe has moved here to stay. They wish to see him again. It has been a long time for all, that he has been missing."

Broken Eagle, "You do not understand. He is Termiqui. This you know, but you do not understand. The boy you knew is dead. He gave his life in payment for what was done. That he is being allowed to visit at all is a gift given and allowed by his master. Sadly I do not know if he will be so, allowed again. I would say you make the most of the time you have with him."

Samuel was shocked into silence, as was the priest, by Broken Eagle's words. Samuel was indeed the first to recover for the anger he felt at seeing his brother forced into this way of life, burned brightly within him, but it was Lynda who spoke first. "Surely we may be able to ask that he may visit again." Her voice was cracking with sadness, as she spoke. Broken Eagle smiled towards her, "I would hope that this is so." On that he took the blankets that she held and laid them on the floor, in a corner ready for when they slept. It seemed that as he turned Samuel was about to say something but the priest interrupted him, "Have any of you seen Maureen. I would like to ask her some questions also." He spoke for two reasons really. One was that he knew that Samuel wanted to argue the point of his brother's treatment and life, and he saw that this would do no good to any of them, and may do some harm to Black Wolf, when he returned to camp. The second was that he finally understood after hearing what Broken Eagle said, that Maureen was really the only one, who might be able to truly answer his questions about Indian life and in particular Black Wolf's life. It seemed the Indians did not want to, or in their opinion need to. His first was going to be "What is a Termiqui".

At hearing his question even Broken Eagle turned and looked around. He had seen the fire haired girl carrying a tray of tea upstairs, but he had not seen her come down. Now that he looked, he also saw that White Stag was nowhere to be seen. He sighed this did not bode well. He left the others to look around the house for her, and went outside where he knew White Stag would take her, if they where together. While he did this, Lynda helped search the house, even opening grandmother's door. There she saw that both Martha and Dean had fallen asleep, for it was getting late. She sighed. She remembered the last time she had seen them together and thanked God that Dean had a chance to speak to her again, before she passed from this world. She closed the door and went downstairs. As she had nearly reached the bottom she heard angry voices being raised in the living room.

White Stag, "We where speaking of the differences between our ways."

Henry, "You had no right to take my daughter outside."

Maureen, "Dad I can take care of myself."

Henry, "Maureen go to your room, and as for you.. Savage get out. I should have knew better then to let you in."

Maureen stood between her father and White Stag, pulling his arms around her, watching sides being taken by others. "Father, I am not a child, and White Stag is staying. He is our guest while Black Wolf is here."

Things where about to go from bad to worse when Lynda stepped into the room. "How dare you."

Henry, "Lynda, you don't understand."

Lynda, "No Henry. I don't. and I don't care to understand. You lot have no right to start arguing while Martha is up there sleeping. Now, unless the Indians are about massacre all of us. I don't want to know. Maureen, I think it would be better if you retired for the night. In fact, I think we should all retire for the night." She turned to the priest, pointedly ignoring the looks she was getting. "Father if you would want to stay, there is a bed upstairs you may have."

Priest, "No thank you. A blanket and a chair will be fine. Thank you."

With that she shushed Samuel and Maureen upstairs. Closely following them, dragging Henry with her, leaving the priest and the Indians to make their own beds with the blankets and furniture in the living room. Maureen though paused on the stairs, turning her head to look at White Stag. He held a blanket but had been watching her leave. He simply nodded at her and smiled. This motion though was missed by no-one.

Next: - Next Morning. Return to Camp and what follows.


	56. Chapter 56

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 56

* * *

Previously: With that she shushed Samuel and Maureen upstairs. Closely following them, dragging Henry with her, leaving the priest and the Indians to make their own beds with the blankets and furniture in the living room. Maureen though paused on the stairs, turning her head to look at White Stag. He held a blanket but had been watching her leave. He simply nodded at her and smiled. This motion though was missed by no-one.

It was half way through the night when something woke Maureen from her sleep. Having spent years bounty hunting, she was naturally a light sleeper, but for a time she did not know what woke her, then she heard a creek on the stairs and got up to see who it was. Indian she suspected for the odd creek was the only sound she heard and they seemed to be getting quieter. She walk carefully to the stairs avoiding all the boards that creaked, and looked down. What she saw she would not forget for a long time. She watched as Dean (Black Wolf) crept down the stairs. His shoulders where slumped and his head bowed. His body trembling with every step he took. She watched as he looked round and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Following him, she watched as he took a drink of water from a jug. She knew he was crying, and sadly she knew there would be only one reason for his tears. Clearing her throat, she made her presence known and smiling sadly offered to make something warm for them to drink. Maureen watched as Dean nodded and then sat down where she pointed as she got to work. While working she took the odd glance at Black Wolf, sitting at the table. His head was in his hands and even now his body trembled with the tears he soundlessly shed, for one he loved deeply. He looked at her. His eyes red. She nodded and her own eyes became wet and her vision blurred. Wiping the eyes with her sleeve, she placed a hot mug of coffee in front of him. Then she got one herself, and brought some bread from the cupboard, with some butter. The others did not hear them as they spoke for Maureen spoke quietly and as we all know Dean had no voice to speak with. He signed his sadness at his grandmother loss, but also her happiness that he had spoken to her and his certainty that she was now happy, in whatever they called the hunting ground. He tried to sign of what he dreamed, but Maureen did not fully understand, when he tried to describe the grasslands and mountains he had seen. Or the house that he saw her in, or the man he had seen, her run to. Growing younger with each step she took, till her gray hair grew dark and long, and her eyes grew brighter then he had ever seen them. All this Maureen tried but did not fully understand. She understood that he had dreamed about his grandmother but the rest she shook her head at. Trying to show him that she did not understand what he was trying to say. Finishing her coffee, she decided to warm up the rest and refill the cups. Dawn was now approaching and she hoped that this sadness would be all that their family had to bare, this day. Unfortunately for Dean there would be more bad news during the coming day.

Soon the others awoke and discovered that Martha had passed from this world. They all shed tears, though some for other reasons then just her death. The Doctor and his wife Lynda shed tears for the loss of a close friend, who was as part of their family as one could get. Dean shed tears for the grandmother he lost, who meant more to him then his own white mother. Maureen shed tears for the friend who's kindness and strength had given her the choice to do what she wanted instead of what was expected of her. White Stag and the medicine man did not shed tears but grieved next to Black Wolf and tried to comfort him. Then shortly before dawn Broken Eagle left to return to camp and tell the chief what had happened, leaving White Stag alone to help Black Wolf heal. It was only Samuel who did not shed tears for though when he heard, he felt sorrow, he also felt finally free. Free to return to the big city. Free to live the life he wanted, and he went to find his brother, to comfort him and speak to him of returning to the store and the town, and then later, in the future moving to the big city, far away from the Indians.. Now on finding him sitting on the back porch, he saw White Stag comforting his brother over the loss, and he found anger raising instead. He saw a savage aiding his brother like he wished too. It was this anger at seeing his brother's bond with a savage that dried the tears that should have flowed. A part of Samual still dreamed of the big city and of rescuing his brother from this savage life, that had captured him. Tortured him. Kept him as a slave. Now he saw that his brother had grown to be part of that race and this angered him beyond words. You see Samual had not searched for years to find his brother. He had searched to free him. To return him to the white way of life. Now he saw him accept comfort from a savage. The comfort he wished to give him. Samual dreamed of taking Dean away from the Indians to the big city, and living as a white man should live, but now he feared that Dean had became just as savage as the Indians. So he turned and walked back into the house, considering how he could separate Dean from the Indians once and forever.

You may think that this is the bad news that I spoke of, but it is not. For another had returned to the town with the Indians. He had returned with the Apache. He had been away more then three years but he too had returned. He had rode into his family's farm not knowing how he or his son would be treated. His skin was bronzed under the jacket he wore, and he held his son tight against him. It had only been four to five moons since he had won his freedom. For three years he had been beaten, whipped and punished at every turn. Where Black Wolf had drawn a travois for a few moons (months), he had drawn one for a year. But now Billy had returned, to his home and he prayed that he and more importantly his son (as the Indians called him) would be welcome there, and they where. But his mother being worried for his health and the child's, had brought them now to the doctor's office, to have the child and hopefully him checked for injuries. While the Doctor was checking over this child, Billy had needed to breath fresh air, for both had understood that the family had suffered a loss that morning and where grieving. For both of them had seen the priest and the looks on the people in the house. Billy passed Sam as he came inside, and then on exiting the house, came face to face with Black Wolf and White Stag. The priest was following just behind him hoping to help Dean (Black Wolf) in dealing with his grandmother's death, but stopped just inside the door, when he saw the change of attitude, as Billy stepped out through the doorway. Billy froze and White Stag reached for his knife. It was then that he heard Billy speak as he raised his hands, showing them to be empty.

Billy, "I have won my freedom."

White Stag, "That seems hard to believe after so much blood was spilt."

Billy, "My words are true. I only wish peace and life for my son." White Stag pushed past him, "We will see." Running straight into the priest, who was just out of sight inside the doorway. He nodded his head politely. The priest watched him walk inside and was very confused at the sudden change in his behavior. Billy had been known for being level headed and not being drawn into fights. A calm and gentle man known for his principles. Why would the Indians accuse him of killing and more importantly why did he not defend himself. He turned around and cornering Billy took him aside careful to stay away from Dean who watched him with caution as if expecting him to attack.

Priest, "Billy talk to me."

Billy "I. can't. Not here. Maybe later." He turned as a hand touched him on the shoulder. It was his mother. Her face full of worry. "Dear, Whatever happened. It's time it came out into the open. Don't worry. Just tell us." She saw Black Wolf snort and move closer to where White Stag was standing. He too looked uncomfortable with the situation." Billy though knew his mother wouldn't let it go. She had been asking him questions since he had arrived back at home. His father had just wanted to forget about it, but his mother was scared that he would vanish again, and wanted to know why he had vanished before, and what the Indians had to do with it. She was sure they had something to do with it.

Billy grasped her hands, and lowering his head, "It's better to forget it." But as he knew, his mother did not agree. It was then that the doctor interrupted by bringing the child back, and handing it to her. Aside from a few scrapes, the child was fine, well fed, and very energetic. Henry knew that because he had to chase him round the room. Finally bribing him to sit down by offering him a lollipop.

Henry, "Now it's your turn Billy." Billy backed up, shaking his head. "No. I'm fine. Really."

Henry, "I just watch to check your breathing. That's all. I just need you to take off your jacket. I'll be finished in no time."

But Billy still refused, and backed up heading for the door. It was then that Black Wolf grabbed his arm, and motioned that he needed to speak with him. White Stag turned angrily, shaking his head and grabbing Black Wolf's arm. There was no need to speak to the likes of him. Black Wolf lowered his head, and started back to the garden at the back of the house. White Stag turned his back. He wanted nothing to do with Billy. Anger flowed through his blood. Why had Billy been granted his freedom. If that had truly happened. While Black Wolf, who deserved freedom, would never get it. As he started to follow Black Wolf outside. Billy turned at the doorway. "If he wished to ask about Manawa. I am sorry. She passed 3 moons ago after a illness that lasted a whole moon. Running Deer could not settle after that. He now rides with Yellow Grass, and works alongside him. "

On hearing him, Black Wolf spun around, shaking his head. Not wanting it to be true. His eyes glistening with beginning tears. Again he shook his head. "I am truly sorry Black Wolf. I know how much." That was as far as Billy got before White Stag knocked him to the floor, while Black Wolf rushed out of the room to collapsed on his knees in the garden. Wailing his grief to the spirit, even though not a sound was heard.

His brother followed him out ignoring the struggle that was going on inside, where men where standing between Billy and White Stag trying to calm things down. Trying to understand what had gone suddenly so wrong. Samuel had other ideas, he wanted to talk to Dean alone and this seemed a ideal time. Usually, someone was always around. But now, seeing his brother on his knees, wailing silently to the skies, his arms raised. Samuel wondered if indeed it was too late and his brother would not be able to fit into the white man world. But it would not be for his lack of trying, he decided as he approached his grieving brother.

Samuel, "Dean." Black Wolf turned his head. He was beginning to hate his white man name. The name from before times. "Dean" Samuel said again. He saw the tears running down his brother's face. but paid them no heed. Angrily realizing that he had not been this upset over their grandmother's death, which was only this morning.

Samuel grew angry at that realization, and spat out words that where meant to be hurtful and though he did not realize it, where so close to what White Feather had once said about Black Wolf. "She was an Indian. She doesn't deserve any tears." Black Wolf stood. His tears still flowing, but anger at his brother's words slowly replacing the sadness and loss he felt over Manawa's death. He turned fully to look at his brother, but before he could show the anger he felt at his words, a voice rung out. "Samuel!"

Lynda stood at the doorway, shocked at what she had heard. "Go inside."

Samuel, "But,"

Lynda, "No, buts. GO!" Grief returned to wash over Black Wolf, as his brother left to return inside the house. He lowered his head and turned his back on the house where shouts could be heard, from all inside. Then suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, and smelt again the smells from the before time, that seemed to always hang around Lynda. Cinnamon, Flour, the smell of freshly baked bread, and home cooked meals. Tears flowed down his face and he turned to wrap his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

Lynda, "It's alright. Go ahead and cry. She must have been very special to you." Black Wolf nodded. Lynda did not know much about the person called Manawa, other then she had helped Dean survive, but she now knew that Black Wolf cared deeply for her, and that was all she needed to know. A part of her was jealous of how he grieved over her death, but she pushed that bit aside, letting the part that was grateful come to the fore. Yes, grateful. That Black Wolf had someone to help him and care for him during the time she could not. She would have some serious words with Samuel about his attitude. He needed to understand, not hate the indians, but mainly how dare he dismiss someone who obviously meant a lot to Dean. Then she heard footsteps coming out of the house. It was White Stag, "Black Wolf".

Lynda turned her head to face him, "Leave him alone and go back indoors." Now Lynda said this in the firmest tone she could muster. One that broke no argument. But even she was surprised to see White Stag lower his head and return inside the house. Hearing him state to others that they wished to be left alone, for a while. Lynda led Dean to a seat on the porch, and just sat there as he cried. The she told him to rest while she got him something to eat and drink. Then she opened the door and realized that several people wanted to go outside and talk to Dean. Some wished to offer comfort but others she feared had other ideas, she thought, looking at Samuel. She told everyone to leave him alone for a while, since he had just lost two very important people in his life, and he did not need any more bad news, or friendly chats. Pointing at Samuel. Then she went into the kitchen to get some food for Dean.

Next: - Return to Camp and what follows.


	57. Chapter 57

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 57

* * *

Previously: Lynda turned her head to face him, "Leave him alone and go back indoors." Now Lynda said this in the firmest tone she could muster. One that broke no argument. But even she was surprised to see White Stag lower his head and return inside the house. Hearing him state to others that they wished to be left alone, for a while. Lynda led Dean to a seat on the porch, and just sat there as he cried. The she told him to rest while she got him something to eat and drink. Then she opened the door and realized that several people wanted to go outside and talk to Dean. Some wished to offer comfort but others she feared had other ideas, she thought, looking at Samuel. She told everyone to leave him alone for a while, since he had just lost two very important people in his life, and he did not need any more bad news, or friendly chats. Pointing at Samuel. Then she went into the kitchen to get some food for Dean.

Everyone wanted to ask what had occurred and why Lynda was so annoyed with Samuel, but she was not talking about it. Neither of them where. Both glaring if anyone mentioned the situation. The priest had no idea of how things had become so different. Only this morning they where a family mourning the loss of a dearly loved member. Now groups where quickly forming and even single individuals seemed to be turning against each other, and it had all started when Billy walked in. Standing up the priest went to find the one person he thought could help, Maureen. Finding her in the kitchen trying to get information from Lynda, (and failing miserably), he pulled her aside, sat her down in a corner and nearly demanded a explanation. The she started talking and did not stop for two hours. She explained the deal and the life she know Dean had lived, upto the incident with the Apaches that is. He begun to think that maybe it would have been better if he had not sort the answers he wanted, but he continued to listen. Then she said that this was only the shortened version. He really doubted that he wanted to hear the longer version but knew if he wanted to help Dean, he would have to understand the life that he lived, and that meant learning all he could. But about Billy, she knew nothing. Sighing he started to think of maybe riding over to the family ranch and finding out all he could from them, for Billy, his mother and son had left shortly after the arguments started. They left hoping that things would settle down after they left, but they did not. Mainly due to Samuel making Lynda annoyed and then deciding himself to go back to the mansion. Now people looked on with suspicion and some anger, at the only Indian left in the house, White Stag. He himself waited by the back door ignoring all, only waiting for Black Wolf to make a appearance, which he did as Maureen was drawing to the end of her explanation to the priest, some two hours later as I said. All turned to see what would happen now, but Lynda choose that moment to announce that a early lunch was ready, but the look on Black Wolf's face told her that he would not be staying to eat.

Black Wolf tapped White Stag on the shoulder drawing his attention. Then he pointed out in the direction of the Indian camp. The message was clear, he wished to return to his tribe now. Lynda came forward and reached a hand towards him, "Please you still have time. Stay for Lunch. Stay with us." At that Black Wolf stepped back a step, as if afraid or uncertain. He shook his head. He looked at her and pointed to himself and then in the direction of the camp and then brought his hands together in a pyramid shape like a roof. White Stag nodded, "He wishes to return to his home. To our tribe where he belongs." At that moment Sarah who had stood away from the others watching and waiting, came forward and Black Wolf closed his eyes and bowed his head. She just wrapped her arms around him. "Go. I understand. In a few days I will come join you." Black Wolf opened his eyes. He had feared she would never come back to him, but now seeing her smile and seeing that truly she did understood, he bent down and kissed her, trying to put all his love in that one kiss. Then he and White Stag walked out of the house and left, riding back to the Indian camp. They did not see the figure on the hill watching them leave.

Samuel had not returned to the mansion as he had told the others, but had gone far enough so that all would think he had. He realized now that his brother would have to be alone before he asked him to go with him, far away. Where no Indian could find him. Lynda had ruined his idea, but there would be other times. He had thought one of those times would be when Black Wolf returned to the camp, when he hoped Black Wolf would travel alone, but now he saw White Stag was riding with him. Samuel had hoped White Stag would have stayed behind to be with Maureen, since all could see that they loved each other, but this had not happened. So Samuel thought and decided that what he needed was a few men, so that if Black Wolf decided not to go with him voluntarily, he could change his mind, so to speak. With this is mind, he turned his horse towards the mansion and the place he called home. He dreamed of him and his brother moving to the cities far away and living in decent manner, far away from any Indians, but a part of him small and easily ignored, thought that Dean was better off now, with the Indians, in the life he had made for himself. As I said this small voice was easily ignored. Later that ignorance and pride, would change his life forever.

When Black Wolf and White Stag arrived back at camp, they where greeted by many of the warriors. It was when the chief came forward showing slight surprise at their arrival during mid day, that White Stag stepped forward to explain, as Black Wolf fell to his knees before his master, as he did every time he returned from a hunt or some days away from camp (when his master allowed it), as is the custom for Termiqui's to do. All could tell White Stag had been in a fight and White Feather looked at Black Wolf hoping to get some idea of what had happened, but Black Wolf had his head lowered and tears started to fall as White Stag explained of Martha's death, of (Blood Moon) Billy's return, of the news of Manawa. At this point White Feather stopped White Stag speaking and laid a hand upon Black Wolf's shoulder, "I understand your grief. It is hard to lose one who is much loved but two in one day. (The chief closed his eyes.) Goto your tent and rest. You need time to rest and grieve. " Black Wolf nodded and started to raise to go, but then seemed to change his mind, instead putting his hands together to ask for something. Then he pointed at the medicine man and drew two fingers down his chest over his heart. The chief nodded. "Go. I will send him to you, so that he may aid you in your grief."

White Stag watched him go, and only when he left spoke of his worries over Black Wolf's brother Samuel. He spoke of his attitude towards Indians, and of how he feared that something may happen to Black Wolf because of it, and he suggested that a warrior should be sent to keep a eye on this brother. White Feather nodded, to his son's suggestion, as he watched the medicine man enter Black Wolf's tent, knowing that for the next few days Black Wolf would endure the cleansing and prayer that always came with the death of loved ones, close to a Indians heart. A husband for his wife. A wife for her husband. Even children when their parents where lost to them. He turned to re-enter his tent, greeting his wife as she came out and spoke to him. "He should be able to grieve, my husband." White Feather, waved his hand as if dismissing her, "Do not worry, the ritual has already begun. This I would not deny him." He saw her smile gently at him, and humped. "This does not mean I love him as a son. I would not deny the right of grief to anyone, even my worst enemy." He said, but even he in his heart, knew that Black Wolf had against all odds found a small place there. Though as his master and the tribe's chief, his pride would never allow him to admit it.

The days passed and things settled down to a ready rhythm. The Indians stayed away from the town mostly and hunted in the hills and plains closer to the camp. Little Dove spent the weekend at the camp and the week running the store. Sometimes Black Wolf was allowed to spend a few days in town during the week, but was always accompanied by White Stag or another warrior. Usually though it was White Stag who accompanied him. It seemed that White Stag's heart seemed always to find a reason to make the journey. The same way Maureen always seemed to find a reason to be at the store to meet him. As if she knew the days he would appear. Lynda smiled, she did not know if Black Wolf was asking to come, or White Stag was asking for him, and really she did not care. Like many in the town, all she saw where two couples who where deeply in love. It was one of these times though that things came to a head. In his heart White Feather knew that more was happening in the white man town then he was being told. His warriors told him of rumors surrounding his son's visits. Of words spoken by white men trappers, who ran into the hunting groups. All spoke of a deeper reason for it to be White Stag that went with Black Wolf, when he visited his wife and helped her in the store in the town. Even his warriors whispered of a white woman in town, who seemed to have bewitched his son.

Today he determined to find out the truth. Thus he rode with a few warriors himself, to see what occurred in the town, and meet this woman who had so taken hold of his son's heart. I guess you could say that the town's people immediately knew there was trouble brewing, when instead of the usual two Indians arriving and staying a day or two, they saw about an hour after the first two arrived, a small group of five arrive. Immediately the sheriff was informed and he called for the priest just in case. Then he went to the store and entered. Immediately he was blocked by two warriors, who where making sure that people left, or stayed out of the store until their chief was finished. Not the best group to be met with, thought the sheriff, but he flashed his badge and watched as the warriors looked at each other and then one accompanied him to the back of the store. The kitchen part, where angry shouts could be heard starting, all spoken in Sioux. It was as the shouts started that Black Wolf and Little Dove came in from the back garden followed by another two Indian warriors. He too was stopped at the kitchen door, as the Indian leading the sheriff knocked on the door, asking for entry.

Next - Maureen, Return to Camp and what Samuel is planning, which is all in all bad news for Black Wolf.


	58. Chapter 58

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 58

* * *

Previously: Today he determined to find out the truth. Thus he rode with a few warriors himself, to see what occurred in the town, and meet this woman who had so taken hold of his son's heart. I guess you could say that the town's people immediately knew there was trouble brewing, when instead of the usual two Indians arriving and staying a day or two, they saw about an hour after the first two arrived, a small group of five arrive. Immediately the sheriff was informed and he called for the priest just in case. Then he went to the store and entered. Immediately he was blocked by two warriors, who where making sure that people left, or stayed out of the store until their chief was finished. Not the best group to be met with, thought the sheriff, but he flashed his badge and watched as the warriors looked at each other and then one accompanied him to the back of the store. The kitchen part, where angry shouts could be heard starting, all spoken in Sioux. It was as the shouts started that Black Wolf and Little Dove came in from the back garden followed by another two Indian warriors. He too was stopped at the kitchen door, as the Indian leading the sheriff knocked on the door, asking for entry.

As the Indian started to open the door, the muffled shouts that could be heard became clearer.

White Feather, "No, I will not allow this."

White stag, "Father, I love her and wish her to be my woman. My Wife."

White Feather, "No. You will return to the camp and never speak of this again."

White Stag, "I will not return without her by my side."

White Feather, "You my own son would disobey me. How do you know she feels the same. To the white man we are savages. She does not love you. She does not know what that means."

Maureen, "I do love him." All heads turned to look at her. This was the first time she had spoken, yet as she moved from the stove towards the center of the room, those who know her well, knew that under the calm exterior, her blood was boiling with fury.

Maureen breathed trying to fight the urge that wanted to plunge a knife into the chief. "I Love him." She said, her tone becoming firmer and her back straighter as she moved to stand next to White Stag. "and I will not allow you to stand between us."

White Feather was also furious. Furious that a dream dreamt so long ago was being fulfilled. But as he looked at Maureen even though his fury he sensed that this was not the girl of the dream. The girl who seemed shy, bashful, pretty and hard working, but not made for the hard life of a Indian wife. This girl was different, but still White Feather straightened his back, folded his arms and continued to halt this romance before it truly started. "No, I forbid it. You say you love but you do not. You would not survive a moon living our life. You are nothing but a week white woman, who runs a trading store only with the help of others. You are not fit for my son. He deserves a warrior. A woman who can fight and live by his side, not chain him to a way of life that is not his or his people's."

Maureen smiled. "I see.. but you do not. Ask of me to the Cherokee of me. I am Hell-Cat." With that to emphasize her point, she drew her knife and as she said her name, she thumped the table with it, burying the tip a few inches into the solid wood table top. The chief stared at the knife, left quivering, standing there, it's tip embedded in the table. Then he raised his head and looked at her. His eyes showing confusion for this he realized was not the delicate flower he had dreamed of so long ago. This was a warrior. He would have to think on this. With that he turned and left the room. Leaving his son wide eyed standing with Maureen wrapped in his arms. As the chief walked through the door all made way for him. Even the sheriff, who moved back hoping that the group would leave quickly and without fuss. White Feather only paused when he passed Black Wolf.

White Feather turned to face him, "Did you know of this." When Black Wolf nodded. "I see. You will return with us now. Maybe a few lashes will remind you that I am to be informed of all things, when my son is involved." He turned his head to face the doorway where White Stag stood, anger showing on his features. "Not matter, what he thinks." With that he left and the other warriors followed him. Black Wolf, kissed his wife, and then hugged her goodbye. Drying hers tears, and smiling before following the others outside and back to the camp.

White Stag, "I must return with them. Try to speak to my father about this."

The Sheriff, "and what of the punishment he just said to Dean." White Stag hang his head and sighed, "Once he has ordered a punishment to be given, he may not change his mind. I hope that it will not be that bad. For truly I asked Black Wolf not to speak of my feelings for you, until now." He paused and turned to face Maureen who found herself going red and smiling at him, as he clasped her hand. "Until now, I did not know that they where truly felt also by you." He closed his eyes and made his way threw the small crowd that had gathered, to his horse. Riding out of town following the others back to camp.

The sheriff scratched his head, and turned to face Maureen, "You mean that Dean has to suffer if the chief says he has to, even if it's not his fault."

Maureen, had turned to face the stove. She did not want anyone to know just how deeply she felt about the situation. "Yes, (her voice cracking and betraying her), Dean is a Termiqui and has been since that night, so long ago. That means that he is a life long slave, and his master may do as he pleases with him. Even down to killing him, if he gets badly hurt, or even if his master just wants to be rid of him. It's not a nice situation to be in."

She did not turn around to see the shocked expression on the sheriff's face and the anger that flitted over the faces of others in the store or gathered outside when her words where passed along, and their meaning understood. Then another voice rang out in the store, causing people to back out and give her space, by simply stating that what she needed was space, and time to think on the situation. The voice was a calming influence and even the sheriff responded to it. For at that time, people listened when a priest said something, well most of the time anyway. This being of course, one of those times. Even the priest left, simply stating that if she wished to talk, he was always willing to listen.

When the group arrived back at camp, Black wolf got down from his horse and approached the pole placed in the center of the camp just for this purpose. He took off his jacket, and knelt facing the pole, placing his hands above his head. He heard a last horse enter camp and it's rider dismount quickly. He also heard the uncoiling of the whip, held in his master's hand. Then he heard White Stag speak, asking his father not to continue.

White Stag, "Please father do not do this. The punishment is undeserved. It was I who asked Black Wolf not to speak of this."

White Feather, "Termiqui, Is this true" Black Wolf nodded, he knew where this was leading and though he was glad that White Stag had admitted the truth. He knew the punishment would continue maybe even worse then before, for now he suspected his master was angered." He was right! The only warning he got, was his master's next words, "Then you truly deserve the punishment you will get."

The whip hit him square in the middle of the back, and it was followed by four others. Each as hard and as cutting as the first. He thought when there was a pause that the punishment was over, but then just as suddenly, the whip hit again another five times. Only then did his master order him untied, and taken to the medicine man.

White Stag, "Why. He did not deserve ten lashes, all would agree."

White Feather, "He deserved more. He now will remember who his master is, and that all must be told to me. His true crime was to conceal what he knew from me, at your command. He is my Termiqui, not yours." With that White Feather, walked away to his tent, leaving White Stag alone in the center of the camp.

In the next few days, word spread around the town, and then to the other towns in the area. The Sioux had come to stay for a long while and there would be peace in the area, as long as the whiteman did not interfere in what the Indians their way of life. This included Black Wolf, who all knew now to be Dean Winchester. A boy much loved and remembered by all.

It was about a moon later that things got out of hand again, when the whiteman, or should I say one particular white man sort to end Black Wolf's suffering, as he called it. But that is the next chapter.

Next - Samuel


	59. Chapter 59

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 59

* * *

Previously: It was about a moon later that things got out of hand again, when the whiteman, or should I say one particular white man sort to end Black Wolf's suffering, as he called it. But that is the next chapter.

When Samuel heard about what had happened in the town and the punishment dealt out to Black Wolf, outwardly he appeared angered and unhappy, but inwardly he smiled, and counted the days before Black Wolf or Dean as he always called him, was allowed again to leave the camp to visit his wife in the town or to go hunting. He planned that on one of these trips he would accidentally run into his brother, and so a month later when Black Wolf had been told to go hunting for a few days while Maureen visited with the camp, Samuel saw his chance.

The first Black Wolf knew of Samuel being in the area, was when he ran into him while tracking a deer. Black Wolf viewed this as a chance to hunt and get to know again, a brother he had lost. He viewed this as maybe a happy time, where he could show that all was well, and more importantly that he was happy with his life, with the tribe. They hunted well together, and that night settled down at the same camp fire. While Black Wolf prepared the deer for the journey home, he watched as Samuel made coffee and cooked some of the meat over the open fire. Black Wolf smiled, he hoped in his heart that Samuel would hunt again with him, and learn to understand Black Wolf's life better, but unbeknown to him Samuel had other ideas.

It was shortly after supper, when Black Wolf was preparing for bed, that Samuel struck. Moving behind Black Wolf, he struck quickly, covering Black Wolf's mouth with a rag, soaked in chloroform. Though Black Wolf struggled, Samuel knew from his doctoring that the liquid would soon rob him of his strength, and render him unconscious. After Black Wolf had succumbed to the liquid, Samuel tied his hands and secured him tightly in a wagon. He was about to head round to the driver's seat when he saw it. Samuel thought it was the one link that tied Dean to the Indians, and if he removed it, he thought that it would forever stop Dean from returning to the tribe. For even in Samuel present small knowledge of the Indian rules, removing Black Wolf's collar would stop him going back. For the punishment must be high for a termiqui to lose the collar he wore. With a wicked smile, Samuel climbed back up on the back of the wagon. Drawing his knife, he slipped the blade under Black Wolf's collar, and cut it off. Picking it off the wagon floor, he smiled and threw it behind him, out of the wagon. Then he moved to the front of the wagon, and started off towards a cabin, high in the hills, many miles from here. Here he planned to convince Dean to join him. Without his collar, Samuel thought this would be a easy task. He was going to be sadly mistaken, but this was one of the things he did not yet know.

One of the other things that Samuel had not counted on, or knew of, for that matter, where the pair of eyes that had watched him in horror, as he removed the collar, and threw it away. He did not know that only a few hours later, the warrior was reporting all that he had seen to a stunned chief, and a shocked Maureen.

White Feather, held the collar in his hand that the warrior had found and returned. He seemed deep in thought before he spoke. "Are you sure that Black Wolf himself did not remove his collar." The Indian nodded, saying again that Black Wolf had been deeply asleep because of the badly smelling cloth. He waved it before the chief and the residual smell made most Indians step backwards a step. It was only Maureen who identified the smell as chloroform and she only recognized it as her father used it sometimes in his doctoring. It was the attitude of the Indians that worried her more.

Maureen, "Why does this collar matter so much. We have to go get Dean, not worry about some collar he wears." The Indians looked at her in surprise and shock.

White Stag, "The collar is very important. It is the sign of what he is and must never be removed. Removal means a death sentence."

Maureen, "What, it's not his fault, the collar was removed. Look I will go. Bring him back, and all will be as it was." She looked towards White Feather hoping that he would agree to what she said.

She saw him breath in and close his eyes. Then he nodded. "Hell Cat speaks with a straight tongue and has a fair heart. I have misjudged her. But only bring him back if he is willing to come. If he wishes to go, let him."

White Stag, "Father, you are condemning him. He will be hunted if he runs. You cannot let that happen." But as White Stag spoke, Maureen stood a little stunned. It was the first time the chief had called her by her nick name. She smiled and glanced at White Stag. She finally saw a chance at a future for them. She was awoken from her thoughts when the chief answered his son.

White Feather, "Talk is over. I leave it to Black Wolf to decide his fate." He turned to her. "Hell Cat, You are not to tell him that I have his collar." With that he turned and Maureen understood, the talk was truly over. It was time for her to start tracking down Samuel and Black Wolf.

It took her four days to track them to the cabin. Maureen approached the cabin carefully. She did not want to surprise Samuel but neither did she want to be surprised by him. As she got closer she heard a voice coming from inside. It sounded angry.

Samuel, "Dean you have to eat. This can't continue. You must understand. I am doing this for your best interests. I am doing this for you." Maureen quietly approached the side of the house. Listening to the one sided conversation. She realized that Dean must have shaken his head "NO", when she heard.

Samuel, "Don't shake your head at me. You can't want to go back to those savages. I heard how you where treated. Whipped for not telling the chief how his son felt. Your white. You belong with your people."

Samuel, "So you agree you do belong with us."

Samuel, "What do you mean no." At this point Dean must have indicated that he wanted to return to the tribe. "The Indians."

Samuel, "You are not Indian. You are white. You are my brother." Maureen raised her head to peep in a window, and saw Samuel turn his back, facing a wooden table. Then she heard the sound of a pan being dropped on the table, as she lowered her head.

Samuel, "Fine. You don't want to eat. Don't eat. You can't last forever. The day will come, when you understand that this is the best way for you. We can go away, far away. Where the Indians will never find you. You can start life anew." Samuel turned to see his brother's reaction, to his words. But the reaction he found sadly was the same one he had received for days now. "NO!"

Samuel, "Fine. Do this the hard way. I'm going hunting. Be back in a few days." He sneered. "We'll see if your hungry then." Samuel had realized that getting Dean to accept food, was the first step to getting to agree to join him. He just had not imagined that Dean would go hungry this long. It had been a week already, he relished. But he figured that in the next few days, hunger would make Dean change his mind. Then he could start teaching him manners, and the whiteman's way of doing things. All he had to do was to get him to start eating. With that he shouldered his rifle and opened the door. Then all he know was that he saw dean's eyes widen, and registered a blow to the head, then all he knew was blackness. As Maureen stepped over Samuel's body, she saw worry and confusion show on Black Wolf's face. Then he smiled as she begun cutting the ropes that tied him. "I'm here to take you back, if you want to go."

The next thing Samuel knew was waking up to a cold bucket of water being dumped on him. He found himself tied as Dean had been. He raised his head to look at Maureen who was now smiling and putting the bucket on the table. Black Wolf stood by her, leaning against the door frame. As Samuel watched, he bit into a crust of bread that obviously Maureen had brought with her. So he was hungry thought Samuel. Then Maureen spoke and drew his attention.

Maureen, "I wanted you awake when we left so that you could understand why I'm taking him back to the tribe."

Samuel, "I know why. You've fallen for that savage." He spat with disgust at the thought of Maureen and White Stag together.

Maureen, "I'm in love with him, Yes. But that isn't the main reason. Black Wolf belongs with his people. In that we agree. But his people are the Indians. He's far more Sioux then White, now. Don't try this again."

Samuel, "You think they'll just take him back." He paused and smiled wickedly. "Without his collar."

Maureen, "He needs to go back to his tribe. He knows that and so do I."

Samuel turned to look at Black Wolf, "What will they do to you. Another Beating. Or maybe this time, your master will decide to put back in the hole. This time he might just leave you there for good. You want to die that way." He knew what effect those words would have on Black Wolf and he was right. He actually felt a kind of joy when he saw Black Wolf shiver, shacking his head "NO", while he retreated more into the open doorway. What he did not expect was Maureen's reaction to his words, as he was doused with another bucket of cold water. He shook the droplets from his eyes and hair. He looked at her, with a look of hatred in his eyes for what she was doing. Thinking how stupid she was to believe that Dean belonged to the Indians more then his own family and people. To actually believe that a savage could be in love with her was another thing Samuel did not believe or like.

He watched as she turned, placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and started to lead them out of the cabin. "You leave. Your both dead to me. Understand. Your dead."

He saw Black Wolf turn, his eyes filled with sadness. Lowering his head as he allowed Maureen to lead him to the horses. They both knew that Samuel meant what he said, and they where both saddened by it. As they mounted and started to ride back towards New Stand and the Indian camp, they sadly knew that this was the last time they would see Samuel. Unfortunately they where right. Maureen had tied him well but had left a knife within reach so that he could eventually get loose. He did and he continued on to his new life. Forgetting that he ever had a brother called Dean. A few years later a letter addressed to anyone of the family of Samuel Winchester, mentioning Maureen and Dean by name, did arrive to say that his life sadly, had not turned out the way he had hoped. But it was not sent by him. It was sent by his widow, to a family she did not know about until after her husband's death. But by then, others also had passed on.

Next - Black Wolf returns to the tribe and his final trials.


	60. Chapter 60

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 60

* * *

Previously: He watched as she turned, placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and started to lead them out of the cabin. "You leave. Your both dead to me. Understand. Your dead." He saw Black Wolf turn, his eyes filled with sadness. Lowering his head as he allowed Maureen to lead him to the horses. They both knew that Samuel meant what he said, and they where both saddened by it. As they mounted and started to ride back towards New Stand and the Indian camp, they sadly knew that this was the last time they would see Samuel. Unfortunately they where right. Maureen had tied him well but had left a knife within reach so that he could eventually get loose. He did and he continued on to his new life. Forgetting that he ever had a brother called Dean. A few years later a letter addressed to anyone of the family of Samuel Winchester, mentioning Maureen and Dean by name, did arrive to say that his life sadly, had not turned out the way he had hoped. But it was not sent by him. It was sent by his widow, to a family she did not know about until after her husband's death. But by then, others also had passed on. Only Maureen was there to answer it.

Back to the present.

Black Wolf and Maureen, walked away from the hut, and towards their horses. All the time hearing Samuel shouting how he had wasted his time looking for Dean. How Dean was just a Indian savage. How he was not worth anything except the value of his scalp. All the time Black Wolf was silent. His shoulders slumped and head bowed. During the journey back, he kept looking at the ground. Not even trying to communicate. He just always looked at the ground. Maureen thought it was the loss of his brother and the fear of any punishment he would receive from his master. But it was not until they had traveled five long days like this, and had finally reached the place where Black Wolf was captured, that Maureen finally understood what he was looking for.

It was mid-day when Black Wolf stopped his horse. Pausing to look around. He then motioned for Maureen to stop and asked by making the signs for fire and tent, if they could camp here. Maureen was confused, Why would Black Wolf wish to camp here when they could make the Indian camp by night, but she dismounted anyway. Removing her blanket and looking around for some dry wood to start a fire. She watched with growing confusion as Black Wolf, after tying his horse up, started searching the ground. He searched the site, the tree branches, the ground. All of it. For about 5 meters round, from the camp site. Then he sat down and held his head in his hands. It was then that Maureen understood. He had been looking all this time for his collar. Maureen watched sadly as he made himself comfortable under a tree for the night. For she knew that he could not find the collar, but of course she had promised not to tell him this. So they ate in silence, and sleep seemed very far away for Maureen, even after Black Wolf himself had succumb to it after hours of tossing and turning.

With the dawn they continued on to the Indian camp. He only paused his horse once upon the journey, when he reached the top of a hill, from where he could see both the Indian village and the town of "New Stand".

Maureen, "If you want. We can visit Sarah before we return to the Sioux." Black Wolf sighed and shook his head "NO", and steered his horse towards the Indian camp and his master, White Feather.

Maureen stirred her horse in the same direction and was about to follow him when he stopped and turned to face her. He pointed towards New Stand, and then put his hands together to look like a bird flapping it's wings. Then he shook his finger "No". Finally he moved his finger to his eyes and then moved it away quickly. He looked at Maureen to see if she had understood. Maureen nodded, her understanding. She would make sure that Little Dove would not see any punishment that he was given. He smiled and she wondered how anyone could smile in a situation like his. They continued in silence. There where no more signals from Black Wolf, and Maureen did not speak. For anger was growing in her heart against the chief. If any punishment was ordered, she would argue about it, but she realized as they entered the village, drawing the attention of all who were there, it would not do her, or Black Wolf any good. His master's decision was final!

She watched, her anger building as Black Wolf dismounted on seeing his master, and knelt before him. His head bowed. Black Wolf did not know what to expect, or what punishment he would receive, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect what happened.

White Feather could see Maureen's anger building. He spoke to his termiqui, but his eyes where always on Maureen. "It is good to see that you have returned." He placed his hand on Black Wolf's bowed head. Still watching Maureen bite her tongue, as to her thoughts on the matter. "And when this is replaced around your neck, all will be as it should be." He said, holding Black Wolf's collar in front of him, but slightly out of his reach. It was only then that he looked at Black Wolf. As he watched, Black Wolf's head jerked up and on seeing his collar in his master's hand, he smiled. Holding his hands out, asking for it's return. For it was only then that Black Wolf understood that there would be no punishment for what had happened to him. For as all Indians know, the collar of a Termiqui can not be removed until his death, and even then only by his master or if he is dead, his master's family.

But Maureen was disgusted by Black Wolf's actions. For you see part of her, still wanted to see Black Wolf rebel and leave the tribe. Part of her agreed with Samuel about where Black Wolf should be, and what he should be doing. Now, on seeing him so eager to accept the sign of his slavery. Actually asking for it to be returned to him. Made her feel sick. Without a word she turned her horse and left. White Feather had proved his point. The point he had tried to prove since the tribe had arrived at New Stand. Dean was his. To do with as he pleased. And nobody was happy about it.

To Dean this was the only life that he had known since he was eight, and though it saddened him that his family did not understand. He knew he had no choice but to accept it, and hope that they would learn to understand it. You see what Maureen had not understood was how that life had effected him. All she knew was that now he was here. He was married to her sister. When they were together, all could see how happy they where. And yet still he would obey his master to the end of his life and that scared Maureen. She did not understand how a man could so totally give his life over to someone else's control. Maybe she figured Samuel had been partly right. Dean was dead. Black Wolf looked the same, but he did not have Dean's spirit. It was these thoughts that led Maureen to her bar, to drink and cry, for what she thought lost forever. She now knew if she married White Stag, she would have to live with Black Wolf obeying her orders, as he obeyed Dark Flower. And that she did not know if she could stand. The tears came faster so in her heart she knew, she loved White Stag, but she could not see Black Wolf serve and obey and bow before her. Drinking another whiskey, she let it burn down her throat, as she heard someone enter the bar. She turned to tell them to "Get out", but the words died in her throat, as the priest moved closer and poured himself a glass of whisky.

Priest, "I understand Black Wolf is back where he belongs."

Maureen slammed the glass down on the bar, "He belongs with his family."

Priest, "He is with his family, Maureen. It's the only family he's known. Heck, the only life he's known since he was eight or nine. He's twenty now."

Maureen turned to face him, tears running down her face. "Then we're too late. Maybe if we'd found him sooner."

The Priest sighed, "No, I don't believe after talking to you and others, that finding him any sooner would have helped."

Maureen, "Then why. Why does he obey that savage (throws the glass across the room). No matter what he orders. Black Wolf obeys. He lost his voice, his freedom, his spirit. He might as well be dead."

Priest, "I know you don't mean that."

Maureen, "Why not. Maybe then he'd be free."

Priest, "Maureen. Remember when you told me about the trial he endured. At what age do you think it happened."

Maureen paused her drinking to think, "About when he was nine. Maybe nine and a half. Why?"

Priest, "And why was he forced to endure this"

Maureen could tell that as usual the priest was leading her down a path, to understand something that if he told her directly, she would not want to know. "The Indians believe that it causes the person to want to serve his master and only serve his master." Maureen felt disgusted. "But it's not meant to destroy him. Have you seen how he behaves around the chief. It's like he's two different people. One when his master is around, and another when he's not."

Priest, "Maybe that is how he survived. Maureen, he has lost everything he had. He lost his freedom, his voice and, from what you say, nearly his life on a number of occasions." He paused. This would either make Maureen throw him out of the bar, or she would start trying to understand Black Wolf's world. "Don't make he loose the family he has only just found. You have always been good at understanding Indian ways. Don't give up on him now."

Maureen, turned to look at him again, tears flowing from her eyes. "But how can I marry White Stag, and watch as my sister has to live every day with the fact that her husband might be killed on a whim. How can I love so much, the son of his master. Have you seen how he rushes to aid Dark Flower. I couldn't live like that. Treating him like dirt."

The Priest put his arms around Maureen and let her weep on his shoulder. "I have seen, but maybe I see a little bit more then you."

Maureen hic-cupped again, "What do you mean."

Priest, "I don't think he's treated like dirt. I think even White Feather cares a little for him. As for Dark Flower. I think she cares more then a little."

"That is true." A voice said, making both Maureen and the Priest jump slightly and turn, for they had heard no sound to say someone was there listening.

White Stag bowed his head slightly in greeting the Priest. "My mother cares greatly for Black Wolf. She owes him a debt that she can never re-pay."

Maureen, "I don't understand."

White Stag. "It is a long story. But let me just say that when he gave his voice. The Spirit opened my mother's eyes to see him as he truly is. Strong and filled with courage and Honor."

Maureen, "Courage. How can you call being a slave to your father, courageous."

White Stag, bent his head slightly to the side. A motion he had learned from Black Wolf. "He is a Termiqui, not a slave. They are very different."

Maureen, "Different. He got beaten for not telling your father, how we felt for each other. How would he know how you felt."

White Stag's cheeks colored slightly, and he smiled. "Half the tribe knew how I felt."

Maureen's own cheeks went rosy. "It's just that.." But White Stag interrupted her. "I understand. The tribe feels the same. Even my father silently wishes he had chosen another path, but the path cannot be changed. Your Priest is right. For Black Wolf, it is too late. Once a man endures the trial, he is changed forever. He lives solely to serve his master, and sadly Black Wolf endured it when still a child. But he is not as, you think he is."

Priest, "What do you mean."

White Stag, "He has done things that are not allowed for a Termiqui to do. He has asked for things, and has even struck his master. You may think that these are small things, but for a termiqui these are rivers that can never be crossed." White stag paused, and then when they asked no questions continued. "My father has even considered his thoughts, especially when dealing with the white man. Black Wolf is smart and quick as lightning. Do not consider him just a slave, as you think. He is far more."

Priest, "It sounds as if you admire him."

White Stag, "As I said he is strong and follows the way of the spirit. He has given much, when he need not have given anything. We are not cruel or savages. Black Wolf has learnt to live as we live, and believe as we believe. If I could have chosen his path. I would have been proud to call him my brother. I know it is hard for you to understand, but if you love me as I love you, then at least try to see Black Wolf for what he truly is." With that said White Stag, walked out of the bar. Mounting his horse, he looked once more towards the bar and Maureen, before turning his horse back towards his village.

Maureen moped a little but with the Priest helping her across the road to her father's house, and then both of them helping her up the stairs to bed. Her mother shaking her head at her daughter's condition. She fell into a fitful, half drunk sleep. After consuming a bottle and a half of whiskey, it was two days before she surfaced, with the mother of all headaches, that is. Her mother though felt no reason to stop singing and humming to herself. Much to Maureen's unhappiness. She then discovered that he sister had, on hearing Black Wolf was back, left to stay a few days with the Indians. So far, she had not returned. Maureen did not know wither to be happy about this or not. She retired back to bed. All the time trying to refuse the greasy eggs and bacon, or soup, her head-shaking mother tried to offer to her.

Next - Life returns to normal, or as normal as it gets. A Black Bear and Illness comes to the area.


	61. Chapter 61

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 61

* * *

Previously: Maureen moped a little but with the Priest helping her across the road to her father's house, and then both of them helping her up the stairs to bed. Her mother shaking her head at her daughter's condition. She fell into a fitful, half drunk sleep. After consuming a bottle and a half of whiskey, it was two days before she surfaced, with the mother of all headaches, that is. Her mother though felt no reason to stop singing and humming to herself. Much to Maureen's unhappiness. She then discovered that he sister had, on hearing Black Wolf was back, left to stay a few days with the Indians. So far, she had not returned. Maureen did not know wither to be happy about this or not. She retired back to bed. All the time trying to refuse the greasy eggs and bacon, or soup, her head-shaking mother tried to offer to her.

After that life seemed to settle down again. Black Wolf and White Stag would visit Maureen and Sarah, sometimes spending a few nights. Sometimes Maureen and Sarah would spend a few nights at the Indian camp. But still there was a gap between the town people, and the Indians. Each basically, except for Black Wolf and White Stag, staying in their own areas. It was not until three to four months later when Maureen admitted to herself and others, her love for White Stag, that the people in the town seemed to settle into a more peaceful kind of life. Instead of expecting a Indian attack at any second.

In fact, when a month later, she accepted White Stag's offer of marriage, celebrations where held in both the village and the town. Though the Indians stayed in their camp and only a few white men where invited to the Indian wedding. Basically Maureen's family, the sheriff, the priest and the mayor where the only white men present. Whilst in the town, all the other town folk, where celebrating the wedding at the bar. Where drinks and food, where on the house. Thus everything settled down and the town's mayor hoped for peace in the years to come. He was encouraged when not two months later, whispers about Sarah where confirmed. She was with child.

It seemed as if life had finally turned for Black Wolf. His days where filled with happiness. He was soon to be a father, and though he was still expected to work long hours, and hunt for not only his growing family, but his master's also, Black Wolf was happy. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy. He was soon to turn twenty-one, when he found himself pacing outside his tent, listening to the cries of his wife, as she gave birth to his first child. Many times White Stag had already stopped him from entering the tent, for really only women and the medicine man where allowed at times like these. Though the Doctor had been allowed to help, as the medicine man put it. But as another scream came from the tent, Black Wolf pushed White Stag away from him and moved towards the tent. Only to be stopped as his master moved between him and the tent. Yet Black Wolf moved forward to stand face to face with him, hoping that his eyes would speak of the fear in his heart, for his wife and child. He watched as White Feather nodded his understanding, but would not move.

White Feather placed his hand on Black Wolf's shoulder and gently turned him away. As Black Wolf's master, he had to be obeyed, but still Black Wolf hesitated as more cries of pain came from the tent. Then there was silence and White Feather had to hold Black Wolf back from running into the tent opening. Only when Dark Flower came out, did Black Wolf relax a little.

Dark Flower held a wrapped bundle, that seemed to move, as if trying to escape it's blanket. Smiling she handed it to Black Wolf and he peered down at it. A son. All Black Wolf's strength seemed to melt away as he looked into his son's green eyes. Raising his head, he smiled, and moved towards the tent. Only to be stopped by Dark Flower as another cry came from the tent. Black Wolf turned to face her worry evident on his face. He did not understand, the child had come. His wife should suffer no more pain. He bent his head as another cry came from the tent. His arms holding his son as if he was the only thing that he had left, in the world. Dark Flower though smiled and laid a calming hand on his shoulder, "It is not one child. You have been blessed with two."

Black Wolf turned his eyes towards the tent as the medicine man walked out, cradling a second child in his arms. Only now was Black Wolf allowed to enter, to be with his wife. Knelling beside her, he smiled as he handed her one of their sons, while he was cradling the other himself. Little Dove looked tired, but still had the strength to smile. They where together and in that moment, as Black Wolf bent down to kiss his wife, trying to show her all his love and happiness, and pride in one action, they knew that no matter what they faced in the future, at this moment, life was good.

And for Black Wolf and his family this was true. For not two moons later, he found himself congratulating White Stag on his coming first born. He hunted, and lived, and though he would forever be termiqui, even his master relaxed, and allowed him freedom to do as he pleased. As I said life was good and the Spirit sent it's blessing on the tribe. But all must one day come to an end, and so it was with the happiness, and peace the tribe enjoyed.

The first signs that things where changing was the number of people that came to stay in the town. Many had heard of the peace that New Stand enjoyed, and the surrounding towns envied the fact that the peace held. But more people meant the need of more land and more houses and more stores and more and more. Soon New Stand was the largest town in the area, boasting a new school, several shops, a train station (newly updated) and a new roof on the church. The town was growing and thus problems started to come. For it was not only the people who wanted to settle in the area that came. New Stand was now large enough to be of interest to the traveling entertainers that passed their lives going from town to town. Entertaining the crowds that would gather from miles around.

It was just one of these traveling groups that showed the cracks that where developing between the town and the tribe. The cracks where appearing because really the only people who understood each other where the two families that where involved with the tribe. Other town's people did not understand the Indian ways, or try to really. Some of them even remembered the lost sons that vanished, and then turned up dead. Though they did not voice their anger, it still simmered behind their eyes. It was at the time of the show that the differences between Indians and white men truly showed. For the invited Indians did not truly understand why the show was entertaining. They viewed that abilities such as juggling and clowns where not necessary. They did not understand why a person would want to be laughed at. This could not help in hunting the deer and the buffalo. The was no added advantage in juggling wood when you brought it for the fire. All the white men understood was that so far the show had not impressed the invited Indians. In fact, the chief was considering leaving, when the entertainers made a ring of rope, and the strong man came in. It was only then that the Indians took notice. For strength is always admired, but pride is not, unless there is good reason for it. And this strongman had no reason to boast that the Indians could see, and boasting he most definitely was.

To the white man, it was normal that when the entertainers came, there would be among them a strongman, who would boast of being unbeatable. But even to the white man, this one was very boastful. He prided himself on his unbeaten record of over 100 fights. It was true, he had so far not been beaten. He was tall, nearly 6 foot high, and black as night. He showed off by lifting heavy beams which took two or three men to easily lift. Then he boasted that none could beat him. The entertainers where supposed to stay for two weeks, so that many could come from further away to see them. The first week, the strongman boasted and insulted people, and a few of them took up his challenge, and lost badly. For this man was cruel in his victory, leaving his opponents with something broken so as to prove he was better. But he had a weakness, a hatred against Indians. Thus it was near the end of the week that he saw Black Wolf, visiting his wife, and tried to anger him. Much to his rage, Black Wolf did not take the bait, even though he wanted too. His master White Feather had ordered him not to have anything to do with the black skinned white man, called Black Bear. For he realized, when he first saw him, that he was dangerous.

Next - Life returns to normal, or as normal as it gets. A Black Bear and Illness comes to the area.


	62. Chapter 62

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 62

* * *

Previously: The entertainers where supposed to stay for two weeks, so that many could come from further away to see them. The first week, the strongman boasted and insulted people, and a few of them took up his challenge, and lost badly. For this man was cruel in his victory, leaving his opponents with something broken so as to prove he was better. But he had a weakness, a hatred against Indians. Thus it was near the end of the week that he saw Black Wolf, visiting his wife, and tried to anger him. Much to his rage, Black Wolf did not take the bait, even though he wanted too. His master White Feather had ordered him not to have anything to do with the black skinned white man, called Black Bear. For he realized, when he first saw him, that he was dangerous.

It was only a few days later when again Black Wolf visited Sarah, that things came to a head. Black Wolf was accompanying his master and a few other warriors. They had come to town because the mayor had wanted to inform them of a new building plan for the town. It was connected to the railway which wanted to expand a little. As they said. As the chief went into the building, he told Black Wolf (smiling), that he would not be needed. For he knew that Black Wolf wanted to visit his wife, to insure all was well. For she had been ill lately and he was worried. Even though the doctor told him that there was nothing to worry about. It was a short hour later that the chief left, having not agreed to what the mayor had shown him. He wanted the town to get no closer to the Indian camp, and these buildings would be half a mile out of town, and would be used by many whitemen. Half a mile was not much but still the chief did not like it. Happily the mayor could see both sides of the problem. They both agreed that more talks where needed and maybe the chief suggested, the buildings could be built on the other side of town. Thus they left it to talk more later and think on the plans, the railway men had drawn up.

It was as he left the building that White Feather stopped and watched as Black Wolf was helping load a cart with deliveries to the other ranches around. It was then that he also saw Black Bear walking down the street, heading for the cart and Black Wolf in particular. He knew that this meant trouble. It had been clear for days to all that Black Bear wished to fight Black Wolf, and thus prove himself stronger then anyone, especially those in the Indian tribes.

White Feather watched as Black Wolf tried to ignore the coming trouble but quickened his pace in filling the cart. He had managed to fill it and was helping his wife aboard when Black Bear reached them.

Black Bear, "So, running away again. I thought the Indians where fearless." Black Wolf choose to ignore him, and was about to climb up the cart when Black Bear grabbed him and slammed him against the cart.

Sarah moved to get down but stopped when Black Wolf looked at her, instead just saying. "Leave him alone."

Black Bear, "What kind of Indian are you. letting your women fight your battles. Maybe she would be better with me." He moved towards her and it was then that Black Wolf moved. He forgot what his master had told him and moved to stop Black Bear. Spinning him around, he hit him with all the strength he could muster. Actually, from the silent Indian, Black Bear had not expected a fight at this moment, so he was caught by surprise. He had thought he would pull the girl from the cart and walk away laughing, leaving her in the dirt, but now he realized that Black Wolf would not let him touch her. No matter what he had been told to do. And Black Bear knew he had been told not to fight. Now Black Bear found himself on the ground, with an enraged Indian standing in front of him. This hurt his pride, but what hurt his pride more then this and even more then the pain he felt from his jaw, where Black Wolf had hit him, was the fact that he could hear Sarah telling Black Wolf to get in the cart, to leave Black Bear as he was not worthy of his attention, and to go with her. She was defending him, giving him a chance to walk away, and that Black Bear could not take. How dare a squaw pretend to help him. He could take of himself, he thought as he moved to get up. Black Wolf had caught him by surprise. That would not happen again. He stood and would have moved to attack, but by now others had arrived, including the sheriff and White Feather. Black Bear was out numbered by friends of the Indian. If he fought now, he knew he would lose, but there was always the future, and Black Bear now hungered even more for a fight with Black Wolf.

He watched as White Feather moved forward and spoke quietly to Black Wolf, who winced and bowed his head. His shoulders slumped and he walked towards the horse that the chief had pointed to. He looked at his wife and watched as the sheriff climbed into the cart beside her.

Sheriff, "It's all over. Nothing to see. I'll take Sarah on the rounds." Then he turned to Black Bear. "I don't want there to be any accidents now, or ever." Then he snapped the reigns and the cart moved forward. Black Bear was used to getting his own way, and he was about to speak to the crowd, talking of how the Indian had started things, but he closed his mouth without saying a word, and turned walking in the opposite direction. He had thought this town was like any other, but on hearing the sheriff's words and looking into the faces of the crowd around him, he realized, he was wrong. This town would back the Indian. This just made him want the fight even more. For as I have said Black Bear hated Indians. For when young, his family had been captured and all had been killed, save him. His father was buried alive. His mother raped and murdered. Even his brother was made to run, with horses chasing after him, till they caught and trampled him. He had been left till last. Tied, staved, and without water. He had been left in the desert lost and alone. The Indians thought that he would perish. Dying of thirst and hunger, alone where the vultures could feast on his dead body. Unfortunately they did not understand how hatred can make a person survive against impossible odds. But in truth though the body moved and sort vengeance for the wrongs done him, the Indians would say, the spirit was dead. For Black Bear had grown, and become strong, but he had let his hatred rule him, and grow strong too. Now he was filled with a hatred that boarded on madness. Only wishing to hurt any who stood in his way, but truly only enjoying hurting Indians.

Thus when he saw one who had grown amongst the Indians, but was white. His hatred grew even more. For he could not understand why even now Black Wolf would stay with, and obey his Indian master, White Feather. Black Bear saw how the tribe liked him, and treated him, and he was jealous, and hated ever breath Black Wolf took. It was two days later, when he heard that Black Wolf was not allowed to visit the town anymore till the circus left. Also his wife Sarah had left to visit him at the camp, and would be staying there again until the circus left. Black Bear vision grew red with anger. How dare he be denied the chance to hurt Black Wolf. To add another Indian notch to his belt. Now none came forward to fight him, and none had come forward since the incident outside the store. The circus manager was upset. He had let a lot go but now Black Bear attitude was hurting the income of the circus. For the audiences even for the other attractions had slimed and lowered. The fortune teller shook her, warning Black Bear that this would not end well, but all he saw was hatred and the denial of what he wanted. It had been many years since he had been told 'NO'. The last man who did, ended up in a chair permanently. Now he wanted to kill, but he was given no chance until the last day of the circus's appearance, at Last Stand.

It was on that day that White Feather decided to return to the town of Last Stand. He gave the impression that he had come to talk again of the extra land that the mayor wanted to build on and the effect it would have on the Indian camp, but really he had come to settle with the problem of Black Bear. He had heard the rumors over the last week that Black Bear was thinking of settling and he knew that sooner or later a fight between him and Black Wolf was inevitable. White Feather just wanted it on his terms. It was this, that he had tried to explain to Black Wolf, on their return to camp. After he had received 10 lashes for disobedience, that is. A termiqui must obey even if he does not want to. White Feather explained that sometimes, it is better to choose the time and place of a battle, rather then let your enemy choose it for you. Black Wolf had listened and partly understood, but showed his unhappiness with his master's orders to wait. Black Wolf also wanted to fight. He wanted to break Black Bear for all the pain he had given others. For the way he treated his wife alone, Black Wolf wanted revenge. But he listened and obeyed his master, and waited for the time his master had chosen. The day that the circus left would be the day chosen for the fight.

It was the night before that White Feather called him, to explain again why. The way he had explained his decisions to his son when he did not understand them. He told him that he must not let his anger and hatred rule him. That some battles had a proper time and place, and more importantly taking a enemy by surprise by offering battle was sometimes the fastest way to win it. Black Wolf bent his head showing that he did not properly understand what his master was trying to teach. So White Feather tried another way.

White Feather, "Black Wolf. When we hunt the buffalo. We do not attack him when the heard is together but separate one or two and run them till they are tired. The buffalo is more easily caught when he is alone." Black Wolf lowered his head, and then raised it. Looking at his master with a sudden look of understanding. "You can beat Black Bear. This I know. Let him show and let him talk of his pride and strength, and show others what he can do. When the talk is over and he stands alone, then is the time to fight. Not when his friends are around him and can give him aid, but when he is alone and stands on the same ground as you. Sometimes, it is good to let a enemy run around shouting about how strong he is. For when the time comes to prove his words, his strength will be used up in the running. Do you understand?."

Black Wolf nodded and smiled. He understood. He went to get up and leave to get a good night's rest before the coming battle, but White Feather held up his hand. He wished to say one more thing. "Black Wolf. Listen well. You must win, You cannot lose this battle with black Bear. You must win or be killed by him." Only then did White Feather motion for Black Wolf to go.

Next - The Fight... The Bet... and What happens next...


	63. Chapter 63

Sorry for taking my time but this was hard to get right... Enjoy

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 63

* * *

Previously: Black Wolf nodded and smiled. He understood. He went to get up and leave to get a good night's rest before the coming battle, but White Feather held up his hand. He wished to say one more thing. "Black Wolf. Listen well. You must win, You cannot lose this battle with Black Bear. You must win or be killed by him." Only then did White Feather motion for Black Wolf to go.

Black Wolf nodded, and left to his tent to sleep. He understood. His Master would lose face if he lost, as the others, who Black Bear fought had. This his master did not want. Thus it was simple Black Wolf would have to win, or die at the hands of Black Bear. There was a third option but it too meant he perished, only this time at the hands of his Master. But that would only happen if he was badly injured. He knelt in front of the fire, that kept his tent warm, and prayed to the Spirit for strength and guidance, and of course victory.

It was past high sun, the next day, when White Feather called some of his warriors, his son and Black Wolf to him. Many where the whispers that had gone round the white man village and the Indians. Whispers that said Black Wolf was getting old and could no longer fight well, as he had before. For even Legends grow old. Whispers that the chief feared he would lose or be killed. It was these whispers that made the chief call his braves and announce that he was going to the whiteman village to speak again to the headman of that town i.e. the mayor, and that Black Wolf would be going with him. Many of the tribe gathered to listen. All knew that if Black Wolf went with him, he was bound to meet Black Bear, and then the fight was a forgone conclusion. Some of the younger warriors who had heard the whispers and believed them, raised a quiet voice that maybe Black Wolf should see his wife the next day. It was their way of trying to spare Black Wolf the fight which they feared he would lose, but the chief waved their voices aside and looked to his older warriors who had suffered hard winters by his side. Some had known Black Wolf since he came to the tribe. It was these voices that the chief would hear, but they where not raised, except to ask which of them would be coming with him to the town.

He nodded his approval and choose some older ones and then showing his wisdom, he choose also some young bucks, who had not yet seen a truly hard winter or blood flowing from a enemy's body. The tribe agreed this was wise, for the story of the fight should be seen by old and young alike, so that the young too would have a tale to tell their children. Thus it was late in the day when the chief and his warriors came to the town. Many in the town where surprised to see Indians arrive, especially after what happened last time, but they where happy to see that Black Wolf was still allowed to see his wife. Though like the young bucks, some young whitemen too thought that this was wrong as they too believed that Black Wolf would lose a fight, and now the fight would come. It did not take long.

The first Black Bear heard of the Indians coming was about twenty minutes later when he walked into the bar to have a drink, and saw Black Wolf through the glass of the store. During the past few days, he had convinced himself that Black Wolf and the whole Indian tribe was scared of a possible fight, so they would stay away from the town, and it had looked that way for not one Indian of the Sioux tribe had set foot into New Stand, for the past few days. But here in front of his own eyes, was proof that this was not true. For through the shop window he could see that Black Wolf showed no fear. In fact he smiled at his wife and held her close. Helping her in stacking the high shelves, as if the previous meeting between them had not occurred. This made Black Bear angry, very angry. This time he would not be put off. He would teach that fool a lesson. As Black Bear moved towards the store, his heart filled with hatred for the happiness that showed on Black Wolf's face. Of the love that was shared between him and his wife, and the laughter of his two children, at seeing him again and being lifted into the air by their father. Of the joy of the coming birth of his third child. These feelings Black Bear would never have and he knew it. For love and laughter, true laughter where banished from his life, long ago when his parents and family where killed before his eyes. All he had was hatred, and now it was all directed at Black Wolf.

But there where things he did not know. Such as he was being watched or that the happiness though real was being played out by both Black Wolf and his wife. Both knowing that it would be seen by all. For this was the plan that his master had told them. He would watch from the mayor's office. They where to stay in the front of the store, where they could both be seen by all. Sarah had not liked it for she had wanted to go where others would not see them, so that her husband would not have to fight. When she had said this, she knew Black Wolf would understand why. It was not that she thought he would lose, but she feared he would be hurt. For she knew and accepted that once badly hurt, a Termiqui's life was over, and she wanted to have a long life with Black Wolf. Even his master White Feather had understood, which was why he had invited his wife to come with them. She would enter the town unseen with two warriors. Her purpose was to lend comfort to Sarah, when the fight started. Both she and Sarah did not like this, but they nodded their agreement. Sarah would be kept away from the fight.

So when Black Bear pushed open the door making it bang against the items. He hoped that it would shock and surprise his pray. Black Wolf though was not surprised, and this showed on his face when he turned to face Black Bear.

Black Bear, "And here I thought you to be yellow." Black Wolf bent his head to the side, trying to keep his anger in check. He did not like Black Bear, and wanted more then anything (nearly), to wipe that smug smile off his face. But he had to wait till his master arrived, for those where his orders. Happily though, he could see his master coming.

Black Bear, "Still not a word. Maybe I was right. You sneak into town, to visit your squaw, like the yellow bellied coward you are." Black Wolf straightened slightly, but bided his time. Pulling his wife out of the store and away from Black Bear. Who let him leave laughing at how yellow Indians where becoming, now that the army had some tribes beaten. He followed him into the street, planning to get him riled enough to get him into a fight. Now he knew his weak point - his wife Sarah. But now he found he was faced with not only Black Wolf, but the other Indians and the chief.

Black Bear, "So hiding behind the skirts of your wife wasn't enough. Now you hid behind your tribe." At that Black Wolf took a step towards him, only to be stopped by his master.

The Chief, "All can see you wish a fight with Black Wolf. But here is not the time. I suggest another place and time. Tomorrow, as the sun rises. In the large space, the other side of the iron rails. There you will fight Indian style. Bound together with only a knife to defend yourselves."

Black Bear turned to face the chief. "Why not now. You scared my friends will join in. They won't. I don't need them too."

The Chief was angered but years of dealing with the Black Foot and other tribes had taught him not to allow himself to be baited. He smiled. "No, I too have friends, who will not join in." He waved his hands around, at the Indians assembled behind him. The younger of whom did not understand why their chief did not fight here and now, especially after being insulted. "I merely wish to give your friends time to find another." He paused and rubbed his chin as if in thought. "attraction, and of course to mourn your lose. Do you agree."

At This Black Bear stood to his full height. How dare this man think that he could be beaten. "My lose. It is you will lose. Fine tomorrow. The other side of the railway. Indian style" But to Bear's astonishment, the chief had already turned and was talking to the mayor and moving away. Black Wolf stood a moment, glaring at him, but then too moved away to stand by his master. This only made Black Bear angrier. He decided tomorrow, he was going to kill the Indian for this, and laugh while he wife cried.

Many in the town where actually not sure who would win. For that matter, as Black Bear found out when he returned to the carnival troop, many of them where not sure either. In fact, they had started a betting pool. Throwing into the pot money, a good saddle, and a horse. Unfortunately Black Bear discovered that it was really half and half, for and against. Stories had been heard from the Indians and the townsfolk, by the troop, and many decided not to risk anything on betting who would win. Then news of the betting going on at the troop, was heard in town, and a few came offering to join in. Soon everyone, well most everyone had placed a wager of some kind with the owner of the troop. He looked at his books and wondered wither allowing the townsfolk to join in this, had been a good idea. For most in the town was basically on Black Wolf side, and the troop (short one or two who did not like him), where mostly on the side of Black Bear. So either the town or the troop would be a lot poorer depending ofcourse on who won. Which for the life of him, he could not say. Even popping into the fortune teller to see if truly she could see something, or was she a fake, as he suspected. It did him no good though, for all she saw was nothing of use. For that he decided to lower her pay. For this might cost him all he had.

As he walked back to his tent, he saw that Black Bear was nowhere to be seen and on asking was told he had gone to town, to drink and laugh, at the Indian's expense. For the Indian spent the night with his wife. Black Bear was sure of his victory tomorrow. The owner shook his head. This was not going to end well.

For Black Bear the morning came to soon. He had come back very late, after drinking a few and laughing. Bragging of how he would destroy the Indian. Now he watched as the dawn started to come up and started towards the agreed fighting spot. He figured that the Indians would not be there yet, so after waking himself up by pouring a bucket of cold water over his head his head, he rode on. He was going to destroy Black Wolf. Still thinking that the night before would not affect him. For he would make sure as always that it would be a short fight, and then he could sleep the rest of the day. He always made sure that the fights where short. For he fought by putting all his energy into the first minutes of a fight. Beating his opponent to a pulp quickly and efficiently. This was how he won a lot of fights, and it was the way he planned to win this one.

Unfortunately for Black Bear, when he got to the area, the Indians where already awake and ready for him. They had stayed there the night and a fighting area had already been laid out. It was a large circle on clear ground, encircled with stones. The chief had watched, while Black Wolf slept. He was happy with what had been prepared during the previous night. Now Black Wolf stood alone in the circle watching as the sun ros.

When he heard people starting to arrive, he turned to face them. Black Bear would have his audience. Many of the townsfolk had joined the members of the troop to watch this. Even some soldiers from the fort had made the journey to see that as their Captain said, nothing went wrong. Black Bear now knew that with so many eyes, there would be no chance for aid. He dismounted his horse and removed his jacket and shirt. He knew how Indian fighting was done among many tribes. He had fought that way many times. Sometimes fighters where bound by one leg to a stick so that they could not run away from the enemy. Sometimes they had to stay in a prescribed circle. Sometimes they where tied together. It was at those times that the greatest risk occurred and bonds had to be cut quickly, so that fighting space was made. Black Bear stepped into the circle and smiled as the chief picked up a length of rope, that was already tied around Black Wolf's left wrist. Black Bear held out his left arm and smiled, but then he realized, the rope was about six feet long. There was room to fight. Then the chief explained that fighting was preferred to be within the circle, which was about twenty feet wide.

Black Bear, "So if you leave the circle you lose." He said facing Black Wolf and pointing at him. All he got was a shake of Black Wolf's head. It was White Feather who replied. "No, it is better seen by all if you remain within the circle. Also none may reach you without being seen."

Black Bear bent his head, accidentally mimicking Black Wolf, suddenly confused. "So, how do I know when I win."

The Chief turned to face him. "I thought you understood. By surrender or death." and then he left the circle. The fight would begin when he signaled and both fighters prepared for that signal.

Next - The Fight... and Who wins


	64. Chapter 64

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 64

* * *

Previously: Black Bear, "So if you leave the circle you lose." He said facing Black Wolf and pointing at him. All he got was a shake of Black Wolf's head. It was White Feather who replied. "No, it is better seen by all if you remain within the circle. Also none may reach you without being seen."

Black Bear bent his head, accidentally mimicking Black Wolf, suddenly confused. "So, how do I know when I win."

The Chief turned to face him. "I thought you understood. By surrender or death." and then he left the circle. The fight would begin when he signaled and both fighters prepared for that signal.

Black Bear pressed his feet into the earth, trying to ensure that he would stay standing. He had drunk a lot the previous night and now he was sure that Black Wolf would try to keep him off balance during the fight. Well until the rope that tied them together was cut, and Black Bear meant to cut it very early. By Surrender or death. The words spoken by the chief, kept sounding in his head, but he paid them no heed. He would make sure Wolf surrendered quickly. Bear knew he had to finish this fight quickly, very quickly. He realized now that going out to drink and boast last night was not the best thing he could have done. He watched as Wolf too prepared. Bending slightly forward to keep his body away from Bear's knife but still close enough to use his own. Then the sun finished rising and the signal was given for the fight to begin.

Bear was right, but not in the way he thought. For on seeing Wolf crouch ready to use his knife in close quarter fighting, Bear has loosened his muscles, and was ready to dodge the first blow and get in one himself, that he hoped would stop Wolf, maybe even permanently. Unfortunately for Bear, Black Wolf had fought before like this. During his life, he had watched fights and even fought warriors from other tribes himself. Fights where done for either entertainment, or to test strengths and weaknesses of the warriors involved, or to settle arguments, or get a more favorable trade. He had learned to make others think he would do, what he did not do. Thus in many fights, he had gained the element of surprise. Now he used all he knew and had learnt against Black Bear.

Instead of lunging in, he quickly drew back. Pulling Bear slightly off balance. He knew it was not enough and circled, using the rope to try and keep Bear off balance and turning. Wolf knew he would have to make sure the fight did not end quickly. For if it did, the advantage would go to the Bear. But if it went beyond a certain length, the advantage would be with him. Instead of laughing and dancing, Wolf had retired early and therefore was well rested. He knew this was not the case for Bear.

Unfortunately Bear also knew this and after getting over the shock of being slightly off balance, realized that he would not be able to use the rope as he planned, to pull Wolf into close fighting. Wolf had already managed to cut Bear's arm. Much to the happiness of most of the crowd standing around. So Bear decided enough was enough and suddenly pulling back himself, he cut the rope that bound them together. Now each was separate and they circled each other looking for a way to get close without getting hurt.

Again Bear stepped forward hoping to catch Wolf unawares he fainted to the left, but then drive in on the right side instead. He was right Wolf had not seen that move before and was caught by surprise, by it. Bear's knife hit him, cutting on his right side. Bear had expected Wolf to yell as the he hit him, but when no sound came, he thought he had missed or the blow had glanced only. But he had to admit Wolf was quick. For the surprise did not last long infact, the time was very short indeed as Wolf reacted and moving quickly, drew his knife straight across Bear's chest. It was not a deep cut but being cut at all by a stupid savage enraged Bear. Who wildly swung hoping to catch Wolf. Luckily for Wolf, he saw this and tried to move quickly out of the way. But still a glancing blow knocked him to the ground. For in missing the first blow, Wolf had lost his balance and the glancing second blow drove him to the ground. Now he knew he had to raise quickly and he did, but not quick enough to avoid the blade of Bear's knife hitting his leg, and Bear taking advantage of his pain and fallen position to jump on top of him, trying to keep him down, and therefore pin him to the ground.

But Wolf was not so easily pinned. He kicked knowing that he wounded leg would suffer, but he could not allow himself to be pinned. Then Wolf rolled them both till he was on top. That though did not last for long as Bear gathered his strength and throw him off. Both got up and both where injured. Bear had blood flowing from several wounds made by Wolf knife hitting him, during the roll. Wolf favored his right side, trying to keep weight off his injured leg. Blood too flowed from his wounds. He backed up a little trying to give himself a little space. Bear he knew would see this as weakness, and he was right. Bear smiled as he stepped forward and into Wolf's trap. Bear had not learned the lesson that all who fought Wolf learned. Never think the Wolf is down, even when he is. Wolf stepped back another step nearing the edge of the circle. Watching while Bear got closer. Then what he hoped would happen, did indeed happen. Bear lunged and Wolf moved, hitting Bear as he passed. Knocking him to the ground. Wolf had learned and thus gave Bear no time to raise. This was the moment and Wolf ceased it. Putting all his weight into pinning Bear to the ground. Locking one of his legs with his own, so that Bear could not get the use of it and thus could not get himself up. But the cost to Wolf was high. The wound on his leg opened and blood flowed from it. Wolf pressed his knife against Bear's Throat. Now Bear faced a choice. With any movement he tried, the knife was dug deeper into his throat. Black Wolf would kill him, but the savage was giving him a chance to surrender. Bear realized he had lost, and spoke words he thought he would never speak - "I Surrender".

He expected Wolf to have no mercy and kill him anyway, so he was surprised when the knife was removed, and Wolf moved off him and stumbled towards the chief. Bear watched him, hating him more with ever step he took. How could a savage be so strong as to defeat him. Bear smiled, at least the wounds would take months to heal. For blood flowed down Wolf's back, sides and leg. He wrapped a arm around his ribs, and that was not the worst. He limped.

As Wolf approached his master, his thoughts where many. He had won but even he knew the cost was high. Black Bear had been stronger then he had believed. He went to kneel not knowing if his master would allow him to live, in the condition he was in. But then a hand touched him on the shoulder stopping him from kneeling. White Feather pointed to a travis. Nodding Black Wolf moved towards it, settling down on it. Black Bear was up and sitting down on a barrel one of the circus performers had brought with him. Also the circus doctor was there looking at his wounds. He watched Wolf limp to the travis and settle on it. Then he saw two warriors grab him and a third grabbed his wounded leg and pulled it straight. The reaction from Wolf was immediate. Bear watched in shock, as his mouth opened but though he appeared to scream, no sound came out. Then he watched as Wolf stopped moving, as he passed into the darkness, that always comes, when the pain is great.

Black Bear stood quickly, hoping to restore some of his pride. He wanted to tell all that though the Indian had won, he was badly wounded and may not live long. This would have sounded good even to the town's people, if not for the fact that when he stood to talk, his mind whirled and he too was welcomed by the darkness. It took eight men to carry Bear down to where the Circus had set up their tents. The White men said that the drink and lack of sleep had taken their toll on Black Bear. The Indians said that the Spirit had taken notice of Bear's actions and did not agree with them. Thus it made him answer the call of the darkness. Whatever the reason, by the time Bear awoke, he and the circus where far away, going to another town and another entertaining show.

Black Wolf too awoke, but he found himself tied to the bed upon which he rested. His leg wrapped in skin painted red with many signs written upon it. He could feel that wood poles has been tied to it, to keep it straight. He looked around, but saw no-one in the tent with him. Was his master arranging his death. He did not know. So he did the only thing, he could, he rested, and awaited his fate. It was some time later, while he watched the sunlight fade in the tent's opening, that the medicine man (Broken Eagle) and his master entered. The medicine man went straight to look at his leg. Every time he touched it, he watched as Black Wolf winced.

Broken Eagle, "It will take time, but I believe the breaks will heal."

White Feather, "He will walk again."

Broken Eagle, "Yes, but there may be a slight limp if it does not heal straight, thus it must remained tied."

White Feather, moved closer to where Black Wolf lay, "That is good. You have brought much pride and many blessings to the tribe. It would not be good if you where to die for it."

White Feather stood, and was about to exit the tent, when Black Wolf moved his arms against his bonds. He opened his hands trying to show he wished to ask why his hands where bound. White Feather, turned to him. You are bound to insure that you did not try to stand upon awakening. Both the White Doctor and the medicine man say that the Leg needs to stay straight with no weight upon it, for it to heal well. I wish you to walk again, thus you will remain within this tent until Broken Eagle says you may leave it. Then he turned to Broken Eagle, "His hands may be untied, now that he knows why he was tied. He will not move the leg, nor will he put any weight upon it." Then White Feather left the tent.

Broken Eagle smiled as Dark Flower entered the tent with some food. "A messenger has been sent to your wife to say, you have awoken. I believe she will be very quick in her coming." Broken Eagle waited till Black Wolf had eaten and was watching him. Then he smiled again and threw some sticks upon the fire. Black Wolf understood as he watched the stars appearing in the fire, and spreading around the tent. He was to rest and sleep. He closed his eyes, and did just that.

It was half a moon before Black Wolf was allowed to leave the tent. Again, as before his work started with things that where easy for him to do. It was two moons before he was allowed to ride and hunt, and thus visit his wife in town. Then life returned to normal. Black Wolf worked as a Termiqui must always work, but there where changes. Where before when he went hunting with other younger warriors, they had not heeded what he said, and usually would go off alone without him. Thinking of him as nearly a long hair (OLD and WEAK). Now they stayed close, listening and learning all they could from him. For now, they saw him as strong and cunning. (WISE) In their minds, he had defeated a undefeatable enemy, and had thus proved to all that he was still young, strong and worthy of respect. He had proved himself a warrior in all but name.

Next - Two Years Later - Death walks among the tribe.


	65. Chapter 65

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 65

* * *

Previously: Then life returned to normal. Black Wolf worked as a Termiqui must always work, but there where changes. Where before when he went hunting with other younger warriors, they had not heeded what he said, and usually would go off alone without him. Thinking of him as nearly a long hair (OLD and WEAK). Now they stayed close, listening and learning all they could from him. For now, they saw him as strong and cunning. (WISE) In their minds, he had defeated a undefeatable enemy, and had thus proved to all that he was still young, strong and worthy of respect. He had proved himself a warrior in all but name.

Note: Chuck is right. Endings are hard. My muse deserted me on a story point. I had to go out and hunt her down. Dragging her back with promises of coffee, lots of coffee with cream. She still does not like ending it, and especially not the way I feel it should end. I am never going to wrap up all the points and readers will argue that I am unfair, or totally wrong, but this story is just the beginning. My take on why Dean was chosen as the vessel of Michael. How a human can become a vessel. Why that particular one is chosen and how he (in this case), becomes able to hold an archangel. I mean anyone can hold a demon and I suppose, after one or two lifetimes of dedication and loyalty and goodness, maybe an angel, but a archangel takes more. Such power can only be held in certain bloodlines. Bloodlines that have seen battle. Bloodlines that have shown mercy, honesty, loyalty beyond what normal people would consider extraordinary. John was a Marine. Probably one in a whole line of Soldiers or law officers. He saw Duty and Honor as principles that should be upheld. Your word is your bond, sort of guy, in a whole line of such guys, going all the way back to the beginning, when one child stood up for another child against a gang of bullies (See Chapter 3). These times in life when such choices are made, are the points where your whole life and views change. Whatever happens next. This is the moment you remember.!

After the fight, Black Wolf was given two years of peaceful life, watching his children grow, and the tribe and town become friendlier to each other, then other towns in the area, and really other areas in the country, but all things must end or at least change. Change and End came in the figure of a traveling preacher. He gave blankets to the Indians and spoke words of peace and love, but some did not trust so easily, and Black Wolf was among the people who did not accept the blankets or listen to his words. Many wondered why, Black Wolf was the only one who could provide any kind of answer. He motioned that, the man seemed wrong somehow. His words seemed empty. His gifts seemed bitter. Black Wolf himself could not understand the feelings he had, but he knew he did not want the man in camp, and if he had been anything but a termiqui, his voice (well motions and whistles), would have been listened too. But he was a termiqui, and thus he unhappily watched as the man was welcomed by the town peoples and by his village. It was only when he heard after returning from a hunt that the man was to stay a few days in the village before leaving, that he made his thoughts more known. He dared to go to his master and ask that the man not be allowed to stay, but his master did not listen. In fact, White Feather said that Black Wolf should not make his doubts known again, for even White Stag did not see why Black Wolf was so wary of the traveler. So agitated in his movements when trying to warn of him.

You see this was the main point. Over the traveler with his sincere smile and his gifts, Black Wolf and White Stag did not agree. White Stag saw it as sent by the spirit and listened to the man's honeyed words, accepting them for what they seemed to be - Kind and Loving. But Black Wolf say the man as a snake who slithers away leaving only death behind him. He wished nothing to do with him or his gifts. Of course White Feather had always feared that this would happen and thus because he could see no danger in the man, he sided with his son, and sent Black Wolf to the white man's village to visit his wife. This he decided later was a mistake. For Little Dove, not knowing how her husband felt, had accepted to store the blankets for the man. Of course when Black Wolf arrived to stay a few days and learned of it, he motioned angrily to her. She was to have nothing to do with the man, and he burnt all the blankets she had stored. This of course brought everything to a head in the town and in the Indian village, and the man seeing his blankets destroyed shed tears of regret over the matter, deciding to move on, to another town and another Indian camp.

But though the strange preacher moved on. Black Wolf knew that it would not be so easy for him. While some in the town where shocked and dismayed at his actions, there where some who like him, did not like man and though Black Wolf was sadly arrested for his actions, and placed in jail, until the chief arrived to retrieve him, some in the town where relived to see the stranger gone, hoping that all would return to how it had been. Sadly that was not to be.

Black Wolf knew he was in trouble when his master the chief arrived. He was not allowed even to kiss goodbye to his wife, and he did not know if he would be allowed to see her soon again, but he was glad the stranger was gone. He expected to be punished for burning the blankets, making known his views to the whiteman, and finally chasing the stranger away, but he had not expected to be accused of splitting the tribe, or seeking a position equal to White Stag. But that was what his master accused him of, and in part he was right. A termiqui has no opinion but his master's, and Black Wolf had shown that he believed differently and would act on his beliefs. He has shown that he would stand against his master's son. This his master could not allow. Thus Black Wolf was ordered tied in the center of the village. He ordered that each day, he would watch as other's eat, drink and work. But he would be allowed none. Each day instead of a meal, he would receive ten lashes. His master White Feather decreed that his punishment, or shall we say his length of punishment, was to be decided by the one he had wronged. His son, White Stag. Unfortunately, White Stag was sometimes stubborn and this was sadly one of those times. It was with anger in his heart at Black Wolf's actions, that White Stag watched each day as punishment was carried out, each day for seven days. Only then did his anger cool and on the seventh day, after the punishment had been given of course, he asked for it to stop, saying and really believing that now the tribe understood who's voice was to be heard at council meetings. He like his father now believed that Black Wolf's name would never be raised as a choice of future chief. For all the tribe knew that some of them favored Black Wolf, to succeed White Feather (termiqui or not), instead of his son. Now both father and son, believed that question would never be raised.

Black Wolf rested in his tent that night under the care of the medicine man. He had never wanted to split the tribe, all he had wanted was for the stranger to leave. He too now hoped to return to the peace the tribe had enjoyed over the past years. He hoped to soon see his wife again. In her arms, he could forget everything. His place in the tribe. His lack of voice. There was only him, his wife and their children. Nothing else mattered to him with her in his arms. The next day he went about his chores and did all he was told too. Never did his master mention his wife. For three days Black Wolf waited and prayed for a chance to see his wife again. To show his sadness at his anger, when last they where together. The stranger was gone. Now all was well, but his master choose to ignore him. It was on the forth day that Black Wolf heard Broken Eagle tell White Feather that he needed to visit the town, and watched as he asked if Black Wolf could come with him. White Stag was nearby and his father glanced at him. White Stag paid no attention for he believed that now things where back to where they had been i.e. all was well. Both he and Broken Eagle where shocked when White Feather said no, and declared that Black Wolf was going hunting for a few days. Broken Eagle turned quickly to look at Black Wolf, and watched as his head bent down and he went to fetch the wood he had been ordered to get. At the same time White Stag looked at his father in shock, and then realized he had forgotten how stubborn his father was when trying to teach a lesson. Later that day when Broken Eagle was preparing to leave, White Stag went to his father to ask him to send Black Wolf to his wife, but his father pointed out, he had waited too long. White Feather sent Black Wolf hunting as soon as he returned with the wood. Instructing him to bring back a nice deer for the tribe. He figured it would take him three to five days to find one and bring it back. Then he said, he would send him to his wife, for a day or two. All this White Stag told the medicine man. But now White Stag felt guilty for he knew if he had but raised his voice with the medicine man, when he asked for Black Wolf to go with him, then his father would have granted it, instead he looked at the mountains. Winter was coming. It was his fault that Black Wolf hunted alone in the mountains instead of feeling the warmth of his wife's arms. Warmth his own wife Hell-Cat had refused him since this started. He bowed his head and went to prepare his horse, finally telling his wife who had stubbornly refused to return to the whiteman town, what she wanted to hear. Black Wolf may have been ordered to go hunting but instead White Stag would go to the town and invite his wife here, so that she could greet her husband on his return.

Next - Black Wolf Returns and Death walks among the tribe and the town.


	66. Chapter 66

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 66

* * *

Previously: But now White Stag felt guilty for he knew if he had but raised his voice with the medicine man, when he asked for Black Wolf to go with him, then his father would have granted it, instead he looked at the mountains. Winter was coming. It was his fault that Black Wolf hunted alone in the mountains, instead of feeling the warmth of his wife's arms. Warmth his own wife Hell-Cat had refused him since this started. He bowed his head and went to prepare his horse, finally telling his wife, who had stubbornly refused to return to the whiteman town, what she wanted to hear. Black Wolf may have been ordered to go hunting but instead White Stag would go to the town and invite his wife here, so that she could greet her husband on his return. This made Hell-Cat where happy. She would not have been if she had known what was happening in town.

Broken Wing ( the medicine man) was also unhappy that Black Wolf had been sent hunting. He knew that his visit to his wife, and the invite that White Stag now made, would give Black Wolf a little happiness upon his return, but he was saddened that he would not know of it till his return, and he worried for Black Wolf as he hunted, for something felt wrong and he had not slept well these past two nights. He hoped his visit to the town would set his fears that Black Wolf was right, to rest finally. For he thought it was those fears that kept he tossing and turning at night, trying to find rest. Unfortunately again, this was not to be.

When Broken Wing and White Stag arrived at the town, they dismounted as usual and head to the trading store, only to find it closed which was nearly unheard of. They also noticed that the whitemen looked at them differently. What had been wariness had turned into suspicion, and Broken Wing feared that it was Black Wolf's actions that had caused this. Maybe it would have been better if he had not come, and he turned to return to his horse and the Indian village. But White Stag was not so willing to leave, and headed towards the doctor's office, where he knew Little Dove's father was. He was greeted at the door.

Doctor, "White Stag. Where is Dean?"

White Stag, "He has been sent hunting. I am here to invite Little Dove to return with me to camp, so that she may greet him on his return."

Doctor, "I am afraid that won't be possible. My daughter is ill." Broken Wing immediately pushed past the Doctor and entered the house. "Where is she?"

Doctor, "Upstairs." It was only then that White Stag saw that the Doctor now looked tired and worn out. His wife walked in, tears in her eyes. Rubbing her hands on her apron. She too looked tired and worn.

White Stag, "How long has she been ill. Why did you not send word."

Doctor, "At first we did not think anything of it. It started the day after the burning of the blankets. I thought the cough was caused by the smoke. But within days she started to grow weaker and weaker. Now others are falling ill all over town." The Doctor sat down in a chair. Last time White Stag saw him, he had seemed strong, now he looked old and tired. His head, held in his hands. "There's nothing I can do. Nothing works. Nothing makes her better."

It was then that Broken Eagle came down the stars, shaking his head. The news was not good, and it was about to get worse, much worse. "I have never seen such a illness. There are spots all over her, and she is hot as if she was in a fire." At that the Doctor jumped up and dashed upstairs. Spots. There had been no spots this morning. His wife, turned white as a sheet. Even she knew what it now could be, and she silently prayed it wasn't, but when the Doctor came back down, he confirmed it - Smallpox! The Doctor collapsed into a chair. He knew no cure for Smallpox.

Broken Eagle turned to White Stag, "Return to the camp. Tell your father he has got his wish. There is illness among the whiteman. None must come close. I will stay to aid where I can. With that the medicine man entered the kitchen to start on a broth that might ease the ill."

It was when White Stag opened the door to exit that they realized that a small crowd of unhappy people had gathered outside. There where murmurs among them, for many know someone who had fallen ill. They blamed Black Wolf for this, for was it not he who chased a man of God out of town, when he burned the blankets. They barred the way to the horses, and a few braver ones stepped closer. They where scared and angry. A younger White Stag might have pushed passed them, thus starting a fight, but the wiser man who stood in the doorway, saw that this was fear that was causing this and turned to the Doctor to speak reason to them. He was about to speak when a gun shot rang out and all turned to the group of men that had quietly rode into town. They did not dismount. Each carried a rifle and the townsfolk moved back to allow one of the horses to move forward.

Leader opened his jacket showing a sheriff's badge. "U.S. Marshals. We passed the cemetery coming in. There are two new graves. Has a preacher that gives blankets to Indians, passed this way."

White Stag stood tall, pointing out of town. "Yes. He left 5 days ago, heading towards the fort. Who are you."

Leader, "We're the ones hunting him."

White Stag, "Why."

Leader, "He has brought death and disease to many towns. We do not know how but everywhere he goes, death and illness follows. If you have any of his blankets, burn them."

With that the group left, in the direction White Stag pointed. But White Stag lowered his head in shame. Black Wolf had been right!

By the time Black Wolf returned, bearing a large stag, a week later, the blankets left in the town and the camp, by the preacher had been burned, but still the illness grew worse and soon death come to visit both the town and the camp. The list of the ill had grew to include the medicine man, the chief, and many warriors. For the camp was hit far harder then the town, as they had given more of the blankets. In fact almost every tent in the camp had accepted a blanket. Some had taken two. When the town people started recovering, the Indians still fell ill. In a act of kindness suggested by the Priest, the Indian children and adults, who showed no sign of illness, were brought to the town. In hope that they would not become ill. While those of the town who where ill, where sent to the camp. This kept the ill separate from the town and all hoped that this separation would stop the spread of the illness. Thus Black Wolf came back to a camp in sadness and pain. Prays where being said by all in the camp and many warriors kept fires burning in the tents in hope that the fire would frighten away the spirit of illness and death, that had come to the camp.

It was with a heavy heart that White Stag told Black Wolf what had happened. But the bitterest blow to Black Wolf was when he was told of his wife lying ill in his tent, struggling to breath. Growing weaker with every day that passed. The medicine man had passed quickly in the first few days. After deciding to stay and aid the whiteman, it was only a day or two till he too fell ill. Two days after that he died. With him gone, the Indians had no way of fighting the illness and when the chief White Feather had fallen ill, his son had agreed to send those who where well to the town so that the illness of the whiteman might not spread further. Among those sent where the children, some of the women and the warriors that showed no sign of illness. But some stayed to aid those who where ill. To give them support and to keep the fires going in hope to sweat the illness out of them, or as I have said to scare away the bad spirits that had come.

Black Wolf too refused to leave, even when White Stag ordered it. Instead he split his time between his wife and his master. Helping to keep the fires going. Aiding the Doctor when he come with whiteman medicine. Aiding Dark Flower in preparing meals and getting wood. He slept little and worked more then any. But there is a limit to everyone, and after another week, even Black Wolf was tiring. Many Indians who where pronounced well by the doctor, took their possessions and families and left, seeking other groups to join, far away from the whiteman.

Then one night as White Stag brought wood to keep his father's fire going, a sound was heard coming from his father. Dark Flower brought water and looked into her husbands glazed eyes. Eyes that though glazed over, now recognized her. Finally the illness had lost it's grip on the chief and all the tribe dared to hope that soon the dark spirits that had been brought by the preacher who leave for good.

Next - The End or The Beginning


	67. Chapter 67

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 67

* * *

Previously: Then one night as White Stag brought wood to keep his father's fire going, a sound was heard coming from his father. Dark Flower brought water and looked into her husbands glazed eyes. Eyes that though glazed over, now recognized her. Finally the illness had lost it's grip on the chief and all the tribe dared to hope that soon the dark spirits that had been brought by the preacher who leave for good.

White Stag stayed in the tent, watching his father rest after eating a little. This was good he told himself, but still he worried over the others who had not yet recovered. He watched as Black Wolf brought more wood for the fire and helped keep other fires in other tents going. It was a day later when White Feather's eyes opened again and White Stag watched as they looked around the tent. His father's eyes where still clouded but he could see the spirit behind them struggling to understand where he was and what had happened to him. Then he greeted Black Wolf at the opening and took some of the wood he carried, telling him to get some food for his father, who had awakened again. All the time his father's eyes followed his movements and actions.

It was as Black Wolf turned to go that he saw the Whiteman Doctor leaving his tent. Black Wolf started walking but instead of getting food, he stepped in front of the doctor, who seemed to be walking in a daze, his head down. He did not see Black Wolf so he bumped straight into him. Black Wolf bent his head and moved the doctor's head so that he could see his face. Only then did he see that his eyes where red from crying. Immediately Black Wolf moved to go to his tent, all thoughts of food forgotten. As he started to leave, the Doctor grabbed his arm, turning him to face him once again.

Doctor, "My daughter grows weaker with every day." Black Wolf turned and pointed to the chief's tent, opening and closing his hands.

Doctor, "Yes, I know he has opened his eyes and seems to be getting stronger. Many it seems are now recovering." Black Wolf smiled and pointed to his tent where his wife lay ill, but the doctor turned away, hoping that Black Wolf would not see the tears forming in his eyes, for his daughter."

Black Wolf brow crinkled as he moved to look again at the doctor's face. He was getting more and more worried. Why did not the doctor tell him that Little Dove would soon get well again as the others of the tribe and town where. He bent his head, trying to understand why the doctor seemed so sad. Then realization hit and Black Wolf stepped back shaking his head, "No". The Doctor seemed to sense the change and finally looked at him. Tears where rolling down the doctor's cheeks, as he watched Black Wolf step further back shaking his head. Then the doctor watched as he turned and ran to the tent. Black Wolf did not see the doctor collapse to his knees in tears or hear White Stag call his name. All he wanted was to be near his wife, Little Dove. To hear her heart beating. To feel her arms around him. That was all he wanted. She could not be dead.

Black Wolf entered his tent having eyes only for her, oblivious to all else, the warriors watching him and the others hanging their heads in sadness. Even White Stag helping the doctor regain his feet and leading him away somewhere quiet in one of the tents. Food being ordered. Wood being brought for the fires. He saw and heard nothing as he lay down beside Little Dove, wrapping her in his arms, praying that some of his strength would flow into her, and bring her back to him. She seemed so pale. Her heart beat was so quiet as he drew her to him. She seemed so cold as he pulled the blanket over them. He closed his eyes as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, and continued to pray.

When next Black Wolf opened his eyes and looked at his wife Little Dove, she seemed more peaceful then he had seen her for many days. As he looked round the tent he realized that night had fallen but the fire still raged in the center of the tent, and for that he was grateful. Someone must have brought wood for it and they had been very silent in doing it. He could think on just one person who was so silent, White Stag. He was about to close his eyes and sleep when he noticed a wisp of fog enter through the flap of the tent. In mere seconds it had grown to fill the tent flap. He backed away and pulled his wife closer to him. He knew what seeing the fog meant, but he would rather die then let the wolf take his beloved from him. Thus he moved from beneath the blanket, and stood between the cloud and Little Dove. He would not allow this. He would rather die himself.

The cloud seemed to shimmer and move and reform. Black Wolf waited. He knew the hunting knife he held would do no good, so he let it fall to ground, and fell himself to his knees. Raising his arms begging for mercy, that he was unsure he would get. The cloud again reformed. This time it became more like a man. Black Wolf pointed to Little Dove, shaking his head and then raising his arms towards the figure, hoping it would understand his movements. He went to repeat the movements but then the cloud spoke, "I can hear you Black Wolf. You need not move to speak, for I can hear your thoughts."

Black Wolf starred up at the cloud, "Then please do not take her from me." The cloud seemed to change and merge, then it reformed back into the rough figure of a man. "I am sorry Black Wolf, it is her time."

Black Wolf stood and reached towards the figure, "Please not her. If not for me then for our children. She is needed here. Please do not take the only good thing I have in my life."

The cloud seemed to sigh, "I wish you had not awakened. You must understand, it is her time. Have no worries over your children. They will grow to be tall and strong, both in life and in the spirit. They will walk tall among the whiteman and the Indian." The cloud seemed to move forward, forcing Black Wolf back. "Please take me instead. I would happily give my life for hers. I cannot live without her by myside."

Wisps of the cloud wrapped itself round Black Wolf and for a minute, he thought his offer had been accepted, but then the cloud turned him round, so that he faced the place where his wife lay. "You do not understand. It is your time also." For there on the ground was not just his wife, but he lay there next to her. Black Wolf looked at his hands and suddenly realized he called see the ground through them. He closed his eyes. "Please tell me there is a place for her in the hunting ground."

Cloud, "None may know where their spirit will fly."

Black Wolf, "Please, tell me that she will not stand by me in the desert. Do not condemn her for her love of me. Please."

The cloud seem to twist inside, the vapor moving within it. "There is a place for her." Black Wolf sighed and smiled, tears forcing their way to his eyes. He fell to his knees and bowed his head. "I will not answer the wind. I will walk the desert till the spirit has mercy on me. I swear it." Then he closed his eyes, and a part of the cloud reached for him, but then the arm was withdrawn.

Cloud, "Black Wolf, why do you believe yourself condemned." Black Wolf opened his eyes and raised his head to look up at the figure, " If not the desert then where. I have done nothing of value. Nothing that would gain me the hunting ground. I am Termiqui. I do not know how I gained it the first time. To gain it again would be more then I deserve." Black Wolf seemed to visible gulp and shiver. Then he closed his eyes again and bowed his head. "I am ready."

At that the cloud did reach for him and the whole cloud seemed to wrap itself around him. If one was allowed to see the scene, his spirit would have appeared to vanish and shrink. Finally turning into a bright ball of light, that filled the tent with it's brightness. All a person would have seen would a cloud wrapped around a star, bright and beautiful with a much smaller point of light circling it. All they would have heard was a wolf howling in the distance. A howl full of sadness and loss. A howl that reverberated among the mountains and the valleys. A howl that awoke the camp and announced the death of Black Wolf.

The first thought of White Stag though when he was awoken by the howl, was not of Black Wolf, but of his father and he rushed to check if White Feather still lived. He felt relief and piled more wood on the dying fire in his father's tent. Only then did he think of Black Wolf and sent a warrior to bring wood for his tent fire. It was when the warrior returned looking sad, and mournful that he himself went to Black Wolf's tent and shed many tears for his friend's passing.

The white doctor who had stayed in the camp that night, could not understand why Black Wolf was dead. He had shown no sign of illness. It was the Indians longhairs who explained that love can stop even the strongest heart. Little Dove was Black Wolf's weakness. The Indians understood, he could live without her.

His children as the spirit promised in the years to come, grew tall and strong and walked in the path of peace between Indian and whiteman. They where shaman and warriors, blessed by the spirit. Little Dove and Black Wolf bodies where laid to rest, high in a mountain cave where their spirits could see all the valley and the hills. In the years to come when tribes passed the site, they all remembered the story of Black Wolf, and left offerings to the spirit for his place in the hunting ground.

A Year after his passing, the doctor was visited by a reporter from a eastern newspaper, who wanted to write the story of the white boy raised by Indians. When he left, he really did not understand the story. The reporter thought of how the boy had suffered, and how the Indians had mistreated him. He did not understand the Indian way of life, so he left with no story that was worth printing, for his newspaper who wanted to paint the Indians in a bad way. It was then that Lynda, the doctor's wife, felt that the true story should be written down, to try and explain the Indian way of life if nothing else.

So the Doctor took pen and paper and visited the Indians who had stayed around the town. There where not many of them, for when the tribe had recovered from the illness, many decided that this place was not for them anymore and they left to find and join other tribes. The ones who stayed had moved closer to the town and started farms in the area. Luckily among them where White Feather and White Stag. So they told the story as I have told you. White Stag added parts that he was told by the spirit not to speak of, while Black Wolf lived, and all this the doctor wrote down. The book was printed by the town newspaper office as a favor for the doctor on his retirement. He wanted to spend more time with his family, so he became a consultant to the new younger doctor that had moved into town 6 months after Black Wolf's death. It was this young doctor that read the book first. He did not think much of it, but after a few years of treating the town and the Indians, he changed his mind realizing that Indians where people too. Thus the story took on new meaning for the generations to come. Then the story, as all stories are for a time, was forgotten. The books, all 10 copies of it, vanished into cases and corners and boxes.

A copy was treasured by the White family, as their history and it alone held the final notes that where written upon White Stag passing. He said he dreamed of a land with golden corn and Indians riding with no quarrels. Of a man and woman who smiled and beckoned him to come to them. He said, he was told that one day Black Wolf would be reborn and would fulfill the ancient prophecy, that he was destined to do. He would be the sword to battle the darkness. It was his grand-daughter that wrote the note. She wrote it not because she believed him, or believed in the prophecies of her people, she wrote it because she loved her grandfather and knew his time was coming. That night a wolf howled, and looking young and strong he walked into the arms of his friend and brother, Black Wolf, and found his place in the hunting ground.

Next - Epilogue - We bring it upto date.


	68. Chapter 68

Winchester West

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

CHAPTER 68

* * *

Previously: A copy was treasured by the White family, as their history and it alone held the final notes that where written upon White Stag passing. He said he dreamed of a land with golden corn and Indians riding with no quarrels. Of a man and woman who smiled and beckoned him to come to them. He said, he was told that one day Black Wolf would be reborn and would fulfill the ancient prophecy, that he was destined to do. He would be the sword to battle the darkness. It was his grand-daughter that wrote the note. She wrote it not because she believed him, or believed in the prophecies of her people, she wrote it because she loved her grandfather and knew his time was coming. That night a wolf howled, and looking young and strong he walked into the arms of his friend and brother, Black Wolf, and found his place in the hunting ground.

His name was Charles Running Bear White and he was the Spiritual leader of his tribe, Indian agent and sheriff. Now driving his battered truck towards his friend's Junk Yard. He wondered what had pushed him to visit, for he rarely left the reservation, now that amongst his people he was called a long hair. He gently patted the pile of old books on the passenger side seat. He was the great great grandson of White Stag. He had a wife and two sons, but there was really noone who he could leave these to. His sons had moved into the whiteman world. One had worked his way through medical school while the other had studied law and now had his own office in town. Both where well respected but neither believed as he did.

He sighed, he had hoped that one would grow to be the next shaman, but neither had showed any interest after they had grown a little. Oh yes, when they where young, they loved the stories but that was it. For them, they where just stories. Fables to tell children at bedtime. They where not to be believed or even remembered. He reached into his jacket, touching a old book. It was really this one that he was delivering. The others where just books of stories and legends. They showed ways of defeating the creatures of the dark. Symbols where written and explained in them. But the book he touch was the only one he truly cared about. The one he wanted to protect.

Time had passed quicker then he had thought, or his musings had taken up longer. Either way, he was in shight of the junk yard. He stopped the truck at the gates, pausing a moment and withdrawing the book from his jacket. Placing his hand upon it, he said goodbye to it as if he was parting from a old friend, which he was really. The book had been passed from father to son for generations. Now it was going to a stranger. One he trusted but still not of the bloodline. He sighed. How he wished that his sons had taken a interest in becoming his successor but unfortunately that was not the path they had chosen.

He started the engine and drove into Singer's Yard. He parked and walked upto the door, and was about to kick the door lightly (as he was carrying a pile of books), when he got hit by a sucker dart and turning saw a young child trying (and failing really) to hide in the shadows. His first thought was, Singer does not have a kid. Then he bent down slowing, putting the books down while reaching for his knife. Only to be met by another one being placed against his back. It was only then that he realized that there where two of them.

It was at that moment that Bobby opened the door having heard the car drive in. Immediately he smiled. At that the knife that had been poking Running Bear in the ribs got withdrawn a little but not much. It was now nudging him instead. Also the boy who was trying to hide in the shadows came out into the light given off by the now open front door. Running Bear was surprised to see that the kid was so very very young, and very gentle by the huge smile that he gave Running Bear as he passed Bobby and went in the house.

Bobby, "Sammy where's your brother." Well that answered the other question thought Running Bear. "I believe he is just behind me."

Bobby voice changed slightly into a questioning tone. "Dean"

Running Bear, "Ah, So that is the name behind the knife." Bobby's eyes opened a little wider, and then he shook his head. "Yes, it's Dean. Come on in boy. Supper's Ready." The knife vanished from his back and he waited for what he thought to be maybe a teenager but was again surprised when a 10 year old snuck out from behind him, and headed for the door. Running Bear was struck by how silently this boy moved, and how his head was down fearing he was in trouble, for threatening one of Bobby's friends. He smiled the boy was good, but something inside him, made him sad that one so young should be so good, and well, be in this life at all.

Bobby motioned for Running Bear to enter and after passing all the usual tests, they all sat down for supper. The younger boy called Sammy, Running Bear now knew, was full of questions and wide eyed to actually meet a actual Red Indian, but the elder one, Dean had not spoken much, if at all. Running Bear knew that he was listening and watching him, every move he made Dean watched like a Hawk ready to attack should he try to hurt either Bobby or his brother Sammy. In fact, it was only after Bobby had put Sammy to sleep and they where drinking chocolate or coffee downstairs, with Running Bear now trading stories of hunts, instead of folklore (when Sammy was there), that Dean seemed to relax. Still he sat between Running Bear and the stairs, but to Running Bear this was a step forward. It was after Dean went upto bed that he spoke to Bobby about staying a few days, just in case Bobby needed help with the boys. Bobby saw through Running Bears offer and snorted but he agreed. As Running Bear lay down infront of the dying fire in the grate, looking forward to tomorrow, he smiled. He now knew that coming here had been the right decision.

During the coming few days which turned into some two weeks Running Bear learnt all about why the boys where with Bobby and how they and their father had come to hunting, but he also saw that Bobby thought of the children as his and he ideal wondered why a father, hunter or not, would allow such a thing to happen. But then over the first week and before he knew it had happened, Running Bear felt the same. He only understood this when he and Bobby had taken the kids hunting. After setting up a small tent to use as a camp, he had gone for fire wood. He returned on hearing Dean call his brother's name, and found that Sammy had vanished, and suddenly his heart felt as if a piece was missing from it, and he realised he too loved the boys as his own.

Dean was though beside himself and Bobby was starting to set up a search when he stepped in and told Bobby to start supper and he would find the boy. Dean of course glared at him so, Running Bear waved for him to follow him. Bobby was good, but with his eyes now full of worry he missed the small things that told Running Bear much. He knew Dean was watching his every move so he showed him the tracks where his brother had, while supposedly helping collect twigs, seen a deer and silently lead it away from the camp. Fearly rightly, that it might become dinner, if the adults saw it. He tracked the deer, showing Dean what to look for, and then on finding it alone, settled him showing him where Sammy's tracks went off in a different direction. Running Bear explained that Sammy had obviously got a little lost and did not know which way back to camp. After about an hour more Running Bear moved his fingers to his lips and pointed towards a clearing where silent tears could be heard. Now he let Dean go ahead of him, to his brother. It was the first time Dean had smiled at Running Bear. Now Dean saw him as a friend, and that made Running Bear very happy.

He watched as Dean quieted his brother and reassured him that Camp was not far away. In fact Running Bear watch as Dean pointed in a direction and said "It's about forty-five minutes that way, Right." Dean looked at Running Bear for confirmation of his words and watched as Running Bear nodded. Running Bear nodded because he was shocked, Dean was right in both direction and time. He covered his shock well though mentioning that he hoped dinner was not burnt by the time they got back. He decided never to mention food again, as both boys took off in the direction Dean had pointed. Now Running Bear was now over-weight elderly man, he was considered very fit for his age even amongst the whitemen, but as he followed the children back to camp, he decided he had got older. He arrived five minutes after they had crashed into camp looking for dinner.

It was the last day, when Running Bear was packing up to leave the next morning when the boys decided in his honour to rig up a tent and try roasting part of a deer on a open fire. The evening was rounded off by a game of Cowboys and Indians played across the entire junk yard. For once Running Bear was playing the cowboy, with Bobby alongside in one team and Dean and Sammy in the other as Indians. For the whole two weeks Running Bear had been teaching them to hide and track, and this game was to see how they did. Well that's how the adults explained sneeking around the junk yard at night. Really, they all agreed it would be a lot of fun. Of course Running Bear had earlier in the day casually mentioned that the boys should maybe think up some indian type names for themselves. He let this slip within earshot of Sammy, knowing he would love the idea and that his brother would go along with it. He laugher and Bobby snorted as he heard soft padded footsteps heading up the stairs. "Now, you've done it." was Bobby's only comment on the matter. Then Running Bear looked at him seriously, "Bobby, there is another book, I wish you to keep for me." Running Bear reached inside his jacket and half draw out the old book, then he put it back into his jacket. "Tomorrow, just before I leave." Bobby asked, "Is it that hard to part with."

Running Bear, "Yes. I have kept it on me since I arrived and it is very hard to leave it now, but leave it I must. Tomorrow, I will give it to you tomorrow." Running Bear went silently outside and removed the book from his jacket. He had been trying to give it to Bobby for two weeks but with teaching the boys, and enjoying the company, there had always been a excuse not to. Now he had to return to his village, there had been news of some disappearances that he had to look into. It was time, but still it was hard to part with such a family treasure. He smiled as he heard the door open. It was Dean calling him for Lunch. This evening they would play games and he would see how much the children had learned. After lunch, with a cup of coffee in his hand, he laughed to himself while listening to the different suggestions that Sammy came up with for their indian names. Bobby was right, He had started something, but it was not until that night that he saw the truth.

That evening supper had been magnificent. Deer was best cooked outside over a open fire. Running Bear decided that he should definitely do this more often. Then he laughed as the game of Cowboys and Indians started. The boys in the makeshift tent while the adults started in the other end of the yard. Each team hoping to capture the other.

Bobby fell first. Captured while trying to sue a scrapped knee on a tearful and totally unrepentant Sammy. Running Bear could have heard him his rage filled yells from a mile away. Running Bear laughed as he let Bobby down. "These boys will be your downfall, old friend." Bobby snorted, "I'm going to get myself a beer. Caught by a six year old. Bring back his head." Bobby chuckled and headed to the house for his beer. By the rules of the game, he was out. Ideally, he wondered how long Running Bear would survive. Fifteen minutes later he watched as Running Bear lowered a tied and gagged Sammy onto the house front steps, and then disappeared into the darkness. Now it was just Running Bear and Dean. Running Bear was looking forward to winning, when he heard a car driving into the yard, and saw a shadow part from the darkness and rush to the house.

Running Bear rightly concluded the mysterious father John had returned and sadly headed back to the house. Now John did not rightly understand why his youngest was unhappily drinking chocolate, wearing just his trousaurs, socks, shoes and what looked like a indian headband around his head, and was just about to ask Bobby what was going on when his eldest rushed in (stopping abroatly infront of him) in just about the same state. Looking at Bobby, John crossed his arms, "And what part of training is this."

From behind him, Running Bear answered. "It was a final exam on tracking and hunting. Which you interrupted." He said poking his finger in John's chest, forcing him to step backwards. John did not notice the wink Running Bear quickly gave Sammy, or the quickly coverd smile he got in return. But he caught himself quickly and stepped right upto Running Bear, "And who are you to test anyone especially my children." This time it was Bobby who stepped inbetween and answered. "John, this is Running Bear." It was then that John stepped back, "The Running Bear."

Bobby, "Yes, the Running Bear."

John, "Wonderful, I have been hoping I would run into you. I need some information."

Running Bear, "Later." John was about to say something but at that point Sammy yawned, so instead John said it was bedtime for both of them as they all had to leave later the next day. Running Bear was not happy at this, he had hoped to return in a few weeks, but now he knew the boys would not be there to greet him. He was about to get himself a coffee when the children stopped going up and whispered to each other, then they continued upstairs, but not five minutes had passed when Dean snuck down, avoiding the room where his father was going through the books Running Bear had just brought, looking for the information he needed. He watched as Running Bear shook his head sadly at his father's actions, and walked into the living room to finish packing.

Dean quietly knocked at the door. "Sammy wanted to make sure you knew what we decided on as indian names.". Running Bear smiled halfheartedly, he really wasn't that interested in the names, but he sat down and motioned for Dean to sit next to him. This might be the last time he saw Dean and his brother as he did not know if they would be at Bobby's next time he came. Heck, he did not know the next time he would come. On a impulse, he reached for some paper, and a pen, writing down his name, address and telephone umber. Also the new mail thing that the whiteman used. What was it called... e-mail. He decided to check his more often then ever six months or so. He turned to Dean and handed him the paper, "If you ever need help, or just to visit. This is where I am." Dean took the paper smiling.

So, asked Running Bear laughing, "What Indian names did you two midgits choose."

Dean looked kind of shy suddenly, and ducked his head, "Sammy was White Stag, and I was Black Wolf." Running Bear nearly stopped breathing. They could have seen the book. No-one not even Bobby knew the story. He forced a smile "Good names. Why did you choose those." Dean, was only too happy to explain. "Well Sammy thought of Ghost Stag, he was rather upset over killing and eating it, But I thought White Stag sounded much better."

"And Black Wolf" asked Running Bear. Dean smiled proudly, "That was all mine. Wolves are really cool, and a Black wolf sounds even cooler. Anyway the Impala's Black so why not." Then he turned suddenly worried for Dean realized that Running Bear had gone quiet and seemed sad. "Do you like them."

Running bear forced a smile, "I love them." Then he heard noises from the kitchen and sounds of footsteps coming slowly this way. "Now get to bed before your father catches you." Dean smiled and headed for the doorway and the stairs. Then suddenly he stopped and dashed back, hugging Running Bear he said, "This has been the best time ever." Then he ran upstairs smiling, waving at Running Bear, as he went. He did not see the tears welling in Running Bear's eyes. For now he knew the boys would face a hard life, with many sacrifices to come. He prayed that they would remain strong throughout all that was to come.

The next morning Running Bear had gone, but he left two very nice Indian knives for the boys and his contact details. He had left before the sun was up, He had given the book to Bobby as he walked out the door, telling him what it was and asking him to keep an eye on the children.

Later that same day, the Winchesters left to another hunt in another state. That night Bobby sat down to read the book and then it went into his storage. I mean he shook his head. If it had not been one of Running Bear's treasures, he would have given it to a library. It didn't hold any helpful spells or incantations or sigils just the store of a family and maybe one of the first hunters. A woman, who knew. thought Bobby, but Bobby could not part with so as I said it went into his storage.

Two weeks later Bobby was woken in the middle of night to a wolf's howl, that sounded too close for comfort. But though he watched and was weary when he hunted, no wolf was found or seen in the area by anyone. It was two months later that a young man knocked on Bobby's door. His name was Running Fox. He was the eldest son of Running Bear and he viewed it as his duty to personally inform the few friends his father had, that Running Bear had passed from this world. When Bobby answered the door, he suddenly saw that the young Doctor eye's had grown suddenly cold. A cold he recognized. Running Fox explained that his father had vanished while looking into some disappearances, so he and his brother had gone looking. They had found the Wendigo and they had some the bodies. The young man cried at the memory of carrying his father's body out of the cave. His younger brother (the lawyer) had returned to his life wanting to know nothing more of how their father had died, but he had taken his vacation fays to tell all father's friend what had happened. During this, he smiled sarcastically, I have repaired and bandaged more people then I have tended in the past six months. He put down the glass of whiskey, "Your the last one. So I'll do what I've done with al the others. I'm a doctor. Here's my card. If anyone in this (he waved his hand in the air) business needs medical help. I'll help as much as possible. With that the boy turned and left.

Bobby finished off the bottle and another one after that, toasting A Friend. A Colleague. A Hunter.

Note by the Author. This story was hard to write because it tried and I think succeeded to ask and answer the question... HOW DOES ONE BECOME A VESSEL FOR A ARCH-ANGEL OR LUCIFER?

The answer is that a soul does the right thing, makes the right decisions. and is willing to make sacrifices others will not make. But not just in one lifetime, but in all lifetimes. For each lifetime that you do this, your soul (vessel) becomes able to hold more and more grace. The story "Winchester West" is just the beginning. The souls moved on and increased in ability to hold such power. I have not told the stories from the War of Independence where each brother choose a different side, or the Prohibition Gangster who choose a half-brother fbi agent over his father - a local godfather. Those are just amongst many. But they and others where not included in the book. I must finally ask if "Winchester West" was the beginning of the story, or just another story in the growing legend of Sam and Dean Winchester!

The End of The Beginning


End file.
